Bella's M&M
by Harcad
Summary: Bella is a straight A student and knows where her life is going. Until she starts having daily conversation through IM with a mystery man. After finally meeting each other, will something come between them, or will they be together in the end? BxE
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, I have decided to enter the world of ALL HUMAN Twilight. Here is the story I will be writing aside from Crimson Aurora the Continuation of the Twilight Saga. Please leave me your thoughts and let me know if I should continue...

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS...I DO NOT OWN M&M'S EITHER.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Badassvamp360**: a/s/l ?

**Vamplvr1987**: 16 f wa and u?

**Badassvamp360**: 17 m wa what part?

**Vamplvr1987**: a little town, I'd rather not disclose that information at this time lol

**Badassvamp360**: ok that's understandable, what's with the screen name?

**Vamplvr1987**: Oh, that well….I love vampire movies. Van Helsing and Underworld 1 2 and 3 are my favs and I use it for all my user names…what's the story behind your screen name?

**Badassvamp360**: I was watching Van Helsing when I made my google account, I've been using it for all my accounts ever sense…and I've had that account for a long time.

**Vamplvr1987**: seems we have some things in common.

**Badassvamp360**: what kind of music do you listen to?

**Vamplvr1987**: classical mostly but I like old rock too and u?

**Badassvamp360**: I don't know about classical music but old rock is stand able. I like indie music.

**Vamplvr1987**: I have to go, my mom is calling me. I'll save you in my list if that's ok?

**Badassvamp360**: yes please do and I'll save you in mine. Do you know when you'll be on again?

**Vamplvr1987**: tomorrow after school, talk to you then..bye.

**Badassvamp360**: looking forward to it.

"Isabella Marie," my mom yelled from the kitchen. It's my dad's birthday and I'm supposed to be helping her make a cake for him. I love to cook, but I love computers even more.

"Coming mom," I logged off and turned the computer to standby. I have an essay I have to start so I'd be back to it soon enough. I attend Forks High, in a little town called Forks. Not many students are registered in that school, but then again, not many people live in this city. My parents, well my dad really, are big fans of small town life. It doesn't bother me much; I like to stay to myself most of the time. Give me a computer or a keyboard and I'll be content for hours.

"Grab the mixer; it's in the bottom drawer." I put on my apron and tied it quickly, grabbed the mixer and plugged it in next to where she was cracking the eggs into the mixing bowl.

"Here you go," I said as the last wick clicked into place.

"Thank you sweetie, preheat the oven to 350°."

My dad is the sheriff of Forks, has been since I was six. Good ol' Chief Swan the locals call him, even the Quileute's from the La Push reservation refer to him that way.

The cake was cooled and we iced and decorated it as we did every year just before we heard the cruiser pull up in the gravel out front. "Turn the lights off Bella," my mom said before she grabbed the cake in both hands and held it out for me to light the candles.

I flicked the light switch and light the candles as we stood waiting for him in the hallway. We heard his footsteps coming up the stairs and his key in the lock. He made us lock the door at all times; very overprotective. I guess being a sheriff and seeing all the things he has seen would do that to a person.

"Happy Birthday," we shouted when he opened the door. He looked tired as he did every night when he came home, but he seemed to always have time for us. He smiled his crinkly smile and head towards us, hanging his belt on the rack as he passed.

"I knew my girls wouldn't let me down," he blew out his candles and kissed my mom sweetly then hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

We ate dinner and had cake and ice cream afterwards. We didn't celebrate birthdays in a traditional way like most people do; it was more intimate with us, strictly a family occasion. I've never had friends over on my birthdays, just mom and dad. That was fine with me, I have been to a few parties and they didn't seem like something I would enjoy. I like the quiet, being able to think was something I really enjoyed.

I went to bed after doing a little over half of my essay, the rest of my homework was done when I got home. I know how important ones future is and how imperative it is to plan for it early. I was not going to mess that up by slacking off. I am going to get out of this town.

I was startled awake by the ear piercing shriek coming from my alarm clock; loud noises aren't common in my house. I got up groggily and stumbled to my closet. On the way I noticed it was raining. I rolled my eyes; that is what I get for living in the wettest part of the Continental US. Forks is covered in a near constant cloud and rain is something you are required to get accustomed to if you want to reside here.

I grabbed my clothes and made my way to the one bathroom we all shared. We had a routine down: Dad would shower at night, I would shower in the morning and mom would shower sometime during the time we were both gone. It worked for us and it has for a long time, ever since I started preschool.

The shower was warm and revitalizing, my shampoo smelled of strawberries and crème—my favorite—and it filled the room with its wonderful fragrance. I brushed my hair and brushed my teeth, that was all I did to get ready for school. So many girls at school caked their faces with makeup and most put on way too much. I don't care what other people think of me so I don't even bother.

For so many years I have been burdened with my father taking me to school in his cruiser, all the kids would stare and it used to bother me. Now, I don't even notice the judging eyes.

"Have a good day at school Bells," my dad said as he stopped in the parking lot of Forks High.

"Thanks dad, bye," I shut the door and walked toward my first class, English with Mr. Mason.

I don't have many friends at school, three to be exact. Angela who has always been in one of my classes, Eric who is Angela's boyfriend and Mike. Mike has had this thing for me for years, I don't know why. I've told him I wasn't interested many, many times over yet he continues to pursue me.

English started quickly as Mr. Mason liked to get class started exactly at the scheduled time that was listed. Government flew by as it usually did and I always dreaded trigonometry. The reason: Jessica Stanley. She and I were the best of friends all through grade school. When she grew boobs and a bubble gum attitude that all changed.

I walked into trig, not looking forward to what Jessica was going to say. She always had something snotty to say or something to put me down. It didn't bother me all that much but it got old after the 300th time she did it.

"Hi Bella," she said sweetly when I walked by her, "Did you dress yourself in the dark this morning?" she cackled. Yes Jessica Stanley is truly a witch and that's an understatement. I ignored her as I always did and took my seat. Her and her posse laughed and took their seats as well. Mr. Varner came in and quizzed us on our test coming up on Friday.

Even though school just started last week, leave it Mr. Varner to give us a test. Every day he would quiz us on it until the day of; he has always done that since 9th grade. Spanish was the same as trig; Jessica would say some smart ass remark and I would ignore her. The teacher would come in and call for our attention in Spanish and class would begin.

After Spanish is lunch, I always waited for Jessica to leave first so she wouldn't have the chance to make jokes at how clumsy I am. I always meet Angela and Eric in the hallway and we walk to lunch together. Lunch was always chaotic; the popular kids were always loud and obnoxious; as were their followers. Jessica was one of the followers along with her puppet Lauren Mallory. They were so pathetic; always drooling over Tyler Crowly, Jasper Hale and Emmett and Edward Cullen.

I don't see what they saw in Tyler, sure he was good at sports and a smooth talker, but he was your average high school student. Mike is actually included in the popular group, but he prefers to chase after something he will never catch. Edward, now he is a different story.

He is the epitome of gorgeous; his green eyes are vivid and can be seen from across the room. His bronze hair that always seemed to be everywhere—like he got out of bed ran his hand through it and called it good—was marvelous. His smile was out of this world, crooked and sexy would be the best way to describe it. He's tall, but not as tall as his brother Emmett who is basically a gorilla in a man's suit, but he is definitely well built. One thing was lacking though, one thing that made him unattractive: His attitude. He isn't as bad as some, I'll admit, but he fits right in.

Emmett is dating Rosalie Hale, Jasper's twin sister, and has been since 8th grade. The funniest part about that was Jasper dating Alice Cullen, Emmett and Edward's little sister. She is the sweetest one of the group, I hadn't talked to her much more than the others but when I did she was always very nice and friendly.

Tyler and Edward rarely dated anyone exclusively, they liked to keep their options open which is revolting. They were too gorgeous to settle with a normal high school girl, they preferred models. A model would be the only kind of girl that would look good standing next to Edward, anyone else would just look plain and unattractive.

The only girl I have ever seen him serious about was Tanya Denali. Since 9th grade they were an item, all the up until the end of last year. The gossip was that she got a modeling offer in Southern California and her family moved there over the summer. Edward was supposedly heart broken, but he looked fine to me.

"Bella," Angela called from a few feet away from me where the line had continued to move without me. I was so lost in thought that I was holding up the line.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I apologized to the people behind me. They looked annoyed so I hurried to catch up.

"What'll it be?" the cafeteria lady asked.

"What are my options?"

"Meatloaf or smoked Salmon."

"I think I'll pass, but thank you." She creased her brows at me as I pushed my tray past her and settled with a fruit cup and bottled water.

We paid for out food and I followed Angela, Eric and Mike—who made his way into our group as always—to our usual table. It wasn't that I didn't like Mike, he is very genuine and honest and he is a very loyal friend. He is also very annoying in his persistence.

Somehow I managed to trip on my own feet and my tray went flying into the air and landed on the table that all the popular kids were sitting at. They all looked at me including Edward Cullen.

"Fall much," Jessica said between giggles and points. I picked myself up off the floor, my mind told me to run but my body would not listen. I stood there with my back to them, gathering myself so I could face them and retrieve my tray and what was left of my lunch.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to clean up your mess?" Lauren asked in a demanding tone. I turned around and locked eyes with Alice, she was picking my things up off the table and reaching under the table to grab my water bottle.

"Here you go Bella, you should really watch where you're walking," she said sweetly and turned back to her friends. They all laughed and she swatted Jasper on the shoulder along with Edward and Emmett. I turned and walked carefully to the table where Angela and company were waiting for me.

"That was horrid," Angela said under her breath, leaning toward me as I took my seat.

"Just another day at Forks High," I joked and smiled sarcastically. I was used to this, the way they treated me was basically normality in my life. I've been going to the same school with the same kids since I was five; they knew me inside and out, even if they weren't my close friends.

"So…we're going to First Beach on Saturday, do you want to come with?" Angela asked me and asked Mike. Not me and Mike, I'll make that clear now.

"Sure, I'm in," I said before Mike had a chance to answer. He would assume I was going because he was and that is so not the case.

"What about you Mike?"

"Yeah, I'm in," he answered lightly.

Next period has been my favorite period so far this year. It is Biology II and Angela is my lab partner. Mike is in it with us, but he is lab partners with Jessica. She flirts with him nonstop when she can get him to herself. She practically throws herself at him the whole period long; showing her cleavage, her curves and for some reason it never clicked in his head that she was interested in his affection.

Every year I have been in a class with Edward Cullen, even in elementary school we had the same teachers. We've spoke probably all of about three times, at least spoken on our own accord. One year we had to do a Romeo and Juliet scene, my cheeks were hot and I stumbled over all of my lines, but we managed to pass the project with an A-.

Next period was gym, with Mike, and for once I was grateful. Gym was my least favorite period because I always tripped or fell or hurt someone or myself. Mike always volunteered to be on my team and even though his intentions were different then mine, I didn't hesitate to accept.

* * *

What did you think? Hit or Miss...

Please leave your thoughts...Little box just below...

Doesn't take long and would totally make my day...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Charlie was always on time to pick me up waiting in the cruiser right out front. When I first started high school it was embarrassing, but after a while I stopped caring what other people thought. I was stupid and naïve to think high school would be any different; that the kids I grew up with would be more mature. It was the complete opposite, I didn't think it could get any worse than middle school; boy was I wrong.

I did my homework first thing when I got home from school; I liked to get it out of the way as soon as possible and today I was anxious to get online. Some of my best friends are from cyber space, I tend to be myself and speak my mind more online than I do in person. It's more comforting knowing the person on the other end hasn't known me my whole life and hasn't witnessed all of my adolescent years. Watching me go through all of my most embarrassing moments and not knowing how much of a true geek I am.

I get all A's in my classes, I even manage to get an A in gym, and that's mostly thanks to Mike and the fact that they give you points for your effort. If it wasn't for that I would probably have to take gym over and over again. I do tutoring every year, if someone asks I'm always rearing to go. It's the one thing I'm good at, well the only thing people know about. If someone wants to give me a chance to show that off I'm all for it.

I finished my homework and went straight for the computer; my parents promised me a laptop this year for my birthday and I cannot wait. Another two weeks and I will have it.

The computer was already on and I went to my favorite site for online chat and logged in. I wasn't even on for a minute and up popped a chat request.

**Badassvamp360:** Hey mystery girl…

**Vamplvr1987:** Hey mystery man, how was your day?

**Badassvamp360:** Same as always, how was urs?

**Vamplvr1987:** lunch was interesting but other than that…same as always.

**Badassvamp360:** So what do u like to do when ur not at school? Do u have LIKE a ton of girlfriends that u can't get enough of?

**Vamplvr1987:** I don't know about a ton, but I do have a few friends. I don't hang out with them much outside of school because we live on opposite sides of town. What do you like to do…Do you have LIKE a ton of guy friends you can't get enough of?

**Badassvamp360:** Too many of both genders, my phone is constantly vibrating from a message, or a call, or an email. "Some one's having a party tonight….u n?" I just received that text. "Someone wants us to go to the beach tonight for a bon fire," just got that email. It's a never ending line of people waiting to get there piece of my time…it's very tiring.

**Vamplvr1987:** Sound's like you're Mr. Popular.

**Badassvamp360:** Everyday of the week. It's not my fault, I didn't do anything. People just migrate towards me I guess.

**Vamplvr1987:** That's funny because I have the opposite effect.

**Badassvamp360:** I'm sure ur over exaggerating, u seem pretty cool to me.

**Vamplvr1987:** Ha! If you would have seen me in school today I'm sure you would disagree.

**Badassvamp360:** Maybe one day we will find out.

**Vamplvr1987:** Maybe we will..

**Badassvamp360:** Have u given any thought about telling me where ur from?

**Vamplvr1987:** No thought at all.

**Vamplvr1987:** You hear too many stories about young girls getting raped or murdered from online relationships, I'd never tell anyone where I'm from. You're lucky you got WA out of me. LOL

**Badassvamp360:** Sorry, I was talking to my sister; she needed some help with guy issues. Her boyfriend is my best friend, it's a little awkward at times, but it's cool.

**Vamplvr1987:** That's okay, I'm searching the web, I do a lot of online shopping.

**Badassvamp360:** I know what u mean, about telling people where ur from. I'm sorry for asking again, sometimes I get a little pushy…forgive me?

**Badassvamp360:** I do online shopping as well. The town I'm from is a little scarce on options.

**Vamplvr1987:** No worries, you were already forgiven before you even asked. My town is scarce also, that is why I resort to it.

**Badassvamp360:** I have to go, someone called with an offer I cannot resist. When will u be on again?

**Vamplvr1987:** I'll be on tonight until 8 and after school tomorrow.

**Badassvamp360:** Ok, I don't know if I'll be back before then but I'll look for u if I am. If not….I look forward to talking to u tomorrow.

**Vamplvr1987:** Okay, that sounds good. Have fun and don't party too hard.

**Badassvamp360:** Who said I was going to a party?

**Vamplvr1987:** I guess I just assumed, I'm sorry..

**Badassvamp360:** No need to apologize, ur right, I just wonder if u're someone I know.

**Vamplvr1987:** Maybe one day we will find out. Have a good night and I'll talk to you later or tomorrow. Thank you for the conversation, it gets a little lonely.

**Badassvamp360:** Well now I don't want to sign off, u have a way at making people feel guilty.

**Vamplvr1987:** I didn't mean to make you feel guilty, I was just stating fact. Please…go have a good time. I will be here when you want to chat.

**Badassvamp360:** I'm counting on u to be here at 745 so I can wish u a good night.

He signed off before I could object, something about him was very interesting and I couldn't help the feeling that I wanted to know more about him. Maybe it was the screen name and the fact that we have that one thing in common or maybe it's the way he talks, how confident he is in himself that makes him desirable. Whatever it is I couldn't get him off my mind.

Mom had dinner ready and it was delicious as always. We sat around the table, my dad, me and my mom talking about our day. My mom had joined a new yoga group; she could never stick to the same one for long. She praised the new one over and over again. My dad complained about how boring it is at work; living in a small town like Forks that is to be expected. He commented that it was a good thing, but still boring none the less.

I didn't go into detail about what had happened but I did tell them a little about my day. When I was done eating and done helping mom with the clean up, I went back to the computer and I had a message waiting for me.

**Badassvamp360:** Hey mystery girl…did u miss me?

**Badassvamp360:** Are you still there or did you forget to sign out?

**Vamplvr1987:** I'm here, I just got done eating dinner.

**Vamplvr1987:** As to your question…a little

**Badassvamp360:** I missed u to..did you notice I'm early?

**Vamplvr1987:** I did, is there a reason for that?

**Badassvamp360:** I couldn't get u off my mind; something about u has caught my attention.

**Vamplvr1987:** Well that makes two of us.

**Badassvamp360:** That is such a relief; I was hoping I wasn't the only one.

**Vamplvr1987:** What is it like…having a sister? I'm sorry to ask such a personal question; I'm an only child and have wished for a sister since I can remember.

**Badassvamp360:** No question u can ask me is too personal. Having a sister is great, she's a bit of a shopaholic but she does all of my clothes shopping and decorating so I have nothing to worry about in that department.

**Badassvamp360:** Having a brother is so much cooler.

**Vamplvr1987:** I'm terrible with fashion, lol, and decorating that's cool that she does that for you…you have a brother too…you're so lucky.

**Badassvamp360:** I have to remind myself of that often.

**Vamplvr1987:** It's 8:15, I have to go take a shower..it was really great talking to you and I hope you'll be on tomorrow.

**Badassvamp360:** I have had the best time talking with u, better than any other female I have talked to. I was so glad u were still on when I got home. I was really looking forward to it. Do u have a name or is that too personal to ask?

**Vamplvr1987:** Of course I have a name and if we continue to talk for a while I will give it to you but for now you can call me Marie, that's my middle name.

**Badassvamp360:** Well Marie, when u give me urs I'll give u mine…so until tomorrow…Have a wonderful night and sweet dreams.

He signed off before I could say anything; I was beginning to think this was going to be a nightly thing. I was hoping it would. I'm not used to having someone like me the way the mystery man seems to, even though he doesn't really know me; I'll take what I can get.

I turned off the computer and headed up to my room. My room is pretty average I guess. It's across the hall from mom and dad's and the bathroom is between us. I have a twin size bed that I've had for years and a desk that I used to use for my homework, but now I just seem to do it at the kitchen table most of the time. There's a closet that holds all of my very unfashionable clothes and shoes along with my keyboard.

Music has always been a passion of mine since I was a little girl. My specialty: The piano. I haven't had much practice on a piano—none to be exact—but with a keyboard, the sky's the limit. It's like I'm in my own world when I play and there's no one else in it but me. I don't get to play much anymore and I haven't played for anyone but my family. Nobody knows that about me because nobody has ever cared to get to know me well enough to find out.

I grabbed my pajamas—old sweats and a ratted t-shirt—and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Friday came quick and Angela was completely stoked about our trip to first beach, the last trip of the summer. It wasn't exactly warm enough for swimming, especially at first beach, and it marked the coming of colder days.

"How early is too early for you?" She asked me during lunch.

"Whenever is fine with me." I was looking forward to spending a day with friends; I didn't have that luxury most of the time.

"Okay we'll be there around nine, we want to spend the whole day there," of course they did, which was fine with me. All of my homework was done and I had an open weekend.

"Sounds good," the bell for lunch rang and we headed to Biology II. Today we were dissecting frogs, I wasn't one to harm animals but these ones were already dead so I guess it wasn't the same.

We were the first ones to arrive aside from Jessica and she glared at me when I walked in next to Mike. I smiled when I noticed and rubbed against Mike's shoulder with mine, I loved to make her squirm, it was the least I could do for everything she has done to me.

Mr. Banner walked in then and started class immediately, "Okay class, you see the trays in front of you. Yeah those trays," he confirmed when we all looked down at the trays we already knew were our projects for the day. "Put on your gloves and protective glasses before you remove the cover." He added as he snapped his glove around his wrist.

"Oh my god, that is so disgusting," I heard Jessica whine to Mike. "Do we really have to cut this thing open?"

"Yes Jessica, that's what dissecting a frog entails," Mike told her in a mocking tone.

"I don't think I can do it."

"You have to, this is part of your grade," Mike replied.

"But, this is gross Mike, I can't."

I chuckled a little in response even though she didn't hear and pulled the glasses from the top of my head over my eyes. Angela looked over at me and I couldn't help but laugh, she looked like someone that was about to go into a biohazard area.

"What," she half laughed.

I just shook my head at her and prepared myself to slice into the frog. Angela followed my lead and I heard her squeak in protest. She is very much a girlie girl and this is something she normally wouldn't like to do. Biology passed without anyone passing out, all though Jessica startled us all with her ear piercing shriek when she cut into something and blood went all over her.

Mike graciously escorted her to the nurses to see if there was something they could do.

Gym was torture as always, and Mike saved me from embarrassment more than a few times. We were playing volleyball and he was one of the team captains. He didn't pick me right away but he picked me after he chose all of his favorite candidates. I didn't have to sit through being chosen last, that was something that happened often, and I was thankful to Mike for it.

My dad was waiting for me as he always was, when I walked out of gym and made my way across the lawn. We drove in silence and I couldn't help but think of the mystery guy I've been speaking to for the last week. Every day after school—after homework—he would be online waiting for me. We would talk all night, sometimes he would leave or I would have to go eat dinner but he would always return to tell me goodnight and to have sweet dreams. It was a refreshing way to be treated compared to the usual from everyone else.

I finished my homework and hurried to the computer room. I had to turn it on and it took an excruciatingly long time to come to life. I had to enter in my password to my portion of the computer three times before I got it right: My fingers were shaking from the urge to talk to him. When I finally got to the website and logged in I had two messages.

**Badassvamp360:** Hey MARIE, sorry I missed u. I wanted to leave u this message for when u get on. I have some things to do but I will be on tonight. I'm hoping u will be able to stay on a little late, it being the weekend and all. I really look forward to talking to u tonight; I'll be back at 6. Leave me a message if ur going to be late.

**Badassvamp360:** I cannot wait to get back and read your message.

I was a little discouraged that he didn't wait for me to log on. I guess I can't blame him, we really do not know each other and he has a lot of friends that like to occupy his attention. I decided to leave him this.

**Vamplvr1987:** The stupid computer took FOREVER to load and I couldn't use my fingers properly to type in my passwords. Sorry I missed you. My family and I eat dinner at 6 so I'll probably be on at 6:45 close to 7. I look forward to talking to you as well. I don't know how late I'll be able to stay online but definitely longer than the norm.

I looked up the weather for first beach tomorrow; it looked like it was going to be decent. I decided I was still bringing my rain coat; I didn't want to chance it. I also looked up a new bathing suit, the one I had last year was a mistake that won't happen again. Angela talked me into getting it; she'd said "_Bella, you look so good in this it brings out your eyes"._ Yeah a poo-brown swim suit is definitely out for this summer.

Mom called me to dinner and I put the computer of standby; I wasn't trying to wait forever like I did when I had to turn it on.

"How was school today sweetie?" mom asked after we had already started to eat.

I didn't want to tell them about my days at school, most of them were humiliating and I didn't want them to think their daughter was a complete loser. So I told them the same thing I tell them every time they ask, "The same as any day."

"So today I was at the grocery store and you will not believe what I found out?" my mom said to us as we ate.

"What?" My dad always sounded interested when my mom talked about her day. They seemed very much in love but at the same time very far apart. I think it had a lot to do with my dad's job; they had very little time _really_ alone together. I was always here, always around when they should be having that time together. I was happy to be going to the beach tomorrow, dad would be off and I would be gone. Hopefully they still know how to take advantage of that.

I finished without hearing the rest of their conversation and after washing my dishes I exited the room without looking back. I would try and give them more privacy whenever I could. I made my way to the computer room and noticed it was only 6:30; maybe he would be on waiting for me.

I logged in and had four messages from him..

**Badassvamp360:** That's right I must have forgotten. I'll just mingle until u get on.

**Badassvamp360:** I'd rather be talking to u though.

**Badassvamp360:** its 6:20 and I'm dying to talk to you. I've been counting the minutes. This girl from school is talking my ear off and I couldn't even tell you what about.

**Badassvamp360:** 6:30, 15 more minutes.

**Vamplvr1987:** A girl from school is talking to you huh? What's her name, her address and what does she look like… this is going to be a short conversation. ;)

**Badassvamp360:** She isn't worth ur time, I've already xed her conversation and made myself invisible to everyone but u.

**Vamplvr1987:** Good!

**Vamplvr1987:** How was your day?

**Badassvamp360:** It was interesting but nothing compared to now..How was ur day?

**Vamplvr1987:** Interesting as well, it was a bit discouraging earlier but better now.

**Badassvamp360:** What happened that made u feel discouraged? I will beat anyone to a pulp if there is someone to blame.

**Vamplvr1987:** Look in the mirror…

**Badassvamp360:** What? I made u discouraged? How?

**Vamplvr1987:** I was looking forward to talking to you earlier and you weren't here….:(

**Badassvamp360:** I'm sorry, please forgive me. I had some things to do with my dad. We're going to the beach tomorrow until Sunday night and we had to get something done and out of the way.

**Vamplvr1987:** Of course I forgive you that's why I said its better now. I'm going to the beach tomorrow too. Which reminds me; I'm trying to pick out a new swimsuit but I can't seem to choose. Will you help me?

**Badassvamp360:** Definitely, anything…

**Vamplvr1987:** Okay, I'll send you the links then you check them out and tell me which one you like best.

**Badassvamp360:** send away, I don't know how much help I'll be; not knowing what u look like doesn't give me much to go by.

**Vamplvr1987:** Here they are .?BRANCH=24~89~&storeid=0&ProductDisplayID=5120&dept=Shop+by+Style-Halter+Tops∏=contoured+halter+top%2c+scuba+bottom or .?BRANCH=24~87~&storeid=0&ProductDisplayID=8354&dept=Shop+by+Style-Underwire+Tops∏=underwire+triangle+top%2c+flirt+skirt. Whichever one you like the best I'll go with, it doesn't matter.

**Badassvamp360:** Okay I like the first one the best but only if I am the only one who gets to see u in it. The other one I think is more appropriate for all the viewers. LOL

**Vamplvr1987:** The first one it is.

**Badassvamp360:** HEY I said if I was the only one to see u in it.

**Vamplvr1987:** And I said I would get the one you liked the best and you said it was the first one…so that one I'm going to get.

**Badassvamp360:** So, does that mean I will get to see u in it?

**Vamplvr1987:** I don't know to be honest. You could be some old SOB preying on teenage girls. How do I know you're not?

**Badassvamp360:** What if I told u more about me? Would u maybe consider it?

**Vamplvr1987:** Not after only a week. I have friends on here that also live in wa that I have been taking to for over a year and I still haven't meet them, even some in my town.

**Badassvamp360:** Well aren't u the busy little bee…but, none of them are me.

**Vamplvr1987:** That's true, none of them are you, but I barely know you. You could be totally bs'n me.

**Badassvamp360:** I'm not; I've been nothing but honest with u from the start. It's funny how one can fall for someone even though they've never seen that someone.

Vamplvr1987: Funny indeed, but I still don't know about meeting.  
**Badassvamp360:** I will get u some day my pretty.

**Vamplvr1987:** conversation change…do you play any musical instruments?

**Badassvamp360:** Conversation change…why couldn't u control ur fingers earlier when u were trying to sign on?

**Vamplvr1987:** You can't change my conversation change!

**Badassvamp360:** Yes I can, I just did…stop trying to avoid the question Mrs. Marie.

**Vamplvr1987:** Because there's this guy I've been talking to and I was anxious to see if I had any messages from him.

**Badassvamp360:** This guy that u've been talking to, have u meet him?

**Vamplvr1987:** Of course not, I've already told you I don't do that.

**Badassvamp360:** Well I think u should give it a try.

**Vamplvr1987:** I will have to think about that, but right now I have to get off. My friends will be here at 9 so I need to get some sleep if I'm going to spend the day at the beach awake.

**Badassvamp360:** I agree, we will be leaving at 8 so I should get some sleep as well. Please don't be angry with me over my persistence to u meeting me, I know u will when the time is right…sleep well my Marie, have sweet dreams…

And I did, for the first night of many I dreamt of my mystery man. I don't know what he looks like but for some reason I vaguely remember him in my dreams as being in the form of Edward Cullen.

* * *

Thank you everyone for your reviews on the first chapter...please leave me your thoughts..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**_BPOV_  
**

I woke up feeling drained, like I ran a marathon in my sleep. I don't remember the dream entirely, I just remember who was in it. I made my way to the bathroom to take my shower and get ready for the day ahead. Angela, Eric, Mike and I are going to First Beach.

They arrived at 9 on the dot and I was ready to go. I brought my book of compositions and a blanket just in case I got board or cold. I like to be as prepared as possible to any outcome. I loaded into the back of Angela's Range Rover and we were off.

"I can't wait to put my toes in the sand," Angela bounced in her seat as we got closer and closer.

"Angela, calm down, it's not like we haven't been there hella times before," Eric was just as excited, I could see it, but he wasn't showing it as much.

"But this is the last weekend of summer and I always miss the weekend beach trip, but not this year. I am so beyond excited."

"We can see that," I wanted to share her excitement but I really don't see the point in going to the beach if you are not going to swim. I was going because it got me out of the house.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Angela asked peeking back at me through her rearview mirror.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just tired," I lied. Really I wanted to talk to my mystery man. Maybe I should come up with some kind of name for him, not just mystery man. Maybe I'll send him my Google IM; then we could talk all the time because I have it on my phone. I'll have to mention that next time I talk to him. When would be the next time I get to talk to him, he said he was going to the beach all weekend. I wonder if he has Google on his phone. Would that be considered stalking? Would that be crossing some unknown like of online chatting if I were to send him an add request? He did basically invite me to it; he told me it's the same as his other accounts.

We were pulling into the parking lot that looked over First Beach; it was a view point and parking lot combination. The beach was a long walk down a trail then onto the beach. There was a majestic feel to it, very spiritual but also very unnerving. The waves crashed in front of us and even being incased by the vehicle and the windows rolled up, you could still hear them.

Mike opened his door and the wind had a slight sting to it when it hit my skin, but only for a moment. I could smell the salty air as it filled and wrapped around me like a blanket. I got a chill the moment my phone vibrated and it scared me so bad that I nearly dropped it. No one noticed because they had all gotten out and ran to the edge of the view point to look at the beach.

I looked down and saw that I had an IM, the only person that ever IM'd me was my parents, Angela or Mike. When I got it I had an add request, "_Badassvamp360 wants to be your friend…accept or deny_". I laughed out loud when I read it, did we really both think the same thing? It seems I'm not the only one with a minor obsession. I accepted and messaged him right away.

Vamplvr1987: Great minds think alike…I was literally just debating on whether or not I should send you an add request or if you would even have a way to get it right now.

Angela was eyeing me skeptically as I smiled widely at the screen on my phone. I was so ecstatic I was talking to him now rather than Monday night after school like I had feared. I shoved my phone into my coat pocket and exited the car. I walked up to where everyone else was standing and I half smiled at Angela.

"What are you all smiles about?" She asked nudging me with her shoulder.

"Just talking on Gmail," I replied dryly. I didn't want to tell her about…my M&M.

"Who to?" she asked quizzically and her smile loosened a bit.

I decided to tell another little fib, "My mom, she was telling me about something that happened to her when she got up this morning."

"Uh huh," she didn't buy it but she let it go.

I felt a vibration in my coat pocket and I retrieved the phone quicker than I thought possible. I had an IM.

Badassvamp360: Awesome, I wasn't sure if you would be upset that I sent you a request. I didn't want to wait any longer to talk to you. I don't have many people that actually listen to me, you make me feel human.

Vamplvr1987: OMG I was thinking the same thing, I was afraid I wouldn't hear from you until Monday. I was really just thinking about sending you a request.

Vamplvr1987: I like talking to you, too.

I returned my phone to my coat pocket and grabbed my stuff out of the car, my blanket and my book of compositions, and we all walked down to the beach. I think I really like talking to my M&M because he always says the sweetest things to me. I'm not used to that kind of treatment, especially from a guy. Usually I get the cold shoulder, but I probably bring it upon myself; I'm very private and I tend to shy away from other people. That's why I like online chat; I can open up and be myself.

When we got down to the beach I noticed we weren't the only ones who thought of having a beach trip today. Half the school was here along with some of the kids from the La Push reservation. I haven't run into many of them often, but they sure were a sight to see.

They were all built tough and huge in comparison to the kids at Forks High. They all attended the school on the res., they had their own laws to abide by. Their skin was copper in tone and all the males had long flowing black hair that tended to reach the middle of their backs. I couldn't tell if it were attractive, it was like you either liked it or you didn't; there was no happy medium. I liked it but it was an odd kind of like.

A bunch of the popular kids from school were here too, including Edward and his whole family. I recognized Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme. I'd gone to his practice for years, he wasn't my physician but I'd seen him on a few occasions. His brother Emmett and Rosalie were here along with his sister Alice and Jasper. Tyler and Lauren were side by side; they wouldn't admit that they had a thing but everyone could see it.

When Jessica saw that Mike was with me I noticed a sour look on her face. I smiled to myself that I have something she wants and that something doesn't want her. Even though they were made for each other, it still felt good. I let Mike up to me just so I could rub it in just a little and I noticed in my periphery as we passed her that she was scolding me. That made it all worth it.

Angela laid out her oversized blanket that she has used every year since I've known her; probably years before that. It fit all four of us on it comfortably; I laid down on one end and Angela on the other. She was doing it to get some sun which was peeking its way through the clouds, I was laying down to read some music in hopes that my phone would talk to me.

I read through three pages before I felt a vibration.

Badassvamp360: So what are you doing, it's pretty nice where I'm at.

Vamplvr1987: Just sitting on the beach enjoying the rare moment of sun my little town sees. What are you doing?

Badassvamp360: My family and me are about to go out on our boat. I'll be zipping my phone up into a plastic bag here momentarily.

Vamplvr1987: That sounds like fun, I've been on a boat once it was a fishing boat, but not out on the ocean.

Vamplvr1987: Does that mean you won't be able to talk anymore?

Badassvamp360: Yeah, it's a bit bigger than a fishing boat; I guess you would call it a yacht. We bring it down here from the dock we keep it. It's fun, but I'd much rather have a speed boat on a river any day.

Badassvamp360: I can still talk as long as I can see through the plastic.

Vamplvr1987: I've always want to drive a jet ski, I don't know why but they look fun. Something about being right on the edge of the water, the wind flying by just sounds exciting.

Badassvamp360: Oh they are fun, we have a few of them and if I ever get the pleasure to meet your acquaintance then maybe we can ride together.

Vamplvr1987: That would be nice, I don't know if that will ever happen, only time will tell. In a way…I wish I were there, too.

Badassvamp360: I can't put my finger on you; I'm usually really good at reading people and knowing their true intentions inside and out; even over IM. But you, something about you is clouding my judgment, it's very intriguing.

Vamplvr1987: I feel the same way, like I can really be myself, live I've known you forever. It's nice being able to talk to someone, I won't lie I'm not very popular were I'm from. I have all of about 2 friends, 3 if you count a semi stalker as a friend.

Badassvamp360: Do you count me as a friend?

Vamplvr1987: Of course I do, more than you know.

Badassvamp360: If you have a stalker what makes you think you aren't popular?

Vamplvr1987: Trust me, I know I'm not.

Angela and Eric were putting their feet in the water and splashing each other in the process. It was peaceful watching them while they were in their bubble. When they thought no one was watching they were very affectionate and made each other laugh often. Even when they knew people were watching they weren't afraid to show their love for one another. I envied them in more ways than one.

I moved my gaze across the short beach and noticed Jessica and Lauren getting into a small boat that was occupied by the Cullen's. There was a massive boat anchored a few hundred feet from the shoreline that I assumed was the smaller boat destination.

Mike was lying next to me watching Angela and Eric, "Ya know, that could be us," he gestured toward them as they kissed gingerly.

"Ugh, Come on Mike." He always got the same response from me. I don't see where his motivation comes from.

I was minding my own business, about to check my phone, when out of nowhere a Frisbee tried to decapitate me. It slammed directly into my shoulder, totally catching me off guard, "Ouch."

"Sorry, sorry about that," a boy yelled as he ran toward me. He was a Quileute boy, "I'm so sorry, the wind caught it and blew it right off course." He continued when he got closer.

"I'm fine," I rubbed my now bruised shoulder and winced from the pain t caused. I reached down to grab the Frisbee but the Quileute boy had his hand on mine before I could pick it up.

"Oh, let me get that," I pulled my hand back, startled at the warmth of his skin, even in this cold, wet, windy weather. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you…I'm sorry about hitting you with my Frisbee."

"It's okay, it's okay, I'm fine. I'm Bella," I extended the hand that still stung from the skin to skin contact and he wrapped his monstrous palm around mine.

"I'm Jacob, you can call me Jake," he smiled a very huge grin and it made me crack a small smile of my own. I'd never seen a boy smile that way when talking to me, not even Mike.

"Nice to meet you Jake what brings you to First Beach?" I was trying to make small talk. I knew nothing would ever happen between this Jake and I; something about him screams comfort and reliability. Not boyfriend or crush—I guess you could say I was getting the friend zone vibe.

"This is part of the res, we always come here."

"We?" I knew he was referring to his friends but I had a curious nudge to find out who they were.

"My cousin and my friends, we all come here basically every day. It's the thing to do around here.

My pocket vibrated and reminded me that it vibrated earlier and I never checked.

"I have to talk to a friend, but it was nice meeting you."

"It was my pleasure," he said gentlemanly. He was cute; I couldn't deny that, in a childish kind of way; I could tell her was younger than me. As he ran off to his cousin and friend I watched him gracefully make his way down the drive; what a clean get a way they had planned. Heavy…..sarcasm. I reached in my coat and pulled out my phone going straight to Google IM.

Badassvamp360: Well you seem like an awesome person to me. I could sit her all day and talk to you and never lose interest. Everything you say catches my eye and I have to know more.

Badassvamp360: What's your favorite movie?

Vamplvr1978: Sorry someone threw a Frisbee at me and it bruised my shoulder.

Vsmplvr1987: A walk to remember, I'm a chick flick kind of gal….what's your favorite movie?

Badassvamp360: Someone hit you with a Frisbee?

Basassvamp360: Superbad, I'm a comedy kind of guy?

Vamplvr1987: Yeah, it wasn't on purpose but it hurt…that is a funny movie lol

Badassvamp360: Can I ask a more personal question, like your hair color?

Vamplvr1987: I'll save you the trouble, I have brown hair brown eyes, I'm part albino and an educationaholic. I'm very serious about school, I will get out of this small town and I will be something when I get older.

Badassvamp360: I like my little town, it has character and all of my friends that I grew up with are here, how many people can say that?

Vamplvr1987: It's different for you, you're very liked in your town, my town doesn't even know I exist. Everyone that I've grown up with has either talked crap about me, talked crap to me, or has done something terrible to me. I can't wait to get out of here.

Badassvamp360: Conversation change-Do you play any musical instruments?

Vamplvr1987: Hey…I asked that question first and you changed the subject on me…but I do and it's a sour subject. Do you?

Badassvamp360: Mine is a sour subject as well but I want to share it with you. I haven't told many of my friends about this except the ones that are really close to me.

Badassvamp360: I play the piano.

Vamplvr1987: You play the piano…have you played on an actual piano before?

Badassvamp360: All the time, my mother bought a grand piano when I was young and that's what got me interested in learning.

Vamplvr1987: OMG, my dream is to play on a grand piano; I've only played on a keyboard. I'm pretty good though, I've been playing since I was 5 and basically taught myself.

Badassvamp360: I'm telling you, I could literally make all your dreams come true. Riding Jet skis, playing pianos, do you need any more signs?

Vamplvr1987: No more signs, just time.

In a way, it was odd that he pushed meeting me, what was his hurry? We just started talking a week ago, we barely know each other. Really, we don't know each other at all.

Chapter 6

We didn't talk much after that; I got too involved with my group because Angela forced me to leave the comfort of the blanket and make a sand castle with her. I'm sure my M&M was busy with his family, too. I got a message here and there from him telling me something funny that happened or asking me some random question. I never messaged him out of the blue because I didn't want to bother him.

The Quileute boy I met was looking at me a lot more than was necessary and I was beginning to think I left some kind of impression. I was looking back at him whilst he was looking in the other direction and he wasn't wearing a shirt. I could tell he was very well built his chiseled muscles along his chest, his legs and his back were proof of it. They were everywhere and the bronze skin just made it look more defined.

He smiled when our eyes met and I ducked my head under my hair. I really wasn't trying to get his attention, that's the last thing I wanted. I've never had a boyfriend; I wasn't out enough to find one and all the boys at school would probably be too embarrassed to approach me even if they were interested. I guess the closest thing to a boyfriend I have ever had is my M&M, and that's strictly platonic.

I heard someone step close to my head and when I looked to see who it was the sun was shining all around them. It took me a few moments for my eyes to adjust and we they did I saw it was Jake. I think I knew it would be, something about the way he smiled told me he was going to do this.

"Hey," his voice was husky from the jog over and the cool sting from the ocean breeze. I scrambled to a sitting position before I answered.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, trying to sound uninterested.

"Not much, just wondering what's up with you?"

"Not much," I replied back. "I just made a sand castle with my friend and I was about to study my book." He glanced down at my book on lying on the blanket and back at me.

"What are you reading?" his hand started towards the book and I snatched it out of his path before he could reach it.

"It's a little…personal," I said lightly gripping the book close to my chest.

"So what brings you to First Beach," he sat down next to me in the sand, not bothering with the blanket at all and looked out toward the sea.

"Today marks the last weekend of summer," I said dryly. I hated being the third wheel to everything even though Mike seemed to balance that out. I refused to be seen as Mike's girlfriend or anything other than his friend.

Maybe this year was going to change that.

"Colds not so bad, I've been looking forward to it." He leaned back on his elbows and faced towards the now cloud covered sun. He looked at peace with himself; he fit right in with nature like it was built around him.

"What do you Quileute's do for fun?"

"Plenty, cliff diving, motorcycle riding, bon fires, sacrifices and voodoo magic," he smiled, "Ya know, that kind of thing."

"Sounds like more fun than my day to day life," I suppressed a huff. "Pretty sad when the natives have more fun than I do."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing: Voodoo magic huh?" I always seem to run people off this way and this time I wasn't doing it. Jake seemed like a really great guy and someone I could be lifelong friends with. I really didn't want to screw this up. I felt a vibration in my pocket and I ignored it for the moment; I was talking to my new friend.

"Well, if you're ever in La Push, look me up. Everyone knows me so I shouldn't be hard to find." He nudged me with his shoulder and hoped to his feet in one fluid movement. My eyes followed him in awe at how graceful he was for a boy; not to mention a Quileute boy.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said before he ran after his friends who were yelling threats of leaving him behind. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my phone.

Badassvamp360: There people are so boring, I feel like I'm going to fall asleep…keep my awake my Marie.

Vamplvr1987: Your Marie huh…what if I told you that I call you my M&M???

Badassvamp360: I would say I like the sound of…why M&M??

Vamplvr1987: Because you're my mystery man…LOL you haven't given me a name to call you by so I had to come up with something.

Badassvamp360: No, I like it, let's leave it at that until we share our true identities…muahahahahaha!!!

Vamplvr1987: Very dramatic and vampiric of you.

Badassvamp360: When it comes to my Marie, anything's possible.

Vamplvr1987: It looks like we are about to leave so I'll talk to you in a little bit.

Vamplvr1987: Would it be easier for you if we stuck to Google?

Badassvamp360: Whatever is easiest for you, I'm fine either way, as long as one of them stays intact.

Vamplvr1987: Okay Google then…I'm always logged on.

Badassvamp360: As am I, you can message me whenever you like…late hour early hour, I'd love to hear from you at anytime.

Vamplvr1987: I'll keep that in mind…I'll IM you soon.

Badassvamp360: Soon isn't soon enough.

I helped Angela fold up her blanket and wrapped my blanket around me and my book. As we walked up the trail to the car the Cullen's and their guests could be heard all the way from their yacht. I turned to look and I could see Edward leaning against the railing looking out at the sea. He was holding something I couldn't quite make out but when he moved it the lights around him reverberated off of it like it were made of glass…or plastic.

Sunday flew by, I didn't talk to my M&M much but I took what I could get. Even though he told me I could message him anytime I want I didn't. I'm sure his anytime was different than mine and I didn't want to seem like a stalker. I had plenty of experience with stalkers and I definitely didn't want to step into those shoes.

Monday was the start of fall which meant my birthday was one week away. I will be 17. It also meant that I was going to have a laptop all to myself. I will be able to use the internet in my room or anywhere in or around the house. I couldn't wait.

School was the same as always until we got into trig. Every year at the end of the school term Mr. Varner asks us if we want to be tutors the following year. I signed up because I wanted to put my books smarts to go use. I didn't think in my wildest dreams that I would end up having to tutor one of the Cullen's, let alone Edward.

He had a different trig class than I did, but there was allocated study time before lunch and that's when we were scheduled to meet.

"So did you get your assigned dim wit?" Angela asked as we walked down the hall towards the library.

"Yeah, did you get yours?"

"Yeah, Tyler Crawly, I cannot believe I have to spend a half hour a day with that pig."

"Hey, I got Edward Cullen, so I don't feel bad for you," I said scornfully. Her steps faltered and I had to pause just so she could catch up to me.

"Edward Cullen? Really?"

"Yeah, I know, it sucks. I can only imagine how this is going to go." I wasn't good at talking to people, boys in particular, especially attractive boys like Edward Cullen. Jake, the Quileute boy from First Beach was an accomplishment. This was going to be torture on my self esteem.

"Good luck," Angela said as we stood in front of the library door.

"We are definitely going to need it," I agreed under my breath as we walked through the door.

Tyler and Edward were sitting on the top of one of the tables—rather than the chairs—and the librarian was looking at them with her arms crossed and sneering. Tyler noticed us when we walked in and he slid off the table and onto the floor with a quiet thud.

"Hey there," he looked Angela up and down, licking his bottom lip and rubbing his chin. "You game for some after school activities?" He smiled and winked at her.

"Ugh," she slipped out from under him and sat down at the chair closest to her. He followed and sat across from her. I went to sit in the closest seat available to me, which happened to be right next to Angela, but when I looked to see where Edward was I was shocked. There was a table off to the side of the study area that was far from everyone else. Edward was sitting at it watching my every move. I pushed the chair back into its place and made my way to the table, watching my feet as I stepped. I didn't want to fall on my face in front of him. I could feel his watching eyes judging me and it made my heart lurch in all directions.

"Hello Edward," I greeted him.

"Hi Isabella," he replied dryly.

"Um, Bella…it's less formal." No one called me Isabella except my parents when I was in for an ass chewing.

"Okay Bella," the way he said my name, even with agitation, sent a shock right through me, "Let's get this going, I have to bring up my grades so let's be serious about this."

"No problem, I'm always serious about education." I pulled out my trig book and opened it to the first chapter. "What are your problem areas?"

"I have the concept in my head but I have trouble transferring that information to paper." He ran his hand through is messy locks and I almost got caught staring. He was really nice to look at, like a forgotten Picasso.

"Okay, we'll start with the basics then go on to the more intricate process." I flipped through the first chapter which was basically introduction until I got to chapter two. We worked on it the whole half hour only talking in reference to the book.

When the bell sounded signifying lunch was in session, he stood from the table in the same moment like he'd been watching the clock, "Same time tomorrow?" I looked up and his green eyes were dejected and I had to remember how to breathe. I'd never seen him so close, never noticed how much he looked to be in pain. What happened to Edward to cause that? Was it Tanya?

The last half hour of school flew by and I couldn't wait to get out of school to see if I would get a message from my M&M. When the last bell rang I darted out of the room to the girl's locker room to change. My dad was waiting at the curb like he always was when I walked across the lawn.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and caught me off guard. That isn't good considering I have to concentrate on every step I take. My foot caught on an evergreen tree root and I prepared for the impact to my face on the grassy covered ground. At least it was concrete. I felt something warm wrap around me and the impact never came.

"Careful Bella, you could really get hurt." I recognized the voice instantly and winced at how embarrassing this moment truly was. Why would Edward catch me? More importantly why was Edward close enough to pull it off?

"Thanks," I replied shyly as he helped me to gain my footing.

"See you tomorrow," he looked at me concerned and then took off to join his siblings where they were watching.

I held on to whatever piece of dignity I had left and walked carefully, the few steps I had left to the cruiser. Once inside I took a deep breath.

"What was all that about?" Dad asked the cruiser pulled away. He reminded me I had a message.

"Oh, my phone went off in my pocket and it scared me, I tripped and he caught me." I retrieved my phone from my coat pocket and there was an IM from my M&M.

Badassvamp360: How was your day my Marie?  
Vamplvr1987: Good, interesting but good. How was your day?  
Badassvamp360: Good actually, better than usual. I think I'm progressing in my troublesome areas at school.

Vamplvr1987: That's good, education is very important to your future.

Badassvamp360: That is very true, that's why I'm working on it.

Vamplvr1987: I could help you, like an online tutor.

Badassvamp360: Thank you but I have a pretty good tutor at school. She really knows her stuff, very clumsy though.

Vamplvr1987: Haha…sounds like me, we would get along great. Except for the fact that she actually gets to spend time with you, I'm a little envious of that fact.

Badassvamp360: Don't worry, she's too into her school work to worry about boys, especially me.

Vamplvr1978: Sounds like she has a good head on her shoulders. What are you doing today?

Badassvamp360: I don't really know, I guess I'll just see where life takes me.

Vamplvr360: I wish I had the mentality to think like that, I'm always thinking about the future and planning accordingly.

Badassvamp360: That isn't a bad thing, you should be proud of that not a lot of ppl our age think that way.

Vamplvr1987: My mom always says I was born 35 and I get more middle aged every year.

Badassvamp360: For some reason that doesn't surprise me.

Vamplvr1987: Haha…so no 20 questions today?  
Badassvamp360: What are you doing for your birthday?

Vamplvr1987: How do you know my birthday is coming up?  
Badassvamp360: It's on your IM. The 13th of September this Saturday right?  
Vamplvr1987: Oh..right, yeah this Saturday. My family and I always hang out and have dinner, cake and ice cream, that kind of thing.

Badassvamp360: Is that what you wanna do?  
Vamplvr1987: I don't mind. I've don't it like that every year since I was born. I like being in my bubble, it's sane and real. Not crammed with fake people and drama so bad that girls cry in the bathroom at my school. I just prefer it that way I guess.

Badassvamp360: I agree with you on the drama girls crying in bathrooms thing. I guess that's common because they do the same at my school and the men just crack jokes and take pride in their claims. Nobody in high school takes anything seriously.  
Vamplvr1987: Are you one of those guys my M&M?

Badassvamp360: I will admit I'm not as bad as some of my friends but I do get noticed more than others. It's not like that with me though; I take pride in myself respect.

Vamplvr1987: Good to hear you aren't a complete pig. LOL

Badassvamp360: What are you doing now? We've been talking for over 3 hours.

Vamplvr1987: Well, between pauses and messages I was doing my homework. Then I started a load of laundry and picked up my room…which was seriously in need of it I might add.

Badassvamp360: Oh, my Marie is responsible…I like it. I need a responsible person in my life. All the people around me, well beside my family, are a bunch of party animals. Its nice having someone to talk to that actually listens….I can't wait to meet you.

Badassvamp360: Sorry….I had to add that last part. I couldn't help it.

Vamplvr1987: I'm very responsible; you have to be if you want a stable successful future. I hate living in this small town where everyone knows everyone and you can't go anywhere without seeing someone that knows your whole life story. I refuse to stay here forever.

Vamplvr1987: As for us meeting, I still haven't decided.

Badassvamp360: I'll wait as long as you need me to, I'm here to stay. My Marie, you have won my heart with your words and I cannot wait to hold you in my arms.

Vamplvr1987: That's very sweet, but how can you say that? We have been talking for what…two weeks now. How can you know that? Not that I'm not flattered.

Badassvamp360: Because I know. You are always on my mind. I'm always looking at my phone, making sure I didn't leave it on silent or something and missed a message from you. I can't wait to get out of school so I can talk to you; find something else out about you.

Vamplvr1987: You are very sweet my M&M, I don't know what to say about you. Most boys my age are conceded pigs and only say what girls want them to hear. You seem to be the complete opposite of that; or a quintessential example.

Badassvamp360: I am the complete opposite, I will show you some day.

Vamplvr1987: I have to go for dinner and my parents don't allow me to have my phone at the table so I'll IM you when I get back to my room.

Badassvamp360: Haha….I was just going to tell you the same thing.

Badassvamp360: Talk to you soon.

Vamplvr1987: K

I didn't really know what to make of everything that my M&M said. He was certain that he knew he liked me, even without seeing me. I know it's possible and it does happen but it's kind of weird that it's happening to me. I left my phone on my bed and went downstairs to join my parents for dinner.

* * *

Thank you for reading everyone and thank you for your comments, they totally make my fkin day. I hope I didn't bore you with all the IM's but they talk a lot so that's inevitable. The next chapter has a surprise waiting for all of you lovely reviewers. I hope it's a good one for most, some of you maybe be unhappy with me but we will see.

I will update as soon as I can, I'm sorry I don't have a set update time but my life is so crazy and busy I would be breaking promises and deadlines all at the same time. Please bare with me as I can't wait to see where this journey takes our Marie and M&M...

**R&R**

)

(

)

(

V


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**_EPOV_**

Bella looked up at me with shock and gratitude, she really wasn't a bad looking girl; actually she was rather attractive. In a clumsy eccentric kind of way, Bella was sexy. "Careful Bella, you could really hurt yourself," I half chuckled.

Her cheeks were stained a very appealing color of pink as she gained her footing. "Thanks," she replied shyly.

I released her when she no longer stumbled, "See you tomorrow." I wonder why I never noticed her before.

I was still waiting on a response from Marie; hopefully I would hear from her soon. Something about her has fully caught my attention. We have only been talking a week and I can't get my mind off of her which I'm thankful for because it stops me from thinking of Tanya.

Tanya was my first love, my only love. I may have a playboy persona but I'm really nothing like that. I never had a girlfriend before Tanya; in the beginning I really thought I loved her. After two years I started to see that I didn't, if I ever did I didn't anymore. I knew she felt the same way, we never spent time together and we didn't really connect when we did. We both knew it was over before it ended.

I caught Tanya in bed with an old friend of mine, James. We were really good friends all through middle school and up until that day. I'll never forget it.

* * *

I left school early on this day, something was really bothering me and I didn't know what it was until I got to my girlfriend Tanya's. She had left before gym complaining of cramps and that she'd see me at her place after school. I didn't think anything of it because she had said two days ago she just started her monthly cycle. So I went on with my day.

I stopped by the 7-11 on the corner of her street and grabbed a fairly fresh rose from the guy standing outside. She loved getting flowers; I made sure she was stocked often. When her house came into view, I noticed James' car parked across the street. We were all friends, so again I didn't think anything of it.

I parked in the drive and went through the back door which was only around the corner from her room. When I shut the door I heard scrambling coming from her room. The door was open and I stepped inside expecting the surprised look she always gave me when I came in with flowers. She had a look of shock all right, but not as bad as mine was.

She was clutching her sheet in front of her, covering her bare chest and middle. James, my childhood best friend was standing next to the bed stark naked holding his boxers wadded up into a ball in front of his package. I couldn't even say anything; I just looked at Tanya for a few minutes, turned then walked out the way I came.

"Eddy," she called after me. I hated when she called me that, I never told her because she was the only one that did it so I let her get away with it. I loved her when she started it and I couldn't bring myself to tell her; she had a very strong mental hold on me. She could get whatever she wanted with a look or one word it was that strong.

I didn't look back and I didn't stop walking until I got to my Volvo waiting outside. I was feeling multiple emotions all at once and my mind couldn't and wouldn't sort through them. Tanya was just sleeping with my best friend; James was just sleeping with my girlfriend. What was I supposed to do with that?

I drove straight home without looking at the speedometer. I always got such a thrill driving at high unknown speeds. Even if it wasn't high, it felt like it was and that was all that mattered. When I arrived home I didn't get out of my car. My family would have so many questions for me, they would be able to tell something was wrong the moment I enter any room they are occupying. I wasn't ready to talk about it; I was still processing the information.

After about 20 silent minutes I saw the reflection from a pair of headlight in my rear view mirror and heard the crunching of gravel under tires as a car approached. I couldn't tell what kind of car it was until the lights went. Of course it would be Tanya, the last person I wanted to see.

I watched her as she stepped out of her car, her perfect feet in heels touching the ground delicately as she stood and swung the door shut. She walked towards my car in her usual runway walk and stopped when she came to my door. I hesitantly turned the key to the on position and languidly pushed the button to roll down the window. I stayed reclined in my chair and didn't look at her as I turned the key back off.

She leaned down, her manicured fingers dripping the window of my car, "Eddy."

"Do not fucking call me that," I sneered.

"Okay..." She acted like I was over reacting. "I don't really know what to say."

"There isn't anything you need to say, you should everything." I was not holding back my anger and hurt that I was feeling in that moment. She completely betrayed my trust, I knew it was over but I didn't go out and screw her best friend Irene. She could have at least waited until we were officially broken up.

"Edward, I don't want to leave it like this. We have so much history together, every memory I have for the last three years has you in it." She was crying and expecting me to comfort her. "Please believe me when I say and am so sorry from the bottom of my heart."

"Please Tanya; get the fuck away from my car." I had nothing to say to her, I had enough. I was done in the most literal sense of the word. I was done with her arrogance, done with her lies, and done with her manipulative ways. "I don't want to see you again."

I shoved my door open, pushing her aside, and slammed it. I stood there looking down at her, straight in her eye, letting lose all the pain I felt from her spontaneous actions. I knew she felt it, I could see it in her expression as it changed.

* * *

When she moved it made it easier to let her go. I haven't been interested in a girl since. All the girls around here that ever show any interest are only in it for one thing: To get in the sack with "Edward freaking Cullen". Marie actually has a brain, she has interests and dreams that we both share. I'll be graduating this year and I have been accepted on an early admission to WSU in Sea Tac. I want someone to go through that journey with me.

I have always been the romantic type and Tanya was the exact opposite. She was all about physical touching in public. I am all for kissing and showing affection but grinding and getting all theatrical is not for me. That's what the privacy of your own bedroom is for.

My parents met when they were in high school and went to college together; they got married half way through their terms and shared a dorm together. That to me is a life worth living, being with the person you love and the person you were meant to spend your life with. That sounds like a good plan to me.

Marie finally got back to me and we talked about whatever. It was like we have known each other forever and we didn't even know it. We very well could, she hasn't told me where she lives, I've been trying like hell to get it out of her but she was not budging. If I know her, I want to get it over with and maybe start a relationship.

That's what I like about online chat; you really get to know what someone is like on the inside. Most people do it because they are too afraid to show people what they have to offer because they think it isn't good enough. I do it because no girl from my town was going to hold any interest to me; at least that's what I thought until today.

Isabella Swan, well, Bella I guess; I've never really given her much thought. She's always been a shy girl, always sticking by herself. I remember this one time we were partnered up to do a Romeo and Juliet scene. She stumbled over her words and forgot her lines. She also blushed a faint red color that went beautifully with her fair complexion. She never talked to me much, not like today. I guess I never really talked to her either.

I noticed Marie's birthday was coming up and I wanted to get her something. I didn't have many choices, being I couldn't give it to her or send it to her because she won't tell me where she lives. I could make her something, but that is a little on the corny side.

We talked until we both had to go to dinner and when I was done I sent her an IM wishing her a goodnight and to have sweet dreams.

While I laid in bed thinking about Marie a melody came to me like I have known it my whole life. It was smooth and light and it had a beauty to it I never thought possible. I jolted from my bed and made my way to the desk in my room. I had a few extra sheets of paper laying around her e somewhere.

When I found them after ruffling through all the papers scattered across my desk I started to write down the melody; I didn't want to lose it. I was banking on the fact that Marie like's classical music, this was going to be the best gift I could give her considering the circumstances.

The next day at school I was looking forward to seeing Bella again, to see if she was everything my mind made her up to be last night. I wanted to be with my Marie, but there was a chance I would never get the chance to meet her. This was my best option, not that Bella would be second best; I just feel I would have a better chance if I got to know her better.

Today was the start of a string of question Bella would have to endure during out study session. If I wanted to see about pursuing a relationship with her then I might as well start now. Angela walked in first and Bella followed after her clutching her books and watching where she was stepping. I know she is clumsy, that much I remember about her. Just so happened yesterday I was behind her and caught her before she fell.

"Hello Bella," I greeted when she came close enough to me. Her eyes shot up from the floor and she looked startled.

"Hi Edward." She took her seat across from me and laid out her books. It seemed like every movement she made was well thought out. I chuckled, thinking about what was going on in her head. "Don't smash your finger when you set the books down, don't knock the books off the table when you reach into your bag to get a pencil and don't rip the page when you turn to the right chapter".

"What's so funny?" She asked looking up at me from her book.

"Oh nothing, you just seem like you have to concentrate not to knock anything over or trip when you walk." I chuckled again.

"Oh," the color or her cheeks changed quickly and it almost made me blush myself just seeing it. "I can't help that I'm off balance with the rest of the world."

"So that is your excuse, the rest of the world spins on a different axle than yourself?"

"Yes, that's it," she giggled. I'd never heard her laugh before. It was soft and thought out, like she was controlling the way she laughed, acted really, in front of other people. Why she would keep herself so hidden when she is interesting is beyond me. Maybe it's just me but she is beautiful, inside and out.

She started the session and we studied all through until the bell rang. I wanted to start my questions today so I decided to ask at least one.

"So Bella, what are you doing this weekend?" I figured that would be an easy one to answer.

"Oh, well it's actually my birthday on Saturday, so I'll be hanging out with my parents."

"Really, a friend of mine's birthday is this weekend too.

"I'll see you in Bio," she said as she grabbed her things and exited the library. She seemed so disinterested in me but sometimes, when I caught her looking at me she looked like she was. Girls were so hard to understand sometimes.

I messaged Marie, hoping her lunch was around the same time as mine.

**Badassvamp360:** Is it your lunch time? I hope I'm not interrupting anything…

**Vamplvr1987:** Yeah, it just started and no you're not interrupting anything. I'm just standing in line waiting to get my fruit cup and water.

**Badassvamp360:** That's all you get for lunch? I don't think that's good, you should eat more.

**Vamplvr1987:** Have you tried the food at public schools lately, it's revolting….I can wait until I get home LOL

**Badassvamp360:** Yeah, you're right it is pretty raunchy.

**Vamplvr1987:** How has your day been treating you?

**Badassvamp360:** Good so far, how's yours?

**Vamplvr1987:** Strange actually, things have gotten really strange around my school…the people, one person, really are starting to treat me differently for some reason.

**Badassvamp360:** How so? In a good or bad way…I won't put up with people being rude to you my Marie.

**Vamplvr1987:** Well I can't really tell if it's good or bad. People like to play pranks and I'm not sure if this person is serious or kidding.

**Badassvamp360:** I have to go for class; I'll IM you when school lets out. Don't let people bother you or bring you down. You're a beautiful person on the inside and I'm sure that shows on the outside.

She seemed so self conscious; I hoped she wouldn't let the person she was talking about get to her. I will pumble whoever it is if I ever have the chance or reason to.

All week I tried to get more from Bella, to see if there was anything there. I was always the one that talked; she listened and answered but never asked her own questions; not even to ask why I was asking. I also talked to my Marie everyday during lunch and I even started sending her good morning IM's. I really like her and was beginning to feel bad for also trying to pursue Isabella Swan. Really, what was I supposed to do? Every time I bring up us meeting she threw it out the window and pulled out one of her conversation change moves.

I was sick of feeling alone, I wanted someone to hold in my arms and tell them I love them and mean it and for them to say it back. I may sound like a mushy romantic but I don't care; that's just how it is.

Friday came and went and I had finally finished Marie's birthday gift that night. Her birthday is tomorrow and now I have something to give her. It might not be much about hopefully she would feel the emotions behind it. At some point while I was writing it Bella popped into my thoughts as she has a lot during the last week. A new kind of tune came to me and I put it in with my Maries. I felt bad, in a way, thinking of another girl while writing this song for another. It went together smoothly like it was meant to be and I couldn't pass it by.

* * *

So this was just an extra chapter for y'all so you can see into Edward's head during all of this....they meet after next chapter..so stay tuned

_**Please leave me your thoughts**_

)

(

)

(  
V


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**BPOV**_

When I woke up this morning I was no longer a 16 year old. I could go to rated R movies by myself, I could buy the non-parental advisory CD's; not that I wanted to buy them, but I could. Most of all I was going to have my very own laptop. I shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom to get ready for the day, anything to bring me closer to the laptop.

Every day for the last two weeks I have talked to my M&M, it was like we were together. He started sending me IM's in the morning to tell me good morning and wish me a good day. He started messaging me during lunch; apparently his lunch was the same time as mine. Every day after school let out I would get an IM from him before I reached dad's cruiser. I was expecting it now so no more trips or falls.

For the last week I have spent a half an hour a day tutoring Edward Cullen. He was progressing greatly and he really did take his education seriously. I was grateful for that; when I found out I had to tutor him I was expecting to be teased and not taken seriously but it was the exact opposite. Except he did ask a ton of questions that had nothing to do with trig or school in general but had everything to do with me. I assumed it was because he really needs the help and doesn't want to screw it up by being rude to me.

When I got back to my room my phone vibrated off my nightstand and landed on the floor with a loud thud. "Crap," I dove onto my bed and reached down to the floor and picked it up. I had three messages.

**Badassvamp360:** Happy Birthday my Marie…your 17!!!

**Badassvamp360:** I hope you get everything you want and more….you deserve it.

**Badassvamp360:** Message me when you get this I have a surprise for you.

**Vamplvr1987:** Thank you my M&M…What's my surprise?

**Badassvamp360:** Are you on your computer?

**Vamplvr1987:** No..on my phone.

**Badassvamp360:** I have to send you a file so got to your computer and message me when you sign in.

**Vamplvr1987:** I'm no allowed to download things on the computer but I can do it when I get my laptop. I cannot wait to get it I am so freaking excited!!

**Badassvamp360:** Damn…I wanted to be the first to give your gift. Okay as soon as you can please message me so I can send it to you.

**Vamplvr1987:** You really didn't have to do anything for me, I told you that. But thank you…

**Badassvamp360:** What kind of M&M would I be if I didn't get my Marie something for her birthday?

**Vamplvr1987:** Okay thank you very much…I will message you the moment I can. I have to spend the day with my parents so I probably won't have a lot of time to talk but I will message you when I can.

**Badassvamp360:** Okay sounds good to me, have a wonderful day my Marie and I am looking forward to your reaction to my surprise.

**Vamplvr1987:** I can't wait to get it….talk to you soon my M&M.

What the heck could he have gotten me? It has to be something he made or a picture. Oh I hope it isn't a picture of himself, I don't think I'm ready for that. Or maybe he got me something and is going to send me a picture of it to try and get me to meet him. It won't work, not yet.

I ran downstairs and my parents were sitting in the living room waiting for me. "So what's on the agenda today?" I asked when I sat down next to my mom. My legs were bouncing with joy as I waited patiently for them to present to me my gift.

"First of all, Happy birthday, second of all what do you want to do today?" my mom asked.

"I want my present and I want to play with it," I giggled at how childish I sounded. They already knew that was what I wanted more than anything; sure a car would be nice but I don't go anywhere so what would I do with it.

"Okay, your gift is in the kitchen and we only require your presence at dinner so you're free to do whatever you want."

I screeched on the couch with joy and hugged my mom before I got up and ran to the kitchen. There was a box wrapped in wrapping paper sitting on the table. I threw myself on the chair and ripped the paper off of it. There, underneath the paper, was a Samsung nc-10 netbook; exactly what I wanted.

I screamed and hugged my dad, "Thank you so much, I can't even explain how happy I am right now, yay."

"You're welcome Bells, you deserve it."

I made my way up to my room, watching my steps carefully as I took the stairs one at a time. I of all people know how easily I could break things. I was not going to let it happen to my laptop. After all the start up instructions and all that I logged into Gmail and sent my M&M a message.

**Vamplvr1987:** OME, I love my laptop. It is perfect.

**Badassvamp360:** I'm so glad you got what you wanted…now here is my gift.

A link popped up and I clicked on it.

**Vamplvr1987:** Okay, it's downloading…so what are you doing today?

**Badassvamp360:** Not much just talking to you mostly, unless you have something better to do?

**Vamplvr1987:** Nope, everything is perfect as it is…okay I'm going to open the download…it isn't a naked picture of you is it? I'd like to meet you before any of that so I'd appreciate a warning.

**Badassvamp360:** I would not send you a pic like that at all, unless you asked for it LOL j/k. It isn't a pic at all but it is something I did for you. I must say you are the first person to hear this outside my family.

**Vamplvr1987:** Well, thank you for trusting me with it…here I go.

**Badassvamp360:** Happy Birthday!!

I clicked to open it and it opened in windows media player. A beautiful melody filled my room and my breath hitched. It was a piano piece, a piece of music so beautifully written and played a tear rolled down my cheek.

**Vamplvr1987:** What is this?

**Badassvamp360:** My gift to you…I wrote it and orchestrated it just for you…I call it Marie's lullaby. What do you think? You can be honest it won't hurt my feelings.

**Vamplvr1987:** OME no it's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. I could never play something like that…this is the best birthday ever. Thank you sooo much.

**Badassvamp360:** Maybe we can play together sometime; I would love to play with you.

**Vamplvr1987:** I would feel so terrible next to you, but I would really enjoy that. I don't show anyone that part of me either; it's just something I do for me.

**Badassvamp360:** No one would ever expect me to play the piano; it's totally out of my character. I really do enjoy it though. Maybe next time you come over we can play together.

**Vamplvr1987:** Haha…next time. When was the first time?

**Badassvamp360:** Oh, you don't remember, just the other day you came over and we made out in my room. It was the best…LOL

**Vamplvr1987:** That's some dream you had my M&M, but tell me, how do you dream of someone you've never met?

**Badassvamp360:** There are ways…

We talked the rest of the day until I had to go down for dinner. I decided I was going to tell my parents about my M&M because I wanted to share the lullaby he made for me. I couldn't believe I inspired that piece of serenity. It was so calming and exciting at the same time, I had to share it with someone. Of course I wouldn't tell them about how we met.

"So how are you coming along with the new laptop?" mom asked as we sat to eat my birthday dinner.

"I've got it all set up and already been chatting with some friends online. I love it."

"That's good," dad commented. He isn't much of a speaker but more of a demonstrator.

"I got something from a friend too; he wrote a song for me and played it on the piano. He sent it to me in an email that said happy birthday." I had renamed the file Bella's Lullaby just so there won't be any confusion. They both stared at me awe struck; they weren't used to me speaking of friends. "Do you want to hear it?"

"Of course sweetie," mom said when she gained her composure. Dad was still looking in shock, his mouth twitched a few times but no words escaped.

"I'll bring it down after dinner, it's on my laptop."

We finished dinner and dad finally spoke when mom went for the cake. "You be careful with the boys around here Bells, a lot of them are no good."

"I know dad, don't worry I'm not interested in any of the boys around here," I added that last part just so I wasn't entirely lying. I don't like to lie to my parents; I'd rather be honest because lies always seem to slip with me. I can never keep my stories straight.

The lights went out and mom walked around the corner holding my cake with 17 light candles. After cake and ice cream I brought my laptop down so they could hear the lullaby.

"Ready?" I asked making sure they were both listening. I knew mom would appreciate it, she's the reason I started to play; she's just that type. When it started to play I could see mom really listening to it and dad was listening but only hearing the noise it produced. Mom was hearing the story behind it and the emotion attached to it. By the time my M&M played the last note, mom was crying.

"That was so beautiful, I haven't heard anyone play like that since Ray Charles." She wiped a tear from her cheek and gave me a hug. "That boy must really like you."

Remembering the conversation I had earlier in the evening with dad I decided to turn my minor lie into a full blown one. "Yeah I guess, he's totally not my type though."

"Oh that reminds me," dad said suddenly, "I was down at the La Push reservation yesterday and was talking to a colleague of mine. Well, I brought up your name and he said his son Jacob knows you. Since when do you go to La Push?"

"I don't go to La Push. Last weekend when I went to First Beach a bunch of the Quileute boys were there and a Frisbee came at my head and Jacob came over to apologize." He was acting like I was some child, then again they aren't used to me talking of friends so I guess it rises some measure of suspicion.

"Okay, I'm not saying you're not allowed to go to La Push. I would just like to know if you frequent there." H e was demanding an answer not asking for one and I obliged. I have nothing to hide.

"I never go to La Push dad, I've only been as far as First Beach in the last, oh I don't know…three or four years." I hated that my dad and I bumped heads like this. He wanted to take care of me when he knows damn well I can take care of myself.

"Bella, I just wanted to be sure. You're a beautiful young lady and I don't want some boy to try and take advantage of you," he said sternly getting my full attention. Dad didn't usually talk to me this way, only when he had to explain something that was between life and death; like when I learned to ride a bike. Just imagine.

"You have nothing to worry about dad, I know what's important." A career, a steady college degree career with financial stability is what will take you far in life. Without it life can be miserable. That's what I've been hearing my whole life from my parents. They didn't want me to have limited resources, even though they insist that they love this little town.

"As long as we're on the same page here Bells, you know we only want what's best for you." I know, and they did want the best for me, or what they thought was best for me. I went up stairs after our talk; I was ready for peace and quiet and to hopefully talk to my M&M for awhile before I go to sleep. My dad always has this way of making me feel incompetent, like I don't know what's right and wrong.

I got into my pajamas and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I went back to my room my laptop was open and illuminated and there was a message on my screen.

**Badassvamp360:** I know you're celebrating with you parents but I just wanted you to know that I'm here waiting for you…take your time though, no rush.

**Vamplvr1987:** I'm so glad today is over…and I'm glad that you're here to talk to. How was your day?

**Badassvamp360:** Talk to me, what happened? You shouldn't be saying that on your birthday.

**Vamplvr1987:** Just parents being parents, I'm better now.

**Badassvamp360:** Might I have something to do with that?

**Vamplvr1987:** Haha you have everything to do with it, you're like my safe haven. Whenever I talk to you it's like nothing else matters except the here and now…I don't know what it is but I like it.

**Badassvamp360:** I know what you mean. Are you ever going to tell me your first name my Marie? I'm sick of calling you by your middle name. I bet it's as beautiful, if not more.

**Vamplvr1987:** Like I say about everything…only time will tell.

**Badassvamp360:** I don't like time, it takes too long.

**Vamplvr1987:** If you want to know bad enough you'll wait…am I right?

**Badassvamp360:** Did you make a wish when you blew out your candles?

**Vamplvr1987:** I did!

**Badassvamp360:** Well…spill..

**Vamplvr1987:** No way, then it won't come true.

**Badassvamp360:** Come on, only if you believe that.

**Vamplvr1987:** Nope, my lips are sealed. I want this one to come true.

**Badassvamp360:** Will you tell me if it does?

**Vamplvr1987:** Of course, if it comes true you will be the first to know.

**Vamplvr1987:** Besides me.

**Badassvamp360:** So it has something to do with me?

It had everything to do with him. Before I blew out the candles I thought of what I wanted most in life. Not just a good career or financial stability; a family, a house, the PTA but more than that. I wanted my M&M to be real; not just an old man—or woman—on the other side of my messages, but a real 17 year old that really wrote me that lullaby and played it on the piano for me. I've waited my whole life to fall in love, I really hope that time has come.

**Vamplvr1987:** I can't tell you that, it will ruin my wish…stop asking LOL

**Badassvamp360:** What's on the agenda for tomorrow?

**Vamplvr1987:** You are really good at changing the subject…I'm going to a friend's house to work on a biology project.

**Badassvamp360:** You told me to stop asking so I did.

**Badassvamp360:** I have a biology project to work on too; I think I'll do that tomorrow. Sundays are always a bore around here.

**Vamplvr1987:** I'm getting tired; we have been talking for two hours.

**Badassvamp360:** Okay, I will let you get your beauty sleep, not that you need it I'm sure.

**Vamplvr1987:** Oh I don't know about that, but sleep I do need.

**Vamplvr1987:** Message me in the morning?

**Badassvamp360:** I guess I should get to sleep too if I'm going to be doing biology homework tomorrow…and of course I will first thing.

**Vamplvr1987:** Okay, goodnight…

**Badassvamp360:** goodnight my Marie…sweet dreams…

I don't know what it is about him calling me his but it makes my whole body heat up when he does. I wonder if my calling him mine has the same effect. I fell asleep mulling over that question; how much I wanted to be true. That night, when I dreamt, it was.

For the last two months I have been having a platonic relationship over instant messaging. I'm almost to the point where I'm going to say yes to his constant persistence to us meeting. Ever since I started tutoring Edward, people have been noticing me at school, mainly the boys. Not in a romantic kind of why but in a not so invisible anymore kind of way.

We talked a lot more during our study sessions and he acknowledged me even when we weren't. I didn't really understand all his attention he was giving me but in a way, I liked it.

Monday morning I woke up bright and early after going to bed around midnight talking to my M&M. School was a bore and Mike had gotten transferred into my trig class, I couldn't help but smile when Jessica came in and saw him sitting next to me and his chair tilted in my direction.

I had to meet with Edward before lunch and that was interesting. He talked about his dog his sister and brother or about his mom and dad and what he did over the weekend. We never had discussions like this; the whole half hour was over by the time we finally got started. Even then, we didn't go to lunch but continued our studying.

"I have a test on Thursday and I was thinking you could come to my place and help me study. I know we'll meet same time, but I would really appreciate the extra help." His eyes were tantalizing as they bored into mine and there was no way on this planet I could deny him; especially because I was dying to see the inside of the Cullen house.

"Sure, I don't have a way there."

"You can ride with me after school and I'll take you home," he asked hopeful. He must really need my help.

"Okay, that's fine. Do you want to do it on Wednesday?"

"Yeah that would probably be best."

"Okay," I was a little in shock that I was going to be in the Cullen house; a little excited as well.

The bell rang and Edward gathered his things languidly. "So why do you care so much about your education?"

I kind of stared at him, "What kind of question is that?"

"It's an honest one, there has to be something behind it; something that gives you the drive to succeed." He slung his bag over his shoulder and waited for my answer while I grab my things.

"Well, I guess the main thing is living in this town. I can't stand being in a small town, you know just about everything about me and we have talked more in the last month than we ever have. That doesn't bother you?" We were in the hallway now and everyone we passed took a moment to observe us. Me walking with Edward Cullen, something is definitely wrong here. Then I thought of what Jessica would do seeing us walk into Biology together.

He was looking at me bemused then Emmett called his name, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're not going to Bio?" I asked perplexed that he would study so much then ditch a class.

"I'll be acing Bio, I can afford it." He smiled his crocked sexy smile, "You should give it a try some time."

"No thanks see you tomorrow." I walked into Biology alone and feeling like I got cheated. I have found that making Jessica glare at me was quite fulfilling: I was really looking forward to it. As soon as I left gym to meet my dad my phone vibrated.

**Badassvamp360:** Hey my Marie, I won't be able to talk today, I'm out with the boys and they are confiscating my phone.

**Vamplvr1987:** Well that isn't very nice…tell them no LOL

**Badassvamp1987:** I tried to but they aren't letting me off the hook. We do this thing every year but I didn't think they were serious about the no phone rule.

**Vamplvr1987:** So apparently they are….Okay IM me when you can….I'll be doing homework and surfing the internet.

**Badassvamp360:** Thank you my Marie, I will be counting the minutes.

Monday sucked in the most literal sense of the word. Even though Edward and I had a really good conversation which is really still way beyond me, Monday still sucked. Tuesday wasn't any better.

I went to sleep without hearing from my M&M and Edward wasn't in school. I went through the whole day dwelling on those facts and the day just seemed to fly by. I don't even remember lunch, my mind was racing.

I walked into Biology probably looking as glum as I felt. I sat in my seat ready to zone out the teacher and his lecture; I didn't sleep well and my eyes were gradually closing on me.

"What's with you and Cullen?" Mike asked from behind me. I glanced back at him over my shoulder and he was leaning over the table so he was inches away from me.

"I don't know what you mean; I'm tutoring him in Trig." I could see Jessica eyeing me in my periphery.

"Oh, that makes sense," he replied. I turned back to the front and Jessica opened her mouth.

"You don't have a chance with him anyways," she chuckled. "When hell freezes over," she laughed again. I glared at her and it seemed to make her laugh even harder. I wasn't going to stoop to her level; I was just letting it go. Besides, she was right.

When the bell rang after gym class and I walked across the lawn to the cruiser I held my phone tight in my coat pocket, willing it to move. The drive home was quiet and when we arrived at the house I ran up to my room. My bag that had been flung over my shoulder fell to the floor and I raced to my laptop sitting on my desk. I was grateful I didn't have to wait for my laptops ancestor to start; instead, I was on the website and logged on within seconds.

No messages. "Ugh," I was beginning to think I jinxed myself with my birthday wish, maybe I should have told him. I crawled onto my bed, took my books out of my bag, turned my phone on the highest ringer setting and laid it next to me. I stayed like that all night, questions running around in my head.

Why would he not message me? We have been talking everyday for weeks; why would he do this? Where is he? What is he doing? Who is he? I wanted my questions answered, but every time I logged onto the website where it all started, he wasn't there.

I didn't get nearly as much homework done as I had hoped and I fell asleep with my phone on the charger and in my hand. I didn't even eat dinner; I just wanted the day to be over with.

It was two in the morning when I was startled awake by my phone playing the lullaby my M&M made for me. It was set to my received IM alert. I groggily fumbled with my phone to make the noise stop and waited for my eyes to adjust before I read the message.

**Badassvamp360:** I hope you don't hate me for not IMing you yesterday or at all today. I swear I just got back to my phone and this is the first thing I'm doing. I don't even care that it's two in the morning and I hope you don't either. Sleep well my Marie.

**Vamplvr1987:** So what happened? With the boys I mean?

**Badassvamp360:** You're awake, I'm so sorry my Marie, they kept me hostage on some island somewhere in Northern Oregon. There was nothing I could do, I tried to sneak you a text night before last but I got mauled by my dad and brothers.

**Vamplvr1987:** It's okay I believe you. I have to go to bed. Please IM me in the morning before school.

I turned my phone on silent and went to sleep. I realized during the day and night without him, I was becoming obsessed. Obsessed or falling completely in love with someone who quite possibly isn't even real. I had to meet him, to know if he is real or some old SOB. It was the only way.

When I woke up in the morning I had an IM from him.

**Badassvamp360:** You sound pretty upset, I really am sorry. It was beyond my control my Marie.

**Vamplvr1987:** I'm fine, I'm not mad I was only tired. I want to meet, what town do you live in?

**Badassvamp360:** Really…you do finally? I live in Forks, but I can come to wherever you are.

**Vamplvr1987:** No need I live in Forks too. Do you know where the Newton's store is?

**Vamplvr1987:** Of Course you do, let's meet at the little sitting park across the street. What time is good for you, I have something to do after school.

**Badassvamp360:** Wow, you have been within reach this whole time and I didn't even know it. What's your name, I'm sure I know you.

**Vamplvr1987:** No names, not yet…what time?

**Badassvamp360:** Is 6 okay with you?

**Vamplvr1987:** Six it is.

On my way to school I told my dad I'd be helping Edward Cullen after school. He tried to argue but I told him I was his assigned tutor and he needed my help. After that he agreed. School crept by, all I could think about was meeting my M&M. I can't believe he lives in Forks, probably goes to Forks high and could be any one of the boys around me. Not one of them fit the person I've grown so attached to over the last two months. Not one of them I wanted to be him, well, all but one which was impossibility.

I saw Edward during our transfer from second period to third and I told him quickly that I'd be skipping our study session today but I'd still go to his house after school to help him study for his test. Lunch went by in a blur and I couldn't concentrate with all the noise going on around me. When I got into Biology I was a walking empty shell. Gym was worse than ever. The volleyball came right at me and hit me in the head. I was so deep in thought I didn't notice it at all. I started walking across the lawn to meet my dad and realized he wasn't going to be there.

"Bella," Edward called from behind me. "I thought you would wait for me inside?" He looked confused, but I didn't care.

"Oh, I didn't know where to meet you so I came out here to wait." That was the best I could come up with and the worst lie ever.

"Okay, my car is over here," he turned and walked toward his car and everybody was watching. All of his friends were anyway, including Jessica. She looked confused and I loved it. So I followed after him with a fake smile on my face.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update I hope this makes up for it...

What is going to happen when Bella goes to Edward's house??? Hmmm...

Next chapter is in EPOV and he has a surprise for all of you..

**Please leave me your thoughts**

**(**

**)**

**(**

**)  
**

**\/  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**_EPOV_**

It's like I'm torn in two, Marie is everything I am looking for in a long term…mate if you will. She is smart, funny, has a sense of humor. Granted I've never met her, she's beautiful. And then there's Bella, like a star waiting to be noticed she shot across my sky. If I'm not thinking of Marie I'm thinking of Bella. She too is everything I'm looking for; like I said, torn in two.

I asked Bella if she would come to my house to help me study for my trig test on Thursday. It was the slyest way I could think of to get her out of school. I wanted to see the real Bella emerge, not the one that's always shying away because people are around. Sure she's clumsy, I think it brings out her character and frankly; I think I's cute.

She agreed.

My father, my brother Emmett, Jasper and I have had this thing we do every year. Down in Oregon, on Sauvies Island, there is a corn maze. We have volunteered there every year since I was in the 3rd grade. Jasper started coming with us after him and Alice got together. Today was the day we would leave, right after lunch and we wouldn't be back until tomorrow night; late.

"You ready for this brother?" Em asked when we walked towards the parking lot. He was always the most excited about it.

"Yeah, a four hour car ride crammed in the Yukon with you smelly barbarians. Sounds like a great time."

"Okay Mr. Negative Nancy," he gave me a joking shove and we darted off toward our vehicles. I was faster and managed to knock him on the head before he got there. I got my phone out and started to send my Marie her after school IM, I didn't want to break the news to her but I tried without success to get them to bend but to no avail.

"Hey," Em barked before he snagged my phone out of my hands. "We talked about this and there will be no phones on this trip except dads for emergencies." I was reaching for it and jumping but every time I came close he would jump back or counter my move. It really sucked having a brother built like a bear when it came to physical competition.

"Emmett, I'm not playing this game with you right now," I reached for it and he jerked his hand away and held it stretched out behind him. "I need to message someone."

"Bro, you have been glued to this thing for the last month, it's time to cut the umbilical cord."

"I will leave it at home but not until I send the message."I held my hand out and he handed it over without arguing; they were getting their way.

I continued my IM to my Marie telling her I was leaving with the boys and wouldn't be able to talk to her until tomorrow. I was hoping we would end up leaving early that way I could talk to her before tomorrow night.

Yeah, like I would be so lucky.

The ride wasn't as bad as I initially feared; we rocked out to oldies and ate fast food all the way there. My mother always cooked every meal for us; we never had fast food except for the rare occasion when Emmett and I were out. Alice was just as against it as mom was.

We arrived in Portland around 9 and checked into The Embassy suites next to the airport; it's where we always stay. My father used to work for an airline back before he went to medical school. His closest client and friend owns the hotel and he always gives us a free night and free hospitality.

Emmett wanted to go out on the town and I wasn't really in the mood but I went anyways. We only come out to Portland on these rare occasions so I might as well make the best of it. Downtown Portland was all lights and people when we drove into it. Dad decided he was going to call it a night so we took the Yukon and were now driving around the town.

Three non-eligible bachelors cruising the downtown strip; how stupid is that. I guess technically, I'm single but I have eyes set on something greater. I wasn't about to waste it on some one night stand. Luckily they were thinking the same thing and we never stopped to get out.

It was hard to fall asleep, being in a hotel does that to me, not to mention for the last month I have said goodnight to my Marie before turning out the lights. It's like my eyes refuse to shut until I see her words. I excused myself to the restroom and pulled out my phone that I was supposed to have left at home. As soon as I got to the IM the door flew open and I was mauled by my father, my brother and Jasper.

"We knew it," my father said as he sat on top of me while Emmett and Jasper tried to get to my phone.

"I just need to do one thing real quick," I managed to say between huffs.

"No, not at all, we agreed; no phones," Emmett bellowed. He shoved his hand underneath me and broke through my defense. He wrapped his gorilla hand around my phone and yanked it from my grasp.

"Dammit Emmett, fine," I gave up because they weren't going to give in and because it was three against one. My Marie would have to wait until tomorrow night. I hope she won't be angry with me.

The next day was fun but it was torturous not speaking to my Marie at all. I wondered how her day went yesterday and how it was going today. I also missed seeing Bella during out study sessions. Thinking about seeing her tomorrow and her being out of the school persona put a smile on my face.

It was weird how much the two were alike. Both of them are serious about their education and they both tutor. They both live in a small town in Washington and they are both clumsy. Then I got to thinking about their hair color, their eyes and the way they both seem to not have much confidence.

Could they be one in the same?

By this time it was already dark and that's when the real fun started. The whole reason we drive the four hour drive to get here. Why I'm here and not at home talking to my Marie, this is what we get our kicks from. I laughed in a deep voice but humble in a way and reached out to the unsuspecting group of kids that were walking through the haunted corn maze.

"Oh my god," a girl screamed, clutching her boyfriends arms.

"Holy crap dude," he said as he recoiled from my close proximity. I sunk back into the corn stalks and waited for the next group to arrive. It went on like that for hours. Some kids screamed, some hit and some didn't get scared at all. I was happy when the time came to go home, but I was sad to see it go: Another year gone by.

We drove straight home from the maze, it took three and half hours before we reached the Forks city limits and as soon as we did, Emmett handed me my phone. I sent my Marie an IM not even caring that it was two in the morning and hoping that she wouldn't either.

**Badassvamp360:** I hope you don't hate me for not IMing you yesterday or at all today. I swear I just got back to my phone and this is the first thing I am doing. I don't even care that it's 2 and I hope you don't either. Sleep well my Marie.

I wasn't really expecting a response and when I got one I was relieved. She seemed upset that I hadn't spoken to her since Monday and I truly felt bad about that. I hoped she would be okay by morning.

When I finally got to my room and fell to my bed I thought about the connection between Bella and my Marie. On the one hand they fit perfectly; everything I know about Bella fits my Marie to a T. But on the other hand Marie has such a sense of humor, a very likable personality: She fits into my life flawlessly. I never thought of Bella this way, not until recently. All the years I've known her and she has always been right here. Ever sense she started tutoring me for Trig, when I was forced to interact with her, to get to know her. I didn't expect to find what I have been looking for all along

The first thing I did when I woke up was check my phone and I had a message.

**Vamplvr1987:** I'm fine I'm not mad I was only tired. I want to meet you, what town do you live in?

She wanted to meet me; finally she was ready to meet. When she told me she lived in Forks my previous assumption didn't seem so farfetched anymore. What if my Marie is Bella? Would she still want to talk to me if she found out?

We agreed to meet across the street from the Newton's store. There's a little sitting park I used to go to when I was a kid and lived in that area. When she recommended it I knew exactly where she was referring to. I went to school ready to analysis my assumption. I wanted to compare my thoughts about Bella being my Marie; to see if I'm on to something. But when I was on my way from second period English to third period Gym, I ran into her.

"Edward, can I have a word with you?" Bella asked as she paused in front of me.

"What's up Bella?" it wasn't unusual for us to be spotted talking, we have been for the last two weeks. We didn't do it often but that wasn't due to lack of effort in my department.

"I'm skipping our study session," she wouldn't look at me, "I'm not in the right state of mind to tutor right now." What could have happened while I was gone to provoke this if it is my fault? She looked pained, like her world was crashing down around her and it was making my stomach turn. "But I'm still okay with coming to help you study for your test tomorrow." She added. Could it be because she is my Marie?

"Okay, I'll see you after class then," she shook her head and darted around me before disappearing in the wave of students behind us. I walked to Gym to meet her but she was already gone, so I made my way to the parking lot and found her walking through the landscape. We shared a quick conversation about the mix up between where we were supposed to meet then headed to my car.

The ride wasn't a quiet one like I was expected it to be; Bella asked me questions, personal questions that I didn't expect her to know, or want to know. Like Tanya for instance; when she asked about her I thought I heard a bit of jealousy when she said her name. Like she couldn't stand even saying her name. I didn't really blame her, Tanya wasn't the nicest person to Bella either. She always had to put Bella down to make herself feel better. That's why I was glad we went our separate ways, it wouldn't've last much longer anyways.

When we got to the house, she looked a little uneasy that we were studying in my room. I couldn't help my thoughts when I wondered how many other boys rooms has she been in. I thought about it and came to the conclusion that this is probably the first.

We studied for a while until I couldn't take the cotton mouth and I had to get something to quench it. "I am going to get something to drink…would you like to join me?" She peeked up from her text book and nodded her head for sure. Right before the kitchen is the foyer where the piano sits; I knew this would be the best way to prove my theory: To see if Bella is my Marie.

We walked quietly down the stairs and just before we reached the room with the piano I had a thought. If I find out she is my Marie do I spill now? Or wait until we're to meet? Would she be mad if I found out and didn't say anything? It was too late to go back now, I continued through the archway and turned around to glance at Bella. She had seen the grand piano instantly and I could see the excitement on her face.

"Oh my god Edward, you have piano." She hurried over to it but didn't touch it; only observed it.

"Yeah, my mom bought it a long time ago," her reaction was exactly what I wanted it to be. "Do you play?" Of course she did, and you know what else, she had only played on a keyboard. But get this; her dream was to play on a grand piano. Who else do I know that's in the same situation? No one; you know why…because Marie is my Bella.

* * *

Oh snap...Edward knows

What will happen now???

Find out in the next chapter whooo

**Please leave me your thoughts**

**(**

**)**

**(**

**)**

**\/  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**_BPOV_  
**

His car was a Volvo, silver in color with black interior; very sleek. It suited him well.

"Are you cold?" he asked reaching for the heater knob.

"A little, yeah," I won't lie; it's cold. "Fall is definitely here," I added, embarrassing enough as it is.

"Yeah, Forks isn't much but overcast and rain," he commented.

I didn't really know what to talk about with him, we're from opposite worlds. I remembered that I hadn't seen Tanya in a while; hoping it wasn't a sour subject I brought it up. "So what happened to Tanya?"

"Tanya Denali?" he didn't take his eyes off the road as he asked.

"Yeah, weren't you and her dating for a while?"

"Yeah we were, but she and her family moved to California over the summer. It was over between us long before that. Nobody knows that though." He pulled onto a long dirt road and it brought my attention to how far out of town we actually were.

"You live out here?" No wonder they all have cars.

"Yeah, my family and I like our privacy. My mom and dad built the house themselves. My mom is an architect." When the house came into view I was in awe. You could see it was built long ago but it was beautiful and freshly painted. The lawn was like a master piece, the shrubs all trimmed to perfection; it was like all the colors of fall were gathered and placed all around their home.

He stopped the car in front of the garage and I followed him out and up the stairs. I took a deep breath before entering the house; I could only imagine what the inside was like. It was even better than the outside. I didn't have much time to look around as he started up a set of stairs and I followed clumsily.

"I hope you don't mind, but we are studying in my room," he looked back at me when he said it and I was busy looking at all the pictures hung decoratively along the walls of the long hallway we were passing through. Some were old pictures of him and his siblings when they were just kids; some were new and they were all professionally photographed.

He entered through a door at the end of the hall and my chest felt like it was caving in on itself. I was about to enter and occupy Edward Cullen's bedroom; I bet every girl in school would give just about anything to be me right now. It was everything I could have imagined.

There was a giant bed, an oversized stereo system with a shelf full of CD's and a sliding glass door that lead out to a deck. His room was as big as the whole main floor at my house.

"Please make yourself at home; you can sit wherever you want." He sat on his bed and started taking out the contents of his backpack and laying them on the bed next to him. There was a couch slash chair in along one of the walls that was semi close to the bed so I decided that was as good a place as any; better than sitting on the floor. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thank you, I'm fine. What is your test going to cover?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

"It's the first three chapters I believe," he ran his hand through his messy hair. The way the he did it made him look like a model that belonged in a magazine; he did it to perfection.

We studied for an hour straight, no breaks, until he wanted to grab something to drink. He asked if I wanted to join him and I decided I would so I could see more of his house. Once downstairs he continued through a doorway and on the other side was a grand piano.

"Oh my god Edward, you have a grand piano," I hurried over to it but didn't touch it, only observed it.

"Yeah, my mom bought it for me a long time ago," he said disinterested.

"Do you play?" I asked.

"A little, but I'm not that good."

"Oh, I'm sure that's BS, play something," I asked.

"No, I would probably mess it up." He put his hands in his pockets. "Do you play?"

"Oh no, I've played on a keyboard for a while but never on a piano."

"Really," he asked, "Do you want to play something?" he gestured for me to sit as he sat on the bench. I didn't respond; I just sank down onto the seat. I ran my fingers across the ivory keys just as I have always wanted to. I treated it like a bubble, touching it so softly as not to burst it.

"You can play, the keys don't bite." He reached up and played the shortest most beautiful note I have ever heard. I meet his gaze and he looked comfortable, like he was in his domain and everything came naturally. He didn't look away as he played another note, this one I knew.

I looked away and put my hands lightly on the keys. When he stopped I continued the song. It sounded a thousand times better than I'd ever heard it on a keyboard. I closed my eyes as my fingers were hitting all the right notes and transferring smoothly from one key to the next. It was so exhilarating I had forgotten that Edward was even there and when that thought came to me, my fingers slowed and ruined the melody.

"No, no, why did you stop. You're wonderful," he said in a rush. My face got hot instantly and I pulled my arms close to me and wrapped them around me. I smiled nervously and dropped my gaze to my lap.

"I have never played in front of anyone before, except my parents," I can't believe I played in front of him, "And that was a long time ago."

"If it will make you feel any better, I'll play something," he said encouragingly. I nodded my head because I really wanted to hear him play, maybe it would make the butterflies in my stomach go away.

"This is something I wrote for someone special to me, I probably shouldn't be playing it but I want to see what reaction I get." I didn't really understand his reasoning but I'll take what I can get.

His hands hovered over the keys for a moment while we locked eyes. I don't know what all of this meant; were we friends now or was this only because we shared this common secret? He wasn't the only one who shared that secret with us. Then it dawned on me, what if Edward was my M&M, all the pieces fit. He doesn't play piano in front of anyone, he's serious about bringing his grades up, he has a clumsy tutor at school and his mother bought him a grand piano a long time ago.

The melody he was playing came crashing down on my like a ton of bricks: It was my lullaby. Edward Cullen is my M&M. I looked up at him and he looked so peaceful sitting next to me, he was so beautiful inside and out. How could he ever want to be with me?

I stopped him before he could get to the part that always made me cry. "Maybe you shouldn't play this for me, if it's for someone special." I didn't look at him when I said it, I couldn't.

"Oh, did you not like it, you looked like you were enjoying it," he asked perplexed.

"No, it was very beautiful but I should be getting home." I had to get out of here.

"Oh okay, I'll take you home then," he slide off the bench and waited for me to do the same. The ride home was a quiet one and my mind was doing flips. In an hour's time Edward would be waiting for me to meet him at the sitting park and he would be waiting for someone that was never going to show up. No way could I go there and have my heart crushed in front of someone else; I fully intend to do just that in my room when I get home. He would be so disappointed if I show up as the girl he calls his Marie.

I guess when they say be careful what you wish for, they aren't playing. I wanted him to be real and he is, but he is out of my reach. Of course the universe would work like that.

He drove right to my house without me having to tell him how to get there and when we arrived I was still in a trance. "This is your house isn't it?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry," I unbuckled my belt and went to retrieve my bag from the back seat but was met with his face only inches away from mine. I could smell his breath; feel it on my lips and it made me want to taste them. We didn't move for a second until myself conscious kicked in.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, sorry; here's your bag." He pulled it over the backseat and it rested into my lap. "So I'll see you tomorrow before lunch?" he asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow before lunch," I got out, shut the door behind me and didn't look back. I was almost to the door when my phone vibrated and scared the crap out of me yet again. I'd gotten so good at expecting that.

**Badassvamp360:** Hey Marie, are we still meeting at 6?

**Vamplvr1987:** So it's Marie now??

**Badassvamp360:** No, I'm just in a weird state of mind right now….I can't wait to meet you.

**Vamplvr1987:** I have to tell you, we have met…I figured it out today.

**Badassvamp360:** Did you?? When, at school?

**Vamplvr1987:** No, after.

**Badassvamp360:** Really, I went straight home after school.

**Vamplvr1987:** You will see, I hope you're not disappointed.

**Badassvamp360:** I won't, whoever you are is fine with me. I have gotten to know the real you and I have to admit…I love it.

**Vamplvr1987:** I'll see you at 6.

I would go with no hope that he would be happy to see me. If I had hope it would hurt that much more. The time ticked by and I watched it every second until 5:45. The Newton's store wasn't far from my house; I could walk there in 10 minutes and I could walk up to the park without being seen.

I left the house wearing my black zip up hoodie and checked my watch every few seconds. When I rounded the corner to the street the park was on, I could see his Volvo parked at the Newton's store. That just confirmed it that much more. My heart ached even more with every step I got closer.

When I was on the other side of the shrubs that hid the park, and kept me from my M&M, I paused. This was going be humiliating and my stomach was so full of butterflies that I felt like I couldn't breathe. I turned to walk away because I knew this was a bad idea from the beginning. School would be different, he would be different, I would be different. I could save all that time and just go home and tell him I can't talk to him anymore. That was my only option from the start; the most logical one.

"Hey," a voice called from behind me. I froze in mid step, Edward noticed me. "You vamplvr?" he sounded excited yet pained and I couldn't understand why.

"Yeah," I said still not looking in his direction. The tears were welling in my eyes, preparing to make me feel like an even bigger fool. I heard him walking toward me and I couldn't help but look the other way. I could feel his warmth and it enveloped my whole body like a cocoon.

"Can you look at me?" he asked.

"If you like disappointment," I sniffed and cursed my emotions for getting the best of me.

"I told you once that you could be anyone and I wouldn't be disappointed." He sighed, "But I lied. I would be heartbroken if you were anyone but you my Bella."

My breathing hitched and I had to replay what he just said over and over again; he said Bella, and not just Bella, his Bella. I turned to look at him, my eyes full of tears and my cheeks stained by the salty substance.

His eyes were glossy and smoldering as his hand came to my face and wiped just under my left eye. His other hand did the same as he rocked on his heels so he was standing right in front of me. His hands cupped my face and he smiled his crocked sexy smile but in such a way I'd never seen him do it. He leaned toward me and the butterflies in my stomach fluttered sadistically.

He kissed my cheek where I knew tears had passed, and then kissed the other side. He pulled away and looked at me again, his thumbs rubbing small circles on my cheek bones. "I was hoping it was you; if it wasn't I don't know what I would have done." He was so sweet and everything he ever said was true, my birthday wish wasn't a complete mistake and my M&M wasn't my M&M at all; he is my Edward.

Before I could say anything he leaned back close to me taking his hands from my face, pulling my hood off of my head and wrapping his arms around me. I could smell his breath again and this time I licked my lips. He chuckled and pushed his lips softly against mine. His lips were soft, warm and inviting. I'd never kissed anyone before but my tongue seemed to know what it was doing. My arms were resting on his shoulders and when he held me closer to him my body reacted. My arms wound tighter around him and my right hand fisted in his hair behind his head.

He sighed through is nose and I couldn't help but breath in his wonderful scent. His hand slide down to the small of my back and he pulled away and gave me a few little peeks before I opened my eyes.

* * *

OME what did you think of that? Let me know you thoughts please...

Next chapter is a dosie...M&Mward is a romantic and he's going to show it...

**Please leave me your thoughts**

**(**

**)**

**(**

**)**

**\/  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV****  
**

I think I knew all along, I was drawn to her from the beginning. It started the day she tripped in front of me in the cafeteria. I felt a twinge to protect her; to tell the observers to stop laughing, help her off the floor and retrieve her things. If Alive wouldn't've beaten me to it, I would have.

Her fingers hovered over the keys, lightly grazing them as she passed her hand from right to left. "You can play something, the keys don't bite." I pulled my left hand out of my pocket and a quick tune that was sure to get her going. Pure acceptance and joy was all over her face before the tune fell silent. To my surprise and complete satisfaction her fingers moved across the keys swiftly, like her and the piano were one. She had never played on a piano before, yet it was like she had been doing it her whole life.

Her eyes slide closed for more than a mere blink and I envisioned her playing in a symphony: The crowd teary and somber as she spilled her emotions out for everyone to experience it with her. When her eyes opened she was met with my admiring stare. Instantly she missed the beat and the melody turned to quiet thumbing of the keys.

"No, no why did you stop?" I before my brain could form a coherent thought. Her cheeks turned to luscious red and she looked down at her lap. She continued to tell me what I already knew and I wanted her to feel comfortable around me. "I'll play something if it will make you feel better." I had the perfect song in mind.

She nodded her head and I told her that the song I was going to play was for someone special to me. This was going to be the breaker, she either is or isn't my Marie and I was about to find out. I started to play Marie's lullaby; at first she seemed to be off in thought. When the tune picked up her gaze shot to mine.

So many things were said in that moment, so many silent words. Isabella Swan is most definitely my Marie. Her eyes said it in the way they glossed over and the way her expression seemed to go through so many emotions I couldn't keep up with them.

Then she asked me to stop. She said if it was meant for someone special to me then I probably shouldn't play it; then she asked me to take her home. I decided I didn't want to overload her in her moment of recognition, she seemed so on edge and I wasn't going to be the person to push her over. So I took her home.

The drive was quiet, I opened my mouth a few times to tell her; to say Bella, I'm your M but I couldn't do it. I haven't treated her badly but I've ignored her and laughed along with the others. I'm usually very confident when it comes to woman, but with Bella it's different. With Tanya I was myself, because it was good enough and she accepted me for what I was. When I'm with Bella, I want to be something better.

I didn't say anything because I didn't want to scare her away, who knows what she really thinks about me. Maybe the time between now and when we are to meet she will calm down and still come. She didn't take her eyes off the trees flying by us as I drove her home; everyone knew where chief Swan lived so I didn't have to ask her for directions.

When I pulled up to the drive she didn't budge but continued to look out the window. "This is your house isn't it?" I asked to pull her out of her trance.

"Oh, yeah," she unbuckled her belt and I reached back to grab her bag from the backseat and when I turned to face her she was right there. I think she was going for her bag too. She didn't move but I saw her eyes watching my lips as they parted. Her breath was so sweet, so warm I wanted to be closer, to have her as my own so I could be this close; even closer anytime I wanted. "Sorry," she choked out and I wished she wouldn't've said anything at all.

"Yeah, sorry, here's your bag."

When Bella got out of the car I had a feeling she wasn't going to come see me. I decided to send her an IM asking her if we were still meeting at 6. I watched her on her porch as she jumped and reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone: Definitely my Bella.

I started towards the Newton's store, when I got her IM I almost swerved into oncoming traffic I was so happy she was still going to meet me. I parked at the Newton's and walked to the sitting park across the street. I sat on the bench, sat on the edge of the water fountain, I even sat on the curb; but I could not stop worrying about what her reaction was going to be.

She sent me a message saying she knew me and that she hoped I wouldn't be disappointed. So obviously she figured it out when I played her lullaby, but she was still coming.

When 5:45 rolled around I started to pace, back and forth back and forth between the benches and the water fountain. What could I say to get her to at least give us a try? I've changed over the summer and in the last month, and it's all been for her. I was ready to fight for this, I wanted it so badly I could feel it in my bones and they ached for the minutes to pass.

5:55 I looked down the street; nothing. Even though it wasn't 6 yet, I had a feeling she wasn't coming. I sat down on the bench and watched the water fall from the fish's mouth and into the bowl beneath it. I watched it for a while; reminiscing about the old days when I used to play here. The fountain was still the same, a little rusted, but the same.

My heart started to race and I could feel her close to me, my muscles all tensed to get up and go to her but I kept myself glued to the bench. I didn't want to freak her out; I wanted this to be easy for her. Whatever it takes to show her that I'm not like the way people portrayed me to be.

Then, just like that, the feeling was gone. I got up off the bench the moment it dissipated and darted to the entrance. A black hoodie and black jeans was walking away from me. "Hey, you vamplvr?"

I watched as she froze in place, she was leaving me. She wasn't going to give us the chance. My heart felt like it broke a little as my mind ran that thought through my head. The worst scenario didn't look to far from happening.

"Yes," she replied but didn't turn to look at me. She was avoiding me and I had to know if this was how it was going to be. I walked towards her and felt my body warming from the tips of my fingers and all the way into my center as I got next to her, it filled until I thought I was going to burst with the emotions I was feeling. Longing, love, respect; I wanted to give it all to her.

She looked away from me, her head down and her hands in the front pocket of her hoodie. "Can you look at me?" I had to know why we couldn't just be M&M and Marie; why did it matter. We were meant to be I can feel it.

"If you like disappointment," she was crying, and she thought I was going to be disappointed. I almost did a happy dance right there, but it probably would've been inappropriate.

I reminded her that I told her she could be anyone and it wouldn't matter, but I realized I would've been lost if it were anyone else but her. When I told her that she finally looked at me and I saw the tears that I knew would be there.

It pained me to see it, to see that I made her shed those tears. I reached up without thinking twice and wiped the tear form under her eye with my thumb. As soon as my hand touched her she leaned into it slightly, a silent acceptance that nearly made me shed tears of my own.

I positioned myself in front of her putting my other hand up to her face and she still looked so sad. I smiled to let her know that this was what I wanted, nothing could compare to this. Her eyes light up a little and I leaned towards her to kiss her tear stained cheek. I kissed the other and pulled away slightly to see her reaction. It was confusion, "I was hoping it was you and if it wasn't then I don't know what I would have done."

Before she could answer I made my move, I had to do it before she could thing of reasons why this wasn't a good idea. I removed my hands from her face to wrap my arms around her to bring her closer to me. I brushed her hood off her head on my way around; she felt wonderful against me: Like I was molded around her.

She licked her, begging me to seal the deal and I chuckled at how very sexy that was. When out lips met I took a deep breath of her through my nose, which only further intensified the emotions coursing through me in that moment. My whole body screamed to me to never stop, to never let her lips leave my own. To keep her close to me forever and always because I couldn't be complete without her now.

Thinking of that I crushed her closer to me, willing her with my soul to never leave me; I was hers and she could do with me what she will. She reacted to our closeness differently than I expected, but much better than I could've imagined. Her arms that were resting on my shoulders tightened and her hand wound in my hair. How she knew that I liked that I couldn't say but it spiked my excitement to it's peak. I had to calm myself; this was new and breakable, I had to be extra careful. So I kissed her a few more times before I pulled completely away.

Her eyes stayed shut for a fraction of a second and I studied every angle of her stunning face. Every bone, every blemish, every scare, wrinkle, whatever I studied and captured it in my mind because she is the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on.

* * *

I know I didn't go past Bella's part but the next chapter should be up before long.

My computer crashed last night but thankfully all of my files were recovered yay....I really seriously was going to cry.

I hope you like my version of Edward....M&Mward.

**Please leave me your thoughts**

**(**

**)**

**(**

**)**

**\/  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**_BPOV_**

We sat at the park for a while, he was telling me about the things I'd said that should've tipped him off and the thing that did.

"I think I knew the whole time, but I started to wonder while I was gone, I missed talking to you so much; I couldn't get you off my mind." I wondered quietly which me he was talking about, not that it mattered because they were both me. "When I dropped you off at your house and messaged you was when I knew for sure; you jumped on the porch and checked your phone. Everything fell into place after that, why you acted the way you did when I played your lullaby. That's when you knew wasn't it?"

"I put it together just before that. When I heard it, I knew for sure."

"Were you disappointed?" He asked.

"For me, yes. I knew, well I thought I knew that you wouldn't be interested in me," which is a complete shock to me that he is, "I thought you would turn and walk away from me."

"Is that why you were leaving?" He scooted closer to me and I could feel his breath on my face as he spoke.

"Yes, I saw your car when I walked around the corner and I had to fight with myself then no to turn around and walk away. When I saw you sitting here, I told myself this was going to make school and life in general more complicated than it already is."

"Do you still feel that way?"

"Of course I do," my voice rose and I spoke in a rush. "You don't think everyone is going to talk crap to me about this or that everyone is going to make fun of you for liking me or whatever."

"Sure they are, but I don't care. I like you Bella, they can all screw off. This is our life and we should be able to life it any way we see fit. If they have something to say about it then let them say it." He was mad and I could tell; I'd never seen this side of him in all the years I've known him. "I don't know about you but it won't change the way I feel."

"Nothing will change the way I feel," I said it under my breath looking down at my lap.

"Then what's the problem?" he said pulling my face up to look at him. "Who cares what they think Bella, you are a wonderful person with a lot of good qualities. You're very talented and smart," his voice fell but the emotion was still strong in his features. "You're beautiful and funny. We spent hours upon hours sending messages back and forth; I could have been out doing who knows what but I stayed connected to you at all times. I preferred it that way."

"And so did I," I nearly shouted, "The only excitement in all of my day was when I was talking to you. I don't have a social life Edward, you can't expect me to be thrown into one and be okay with that. I have been in the shadows for years; I don't know what to do in the spotlight." I was quiet by the end of my rant; I was still locked in his gaze and I knew he took what I said to heart.

"So what are you saying, you don't want to be with me?"

"No, are you kidding of course I do, I just…" I don't know what I wanted to do, I couldn't think under these conditions. It was too much.

"You want to hide it?"

"No…maybe, I don't know. I just want to process all of this."

"If you want to keep it on the down low, I'm fine with that. You can have all the time you need," he said understandably pushing a piece of my hair behind my ear. "You look breathtaking with you hair down. Why do you always put it up?" I didn't normally wear it down and I wouldn't have if I knew I would be here, doing this.

"It's just easier to deal with and I don't really know what to do with it."

"Oh my sister Alice can help with that," he smiled and the atmosphere instantly changed. "She would love to school someone on fashion. No offense I'm just saying; she is a shopping pirate," he laughed and it was so cute that he would speak of his sister that way. Alice, wow I didn't even factor her into this equation. Nor Emmett, Rosalie or Jasper for that matter.

"Okay this is a little too much for me to take in all at one time. Can we continue this conversation tomorrow, after school?"

"Whatever you need Bella, I wan't this to be as easy as you need it to be." He stood from where we had been sitting and I noticed that it was now dark outside.

"Oh no, I have to go." I got up quickly and headed towards the entrance to the park but was jolted back by Edward's grip on my hand. I spun around to be up against his chest, his other hand was around my neck and our lips connected. This kiss was soft and sweet and languid; very sensual I'd assume. I have never experienced anything close to this so I'm only going by what I have seen on T.V or from my parents, which is very little in both departments.

He sighed leaning his forehead against mine as our lips parted. "It's going to take everything in me to stay away from you at school. I want you to know that now so you don't think I'm ignoring you."

"Thank you for doing this, all I need is a few days." I gave him a chaste kiss and darted off towards home because I was going to get an earful when I got there.

I was right, my dad was on his way to the cruiser when I ran around the corner to my house. I was still on the Edward Cullen high I had been on since he first kissed me. Words cannot explain the way he made me feel in that moment, those moments. I didn't even care that my dad's face was redder than mine when I'm blushing, I couldn't erase the smile on my face.

"Isabella Swan, where have you been?" He demanded. "You have had your mother and I worried sick."

"I'm sorry dad, I was talking to Mike Newton at his parents store and I lost track of time." He would believe that, I didn't do it often but every once in a while when I wanted to get out of the house, sometimes I was desperate enough to venture to his store for his companionship.

"That is not acceptable Bella, go inside and your mother and I will talk about this." He pointed in the direction of the house with a stern finger. I didn't argue, I just did what I was told, what I always do.

When I got to my room I fell onto my bed and smiled a little wider at the thought of Edwards lips against mine. When my phone vibrated it didn't even scare me like it normally would have.

**Badassvamp360:** You know Mrs. Swan; I have been wearing a smile on my face since you ran away from me.

**Vamplvr1987:** Same here and my dad is PO'ed, even more because I couldn't stop smiling.

**Badassvamp360:** I'm on some kind of Bella high right now, it's very exhilarating.

**Vamplvr1987:** Again, same here. If I'm not grounded do you want to hangout this weekend?

**Badassvamp360:** That is very bold of you my Bella, I was going to ask you the same question…I would want nothing more than to be in your presence this weekend.

**Vamplvr1987:** I hear my parents coming up the stairs, I'll IM you in a little bit or see you tomorrow for our study session.

**Badassvamp360: **That should be interesting….

There was a light knock on my door, "Come in," I tried to tone down my excitement but to no avail.

My mom walked in wearing a small smile and sat down next to me on my bed. "Bella sweetie, you can't do that to you mother, I didn't know where you went or if you were okay. I tried to call you but you didn't answer."

"My phone has been on vibrate I must not of felt it or I would have answered. I'm really sorry," I'm a very responsible person and I would have answered if I would have known.

"I know sweetie, I know. You are 17 now so some things are going to have to change around here. Your father and I spoke about this before your birthday and if you can keep your grades at the level they have been at and keep up on your responsibilities….if you can do that we will allow you to have certain freedoms like staying out late. But," she added. There was always a but to any argument with the parentals. "You have to check in and you have to answer when I or your father calls you."

"Mom, I don't want to stay out late and of course I will keep up on my grades and responsibilities but thank you for giving me the opportunity to do so."

"If you are ever out and you want to stay out or you're going to be home late just give us a call okay," she patted my head and made her way out the door.

"So does that mean I'm not grounded?" I asked before she shut the door behind her.

She peeked back in and smiled, "You're not grounded."

When the door shut I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I was going to spend a whole day with Edward, my Edward. That was going to take some getting used to. I laid in my bed entirely too long trying to fall asleep. Who knew that would be impossible when you couldn't stop smiling every two seconds. When I finally started to drift off into slumber I was reminded that my unconscious knew that my M&M was Edward all along.

I was having mixed emotions about going to school the moment I opened my eyes. I wanted to see Edward; more than anything I wanted to see him but I didn't want him to blow our cover, not yet. After my shower I went to my room to grab my things and my phone and noticed I had a message.

**Badassvamp360:** Good morning beautiful, did you sleep well?

**Vamplvr1987:** I didn't, it took me hours to finally fall asleep.

**Badassvamp360:** Glad I'm not the only one.

**Vamplvr1987:** So I guess I'll see you at school…I can't wait but please remember what we talked about.

**Badassvamp360:** I remember and I can't wait to see you either, until then my Bella.

"So did mom talk to you last night?" my dad asked on our way to drop me off at school.

"Yeah," was all I said, I wasn't really in the talking mood. My stomach was doing flips and the butterflies were flapping their wings recklessly with every inch we got closer.

"Well, I just want to add that I hope you don't take advantage of your new freedom, we gave it to you and we can take it back."

"You don't have to threaten me dad, just because I have it doesn't mean I'm going to use it okay." I don't know what I did to make him see me as irresponsible but it was starting to piss me off.

"You'll be 18 in a year, let's just treat this time as practice for when it comes." I got out of the car and shut the door before I had to hear anymore. Besides there was nothing to practice for, I don't go out so it's not like I need it.

Today felt different, it even looked different. I noticed what people were doing and what they were talking about, afraid that Edward may have said something. But everyone ignored me as always and had their monotone conversations. Stage fright was something I hadn't conquered over the years and I didn't plan on doing it now.

All through my first and second period I watched the seconds tick by as I got closer and closer to mine and Edward's study session. I couldn't wait to see him. Then I thought what if he didn't feel the same. What if he thought it over and changed his mind? What if everything I ranted and raved about sunk in and made sense like I know it did? What if he changed his mind?

By the time it came around I had convinced myself that he was going to tell me he'd changed his mind about me. I was so nervous walking down the hall to the library that I hadn't noticed Edward walking up from behind me.

"Hey Bella," he greeted when he was walking next to me. I felt his hand brush mine as we walked and it made my cheeks burn red.

"Mmm, I love that, the color is so beautiful against your complexion," he said it under his breath; no one would have heard.

"Thanks," I whispered looking down at the ground as we walked. When we reached the library Angela and Tyler were already studying along with the other students and their tutors. Edward found a table that was out of hearing range if we talked quietly and I sat in the chair opposing his.

I still had butterflies in my stomach, I wanted to ask him if he still meant everything he said, but as if he could read my mind he answered my unspoken thoughts.

"Do you remember what I told you last night?" he asked leaning across the table towards me. He was so beautiful, his messy hair, his green eyes and crocked smile, "Well," he pushed.

"Umm, what about?" There was a lot said last night, he needed to be more specific.

"About it taking everything I have to stay away from you."

"Oh that, yeah I remember," here it is. The moment I've been trying not to think about.

"I think I was wrong," he paused making my heart do the same, "I don't think it's going to work. You're like a drug to me Bella and I'm jonsing."

I let out a sigh as my heart picked up its pace, "I'm not grounded so that means we can hang out this weekend." Hopefully that would be enough motivation for him to keep his distance.

"I'll be good then," he lowered his head to the table and looked up at me with smoldering eyes, "Let's get started."

We didn't get much studying done; the time was mostly spent whispering to each other and quick glances. Everyone was busy with their studies and didn't pay us any attention: Which was good because we were both leaning toward each other over the table. Every time I said anything Edward looked at me like I was saying the most interesting thing in the world. He made me feel very good about myself.

Lunch was hard for the both of us. I could feel his eyes on me when I was waiting in line. After I paid for my fruit and water I walked to our table with Angela, Eric and Mike. We had to pass Edward's table and it took every ounce of my concentration not to lock eyes with him. His eyes were so inviting, beautiful and I could look into them forever and I would die a happy woman.

Mike walked right next to me as he always did but now it just felt wrong. I hoped Edward didn't notice the way Mike looks at me or the way he always tries to touch me or sit so close to me that he was basically sitting in my lap.

Biology was the worst because he sat right across from Angela and me while Mike and Jessica sat behind us. I was already in my seat when he walked in, the teacher hadn't arrived yet. He smiled in my direction and I smiled widely back looking down at my lab table. Just his presence made my body feel like a live wire.

When he took his seat I felt a shock come through my feet and flow through my body all the way through to the tips of my fingers, like static electricity. It made me jump and my chair screeched across the hard floor causing everyone that was in the room to look at me, Edward included.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I glanced at Edward and he shot me a worried look before looking away. When he looked back at me I made sure to smile reassuringly so he knew I was fine just before Jessica entered the room.

She greeted Edward when she passed and ogled over Mike when their eyes met. She actually looked sweet and kind when she looked at him, until her eyes met mine. Her expression turned sour and snotty, she snarled at me mentally until she passed. I don't know what her problem is.

The teacher came in and started class immediately, "Okay class, school has only been in session for a little over a month and every month we are going to change partners. Today we will do just that." Mr. Banner pulled out something black from his briefcase and sat it on his desk. "You're going to pick a name out of this hat, if you pick the name of your current partner then return the name to the hat and pick again. I want you to hand the paper to me, no cheating to be set up with friends."

He called each table to come up, only one person was required to do so. When it was mine and Angela's turn, Angela went. "Go ahead Angela," she put her hand in and pulled out a small folded piece of paper and handed it to Mr. Banner. "Jessica Stanley, you will be pared up with Angela."

"Great," she mumbled when she returned to her seat. She laced her arm with mine and feigned crying. I patted her head against my shoulder and I gave her faux comfort.

Then he called on Edward's table, "Edward, you want to come up here and pick a name?" he gestured with his hand for him to come forward.

"Sure thing Mr. B," he hopped out of his seat and strutted to the desk, slipped his hand into the hat quickly then handed it to Mr. Banner.

"Isabella Swan, you will be partnered with Edward." Edward half turned to look back at me and to my surprise he looked neutral, like whatever. For a moment it made my insides hurt like no other; I had to remind myself that I asked him to act this way. Then it came to my attention that I would be sitting next to Edward everyday in Biology for the next month.

As Edward made his way back to his seat, I couldn't hide the smile forming on my face. "You're new partners will start next week, so keep that in mind when you come in on Monday," he said before he started his lecture for the day.

When school finally ended I headed out toward the cruiser that was waiting like always, but before I made it there my phone vibrated.

**Badassvamp360:** My Bella, you look so beautiful today. Can I ask what your plans are for tonight?

**Vamplvr1987:** I don't have any plans, homework, chat, IM the usual.

**Badassvamp360:** Would you like to go somewhere with me, it's private and no one will know about it but us?

**Vamplvr1987:** I would love to.

**Badassvamp360:** Great, can I pick you up from your house?

**Vamplvr1987:** What time?

**Badassvamp360:** Whenever you're ready.

**Vamplvr1987:** I'll IM you soon as I get done with my homework.

**Badassvamp360:** I'll be waiting…

It wasn't long after I got home that I gave up on doing homework for today. Every equation added up to M&M, every Spanish page I read and translated came out to Edward Cullen and every Biology lab sheet ended up being electricity. I couldn't concentrate with him on my mind, so I decided I would try again tomorrow morning; I was getting nowhere.

* * *

Thank you all for your reviews...Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up...

Next one shouldn't be too long..

**Please leave me your thoughts**

**(**

**)**

**(**

**)**

**\/  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**_BPOV_  
**

I messaged Edward and told him to come get me and he was now on his way. I had to tell my parents that I was going to be out with him; it's the responsible thing to do. They were in the living room watching the Seahawks me on Dad's big screen. Normally, they would be right behind home plate but this year they decided to watch it from home.

"I'm going out," I said standing in the entrance leaning against the archway.

"You're going out?" My mom asked looking back at me.

"Yeah, I'm going to hang out with Edward Cullen." I was ready for the questions and the flow of concern my parents were sure to bombard me with. My dad didn't turn from his game or say anything. My mom looked proud, like I just won first place in the science fair or something. I have never gone anywhere with a guy, ever, this was all new to me and to them.

"Call and check in okay," she smiled sweetly and turned her attention back on the big screen. I was relieved and concerned that they were both content with me going out with a boy. Technically they both already knew him; everybody knows everybody here. They would definitely approve of Edward Cullen, who wouldn't.

I made my way to the porch, anxious to see him or anxious to get out of the house; I wasn't entirely sure. I sat on the cold cement steps and watched the leaves as they fell from the trees. There was a light breeze, nothing too bone chilling for good ol' Forks, but I was grateful to have my hoodie.

When he pulled up in front of my house he was wearing a beautiful grin. I didn't move from my seated position; I couldn't. He was so gorgeous, smiling that crooked smile that literally rendered me motionless. I have never taken the time to really look at him; I mean I have seen him around here and there ever since I can remember, but I never really _looked_ at him. To study his perfect face, hard jaw line, rustled hair; it was like beauty in the form of an entity and that entity was smiling at me.

"Are you okay Bella?" he asked with concern preparing to open his door.

"I'm fine," I said before he could get out of the car, "Just enjoying the view." I couldn't tell him that view was him; that would be too embarrassing for me. I picked myself up and walked toward the car. He got out quickly and ran around to open the passenger side door for me. "Thank you."

I waited for him to move so I could sink down into his shiny Volvo but he stayed still as stone. He was looking at me like he had some kind of epiphany; that sense came to his head and he was going to head for the hills. Nervous habit of mine, I started to naw on my bottom lip and lowered my head to stare at my feet.

I didn't look long before his tingling fingers grazed under my chin and I lifted my head instinctively and was met with his soft lips against mine. The force was strong; so much that my head pushed back with him and I would have fallen straight on my ass if he hadn't wrapped his free arm around my waist, bringing me close up against him.

"I have been waiting all day to do that," he smiled that smile and I couldn't help but smile my own goofy smile back.

"Well I'm glad you did," I giggled. Yeah, that would've been totally low key to do that in front of everyone at school. I got in the car and he shut my door. I took the moment to observe his space; this is the first time I was in his car knowing he is my M&M. It smelt like him, like after shave and wintergreen. It was an odd combination but it was wonderful. He had a row of CD's on his visor and I noticed Muse was one of his CD's; I knew of that band.

When he got in and shut the door his fragrance was intensified 10 folds. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know where can we go?" I didn't think that far ahead; where would we go?

We can go to my house, my brother and sister are likely to be there. Or I can take you somewhere private if you prefer," god he is gorgeous. I don't think I paid attention to anything he said, I was too mesmerized by the way his jaw moved in very exciting ways when he spoke.

"Umm, somewhere private," I managed to reply.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me?" his expression was seductive or persuasive, I couldn't decide. He looked so appealing in that moment I couldn't stop myself before I made my next move. I swiveled in my seat, leaned toward him; placing my hand behind his head: I…kissed…him. No boy has ever asked me that, except Mike but he doesn't count, and I was in awe that Edward was the one to do it. He smiled against me before he kissed me back; his lips were moving in sync with mine.

I pulled away and opened my eyes to find the emerald green I was looking for, "I would love to go to dinner with you."

"That's good, I was starting to think you were going to decline," he joked because he knew I wouldn't do that. I laughed because he was trying to be serious but the breathtaking smile was plastered on his face.

"How could I say no to that face?"

"You never know," he started the car, flipped a bitch and we were on our way, to where I don't know.

"So where are you taking me?" We turned onto the 101 and headed east. Nothing was in that direction until you got to Port Angeles.

"It's a surprise," he smiled that crooked sexy smile, and as if that wasn't enough to make my insides celebrate; he grabbed my hand, put it on the shifter knob and held his hand on top of mine while he shifted. His hands were soft yet firm, strong, and I had to hold back a giggle like a 13 year old girl who was experiencing a boyfriend for the first time. Technically this is my first experience and I was completely lost when it came to knowing what to do next.

It was less awkward than the first time I road in his car; at least this time we had things to talk about other than Tanya. Then it dawned on me that he was falling for me while talking to the Marie me. And if that isn't confusing enough, I was falling for him while I was talking to my M&M. I wondered to myself if that would constitute cheating even though we weren't and still aren't together. In a way, being with him came naturally; I already knew more about him then most of his friends. The only thing that made it uncomfortable was the fact that I didn't think it was going to last.

We ended up at a little diner called in downtown Port Angeles. It wasn't anything too fancy but it was very romantic.

"I hope you like Italian?" he said when he slipped out of the driver's seat to open my door for me. He held my hand as we walked across the street and all the way up until he held the door open for me. Once inside there was a concierge woman ready to seat us.

"Table for two?" she asked, talking more to Edward than myself.

"Yes please," his eyes were smoldering as he answered her and didn't attempt to meet her wandering eyes. "Oh and if you can get us something private," he added, looking away from me. She grabbed two menus and led us to the back area; there were six tables and none of them occupied.

"Will this suffice?"

"Thank you," he held my chair out for me before he sat himself. "So what do you think?"

"I don't know, it's cute and this is definitely private. I like that."

"I thought you would," he chuckled to himself leaning across the table towards me. The look in his eyes sent shivers through my entire body. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," I replied in a daze; my thoughts were revolving around his smile, his voice and the light tent of his aftershave. He smelt and looked divine. Before I could answer him the waitress came to take our order.

Edward ordered Agnello Scottadita and he ordered for me the Mushroom Veal Marsala. I couldn't tell you what either of them consisted of, but I trusted his judgment. When she left Edward finally asked his question. "Where do you see this going?"

There was seriousness on his face that I have never seen before and I couldn't believe he was the one asking that question. "I should ask the same question."

"You want to be friends?" That's what he wanted to be: Friends.

"Yeah…friends," I looked down at my lap because that is what I do when I hide my feelings. That hurt.

"Bella," he cooed. I don't think I could just be friends with Edward, not now. I feel so close to him and I wanted to be closer not further apart. I heard his chair screech across the floor closer to me. "Bella," he said when I didn't respond. I hesitantly lifted my head, my emotions pouring out of me; I felt so vulnerable. I didn't want him to see this weak side of me, at least not now. So I mustered up the best confident face I could put on before I lifted my head completely.

"What?" my voice cracked in a whisper and totally blew my cover; but it didn't matter. Edward grabbed one of my hands out of my lap and kissed the top of it. He smiled his unbearably gorgeous smile and my heart paused to appreciate it.

"I'm asking you if that's what you want, it isn't what I want; not even close," he raised my hand and rubbed it against his cheek adoringly. "I want to be this close to you every day every chance I get, as often as I can." He was speaking slowly and sensually as he traced the back of my hand with his pointer finger. "I want to discover all you little habits and obsessions," I bit my bottom lip as my cheeks burned red from the sweetness that was Edward. "Like that. It is unexplainable what that does to me."

I was speechless; I really did not know what to say to that. I had no time to prepare for this nor do I have any amount of experience to deal with this. "Can we just hang out first, I'm a little nervous about the people at school."

"Friends it is," he leaned back into his chair releasing my hand but keeping the smile.

"No Edward, it's more than that," I wasn't smiling anymore but my voice was barely over a whisper. "I just don't want everyone to know about this just yet. I'm nervous that's all."

"That's fine, I can wait as long as you need me to." He leaned back close to me and our faces were lined up perfectly.

"Thank you." His eyes searched over me like they were inspecting my body for any injuries or memorizing every inch of it, either way, it was making the butterflies rise to the surface. He looked at my mouth, then dropped down to my collar bone and back to my eyes.

"What are you thinking?" he asked in a low voice but before I could answer him the waitress came out with our meal.

So the Agnello Scottadita that Edward ordered ended up being grilled lamb and my Mushroom Veal Marsala was exactly what the title says; veal, mushrooms and Marsala wine. It was exquisite, and I say that because I feel like I'm off in some villa in Italy eating my Italian with a beautiful man; not to mention the painted like surroundings. It was amazing to say the least.

Half way through our meal Edward brought up his previous question, "So you never answered my question. What's running through your mind?"

"A lot," I sighed, "I feel overwhelmed." My mind was running a mile a minute.

"In a good way I hope?"

"Yeah, I've just never been in this situation before, I don't really know how to handle it. I like to be prepared for anything and this was unexpected."

"You just let whatever happens happen, you can't always be prepared for everything." How true he was, I was not expecting this when school started or when I started talking to my M well, talking to Edward. This was totally out of the blue.

"Can you just give me time to get used to it," I asked sweetly. "It has nothing to do with you…it's all me."

"You're really giving me the "it's not you it's me speech already"?" He chuckled into his plate and a piece of hair fell into his face. He mechanically brushed it back with his hand and it was without a doubt the sexiest thing I have ever seen a man do.

"You know what I mean," I blushed.

We talked for a while, picking at our food as we got to know more about each other. It was easy to talk to him now that we had met, since we talked online for two months we had tons of common interests.

I spent all day Saturday with Edward at some meadow nestled deep into the woods off of highway 101. He came here when he wanted to be alone or needed inspiration and I could see why; it was very tranquil and had a natural beauty to it. The grass was overgrown but not immensely so and the gurgling creek could be heard over the birds chirping and the squirrels gathering nuts for the winter. It was cold, but Edward came prepared.

He brought blankets and hot cocoa; he had two metal mugs and everything. It was very sweet. We kissed a lot: Being close to him like that, there are no words to explain it. It was so natural, exciting and serene all at the same time. Even when we ran out of things to talk about we just cuddled under the blanket under the tree and watched nature in its form.

I never wanted to leave but the darkness came and tomorrow was a busy day. I'd put off all of my homework and now I had to do it all the day before. Monday started our new partners in Biology and I couldn't wait to sit next to Edward for the rest of the month. I had a reason to talk to him and be near him, that's all that mattered.

Just as we were leaving the meadow it started to rain; as if Mother Nature didn't want to ruin our perfect day. It was cold enough without the rain. The walk back to the car wasn't as bad as the walk to the meadow, well, minus the rain. The car was warm; once we started to drive the heater kicked in but most of the warmth was coming from Edward's hand on top of mine on the shifter.

It was completely dark by the time we got to my house and I made no move to get out into the rain. It was pounding on the car, so thick I couldn't see the porch; only the light that was left on for me. It was quiet in the car as I looked into Edward's eyes. So much honesty and devotion was pouring out of them, like there was so much he wanted to say to me but he just wouldn't. I wished he would, just like I wished I could tell him how I truly felt.

I loved him, there was no doubt about that, some may say it happened too soon but we talked about the most intimate things, things I wouldn't tell anyone, and we trusted each other with our secrets for over a month. He was my best friend when he was my M&M, _now_ it was much more than that.

"What are you thinking?" he asked his voice laced with curiosity.

"So many things," I laughed because he would think I was some crazy person if he could get into my head. "What are you thinking?"

"Uh uh," he leaned over the seat and kissed me sweetly on the cheek. "I asked first," he smiled.

"That isn't far," I complained.

"What?"

"You kissed me and now that's all I can think about," I blushed.

"It's all I can think about, I think that makes it fair," he leaned over again, this time kissing me softly on my lips. When he pulled away I was smiling.

"How did this happen?" I had to ask, it was running through my head all night and day. "How did we end up in this situation?" I was looking at him for the answer and he looked so relaxed and comfortable. His eyes were boring into mine and he was preparing his answer.

He moved quickly, right up against me so that our lips were slightly touching, "It all started in a chat room." His lips crushed to mine and I couldn't even tell you which one of us was at fault. His hand was behind my head caressing my hair in the most absurd ways. His breath was warm and tasted of hot chocolate and spearmint. We had kissed so much to day and every time we did I waited for him to make the kiss deeper, more intimate, but he never did. This time I was going to make it happen.

My tongue was on a mission as soon as I decided to do it and I licked his bottom lip lightly. Without warning, as if he had been waiting for me to do it, to give him some kind of sign that it was okay, his tongue took over. The kiss became more vigorous and my body started acting on its own. It was like I went into lust mode, taking over my logical reactions; I became a different person under his touch. A person with passion and confidence; he made me a better person which made me want him closer.

So I made that happen too.

I climbed onto my knees on the seat not breaking our connection for a second. He realized what I was doing and leaned his seat back to a laying position. I leaned into him, lying completely on his chest as my breathing became erratic. He welcomed me by wrapping his arms around me and holding me tight against him. His hands were pressed firmly into the small of my back and it sent my mind spinning. His hands were big, strong and gentle; very sexy to say the least.

Our embrace didn't last long, when the porch light flickered we both rushed to get back into our intended seats.

"You are so beautiful my Bella," he cooed as he gave me a virtuous kiss goodbye. "Are you sure I can't see you tomorrow?" he pouted his lip and it was so freaking cute.

"I have to do homework, but we can talk all day through Google." I tried to sound enthused but I didn't like that idea either.

"I guess that will have to due until Monday when we go back to just being friends." I didn't really like the idea of being only Edward's friend, but I didn't like the idea of being the cause of all the gossip and whispers even more.

"You know you will never just be my friend, you are so much more than that," I kissed him quickly, sweetly and urgently, "Bye my M&M."

I ran through the rain until I was under the cover of the porch and watched as Edward pulled away. My body knew he was leaving and instantly he was all I could think about. I got a goodnight IM from Edward and went to bed shortly after that. I dreamt of Edward like I have every night sense I started talking to him as my M&M. This one was a little more in-depth but I really can't recall exactly what happened but I woke up bright and early with a smile on my face. I smiled even wider when I saw I already had a good morning IM from him.

**Badassvamp360:** Good morning Beautiful…ready for the long day of homework?

**Vamplvr1987:** Of course I am, you know me LOL

**Badassvamp360:** I told someone, I couldn't help it. I know you didn't want me to and I am sorry for betraying your trust but she bombarded me last night when I got home late. Please don't be upset with me…

**Vamplvr1987:** Who did you tell?????

**Badassvamp360:** My sister Alice, she's actually very excited to get to know you. She won't say anything, not even to Jasper.

**Vamplvr1987:** I can't believe you told someone, but I forgive you. Tell her I can't wait either, but…not yet okay.

**Badassvamp360:** She said okay but don't make us wait too long.

**Vamplvr1987:** I won't I promise, let's try to go about this slowly. I'm really nervous about it.

**Badassvamp360:** Oh my beautiful, smart, klutzy Bella…you have nothing to worry about. No one will say anything because then they'll have to answer to the Cullen's and nobody wants that.

**Vamplvr1987:** Is that a fact? What do you think the Hale's will say?

**Badassvamp360:** We could find out, Rosalie is upstairs with Em right now, I could go ask…

**Vamplvr1987:** NO….wait, please don't.

**Vamplvr1987:** Time, I need time for all this to fully set in…

**Badassvamp360:** I'm kidding Bella; they will be fine with it, they're neutral. Well, Rosalie is kind of a bitch when she wants to be but it's easy to get used to. Jasper, he does whatever Alice tells him to so if she tells him to give you a chance he will. And she won't have to tell him that because everyone will love you, you'll fit right in.

**Vamplvr1987:** Everyone will love me huh?

**Badassvamp360:** Everyone!

**Vamplvr1987:** What is the perimeter of an isosceles triangle whose sides are 45.25in., 35.75in., and 35.75in."

**Badassvamp360:** You are asking me a trig question?

**Vamplvr1987:** Yeah, I want to see if you have been listening…I never asked you…how did the test go?

**Badassvamp360:** 116.75in….I think it went okay, we'll find out tomorrow.

**Vamplvr1987:** you got it..yay LOL…that's good , I hope you can manage to graduate with honors.

**Badassvamp360:** With you on my side that is definitely a possibility.

**Vamplvr1987:** I never knew you were so sweet, thanks.

**Badassvamp360:** oh you haven't seen anything yet.

We talked all day while I did my homework, not about anything unparticular, we just talked about school, about his family and mine. Somewhere during all of our ramblings we got into exes. My list was short, none. His wasn't a long one either, Tanya; but he was raised old fashioned and the one thing that made me smile ear to ear was that he has never given himself to anyone. I did a little happy dance on my bed when I read that. Another thing we shared.

Monday I woke up to yet another good morning beautiful IM; it was always such a confidence booster and I think that's why he did it as often as he did. I remembered he said he liked it when I wore my hair down so I decided I would do that today. The first step in the right direction, something small but I hoped I could do it without turning tomato red.

I wore it down but covered it with my hoodie. I would take it down during out study session, Biology and maybe even lunch so he could see it.

Dad didn't say much on our drive to school but he thanked me for being responsible with my new freedom. That made me more determined than ever to find out what I did, but not today. This day started out good and I wanted it to end that way.

* * *

Thank you again for reading BMNM...I posted banners for all of my fanfics on my page if you're interested in seeing them. I also posted the award banners for CA..Next chapter will be some twists and then it's on to EPOV...

**As always, please leave me your thoughts**

**(**

**)**

**(**

**)**

**\/  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**_BPOV_  
**

Edward was leaning against his car when I got out of the cruiser; he smiled when he noticed my hair was down. I smiled back but quickly pulled my hoodie on and diverted my eyes so passerbyers wouldn't take notice. I didn't feel strange with my hair down, but of course people noticed the change, especially Angela, Eric and Mike.

"Wow, I haven't seen you with your hair down in ages," Eric commented in English. "What's the occasion?"

"I couldn't find a hair tie this morning so I had to wear it down," I lied. I was getting good at this lying thing, not that it was something to be proud of.

"It looks nice Bella," he commended.

"Thanks," I replied shyly.

Finally the bell rang for study time and I was out of my seat and through the door before anyone. Edward was walking by the door when I walked out and he grabbed my hand for a quick second, squeezing it adoringly then releasing it leaving my hand numb and tingling for more.

"Hello my Bella," he leaned close to my ear so he could say it quietly.

"Hi," was my response to his closeness. My thoughts all seemed to jumble when I could smell his alluring fragrance or see into his mystifying emerald green eyes.

"You are so beautiful; did you wear your hair down just to taunt me?"

"Of course," I giggled.

"Well… are you going to hide it from me or show me what you're working with?" he glared at my hood and I could tell he didn't like me hiding myself behind it. I reached up and pulled my hood down, my soft brown ringlets rolling out of it and flowing down to the center of my back. Loose tendrils fell over my shoulders and hung freely as they bounced lightly when I walked.

Edward was gaping at me, "What? Does it look terrible?" I reached back for my hood to hide the mess I thought he would like.

"No, no Bella, leave it," his hands were on mine and pulling them away from the hood. "You just caught me by surprise is all, I didn't expect you to do it," he smiled widely at me for a moment looking into my eyes. "I am so glad you did."

Our footsteps never faltered and we were entering the library. Angela wasn't there yet but Tyler was.

"Hey Cullen," he called and they did their knuckle bump thing. The strap to Edward's backpack slid down his arm and he caught it so fluently like it was something they had rehearsed. How he can move so smoothly is beyond me.

"What's up Crowley?" Tyler sent me a look because I was just standing there implying I was invited to their conversation.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I ducked my head and walked toward the furthest table available.

"No Bella, you're--" Edward started after me, but I continued to walk and felt his eyes watching my retreat. I hoped he wouldn't follow me because that would look suspicious. I suddenly really wished I had my hoodie up.

I sat and started pulling out my things. I tried to listen to their conversation but I couldn't make anything out. It's a library and for once, they were treating it as such. When all of my things were out and in order Edward came to join me.

"I am really sorry about that Bella, I would have come with you but I figured you wouldn't want me to do that," he was speaking fast and under his breath.

"Its fine Edward, you handled it just as I hoped you would. Now, what are we working on for today?" We studied the whole session away. He tried to speak to me a few times and I pushed it aside. My encounter with Tyler reminded me why I didn't want anyone to know and why this wouldn't work. Social classes don't mix, only on rare occasion and those relationships were on thin ice just for that reason. Either I had to let it out, or I had to call it off. This idea of mine has been doomed from the start and now I would have to decide if it was worth the whispers and stares.

Lunch was torture, to say the least. I had asked Edward to leave before me; I needed to think about things and him being around made that very difficult. Deep down I didn't want him to be more than a few inches away from me, but I had to do it. Watching him leave was like watching my last breath, my chest felt like it was caving in on itself and I know it was because of the decision I already had made. There was never any other way; it was never up for discussion.

On my way through the lunch room double doors I slammed my head into the center beam. I was too busy trying to watch where I was stepping and thinking about how tomorrow was going to be after I told Edward what my decision was that I wasn't paying attention to where I was heading. It made a loud noise and everyone looked up at me rubbing my head from the impact.

After that I made sure to watch where I was going and managed to make it to my table unscathed minus the bump on my head. I noticed in my periphery that Edward was surrounded by Jessica, Lauren and a girl I didn't recognize. I felt a twinge of jealousy but I let it go, he wasn't really mine to get jealous over; at least the specifics haven't been worked out yet.

I was the first to arrive in Biology and I got out all the material to start the lab for the day. I had everything out by the time people started to arrive. I couldn't wait to spend the next half hour talking to Edward. I wouldn't even have to hide it because we were partners now and it's expected of us to talk.

When he came in he looked nervous or worried, either way it made me feel uncomfortable. I didn't meet his eyes before he sat down next to me and I continued to look down at my note book.

"Tanya is back in town," he said in a solemn voice and my eyes finally met his.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that she was here at lunch and she wants to meet me after school so she can ride with me to my house to meet up with her parents. I think they are going to try and get me to move to LA through my parents. There is a really good school there and they have been trying to talk me into going there." He was looking down into his hands as he spoke, not meeting my gaze probably because he was afraid of what he would see plastered all over my face.

"And why haven't you gone?" I had to practically pull it out of him, he was procrastinating.

"My excuse has always been that I didn't want to be there alone and now…that excuse won't work anymore." I couldn't believe what I was hearing; Edward was quite possibly moving 1000 miles away from Forks. The sudden impact on his words took my breath away and I gasped for air despite my efforts to keep my emotions under control.

"Don't freak out, I will figure this out okay," he put his hand on my arm and rubbed it lightly for a second, right as Jessica walked into the room. Her eyes seemed to notice it right away and her eyes widened as she realized what she was witnessing. I jerked my arm away for two reasons; one, because I didn't want anyone to know and two because I really didn't want anyone to know if he was moving away.

The rumors and crap I would have to go through would have to endure would be torture on me.

I heard it from Mike first; right when I entered the gym he started in on me. "Are you and Cullen dating?" He looked so hurt having to ask that question and instead of turning red from embarrassment I turned red from anger.

"What is it about me that makes you try time and time again? Obviously I do not see you the same way as you see me. Why keep trying and keep getting shot down?" I had gotten over the fact that everyone was going to know, that wasn't why I was lashing out at Mike. I was lashing out at Mike because Edward was leaving and I was going to go back to the way my life used to be. All school and no play, soon it wouldn't be true.

The rumors wouldn't last long, I could get through it.

"Because I like you Bella and I think we could have something special." He looked saddened and surprised by my outburst, but I had to set him straight once and for all.

"I do not like you in that way Mike, you are an awesome friend and I hope we can continue to be friends. If you are looking for a relationship more than that, look no further than Jessica Stanley, she is head over heels for you. I do not know how you don't see it. "

I hurt him, I could tell, but I also saw something spark inside him as he realized I was right about Jessica. It was like every little gesture she made all came crashing down on his awareness all at once.

Maybe there was hope there after all.

"Jessica Stanley; really," he was musing over that as I took my leave and made my way to the girls locker room. I made it through the door before I stopped; Jessica was telling someone about what she saw between Edward and me. I pushed my back up against the wall and listened to what she had to say.

"So are they like, together?" I girl asked, it sounded like it was Lauren.

"I don't know, he just had his hand resting on her arm and when she saw me she jerked it away." I was surprised she was actually telling the truth about what happened and not blowing it out of proportion.

"Wow, now that is something I have to see to believe," another girl I couldn't recognize said.

"Why would Edward be interested in her?" That was Lauren.

"Well, she isn't terrible looking, I can see why." I was stunned when I heard those words come from Jessica's mouth. I hadn't heard her say anything nice in my direction in years.

"Oh god, don't start that again." Lauren said in a mocking tone, "I don't know why you always insist on us being nice to her. She is such a loser Jessica."

I had heard enough and wanted it all to stop. I pushed myself away from the wall and continued into the locker room. The other girl was Alice, I knew she was pretending for me and I felt bad about it. I didn't say anything to them or look in their direction when I passed to get to my locker. They watched me as I walked by and as I walked around the corner; I was relieved that they were the only three occupying the room at the moment. They were the few I would have to avoid for today.

* * *

So this one was a little short I know but next chapter (M&Mward's POV) will be a nice long one.

Thank you to those of you that leave your thoughts, and thank you to those of you that read BMNM and don't have the time to leave your thoughts....but again...

**PLEASE LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS**

**(**

**)**

**(**

**)**

**\/  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**_BPOV_**

I took Bella out to La Bella in Port Angeles, our first date and I think it went rather well. We talked and got a feel for each other; we already knew so much. She was a lot more open than I thought she would be; I don't know why she is so shy.

I cannot find the right words to explain how happy it made me when she told me she didn't want to be friends, she wanted more. The look on her face when she thought that was what I wanted said all that I needed to know. The way she looked at me whenever I said her name, or the way she seemed so at ease around me was almost more than I could bear.

Bella liked me, loved me maybe, and I felt the same way. What a relief it was to know I wasn't the only one.

Saturday came around and I was taking Bella to my meadow, I never took anyone there; it was just for me and now it was for her, too. She warned me that her father wanted to chat with me; this ought to be good. The good old chief was going to get all big bad wolf on me over his daughter. I would expect nothing less.

She was sitting on her stairs once again when I pulled up. Her face light up when our eyes met and it warmed my entire body. I wasn't sure if it did the same thing for her but I knew I wanted to feel it every day forever.

"Hi Edward," she greeted me, walking in my direction as I stepped out of the car. I grabbed her into my arms and hugged her tightly to me. I didn't bother with greeting her properly because I assumed she didn't want me to do that in front of her parents who were now standing on the porch watching our embrace.

"I missed you my Bella," I said into her ear so her parents couldn't hear. I released her and she held my hand as she walked me to the porch.

"Dad, mom, this is Edward Cullen," I had never heard her say my full name out loud and I had never heard it said so alluringly before. I had the urge to pull her closer to me but I stopped myself because that would not be appropriate in front of Chief Swan and the misses.

So instead I turned on my parental authority charm, "It's nice to finally meet you formally."

"It's nice to meet you as well," Mrs. Swan replied with a voice almost identical to Bella's. They had a lot of the same features, which is to be expected, but Bella also had features of her fathers. The hair and the eyes were definitely the same between them.

"So where are you taking Bella?" Chief Swan asked quizzically.

"We are going to the walking path right off of highway 101. The scenery is beautiful out there and Bella told me she has never been. I hope that is alright with you? If not we can find something else to do." I added that last part because I know parents like to have options to choose from, rather than playing the bad guy and making up the options on their own.

"No, that sounds just fine," he looked to Bella and continued. "Make sure your phone is on and be sure to check in with us."

"Okay dad," Bella replied sardonically.

The drive was a quiet one, she seemed to like the silence when we drove and I didn't mind at all. I held her hand on the shifter like I did before and it was a relief that she was close enough for me to touch her. She didn't mind the hike to get there which only further attracted me to her. She definitely wasn't the normal 17 year old girl and that was the most captivating thing about her. The day wasn't a supposed to be a nice one, but luckily it wasn't raining. I knew it would be cold so I brought things to make Bella more comfortable.

"You really brought hot chocolate?" she asked in the sweetest voice. "That is so…sweet." She giggled and it did fascinating things to my insides.

"I didn't want you to freeze to death out here; that would be the furthest thing from what I want." I laid out a blanket up under a tree; just in case it started to rain we would be covered, and we settled into it covering up with another blanket. I had no intentions of taking our relationship to a physical level, and I think Bella knew that. I hope she did; I wouldn't want her to think that was all I wanted or that's what I was in it for, that would never be the case.

I won't lie and say the kissing wasn't nice though, she was soft against me, her lips fit perfectly against mine. The smell of the damp flowers around us went wonderfully with her alluring..what was it today? Jasmine and lilac maybe…whatever it was they matched perfectly. The hot chocolate was a hit, like I figured it would be, and the natural beauty surrounding us was the best setting imaginable.

When we left it started to rain and she looked so enchanting sopping wet. We sat in front of her house, lips locked and panting and as close as we could get to each other. It was a great ending to the already fantastic day we had together.`

The drive home was too quiet without her melodic voice filling the car; it was almost eerie without it. The road to my home seemed darker than it has ever been without Bella to light up my way.

Alice was waiting up for me in the front room, her legs pulled up and fully engrossed in a fashion 101 magazine. When the door shut behind me her attention was on me, "How was your night?" She asked in a quizzical tone. She and Tanya were good friends and I haven't gone out like this since she left; I should've known she would be curious.

"Great how was yours?" I hung my jacket on the post and joined her, flopping onto the sofa and shaking my wet hair all over her.

"Oh come on," she complained scooting away from me, practically climbing onto the arm of the couch. "You look like a wet dog Edward Cullen, go take a shower."

"I'm seeing someone," I smiled and her face light up. Yes she was friends with Tanya but she is fully aware of what happened between us and she agrees with my decision.

"Who, spill now," she perked up on her knees and gave me her undivided attention.

"I am supposed to keep it quiet but I don't know how much longer I can, I have to tell someone."

"Me, me. Tell me, I can keep a secret," she feigned like she was zipping her mouth shut. She unzipped it, "Not even Jazz," the zipped it back up and put her hands in her lap.

"Okay Ali, but I'm serious, no one." She ushered me to continue, "Its Isabella Swan."

She gaped at me wide eyes and all, "Bella? You mean Bella from school Bella?" She stumbled over her question.

"Yes, Bella; we were talking online for over two months and didn't even know we were each other. We both figured it out before we met, but we still waited until then to say anything about it." I knew she would get a kick out of the way we came about.

"Wow, Isabella Swan. I never would have guessed." She huffed and fully sat on the couch. "What's she like?"

"Alice, you do not know how truly interesting that girl is. She plays the piano, did you know that?"

"No I didn't," she had a look of concentration and I could only image what was going on in her pretty little head. "Do I get to talk to her?"

"Yes, but not yet. She's very shy and nervous about this getting out because she isn't used to the attention. I promised her I would keep it quiet until she was ready.

"Am I the only one in on this little secret?" She was excited, she loves being in on the latest gossip and this was sure to be it when it gets out.

"Yes, and you have given me your word that it will stay that way." I said it more as an order not a reminder. I know she will keep it between us but I just had to be sure.

"Yes, of course brother, who do you think I am?"

"Thank you."

"Is she going to come here? Can you ask her when we can start being friends because I know we will," let the badgering and persistence commence. I knew I should have kept my mouth shut but I was chomping at the bit to let it out in any way possible.

I told Bella on Sunday first thing that I had told Alice. She wasn't entirely happy about it, as I knew she wouldn't be; but she got over it quickly which was the part I wasn't expecting. We talked all day about whatever; I even helped her with her homework. Well, she was really testing me, but I did all the work.

I couldn't wait until Monday to see her; I knew being at school was going to be tough after all the time we spent together over the weekend. I had high hopes that I would be able to do as she asked, to act like nothing was going on. Thankfully sense she was assigned as my tutor we have gotten closer as friends so us talking was a recent normality.

When I woke up Monday morning I sent her a good morning beautiful IM because I know it made her feel good and what better way to start the day then feeling good about yourself. I left for school earlier than normal because I wanted a chance to see her before the long wait between classes and our study session. I was not disappointed, rather surprised actually.

I saw the cruiser pull up in my rearview mirror, which was cue to get out. I leaned against my car trying to act nonchalant and sneaking glances at her unopened car door. No one was paying me any attention so my glances started to linger, wondering what was taking her so long to get out.

When the door finally opened my heart sped, the anticipation of seeing her was insufferable. Then I was totally caught off guard because when she stepped out she didn't look at all like I was expecting her to look. Her hair was down. I smiled stupidly at her and she smiled back but quickly lifted her hood to cover the beauty that is her hair and hurried off to class.

The minutes could not go by fast enough.

I was ready and back in my day clothes before the bell sounded signifying it was time for my study session. I hurried to meet Bella outside of her Trig class and she emerged as I was about to pass it. She stepped out of the door way and matched my pace like she had been walking next to me the whole time. My hand mechanically found hers and I squeezed it lightly to let her know I was happy to finally be beside her. To my surprise she didn't pull away but I knew better; so I released her hand quickly and continued to walk with her.

When I asked about her hair and that hoodie she blew my mind when she actually let all her hair out for the world to see. I felt like she let out some big secret, just laid it out and flaunted it; completely out of her character. My reaction sent her for a loop and she instantly took it as a rejection and tried to cover it up. I talked her out of it though and we made our way to the library.

Tyler greeted me when we got there and completely disregarded Bella like she was a nobody and that made my anger rage. Obviously he could see that we were at least friends if nothing else. I felt even more animosity towards him when she noticed and took her leave. I tried to stop her before thinking it completely through and kicked myself mentally because that was exactly what she asked me not to do.

"Bro, did you know Tanya's back in town?" Tyler said under his breath.

"What… why?" Why in god's name would she be back here? When she left, the fact that I wouldn't have to see her everyday at school and be reminded of how much she disrespected me, was the biggest relief.

"Don't know I just heard Stanley talking about it in English." I knew exactly why she was here. My parents have been bringing this up ever since she left. They wanted me to attend the glorious LA Tech and they were using the fact that I wouldn't be alone as leverage. I always talked them out of it by telling them I didn't want to be alone, when really I just wanted to stay in Forks.

"Alright, I'll see you at lunch." I made my way back to Bella; I decided I wouldn't tell her, at least not now. No need to worry her when I'm not even sure what's happening yet. She had all her books out and was waiting for me, I couldn't imagine leaving Forks now: Now more than ever I wanted to stay.

I apologized to her and she confirmed what I already knew, she didn't want me to follow after her. She said I handled the situation like she wanted me to. I know I told her that I could keep this between us but it was really killing me not being able to touch her or be close to her even though she was right in front of me. I wasn't sure how long I would be able to keep myself contained but I would sure give it my best, for her.

We didn't speak much during our study; she kept all conversations vital to the problems at hand. I could tell she was really bothered by the way Tyler treated her and I wanted to tell her not to worry about it but I kept my mouth shut. It was very unlike me to do that but it was all for her so I made do with it.

I half expected her to ask me what Tyler said but like I knew she wouldn't, she didn't. Bella is so unlike any girl I have ever met, sometimes I don't even know what to do because she was so new to me, yet I have known her forever.

She didn't want to walk with me to lunch so I left before her. I didn't want to but I did, and my heart knew she was getting further and further away with every step I took. It ached to be near her, to see her, to be inundated by her tantalizing aroma and to look into her deep chocolate brown eyes.

I sat at the table with my brother, my sister and their other halves. I wanted so much to be here with Bella, to have her laugh and smile with all of us. Someday I would make that happen; Isabella Swan was going to be a part of my life that much I knew for certain.

I heard a loud echoing noise and when I looked in its general direction I saw Bella standing in the door way rubbing her head and scolding daggers at the door frame. When she looked at the scene in front of her everyone was looking including me. Her cheeks turned that luscious pink and she made her way to her table without anymore foul ups.

I made due with watching her from a distance, I didn't watch her per say; I merely glanced at her every few seconds. Until I heard a familiar voice, a voice that now sent my mind to a darker place.

"Eddy, oh my god you look great," Tanya shrilled, bouncing and putting on a very believable act of faux excitement.

"Tanya," was all I said. She stood in front of me, her lip pouted outward in a very unattractive way.

"Why so glum Eddy… missed me?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"Not even close," I seethed under my breath. She knew I would not miss her and vice versa, but she is the type to try and put others down to make herself look and or feel better. In that moment I knew what happened between her and James, happened for a reason. If not for that, I might not have ever started talking to Bella. I thanked her mentally for being such an awful person.

"I need you to meet me after school so I can ride with you to your place. Daddy will be there and he and Dr. Cullen have some things to discuss." She turned away from me before I could agree or disagree. That was so like her, a snooty little princess, daddy would be so proud.

After she left my line of sight I found Bella sitting with her back facing me. I hoped she didn't see that, who knows what would be running through her head if she did. I decided then and there that I would tell her about Tanya being here.

I told her everything, the plans my parents have always been trying to push on me and the plans that were going to be discussed after school today. She did not take it well. I didn't even have a chance to explain that I wasn't going to agree to anything. I would be 18 in three months and if they made me go, I would be back.

Bella had embedded herself into my life's fabric and there was no chance at retrieving the stitches. It was permanent and everlasting; nothing was going to come between us now.

I tried to reassure her that everything would be fine, I had already thought out every scenario and all of them ended with us together. I knew she wouldn't want me to, but I put my hand lightly on her arm in hopes that my touch would calm her.

I believe it would have worked if Jessica wouldn't have walked in. For some reason her eyes fell right on us and Bella jerked her arm away from me. I was expecting it but I was hoping no one would see. Jessica definitely saw.

When she walked by she was eyeing us skeptically, the way we were seated, the way Bella was trying everything to look normal. Everything about us was screaming attraction and Jessica knew it. But she didn't say anything as she passed and she took her seat next to Angela. This was going to be a long month.

Class ended and Jessica hurried out of the room, probably to go spread the gossip that she wasn't even sure was true.

I said bye to Bella quickly and told her I would IM her to let her know what was going on. She tried to act like she didn't care but I could see the anguish in her eyes and hear it in her nearly silent parting. She was dying inside, the same way I was and we weren't going to recover until we knew the outcome of the situation.

The last two periods went by in a blur, I couldn't think of anything else except what I was going to do about Tanya and School in LA. I definitely didn't want to go and I really think my parents wouldn't make me go against my will. I would just have to make it known and certain that I wanted to stay here.

Tanya was waiting for me when I walked to my car. She was leaning against it like she had a right to it.

"You ready?" she said pushing herself away from the driver's side door and sauntering towards me in her model like ways. It didn't interest me in the least, if anything it made me sick that she was really trying to seduce me or whatever it was she was trying to do.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I walked around her and got in. She probably expected me to open her door for her, but she was no lady in my book, not anymore.

She was quiet at first and I didn't mind at all, the aura between us was awkward regardless. Then she had to open her mouth, "Edward, why does it have to be this way?" She was looking over at me leaning against the head rest. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. She knew exactly why it had to be this way. "Oh, you're ignoring me now?" Yes, yes I am, I shouted in my head. But of course I answered her.

"Tanya, you know why; don't play your 'play stupid game' with me, I can see right through it." I was calm, no need to get all irrational. That is probably what she wanted anyways.

"I thought you forgave me for that, I thought we had moved past it. Why can't you just let it go?"

I pulled up to the house and once the car was in park, turned off and keys in my hand I turned to look at her for the first time since we got in the car.

"I may have forgiven you but I haven't forgotten. I can't just let something like that go Tanya. You took advantage of my trust and that isn't something you re-obtain so easily." I got out of the car and walked straight into the house, not looking back or waiting for her, she could manage herself.

Alice and Em hadn't made it home yet but Tanya's parents were there talking to my parents in the front room.

"Edward, good your home," my dad greeted me. I greeted everyone properly and took a seat across from my mother.

"Where is Tanya," Mrs. Denali asked looking around the room for her even though she obviously wasn't present. Tanya takes after her mother when it comes to the smarts department.

"I thought she was right behind me," I snickered to myself. I heard her come in then and she stormed up the stairs, probably to Alice's room.

"What is wrong with her?" Mr. Denali asked.

"We had an argument, she'll be fine," I replied with distaste.

"Well Edward. How would you like to come and stay with us and attend LA Tech for the remainder of the academic year?" He sounded so please with his offer; I hated to be the bearer of bad news.

"I would really…rather stay here, there are… things here that hold my interest and I would like to see them through." I was as polite as I could be in declining their offer, but I was ready to be downright rebellious if they attempted to make me go.

"This is a very good opportunity Edward," my father said, "I think you should think it through before you dismiss it completely."

I sat forward, portraying the seriousness of what I was about to say; that I had thought this all through to the point I could write a book about what the future held. I wasn't taking no for an answer. "I realize that, I have looked over all the brochures and read up on it online. I know how good of an opportunity it is. But without… the things that mean the most to me, it won't add up. I want to be here with you, my friends and the place I know. I truly do not want to go to LA, especially when Tanya and I are not on the greatest of terms."

* * *

So what did y'all think of M&Mward?? I just love how deep and in love he is with our Bella.

**Please leave me your thoughts**

**(**

**)**

**(**

**)**

**\/  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**_BPOV_  
**

They never said anything to me and I couldn't get over what Jessica said. Granted it wasn't exactly what you would call a complement but it was the nicest thing I had heard he say ever. That being on my mind, along with mine and Edward's situation did not help my coordination during class. I was more than thankful when the bell sounded signaling the day was over.

I was on my way to my dad's cruiser and I couldn't help but notice Tanya getting into the Edward's car. My chest hurt so bad that I almost fainted in the middle of the field. Thankfully I was able to hold myself together long enough to reach the car.

"What's wrong Bells?" My dad asked nervously after I shut the door and put my head between my legs. It felt like I was hyperventilating and the car was stuffier than the outside. "Do I need to take you to the hospital?"

"No," I managed to get out between breaths. "Just take me home." The tears I had been holding back were flowing rapidly down my cheeks, the uncontainable fury was lashing out and all I could do was cry.

"Bella, I'm going to take you to the hospital if you don't tell me what's wrong with you," he hadn't started moving the car yet and I was so on edge and hurt by the possibilities that were waiting for me I did the unthinkable.

"Will you just please drive the car dad," I yelled looking right at him, tears pouring from my surely blood shot eyes. His expression was anger and frustration, I didn't blame him; this wasn't me. I don't lash out at my parents or ever disrespect them in any way, but today is different. My life was finally getting fun, exciting and had a future I could see, why did these things happen?

I cried silently the entire way home and he didn't speak to me again, not until we got into the house. "Isabella Marie, you tell me what happened right now, or so help me Bella I will take away all of your privileges without remorse."

That did it, my whistle was blown. "God dammit dad, what did I ever do to lessen your faith in me?" I yelled; a full blown break down that had been sitting in me for weeks. I have been a grade A student my entire life. I never went gallivanting around and causing trouble like a lot of kids did around here, in a little town there really isn't much else to do.

"Listen here Bella, you do not raise your voice at me," he stood towering me, intimidating me to make me back down but I was not some criminal. I was his daughter and it was about time he realized I was nothing like them.

"What do you want from me, dad. Please tell me so that I can make you happy." I was trembling and winded from my outburst but it needed to be done and I felt relieved that I finally got it over with.

He backed away from me but didn't reply. I don't know what was going on in his mind, if he was going to rip my head off or what because I wasn't looking. My head was in my hands, hiding the melancholy look that was sure to be on my face.

"Go up to your room Bella," he was calm and collected, but he sounded more like a dad than a man of the law. I made my way through my blurry up the stairs and finally into my room. I dropped my bag on the floor and collapsed onto my bed curling up into a ball so I could really let the sobs escape. I didn't even hear my door open or realize someone was in my room until my mom was sitting next to me on my bed.

She didn't say anything but rubbed my back reassuringly while I cried into my pillow, all the way until my sobs turned to sniffles. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked breaking the silence. When she asked me that I came to the conclusion that I needed to let it out. I have been cooping this up and keeping it to myself for so long now that it was thoroughly exhausting me.

So I sucked in my emotions long enough to tell her everything. I started from the beginning, how we started talking online. She listened, I mean really listened to me while I ran over the last couple of months. The way he always made me feel like everything I said held purpose when we IM'd back and forth, even before we met he treated me like I was something to cherish. I told her about the lullaby he made for me and she light up when she recalled how much emotion he put into it.

I told her about when we met and how sure I was that he wasn't going to like that I was his Marie. Yes, I told her about my Marie. How it felt when he told me he was happy that it was me and not someone else. How he has been so understanding of my nerves and insecurities around other people—despite his social nature—he kept us a secret whatever us was.

I told her about how he might be leaving and that I might not ever know if he felt for me as much as I felt for him. I don't even know how I stayed intact and didn't combust from the emotions I felt towards Edward. "I love him mom, and just before I was about to tell him to forget about everything I said he has to leave me."

"You don't know that sweetie, things aren't set in stone, and he might be able to get his way out of this. If he really doesn't want to go I'm sure they won't make him." So if I don't hear from him tonight or see him tomorrow at school he didn't really want to stay, he didn't want to be with me. The thought brought on a whole new round of silent sobs.

My mom eventually left the room, leaving me with a few encouraging words, "If it doesn't end how you want it to then it wasn't meant to be." That is absolutely the farthest thing from what I wanted to hear.

I don't know how long I laid curled up in my bed, but I was almost drifting off when my phone vibrated and I fought with my twisted up hoodie to find its pocket.

**Badassvamp360:** Are you there Bella?

**Vamplvr1987:** Don't tell me, I can't take it right now.

**Badassvamp360:** I love you and if you feel the same and want this to work as much as I do then I will find a way to get out of this.

**Vamplvr1987:** You know how I feel, I want you to stay, and I want to be with you always. I feel like I'm dying as we speak. My chest is heavy and my eyes are swollen. Please tell me you aren't going…please, lie to me if you have to..I can't take this.

**Badassvamp360:** I'm coming over, can I come over?

**Vamplvr1987:** I don't know if that's a good idea, I want you to but I went off on my dad and he isn't happy with me right now. It's a long story.

**Badassvamp360:** Can you leave; can you meet me at our spot? I want to see you, I don't want to wait.

**Vamplvr1987:** I will ask, but I highly doubt it.

I needed to see him, to know that we were okay that he wasn't leaving and we could be together. I left my phone in the middle of the bed and ran out of my room and half tripped down the stairs. My parents were in the front room, sitting in silence.

"Can I go see Edward, please? I won't be long, please?" I was panting from my sudden movement and felt like I was going to pass out from getting up so fast. My dad didn't look at me, but mom nodded her head. "Thank you."

I turned and darted back up the stairs, flung my door open and started putting my shoes on. I reached back and grabbed my phone and sent him the okay to meet me at our spot. When I headed toward the door I was stopped by my dad standing in the way. He didn't look mad anymore, that I could tell, but he was sad, disappointed maybe. His eyes were grave and he looked like he was going to break down himself.

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean to yell. I just needed to get that out. Sometimes I feel like I'm not doing well enough for you," he stopped me there.

"Bella, you are everything a father could want his daughter to be. That's the part that scares me, I don't want someone to take advantage of you or taint your good nature." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "I just want to protect you Bella."

"I love you dad," the tears were falling again. My dad never opens up like this and it caught me off guard.

He released me and smiled his crinkly smile, "Be careful out there Bells." He moved to the side so I could pass and I didn't hesitate. I smiled at him and started down the stairs.

"Thanks, I'll check in." It was seven; that meant I was in my room for 4 hours. So much has probably happened that I don't know about. I was on the street and brisking towards the park when I got an IM for Edward saying he would see me there.

Then I thought what if he wanted to see me because it would be our last time? What if he was going to LA? But he did say if I truly wanted him to stay he wouldn't go. I would have to show him that's what I wanted. The Newton's store should still be open, and he would probably park in front of it.

If I could get there before he does….I picked up my speed until I was full blown running. The icy chill against my face was numbing but I pushed myself, I had to get there before him. Mike would definitely be there as a witness, that's what I needed. Someone to see us together, that would show him that I was serious; he has to stay. I can only be me with him by my side, there is no other way.

I ran around the corner and saw that he wasn't there yet. I slowed to a jog until I was walking; the Newton's store was all light up and decorated for Christmas. You could see it a mile away it was so exuberant.

I stood outside under the small awning that covered the entrance to the store. It was lightly sprinkling and, to be honest, it felt like it should be snowing. The light from an oncoming car shown bright against me and the sensation I got when they fell on me told me it was Edward.

Every hair on my body stood up and it wasn't because I was cold, every cell felt alive as the car pulled into the parking spot directly in front of me. It was him, his shiny silver Volvo went silent and he got out of the car.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him because he looked so confused, I knew why.

"What are you doing over here? I thought you would be in the park," he looked around us as he shut his door. I knew Mike had seen me out here; we made eye contact through the window. I was surprised he didn't come out to talk to me, hopefully he was watching. I started toward him, if he wasn't going to make the move than I was.

Edward was playing with his keys, shuffling them back and forth between his hands as I sauntered in his direction, not taking my eyes off of his. "Bella you do not have to do this," he said and I knew what he meant, but I did have to do this; if I wanted any chance at him staying with me. I stepped down from the curb to be standing right in front of him. I could smell a tint of perfume on him but I pushed that aside.

He was here…with me, and I was going to make the best of it. I had to fight for Edward; I had to show him how very much I felt the same. I had to do it here and I had to do it now.

"This is exactly where I want to be," I was inches away from him staring into his astounding emeralds but I wanted to be closer. I had to refrain from throwing myself against him because if Mike was watching like I really hope he was, then my plan might work. He would see that it was exactly what he was looking at: Edward Cullen kissing me.

"I know what you're doing and I really wish you wouldn't. Don't push yourself because of something you have no control over." He was formal and that could only mean one thing. He was choosing to go to LA; all my hopes were dashed in that moment.

* * *

Sorry about the long wait for this update...

Thanks for reading BMNM and please.....

**LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS  
**

**(**

**)**

**(**

**)**

**\/  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

_**EPOV**_

They seemed to be contemplating my last words, wondering what was going on between Tanya and I to cause such I'll terms to exist. Thankfully they didn't ask, the Denali's wouldn't have believed me anyways. Tanya was held on a high pedestal with her parents and they believed she measure up. I did not want to be the one to dash those assumptions.

The Denali's continued to tell me the upsides of living in LA, the possibilities that would be available to me that I am limited to by staying in Forks. They made a lot of good points, but my decision had already been made. It was made for me, before there was any possibility of leaving was known; it was set in stone.

After hours of the Denali's trying to argue their points and my parents agreeing with them they asked me to leave the room. My parents wanted to talk to the Denali's in private. I know my dad took what I said to heart, I knew deep down I was not going to LA. I went out the back door and out to the lake. I needed to think and put everything into perspective: My future, I am discussing and choosing my fate.

LA Tech was all my parents talked about, yes I thrived in orchestrating the piano but that was not something I wanted for my future. That's what my parents have instilled in me. I needed something to back it up something to guarantee a stable future. That is where LA Tech came into play; it couldn't be Seattle or Portland.

Those I could manage, either of those I could live with. I could go to school during the week and come home on the weekends, it wasn't the greatest of situations but it would be on that worked. LA just wasn't going to work; not if I wanted to see Bella. That is what all this is based around, seeing Bella as much as possible. If it wasn't for Forks High and their Running Start program I wouldn't even be in this situation. Then I wondered if maybe I could just pass the opportunity up, just pass it on to the next person in line. I would probably be letting everyone down in I did that, but I couldn't imagine going through all of that without Bella.

"Eddy," I heard Tanya call form the back door. I was in the shadows of the trees that surrounded the lake behind my house, she couldn't see me. I thought about not answering her but she turned on the light before I had a chance not to. "What are you doing out here?"

_Hiding from you_, I thought to myself, "Thinking."

"Thinking about what," she was right beside me now and I didn't like her close proximity so I sat on a log that was a few feet away.

"About LA and what I want to do," she walked past me and sat beside me on the log, again I felt like she was invading my space.

"I think you should come, it would give us another chance," I heard the hope in her voice and it almost made me laugh. Why she thought there was even an 'us' to refer to was ridiculous.

"Tanya," I said turning toward her and she did the one thing I definitely did not want or expect her to do. She basically threw herself on me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and pushing herself up against me; exactly how she used to do when we were together. She tried putting her lips to mine but I was not letting her get that far, touching me was crossing the line.

I turned my face away from her and she kissed along my jaw line and down my collar bone because that was as far as she could reach. "Tanya," I started prying her off of me with the palm of my hands but her grip on me was like an iron cage. "Get off of me Tanya."

She finally released her grip on me and sat back looking at me with tears in her eyes, "You don't love me anymore?" She whined into her hands.

I couldn't be mean to her, yes she deserves much more than that but I am just not that guy. "Tanya, we are over. What you did was completely out of line: Unforgivable." My voice rose a little on the last word, but she needed to realize that the term 'us' did not exist anymore, that was reserved for someone else. Someone else that had my heart, my soul and every other part of me she would accept.

"I'm sorry Edward," she didn't look up to me and I didn't respond before I left her, sitting there alone on that log. I had to talk to Bella, even if it was only an IM. I wanted to see her more than ever but I didn't know she wanted to see me. I needed to know how she felt, I mean really felt. I needed to know if she was serious and if she was ready to see me publicly.

I messaged her and was relieved when she responded, I half expected her to ignore me. She didn't want me to tell her what had been decided, she was expecting me to go to LA. I told her what I felt, that I loved her and I needed to know if she felt the same.

It hit me hard when I read what she wrote, that she wanted me to stay and she wanted to be with me always. She felt the same way I did; I would rather die than be void of her because I would never truly be happy. I had to see her, to hear her say the words out load. That would make them real and I could see the love in her eyes as she said it. I needed to tell her so she knew it was real coming from me too.

I waited for her response and was thrilled when I finally got it. She was going to meet me at our spot and she would be there in 10 minutes. I didn't even tell anyone I was leaving, I just went. I wanted to hold her in my arms like I had wanted to all day, more so when she was within reach.

I ran scenarios through my head as I drove 20 over the speed limit down the windy road that was between us. Every second I was getting closer and closer, my heart beating faster and faster at the thought of feeling her warmth against me.

Finally I was in town and as I took the corner that would bring me to the park I suddenly got nervous. What if she didn't want to open up to me? What if she was going to try and push me away? She said she wants me to stay but Bella is a very complex person, she might try and hide her true feelings; try to protect them.

I vowed to myself that I would do everything in my power to keep her from doing that, I would keep our love a secret for as long as I am able, if she does want to be with me than I will make it work in any way possible. Even though I wanted to show everyone that she was mine and I hers, I would push my needs aside and I would do it for her.

I spotted her standing in front of the Newton's store, not at all where I expected her to be. She was all bundled up in her black hoodie and looking so freaking cute standing there shivering. I hadn't really thought about how cold it was, I would have told her to wait for me at her house and she could have been warm.

She was watching me, as I was watching her when I pulled into the spot directly in front of her. She didn't move and kept her eyes on mine. I stepped out of the car, still worried about what she was going to say. I asked her why she was here and not at the park where it would be private, where no one would see. She didn't answer and I realized what she was doing. I told her she didn't need to do it; she didn't have to see me in public. I didn't want her to make a rational decision under the circumstances and regret it later.

She didn't respond but started walking towards me. I couldn't look away from her, she was so tantalizingly gorgeous. When she stood right in front of me it took all of my strength not to snatch her up right there and bury my face in her hair. To tell her I love her and that I wasn't going anywhere.

"This is exactly where I want to be," she told me so close to me that I could feel the warmth radiating off of her, begging me to embrace it. She was looking into my eyes; waiting for something I wasn't sure. It almost seemed like she wanted me to take her into my arms and kiss her senseless, but I wasn't sure so I didn't close the 4 inch gap between us.

I tried one more time to tell her that she didn't need to change her life because of something I did, something that I wasn't going to do. At those words worry crossed her face and I knew that she thought I had chosen to go to LA, to leave her behind and start a new journey without her.

Something told me she was ready, in the way she approached me in the open, being in such proximity was not the way Bella would normally want it. She was trying to tell me she wanted me; in every way that held purpose, she wanted to be with me. Coming to that realization I had to feel her against me, to taste her sweet breath and embrace her in a publicly inappropriate way.

Her eyes dropped to the wet ground, the light rain had turned into small snowflakes and created slush beneath us. I couldn't let her tear herself apart any longer, "Bella."

She looked up at me with watery eyes and my heart sank at the sight of her pain. "Please don't go," she whispered and the words took my breath away.

"I'm here for as long as you want me," and finally she was in my arms. I buried my face into her hair just like I wanted to from the beginning and it was even more alluring than I imagined. Her arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, pulling at the edges of my shirt to bring me closer to her. I pulled away only to put my lips to hers; she didn't hesitate to use her tongue this time and I revealed in the sensation that caused throughout my body.

"I love you too," she breathed against my cheek as I ran my lips along her jaw line—a place I have never been—and back up to her lips. I paused before our lips met and looked into her eyes, the true honesty that she held showed in the depths of them. I didn't break her gaze, not even for a moment. I was mesmerized by just the sight of her.

_**BPOV**_

Edward was staying, he wasn't going to LA. He said his parents told him if he didn't think LA Tech was in his future then they wouldn't make him go. I was thrilled that I wouldn't have to endure the pain that would have caused. Just thinking about it causes a tugging from my heart.

We sat in Edward's car for a while, talking about school and why he was going to go to LA Tech. It turns out he has the option to do the running start program through Forks High. He can choose between 15 different colleges, one being LA Tech. I was eligible for the same program; my grades were some of the best the school had. I had a full scholarship waiting for me.

I decided to keep that to myself, for the moment.

I text my mom a few times to tell her what I was doing and like they said, I was allowed to stay out. Edward told me about Tanya, how she basically attacked him behind his house. I felt a twinge of jealousy, or the need to attack her back. She didn't deserve him and he didn't want he, he wanted me.

We sat in the car talking, long enough to see the Newton's lock up and head home. Mike looked at us in the car and we watched him as he ran into a light post because he wasn't paying attention. "Now is the perfect time to put an end to his bantering." Edward rolled down his window as Mike balanced himself. "Hey Newton, you should keep your eyes on what's on front of you…not what's out of your reach."

"Yeah, ha ha, night Edward, Bella," he said my name with a hint of surprise. Tomorrow was definitely going to be different; I would have a lot of explaining to do to Angela, Eric and hopefully not Mike.

"How did you know?" I asked unsure if I wanted him to know.

"I am very observant Bella; I have seen the way he looks at you." I shivered from the chill his open window was creating and he rolled it up quickly. The snow was really starting to fall. "And, if I might add…I don't like it," he chuckled.

"So what is the plan for tomorrow?" Are we just going to walk in holding hands and act like nothing's changed? I couldn't even imagine doing that, the rumors that are sure to come from this are going to harsh.

"We can just act normal, with the occasional touch here," he put his hand on mine. "Or there," he brought his other hand up to cup my face and smiled that smile when he noticed I wasn't breathing. He turned in his seat so he could snake his other hand around my waist and my breathing came back but not in its original rhythm.

His hand was flat against my back, half of my skin was exposed and the connection between the two was indescribable. "Can I kiss you at school Bella?" he whispered into my ear as he pulled me closer and I didn't resist.

My mind was spinning and I really didn't know how I felt about that. I hadn't thought about it at all, "I don't know." I bit my bottom lip waiting for his response. He was inches away from my face now, so close I could feel his lips grazing mine.

"Can I Kiss you now?" I practically cut him off, I definitely didn't answer him, or I guess that was my answer. I leaned forward to softly touch my lips to his and he responded more aggressively than I anticipated. His lips pressed hard against mine, my thoughts became jumbled, all of my worries slipped away as eventually all I could think about was the way his lips moved against mine or the way his touch did unworldly things to my body. His very presence made my blood pump and my heart beat so fast it felt like it was going to leap out of my throat.

I couldn't breathe, I'd forgotten how to breathe and I had to push away. I hoped he wouldn't think I was pushing away because I didn't want to be close to him; that was far from the truth. My hopes were true, because when I did he needed to do the same thing. He laid his head on my chest and I was a little embarrassed when his head bobbed up and down from my deep breaths. But I pushed it aside because he was breathing just as deeply, and I rested my head on top of his.

"Can I pick you up for school in the morning?" he asked after a while. Our breathing was back to normal but my emotions were still all over the place.

"That might be too much too soon, don't you think?" The looks on everyone's faces were sure to send me into a panic attack just at the thought.

He lifted himself off of me and returned to his seated position, his hands on the steering wheel, "It's up to you." I nodded my head. I would rather him be with me when all hell breaks loose, that's what I was referring to it as.

The clock on Edward's dash read 10:45, "I should probably get home."

"I'll take you," he started the car and I couldn't tell if his feelings were hurt by what I said.

"Are you okay?" he put the car in reverse and looked over at me.

"Never been better," he reached over and grabbed my left hand resting in my lap. He pulled it up toward his face and smiled that godly smile that was sure to be the death of me. He turned it over, kissed the top of it sweetly than placed it on the shifter knob. His hand rested on top of it just like so many other times before. For some reason, to me, that was the sweetest gesture: Like we were a team at the wheel of both of our destinies, each of us steering the others. We would walk the journey of life and go through whatever was waiting for us together.

I left Edward in the car with a good bye good night kiss, it was nice and drawn out just like I like them. He didn't leave until I shut the front door behind me. I watched out the window in the top of the door, standing on the tips of my toes, as he drove away. I exhaled heavily and turned, pushing my back up against the door and smiled.

I was happy, truly happy that it was out; everyone was going to know that Edward was mine. He had chosen me over LA, Tanya and LA Tech and I was more than thrilled. I had been thinking about going to WSU in Seattle but never really wanted to jump on it. Maybe we could both go there, a new place where nobody knows us. That would make it easier on me.

I headed up the stairs and the door to my parents' room was open. I put my head in and saw my mom still up reading a book in bed. "I'm back," I whispered.

"Oh," I startled her and she sat her book down and joined me in the hall. She grabbed my arm and led me into my room, shutting the door behind us. "So, is he going?" She asked eagerly.

These were the moments when I wondered who the child was supposed to be. "No he isn't going, and he said he loves me." I giggled like a school girl. What can I say; my mother brings it out in me.

"Okay, we will talk more tomorrow…Oh I am so happy for you Bell." She hugged me tightly then went off to her room. Thankfully they were both okay with Edward.

I got ready for bed and looked at my phone multiple times to see if I got my goodnight IM from him. Nothing; every time I checked nothing. I have gotten a goodnight IM from him every night for the last three months; why wasn't I getting one now.

It got to the point where I couldn't wait any longer so I messaged him. I waited five minutes and nothing, no response at all. I waited another five minutes and thought maybe my phone was screwed up so I turned it off and took the battery out. When it was all started back up and I still didn't receive anything. So I sent him one more message desperate to know why he wasn't messaging me back and hoping he hadn't changed his mind.

* * *

Okay, so do you like when I post both POV's in one chapter so they are longer or do you like it the other way?

Please let me know...I think I prefer it this way, but I want to know your views...

Thank you again, as always I appreciate your reviews and your thoughts...

**Please leave um at the box**

**(**

**)**

**(**

**)**

**\/  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**_EPOV_  
**

The whole way home I could not get the way Bella looked out of my mind. She looked happy, happier than I have ever seen her and the cause of that happiness was me; because I was staying with her. She loves me and we were going to show the world that we love each other. Things were looking up.

I was hoping the Denali's would be gone by the time I got back home, but of course they were still there. I parked my car in front of the garage and turned the key. I didn't want to go in the house and end up being attacked by Tanya yet again. But I wasn't going to sit in the car all night.

Mr. and Mrs. Denali's (Eleazar and Carmen; the two weirdest names I have ever heard) were still in the front room with my parents, "Edward, come here a moment will you?" Mr. Denali called.

I sauntered in and didn't bother taking a seat; if this was headed where I thought it was I wasn't going to be sticking around. "What can I do for you?"

"I just want to make sure you know what you are passing up. This is basically a once in a lifetime opportunity, are you sure that you have made the right decision." I pondered that question while they all, the Denali's and my parents, were looking at me waiting for my answer.

Was staying in Forks and giving up my scholarship the right decision; yes. I have a trust fund and my parents are more than equipped to pay for it if I need help. Was staying as far away from Tanya as humanly possible the right decision; yes, most definitely yes. Was choosing to stay with Bella and be whatever she needs me to be for her the right decision?

"I appreciate your offer; I know what an opportunity this is but my future, as of right now, lies here in Forks." My parents didn't say anything and neither did the Denali's, so I made the only move which was heading up to my room.

I took my phone out half way up the stairs so I could send Bella her goodnight IM but was interrupted by the voices carrying from one of the rooms in the hall. Emmett's room was full of loud booms and gun fire. Em and his video games; if there was a profession that included testing video games all day it would be his dream job.

I didn't have the audacity to tell him there was such a profession; I didn't want him to become a large over-weight game junky.

I continued down the hall and found the source of the voices; it was Alice and Tanya in Alice's room. I pressed myself up against the wall so I could eavesdrop.

"What did you think would happen; he would forgive you and move across the country with you?" Alice asked incredulously in her oddly whimsical tone.

"I don't know; I didn't think he would dismiss it entirely, does he want to be stuck in Forks forever? Who would want that?" It sounded like Tanya was crying. Good I thought to myself, severs her right for trying to throw herself onto someone who had no intentions of returning the gesture.

"He likes it here, he's like dad; he thrives in small cities."

"But he will never find anyone here; he knows everyone that lives here. Anyone he finds will never be as good as I am for him." I couldn't take the bantering any longer; I did find someone, someone that is better for me 10 folds.

"Hey Ali," I said when I entered her room. "I just wanted to let you know, you especially," I said looking at Tanya who was in fact crying. "I have a girlfriend."

"Who," Tanya shrilled.

Alice was eyeing me skeptically; for all she knew this was a secret…well not anymore. "Isabella Swan and she rather enjoys my music." Tanya didn't care much for my passion of music. She said it was a waste of time, I had to throw it in her face; it just had to be done.

"Isabella," she thought out loud. "Isabella Swan," she said in disbelief.

"Yes Bella, she is half of who you are and everything you definitely are not," that hit a nerve. In her mind no one was better than her, she was top of line; the best model available. She rose from her seated position on Alice's bed and stormed towards the door. On her way past me, like the spoiled brat that she is, she snatched my phone out of my hands and threw it against the wall.

"When is she leaving?" I asked Alice.

"Tomorrow night," she was off the bed and retrieving the pieces to my phone, "It's broken."

"Great, not only does she come here and try to ruin my relationship but she breaks my stuff too, that's just great." I grabbed the pieces out of her hands and headed towards the door.

"I'm sorry Edward; she just came in crying…what was I supposed to do?"

"It's not your fault Ali; I don't hold _you_ accountable for anything." I exited her room and went to my own finally reaching my original destination. On my way I heard Tanya yelling that she wanted to go: Good riddance to her.

I tried putting my phone back together and gave up after only 10 minutes of confusion. I headed back to Ali's room to see if I could use her phone; hopefully she was still awake. The door creaked open and I found her sitting up in her bed twiddling with the thread on her designer comforter. "Can I use your phone Ali; I need to message Bella?"

She looked up with a startled expression; she must have been concentrating on something. When she came out of it she answered, "Yeah sure," and reached over to her night stand, grabbed it and tossed it to me.

"Edward I'm not sure but I think Tanya is going to show up and cause a scene tomorrow at school. You know how much she looked down on Bella. She is probably so peeved right now. "She was still sitting in the middle of her bed, but she was propped up on her knees waiting for me to give her an answer to her unspoken question.

"I don't know Ali, we will just have to wait and see." She didn't have to say it because I heard it in the way she asked. "The only thing I'm worried about is Bella; I don't want Tanya to get her alone." That would be horrifying for Bella. If Tanya was good at anything it's putting people down and my Bella is a sensitive girl, "She would break her." In a way she already has.

"I know and I haven't even gotten to meet her yet…officially," she pouted.

"That is the least of our worries; can you keep an out for both of them? If you see Bella stick by her side and if you see Tanya, try and distract her. You can ride with me in the morning to pick her up so you can formally meet her."

"Oh thank you Eddy," she bounced on her knees and giggled a little too.

"Please do not call me Eddy in front of Bella; I do not want her to catch on to that to." She straightened up and placed her hand over her mouth and shook her head, "I won't," she said quickly and laughing.

**It's Edward, my phone is broken. I can't IM or call or anything. This is Alice's phone number so I'll txt you from here until I get mine replaced. I'm bringing Alice in the morning I hope that's okay. I love you my Bella, sleep well.**

**I sent you two messages and I was freaking out. Thank you Alice. What happened to your phone? Oh just tell me tomorrow. Of course it's fine if Alice comes; hopefully she can help me fight off all the rumors that are sure to be floating around. I love you too, with all my heart.**

I went to bed with so many thoughts, the biggest one being the anticipation of how tomorrow was going to turn out. Alice gave me heads up on Bella's friends so I would have at least something to go by when I would have to eventually talk to them. Tomorrow was a big day; to Bella it is huge. For me it's getting past Tanya, she isn't the kind of girl to five up on something, especially if there is something to gain in the end. She is no competition for Bella but she will inevitably try.

Bella is fragile, it really matters what people think and say to her, and she takes it all to heart. Tanya has no good feeling s toward Bella; especially now. I had to protect her; everything Tanya is going to throw at her is going to be lies just to hurt her.

We have been through so much over the last three months, one more hurdle could break her, could send her running away from me. I was determined to not let that happen.

The first thing I did in the morning was tell Em about Bella; that was quit the experience.

I went down the hall to Emmett's room and he was still sleeping, that was so typical of him. Stay up all night, probably with Jazz and play Saints Row, albeit a fairly addictive game but one can only go so far. He has been playing that game for months. It's one of those games that take years to beat completely. Ridiculous if you ask me.

I turned on his light and had to squint my eyes as it light up his entire room. It wasn't as disastrous as I expected, it was actually clean for him. His bed sat in the far left corner of his room and was draped in black cotton just for occasions such as this. He hated the light, if he could he would live in a dungeon I was sure of it.

"Em, wake up," I pushed on his bed with my foot causing it to rock lightly.

"Ugh," he rolled over and hugged his body sized pillow against his massive frame.

"Emmett, get up its 6:45 you have 10 minutes before we leave," I lied.

It worked, "What, why did you wait to wake me up," he stumbled out of bed, not taking notice to my disheveled form. "I didn't take a shower last night, thanks man." He stumbled off toward his dresser and I just stood there with a smile on my face.

He found a shirt and a pair of socks then headed to his closet but stopped when he finally took in my appearance. "You're really letting yourself go bro; do you never want to find another girlfriend?" He chuckled to himself.

"It's six in the morning Em, don't flatter yourself."

"Are you serious?" he spun around to look at the clock next to his bed that read 6:04.

"As a Shelby 500," this was what we said to each other when we were, well, serious.

"God dammit Eddy," he dropped his clothes on the floor and basically threw himself back onto his bed, "Cut the light out for another 15 minutes then come and talk to me."

"I need to talk to you about something that's rather time sensitive and important to me." He hated when I spoke so formal, usually it went right over his head or I would have to reiterate. I hated being called Eddy so it was a game of give and take.

"Alright, but only because I'm already awake," he rolled over and propped himself up on his arm, stuffing a pillow underneath it for extra support. "Could you turn the lights out though, it's giving me an aneurism."

"The light is not giving you an aneurism Em, you are just a pansy." I walked across the room and shut the lights out. "Are you good?"

"Yeah I'm good. What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm seeing Isabella Swan," I told him bluntly.

"Bella Swan, the tutor, the book worm, the naughty teacher's pet Bella Swan?" I had caught his attention. He has it engraved in his mind that all the "nerdy girls" for lack of a better term, were true freaks underneath. He'd said "They just cover it up with a shell because they're smarter than the girls that wear it on their sleeves". I would be lying if I said I hoped his theory was wrong.

_**BPOV**_

I received a txt message from an unfamiliar number and when I opened it the first two words made my heart soar. It was Edward; he was messaging me from Alice's phone. He said his phone was broken and that he was going to be messaging me from her phone until he got his replaced. He said goodnight and left it at that.

I replied and was finally able to fall asleep, drifting off into unconsciousness knowing that I had Edward's heart and he had mine. Nothing could break through that, I would not let it, he would not let it. With both of us fighting for the same result it's sure to happen; I can feel it.

I woke up with mixed feelings about going to school for the second time this school year. The first was when I found out that Edward was my M&M and now when everyone else was going to find out that Edward is my boyfriend. I looked at my phone that was still clinched in my hands and it was flashing.

**Good morning my Bella, how are you feeling about today? I hope you still want me to come and pick you up; I want to be standing beside you so you don't get the brunt of it all. I wish I was in all of your classes so we could answer everyone together. I love you my Bella.**

**Good morning Edward, Alice. I'm a little freaked out, I'll admit, but I'm happy it will be over with. Yes, I'm going to tell my dad in a minute. I wish you were in all my classes too but only because I don't want to ever be away from you…I love you too.**

**Alice do you have IM on your phone? If so send me a friend request…vamplvr1987 on Google…thanks**

I hate txt messaging, only so many characters then it cuts you off, or it sends the messages in the wrong order and you're left confused; so irritating.

I left my phone on the charger and started my morning routine. When I was out of the shower and dressed I ran downstairs to tell my dad I didn't need a ride to school for the first time ever. He was okay with it and left early for work while my mom started in on me with 20 questions about last night. I answered all of them even telling her about the amazing kissing that boy can do.

When I got back to my room my phone was blinking again, this time from an add request; shopaholicpixie4eva17 wants to be your friend.

**Shopaholicpixie4eva17:** Hi Bella

**Vamplvr1987:** Hi Alice…love the screen name LOL

**Shopaholicpixie4eva17:** Ya, I couldn't think of anything and both of them were taken so I went with both….here's Edward.

**Shopaholicpixie4eva17:** We will be leaving in about 15 minutes, will you be ready?

**Vamplvr1987:** Yes, I'm ready now. I can't wait to see you…or to get to know Alice. She has always been so sweet.

**Shopaholicpixie4eva17:** She can't wait either; it's all she's been talking about all morning. She'll be happy to hear that.

**Vamplvr1897:** School is going to be crazy today isn't it?

**Shopaholicpixie4eva17:** Yeah, most likely, if you want to stay home I will understand, we can do it tomorrow, no big rush.

**Vamplvr1987:** Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now?

**Shopaholicpixie4eva17:** No of course not, I just want you to be sure you're ready for this. I don't want it to be too much and you change your mind.

**Vamplvr1987:** My mind has been set and there is no turning back now. Whatever happens happens and my decision will still be the same. You cannot turn love off and on it just doesn't work like that.

**Shopaholicpixie4eva17:** We're leaving now, see you soon my love.

That last IM sent my heart into overdrive. I was his love, I giggled to myself at how much that made my insides yearn for him. They arrived 15 minutes later and I grabbed my bag, told my mom goodbye and headed out of the door.

Edward was half way across the lawn when I came out the door and he stopped when he saw me. My hair was down along with my hoodie, something I planned on doing more often. "Bella," he said enthusiastically. I stumbled down the steps in my haste to be closer to him, I was as careful as I could be in the moment.

Whenever I am in his arms, it's like the world outside of us doesn't exist. It's just him and me, together like it was intended to be. Everything just felt right and it didn't even bother me that Alice was watching from the car.

"I missed you," I told him as he held me close up against him.

"I was agonizing without you," he replied smoothly. "Alice cannot wait to meet you properly," he whispered and grabbed my hand. He pulled away from me and led me to a waiting Alice.

"Hi Bella," she sang.

"Hi Alice, how are you?" I asked because that was what you would ask someone; right?

"I am good, how are you?" She giggled.

"Better now," I looked up to Edward who was already looking at me. A smile was spread across his face that was so indulgent. I couldn't help the pink that flushed my cheeks and he smiled deeper.

"Let's go, we're going to be late," Alice chimed from the back seat window.

Edward opened my door for me and when he was walking around Alice whispered "You are all he ever talks about". She had startled me and I turned back to face her with a smile already on my face. I could get used to this; I just had to make it through today.

"No whispering," he said when he got in and shut the door. "This is my car and there will be no secrets," he joked pointing a smile in my direction.

"I just told her what she already knows Eddy, don't be such a worry wart," she laughed loudly. Edward looked back and gave her and the meanest look I had ever seen on his angels face. I didn't know why and I didn't ask.

"They argued back and forth about something she promised and how she was in his car and his car didn't allow broken promises either. He looked at me when he said that last part. It was really cute to see him outside of the two different Edwards I'm used to. The first being school Edward, sweet, genuine, smart and sexy. The second is my M&M Edward; he is romantic, soft, sweet, all of the above and obber sexy. Now the third, family oriented Edward; add in funny, crude language and fing down right gorgeous.

All the versions I have ever known have led up to the full package, the family oriented Edward and I didn't think it possible for him to get any better than my M&M.

Boy did he prove me wrong.

We talked and laughed all the way to school, Alice talked to me like we have been lifelong friends, and it was really nice for a change. It all stopped when we pulled into the parking lot. It wasn't like everyone was looking or anything, at least not yet, but the stress of the moment just came crashing down on me and it seemed to affect Edward and Alice as well.

"Are you ready for this?" Alice asked leaning forward from the back seat.

"It's already been done, not turning back now." I took a deep breath when Edward turned the car off and looked at me concerned.

"You look like you're turning white Bella," he said sweetly rubbing the back of his hand along my cheek. His touch calmed me momentarily but not completely. He got out of the car and walked around, opened Alice's door and then mine.

A lot of the students hadn't arrived yet and that was a bit of a relief. Even though it was only the beginning, I had the fight or flight feeling coming on and I was leaning more toward the flight side. I wanted to run away and hide, knowing what was to come, knowing that I was going to be the topic of discussion.

Lonely, bottom of the social chain Bella snagged her the best looking, most liked and popular boy in all of Forks. What have I gotten myself into?

I stepped out of the car and Edward shut the door behind me. "Can I hold your hand, or is that too much?" I didn't reply, I just took his hand in mine. It was the only way I was ever going to move from the side of his Volvo. "I guess that answers that," he chuckled squeezing my hand gingerly.

Emmett pulled up then with Rosalie sitting next to him along with her brother, and Alice's boyfriend, Jasper. My chest suddenly felt heavy, I hadn't asked what to expect from them.

"Don't worry Bella, they don't bit," Alice said standing next to me.

"Did you tell them?" I asked under my breath.

"Yes, they know and they are all more than fine with it. We have all been really close friends for a long time. As long as I am happy they are too." He rubbed small circles on the top of my hand with his thumb as he led me to his—and now my—friends.

"Well, this ought to be good," Rosalie said when she emerged from the oversized jeep that belonged to Emmett.

"Hey, hey Bella, welcome to the group," Emmett bellowed fumbling with his bag, trying to get his hand free to extend it to me.

I reached out and shook it nervously, "Hi, thanks."

Alice flitted to Jasper's side who had just hopped down from the jeep. He was the one I was worried about the most, he was always the first one to laugh when I fell or when I ran into a wall. I had a feeling he didn't like me, or at least he thought I was queen of the dorks or something.

"I hope he's worth it," Jasper said with Alice clinging to his front like a monkey. It was quit comical and I would have laughed if it were any other time.

"Uh, thanks," I didn't really know how to respond to that, but I knew he was worth anything I would go through today. After today it would get better.

* * *

I am sooooo beyond stoked for New Moon tonight...people have been camped out since noon yesterday..people that don't have lives I assume. I will be there at 3 after school because I am not going to be stuck sitting in the front row. LOL

I want to say thank you to those of you that have read BMNM and an even bigger thank you to those that have left me their thoughts, I really do appreciate reading them...

Bella and Edward continue the school day in the next chapter and some questions get answered that a few of you have probably been wondering. This chapter was more of a filler I guess..I didn't to just jump into the day so I had to lead up to it...

How did you like Emmett's moment, for some reason I just love that part. Emmett is such a softy on the inside...and my boyfriend and his brother play Saints Row all the time. It is definitely ridiculous haha. Don't get me wrong, I play my share of video games (Guitar Hero, Prince of Persia and Ratchet and Clank are about it) but the games like Saints Row and GTA are just too long and take up way too much time. But hey, that's just me.

Please leave me your thoughts and I will respond after 2am, after I have seen New Moon...whooo I'm literally freaking out

**PLEASE LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS**

**(**

**)**

**(**

**)**

**\/  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_**EPOV**_

Bella was always beautiful, mind bogglingly so that I don't know how I didn't see it before. But when she wore her hair down, the thick semi curls that surrounded her face only further brought out her true beauty.

I was stunned, standing there in the middle of her lawn when I fully took in her appearance. It was sanctuary when my arms were wrapped around her soft frame; so much that I got a little lost in the moment. It was hard to think of anything else but her when she captured all of my senses. When she said she missed me it sent a jolt through my nerves and I could not find the right words to explain what it was like to be without her.

I hoped she knew the extent of the love I felt for her, every time our eyes met I tried to put it all out there for her to see.

I introduced her to Alice and they seemed to hit it off right away. They talked a little in the car during the ride to school and when we arrived and got out of the car Alice comforted her when Em, Rose and Jazz arrived. They too, greeted Bella exceptionally well, especially Em, he is always the ice breaker.

She took it well too; I didn't see the pink cross her face, not until we ran into Tyler. I was worried at first, when he was looking at her confused for that split second. Then his expression changed to acceptance and that was the turning point.

I left Bella in front of her class and hoped she would be okay until I saw her again. "What's with you and the Swan girl?" Tyler asked as we walked to Calculus.

"How do you mean? If you mean are we dating, the answer is yes."

"Wow, okay how did that happen?" He wasn't asking in a boorish manner, just curious.

"I got to know her; she is very intriguing and talented in more ways than one." I didn't mention the way that she gets my blood pumping when she is in any kind of contact with me, above all; eye contact. I kept the fact that I can't think of anything else but her most of the time my eyes are open and all of the time they are closed to myself. "We share a lot of common interests as well."

"More power to ya man," he accepted it with an open mind and that was what I was hoping for.

I was in high spirits waiting to see Bella, all through my classes I was on edge just waiting for the minutes to pass. On my way to third period English my temporary good day high was demolished when I saw Tanya walking towards me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked uncouthly.

"Whatever I want to be doing, what's it to you?" she barked.

"You better not be here to mess with Bella, she had nothing to do with anything that pertains to you and I." I was certain of that. It was all her; she chose to crawl into bed and take her clothes off and sleep with James, not I or Bella.

"You cannot tell me what to do eddy, you lost that privilege a long time ago," her voice carried in the hall and everyone around us was watching.

"No, first of all I never told you what to do and second, you forced me to lose it. I was all for being with you for the rest of my life Tanya; you ruined it not me."

"There is still a chance Edward," she sauntered close to me, her whole persona changing almost instantly. "You know Bella cant for you the things I can." I leaned away from her closeness and she ran her fingers through the collar of my shirt. "You know I'm right."

"Damn straight you are," I pushed her hand away and backed her up into the locker doors as I continued. "Bella would never sleep with another man like you did, she would not put down my music and she would not embarrass me in public with indecent exposure. You two are complete opposites and I could not be happier."

I went to leave her there but stood back in front of her and said as seriously and demanding as I could, "Do not try and ruin this Tanya because you will not succeed." I left her with that and headed to meet Bella; that little charade took up my whole third period.

When I got to Bella I was relieved to see that Alice was with her, just like I asked her she was watching out for her. "How did it go?" she asked when I sat down next to Bella.

I told Bella about Tanya being here, that her goal was most likely to get into her head and try to push her away from me. Something told me, in the way her eyes were so serious and concentrated, that anything Tanya would throw at her would all be in vein. She could survive it; she would survive it because she truly, deeply and irreversibly loves me just as I love her.

We walked to lunch together; Alice, Jazz, Em and Rose met us on the way.

"So what made you want to date this slim ball," Rose asked Bella as we entered the lunch room. I was happy she did because it took Bella's sight away from all the wondering eyes that were all resting on her. I didn't even hear her answer to Rose's question because I was too busy eyeing everyone else; basically telling them to back off.

Thankfully it only lasted a second and when she looked out in front of her only a select few were still gawking.

"Where are we going to sit?" Bella asked as we stood in line to gather our lunch items. "I don't want to leave my friends out."

"You can invite them to our table, or we can sit with them," I realized I was inviting myself to sit with her and her friends and I wasn't sure if she would want that. So I rephrased the suggestion, "Or you can sit with them and I can sit at my table." I didn't really want to suggest it but I didn't want to push her either. Today has been great so far and I didn't want to do anything to ruin the roll we were on.

"I don't want to sit anywhere without you," she leaned into me wrapping her arms around my waist and gripping the back of my shirt. That was the most significant moment of the day for her. She embraced me, at lunch, in front of everyone. I crushed her closer to me and reveled in the moment. "Will you sit with me and my friends?" She was looking up at me and I wanted to kiss her more than ever, but I refrained.

"Of course I will," and I settled with burying my face in her hair and kissing lightly the side of her neck. I felt a tremor rush through her and smiled at the satisfaction it caused. We paid for our food—I tried to pay for hers but she wasn't having it—and headed to her table.

Angela, Eric and Newton all had their eyes on us as we approached them; they all looked surprised when we stopped in front of them.

"Do you mind if Edward sits with us?" Bella asked sweetly.

"No, not at all," Angela was quick to respond.

"Are you sure, I don't want to impose," I added.

"No, you won't be imposing, please sit," Eric retorted. We took our seats and it didn't take long for everyone to become uncomfortable myself included. Angela seemed like a real genuine girl, she was a true friend to Bella and I really appreciated her for that.

"So what's going on, Angela you're with the Forks Column aren't you?" I asked trying to rid the air of the awkward tension.

"Yeah a Jr. Journalist," she replied apprehensively.

"And you two," I gestured between her and Eric, "have been seeing each other for a while haven't you? Since what…" ah I forgot what Alice told me. She was always up to date on everyone at school, which was just one of her many off the wall talents. "Eight grade?"

"Oh, you were close, seventh," he raised his hand in a high fiving manner and I granted his request. I was at least getting through to him.

"Excuse me, come again?" I wasn't aware Miss Angela Webber had such a sassy side.

"What?"

"Try sixth grade, you asked me out a month before school ended," She corrected him with a devilish expression.

"That's quit the feat, congratulations."

"Thank you Edward," she turned away from Eric and humphed, it was quit amusing to say the least.

"Mike, is there something going on between you and Jessica? I see the way she looks at you." I had a feeling that would stir him up.

"No…between me and Jessica.." he was trying to play it off but he wasn't fooling me.

"She does like you, you do know that right?" I was serious now, hoping he would hear the threat underneath. Find your own woman and keep your filthy paws off of mine.

All in all lunch went rather smoothly; Bella didn't seem uncomfortable at all, not even when I sat my hand on her leg under the table. She actually put her hand on top of mine, just like I would in the stick shifter in the car. If felt like a tearing of my soul when I had to part from her, like half of me stayed with her at all times. I hoped she could feel my presence, to help calm her nerves or help her be strong. I was definitely with her, always in spirit.

Finally the last period of the day started and soon, with 55 minutes time, I would be back with Bella and we would be free of the watching eyes at school. Tomorrow would be Tanya free and hopefully Bella would become more comfortable at school with each passing day. Maybe I could even get a kiss on school grounds.

That last though lingered at the fore front of my mind all through Spanish. The teacher asked me about something in the book and just replied with something intelligent. She accepted it and moved on to the next person; Spanish was just too easy for me.

I walked to gym class to meet Bella so we could walk to the car together and Alice and Jazz were riding with Em and Rose so we could have some time alone. I was excited to see her and tell her that I knew she could do it and I knew it was all going to be okay. Mostly I couldn't wait to see if she was okay. I didn't know if Tanya had gotten to her, all I could do was hope.

_**BPOV**_

We walked in a formation with Edward and me in the center. Alice and Jasper were to the left of me and Emmett and Rosalie were to the right of Edward. He had his arm around me and I had my arm around him gripping onto the back of his jacket. I was probably holding on a little too tight, but my nerves were erratic and I needed something to calm them.

More students were arriving at this point and we were making our way to the school grounds. I wouldn't say people were staring, I would say they were glancing. When we walked into the double doors it reminded me of one of those teen movies, I think it was called Mean Girls with Lindsey Lohan, when the popular girls walk through the doors and everything is in slow motion; everyone staring. Yeah, that's exactly how it felt.

Edwards arm constricted around me and I kept my eyes straight ahead, trying really hard not to make eye contact with anyone. I didn't want to know what their expressions were putting off; shock, disbelief, horror even. It made it easier, until we ran into Tyler.

"Hey Cullen," he reached his fist out to do the bump thing but was met with Edwards mirrored fist. To say it was an awkward moment would be an understatement. His eyes were only on me, they traced from my eyes to my toes and back up to my eyes. He was judging me; so I thought until I saw his eyes.

"Swan," he said it like it was nothing new. "What's going on between you two?" he asked jokingly with his hands motioning between us.

"Nothing that hasn't been going on already," Edward replied. He turned to me, "I'll see you before lunch?" He asked.

"Yeah," was my shy reply, "sure."

He left me there, alone with everyone else who said goodbye to me as well—including Tyler who left with a "see ya Swan". Then I noticed I was standing in front of my English class and Angela was advancing in the hallway.

"What was that Bella?" She asked before she reached me.

"What was what?" I tried playing dumb.

"You know what missy, spill." I told her it started when we were paired up for tutoring and it only escaladed from there. She asked why I didn't tell her and all I told her was I didn't want to say anything because I knew people would talk; she believed me because it's exactly what's already happening.

Through English all the way up until the end of Spanish, I watched the minutes tick by. It felt like everyone was watching, everyone was whispering and it was all about me. I tried not to notice but when the person in front of me peeked at me over their shoulder the whispered something to their neighbor, it was impossible to tune out.

When the bell sounded for the end of Spanish I was ready to see Edward. I hoped he would be waiting for me but what was there was almost as good.

"Hi Bella," Alice sang when I stepped out into the hall.

"Oh, hi Alice; where's Edward?" Not that I wasn't happy she was at least here.

"He's attending to something," she wrapped her arm around mine and we started down the hall. "He asked me to walk with you to the library."

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine Bella, don't worry."

Tyler and Angela were already hard at work, being the only ones not noticing when we walked in. Alice was by my side, her arm sill holding onto mine. It made it a lot easier to ignore, but really it hasn't been all that torturous. The real deal wasn't coming until lunch, that's what I as dreading the most.

Edward showed up not too long after Alice and I sat down. He looked a little frazzled, but not terribly so. He sat down next to me and met my curious gaze. "Sorry I wasn't there to meet you."

Alice cut him off, "How did it go?"

"I don't know," he looked back at me, "Bella, I don't want you to worry but…Tanya is here." He was close enough to me that his scent was influencing my information processing, but I still heard what he said.

"Why is she here?" I was calm, thanks to Edward's close proximity.

"She thinks that there is some possibility that I will take her back, but with you in the picture it isn't going to be so easily accomplished. I think she is going to try and scare you or hurt you in some nonphysical way…if you can see where I'm going with this.."

Yes, yes I could. Tanya is the root of all my tribulations; she is the one and only reason I dreaded going to school for the last chapter of my life. I like to think that Edward has started a new chapter. Well Tanya was sure to try and ruin that; she ruined every other chance I had at being happy.

The first was taking away my best friend, Jessica Stanley. We were friends since diapers and we didn't even know Tanya until second grade. It was like she grew cohunes and just pushed herself on us like she was someone that deserved to be noticed. We were friends for a few years, until fifth grade. It was the fifth grade spelling bee, as dorky as that may sound, and Tanya was one of my many opponents. We were the last two and her word was "calisthenics". Gymnastic exercises designed to develop muscular tone and promote physical well-being. She got it wrong and the word was transferred to me; if I got it right I won.

I spelled it out without missing a beat and Tanya was furious. I was excited and I thought she would be happy for me because that's how I would have been if it were reversed; that's just good sportsman ship. No, she was downright mean and she accused me of cheating. She said that there was no way I knew how to spell that word on a whim; it was the only way I could have gotten it right.

She stopped being my friend after that and took Jessica with her. She told her that I had a thing for Mike and was secretly keeping it from her; Jessica was in love with Mike as much as she is today then and she believed her. We were friends three times as long as we had known Tanya and she just threw me out for the shiny new toy.

It was very traumatic and I cried to my mom about it asking her why she didn't want to play with me or why she didn't want to be my friend? What did I do to her? Tanya was and still is in every sense of the words mean and downright cruel. I could only imagine what she has in store for me, but I was prepared to take it with pride.

Edward has chosen me; everyone here is a witness to that. She could scream all the mean hurtful things to the world but it still would not change the fact that I have something she cannot take away from me: Not this time.

On our way to lunch we met up with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie and they walked with us. They included me in their conversations and included me in their plans for two weekends from now. They went to the Seattle Tree Light Festival every year and this year was no exception.

"There are always so many people there it's ridiculous," Rosalie complained.

"It's worth it though," Alice interjected. "The lights are so pretty and the people linked together around the tree…it's just something you have to experience yourself; you'll see."

We were about to enter the lunch room and Rosalie appeared beside me, "So what made you want to date this slim ball?"

I was caught off guard because I did not expect to be asked that question. "Can I get back to you on that one?" I chuckled nervously.

"Don't like to be put on the spot huh?"

"No, not really," I laughed again.

Lunch was eerily good; we stood together in line and Edward smooth talked his way into my small circle of friends. Maybe not Mike so much, but I already knew there was no hope there. Angela and Eric however, they were easy for him to win over. I don't know how he did it and I really don't care to know; I'm just glad he did.

* * *

I didn't read through this chapter so please excuse the mistakes, it's getting late and I have to be up before my brother gets here.

I hope you liked the chapter and things are going to start looking up for our fav couple in the next few chapters...after next...

**PLEASE LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS**

**(**

**)**

**(**

**)**

**\/  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_**BPOV**_

I walked into gym and for the first time I was happy to be doing so. Being in gym meant that only 55 minutes remained until I would be with Edward again. I didn't run into Tanya and I was thankful for that because I had no idea what I would say to her if I had.

Before reaching the door to the locker room I heard voices emitting from inside. I hesitated to open the door because I was about to enter the war zone. I bit my bottom lip and pushed the door forward, into what I would soon find out.

All the girls were changing and laughing until I walked in. All chit chat and banter ceased and every single pair of eyes I could see were gawking at me. I paused for a moment in the door way as the sheer terror crept up my chest and released its fury on my cheeks.

I managed to will my feet to move and I walked straight back toward my locker and put up the best façade I could muster. By the time I was turning the corner to my row I knew I could do it; I could face all these people because they were all nobodies to me and I believed that…until I turned the corner.

My new found courage was short lived as I took in the three girls occupying the front of my locker: Lauren, Jessica and Tanya; the blonde squad back together again.

"Bella, so nice of you to show up," Tanya was moving toward me, more like staking toward me with a big smirk on her face.

"What do you want?" No shake present in my voice at all, I was surprised.

"Something that you have been holding onto for me," she was tall; even without her heels and she looked down at me as she circled. "Something I want back."

"He doesn't want you, you hurt him and you don't deserve him." I could not believe what was coming out of my mouth; it felt good to let out my frustrations, for one, and to tell her off for hurting Edward so terribly.

"He's only using you until he finds someone better," she was serious now and it hurt my heart to hear her say those words, "Until he comes back to me. You aren't very observant are you Isabella? This is how our relationship works." She was standing in front of me now with her hand on her hip. "We have these little tiffs and then we make up; that's all this is. It's only a matter of time before he comes down to LA."

"He wouldn't do that. He hates you," I said louder than necessary. "He wouldn't do that to me."

"Oh he would," she walked past me and let out a sigh, "and he will, mark my words Bella." She said my name with distaste and exited the locker room. I was left feeling empty and her words echoed in my head. He would leave me to be with her; I refused to believe that.

Lauren left right behind her, scolding me and bumping into my shoulder as she passed. Jessica was pulling her gym shorts on when I approached my locker which was across from hers.

It took me a few tries to get my locker code right through my blurry vision. I wasn't crying but the tears were there. "Bella," I heard a familiar voice say my name from behind me, a voice I haven't heard speak to me in that tone in over five years.

"I am really not in the mood Jessica," I turned around to face her but she was looking down at her laced fingers.

"I know I have been really rotten to you and I know saying I'm sorry doesn't make up for half of the bad things I have done but I want you to know that it isn't going to happen anymore." She looked sincere but she was right; anybody can say they're sorry but only people who really feel they have done someone wrong can prove they are sorry by their actions. Only time will tell.

"And I'm happy for you; Edward seems smitten by you which I never saw him that way with Tanya."

"Thanks," I turned away from her because she had a lot of making up to do if she wanted to get anywhere near my good side. Tanya was gone and I made it through gym without thinking of a single word she said due to the fact that there were balls flying at my head. We were playing Volleyball, not one of my strong points in the least.

Jessica kept eyeing me like she had something to say and I was a little taken aback that she would try to rekindle our friendship now. It was like; now that I'm linked to the in crowd it's okay to be friends with me. That is so low.

Lauren on the other hand showed no sign of wanting to be friends with me. I swear every time she spiked the ball or served, it seemed to fly in my direction. A few times I know I saw her glare at me, but I also saw her shooting daggers at Jessica. I wondered what was going on or what was said before I entered the locker room.

I got dressed at a leisurely pace, thinking not about what Tanya said, because I know better, Edward loves me and she was only saying those things to try and scare me away from him, but I was thinking of the conversation between Jessica, Tanya and Lauren. What did she say to make Lauren glare so menacingly at her from across the room?

I was going to ask Jessica about it but when I turned around she was already gone. I must have been so deep in thought that I didn't hear her lock her locker or exit the room. Well, there is always tomorrow, I thought to myself.

I was finally free of the locker room and the moment I saw Edward I knew there was no way there was any truth to what Tanya said. No one would look at someone the way Edward looks at me if he did not have true and intense feelings harbored inside. I was sure he loved me.

"I ran into Tanya," I told him as he held my hand in his and we walked toward the parking lot.

"What did she say to you, did she do anything to hurt you?" Edward was talking fast and it was so cute how he worried was about it.

"She didn't hurt me, she told me lies and hurtful things but I shielded them, I was expecting it. I wasn't expecting to run into her in the locker room but I was prepared for what she would say if we did cross paths."

"Are you okay?" he was tender now. I think he relaxed considerably with every passing word I spoke.

"I'm fine, better actually. I'm glad it is over and we can move on." I laced my arm around his back and he held me close under his as we walked through the school grounds.

"Will you tell me what she said?" He asked sweetly, begging me with his eyes to tell him.

"It's all irrelevant so why worry about it?" Really I didn't want to pull the words out of my memory. They may have been lies but it was still hard and stung to hear it.

"You're right," we continued to walk in silence and I could tell by the way his jaw seemed to be locked in place, that it was going to eat at him until he knew.

I could see the car and I didn't want him to drop me off and still be wondering what she said, it would kill me to think that someone said those things to him. "She said that your separation is only temporary," I swallowed deeply at the lump forming in my throat, "That you have gone through a lot of break ups but you always end up together in the end."

He became defensive instantly, "She's right, but not this time Bella, I am done with her. I don't even like her anymore." He stopped our movement and stood in front of me looking me in the eyes lovingly. "I cannot say that I will never love her again but that's because I never did. I have never felt this kind of love before Bella, not until I started loving you."

"Which brings us to the next thing she said; that you don't love me, you are only doing this because you're lonely and you will be in LA in the end." I almost cried saying the words, Edward could not leave me now. I would not know how to live my life without him.

"Never Bella," I think he heard the anguish in my words. "I do love you, all admit I was lonely before we started talking but that doesn't even matter. Even if I wouldn't have gotten to know you—which I refuse to allow myself to consider that possibility—I would not have went back to her."

"I believe you; please don't let anything she said bother you because it isn't bothering me. Just let it go."

He still held my gaze, unwilling to look away, "I love you Bella, and don't you ever forget that because it will always be."

"I love you too," I leaned into him as his arms wrapped around my back encasing me in his loving embrace. I completely forgot where we were, being in our own bubble was quit exhilarating and being in the moment nothing else held purpose.

His lips came into contact with mine and the sparks that always seemed to jolt through me flew devotedly around us. My mind became mush as his mouth parted and I mimicked him. All I could do was concentrate on the sensation his hands produced pressed firm against my back; crushing me impossibly closer to him. All of my senses were captivated by him as our lips touched softly peck after peck. It wasn't the languid kiss, this time it was just an 'I adore you kind of kiss'.

When we parted I laid my head against his chest wanting the connection between us to last forever. I kept my eyes closed; listening to the calming rhythmic beat of his heart in which my beat always seemed to be mimicking.

"Do you want to come over to my place?" I looked up at him and nodded my head. "You can meet my parents."

"I've already met your dad."

"Yes," he said as he took my hand in his and continued to the car, "But not as my girlfriend."

_**EPOV**_

Bella was at ease as we drove to my house, today we were putting up the Christmas tree; I kept that fact from Bella until after she sent her mother a txt.

"So what's on the agenda?" she asked.

"Every year my family and I, along with Rose and Jazz put up and decorate a Christmas tree. We already went and chopped down the tree, it's been sitting in our garage taking up my parking spot for about a week now."

"So I take it you want me to help out with that," she smiled.

"That's the plan," I smiled back looking into her eyes momentarily.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun." She peered out the windows as we pulled onto the dirt road. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," I was a little worried by the tone in her voice, "You can always ask me anything that's on your mind."

"Have you ever thought about going to WSU in Seattle?"

"I have, a lot actually, but I can't seem to make up my mind on whether or not I should go." I had thought about that just last night, but now, now that we can be together every day at school, now that she has chosen to be mine; I don't think I can make myself go.

"I think you should go," I sensed that she was serious; the way in which she said it, and the amount of courage it took for her to actually get the words out. When I looked at her she wasn't looking at me.

We pulled up to the house then and as I got out of the car I could swear I heard her say that she wanted to go with me. I imagined it; me and my Bella in Seattle at WSU. It would be a wider student body but all new faces. I imagined talking Ali, Em, Rose and Jazz into coming along because they have the option as well, we have all just been waiting since the beginning of the year for me to make a decision.

I'm really glad I didn't or I would not have met Bella; I think the moment I started talking to her was the moment I was unsure. I wanted to be close to her and somehow I knew being in Forks was the closest I was going to get.

I could study music and Bella would be sitting right next to me. The thought of that just made me feel complete, when I got to her side and had my hand on the handle I just gazed at her through the window. Her eyes met mine and I knew that I heard her right and I could see the honesty in her eyes. She put herself out there by merely saying the words, granted she probably didn't think I heard but I did. I opened the door and didn't even ask if that's what she said, I just told her I wasn't going unless she was going with me.

When we went into the house everyone greeted her, Rose and Jazz were already settled into the house. Bella fit right into my family, like there was a spot just waiting for her to fill it. My parents liked her; every time I laughed or smiled I saw my mom's eyes light up. We laughed a lot, Bella was at her best when she was happy and tonight she looked fascinating. She laughed especially when Em came in carrying the giant tree on his back and he slipped on the one step between the hall and the kitchen and nearly fell on his face.

Once the tree was up and supported we decorated it and she laughed then too. Jasper was up on the latter putting strings of lights from the top to the bottom around the trunk of the tree and he was leaning too far over pushing the tree forward and almost taking us all out. They joked between each other and she actually smiled a genuine smile at him.

The night went great; my parents invited her and her parents over for Thanksgiving tomorrow. When I took her home it was hard to let her get out of the car. "So what do you think of my family?" I asked. She was holding my hand in hers looking down at it as she ran her fingers across the creases embedded in my palm.

"I like them…a lot, I think they're great. Especially Alice, she's such a happy person, like all the time," she giggled lightly looking up at me. I smiled as she graced me with her attention but she quickly took it away putting it back on her fingers still rubbing against my hand.

"Are you going to extend the invite to your parents?"

"I would like to," she didn't look up this time.

"Can I ask you a question?" she looked up at me then and I got lost in the deep chocolate of her eyes.

"Yes," her face was close enough to mine that I could feel her warm breath on my face.

"Do you want to go to Seattle?" I wanted to make sure she wasn't going because I was. I wanted this to be a mutual decision between the both of us.

"Do you want to go to Seattle?"

"I'm asking if that's what you want Bella, please just tell me." I pushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear because it was covering her face from me, when I did she leaned her head into it and looked up at me with devotion.

"I want to be wherever you are; it doesn't matter where as long as we're together." She said it in a whispering tone.

"I want you to be with me, but I want you to be happy too. Where do you want to go? I will follow you anywhere."

"Seattle is fine; I'd like to come visit my parents occasionally."

"Seattle it is," I couldn't fight the need to have her lips against mine. She was too close and her breath tasted too good; I could not resist the temptation any longer. She seemed more than happy with my sudden burst of lust that it made my need turn to hunger.

I kissed her, tongue deep and sloppy kissed her, to the point we were fighting against each other, both of us trying to dominate the other. These wild sitting in the car in front of her house moments were becoming moments of lust and passion, need and urgency. I wanted Bella, all of Bella and I wanted to give her all of me; but I pushed that part of my needs back. She is still fragile and precious and I would not accept that gift from her until she was more than ready to give it away.

I was ready, that I was sure of.

When the porch light flickered I was thankful my car came, stock, with limo tent throughout; it wasn't our inappropriate actions beyond what they couldn't see but they were getting impatient.

Eventually I had to let her leave my side with a promise to IM her when I got home. Everyone was still at my house when I arrived; Rose and Jazz were having one of their sleep over nights. They were allowed one a week and one a weekend; that was decided between both sets of parents involved. Because Rose wasn't only Ali's best friend and Jazz wasn't only mine and Em's; there was other stipulations. We were all good about that kind of thing; abstinence makes the heart grow fonder.

Alice approached me first, "So I have decided that Bella is wonderful and you two are so cute for each other." She was giving me her approval, like it would matter either way.

"Thank you Ali, I'm glad you approve," I joked and smiled.

"I think she still has a lot of discovering to do," mom suddenly chimed in. "She is a very sweet girl but she seems to be holding herself back. I don't know what she is so afraid of."

"She has opened up a lot; she was a shell of herself when we officially met. She has come out tremendously, and I know she has a lot further to go but I'm trying to help her with that." Alice, Rose, Jazz and Em retired to their appropriate rooms while I continued the conversation with my mother.

"I think you bring that out in her, she looks at you like you're her world, with fascination and devotion. I think she loves you Edward." She said with a worried expression.

"She tells me she does, and I love her. I don't know how to explain it, but when I'm with her I feel a sense of being complete, like I wasn't all of me until she came and stood next to me. We get into this bubble when we're together, like no one else is around to hear us or interrupt or see; it's just us."

"That sounds like love to me, that's how I feel when I'm next to your father and that is only further proof that you have found your whole heart. Treat it well, it isn't easy to put back together but it breaks with the lightest of cracks." She hugged me and headed off to the study where my father was looking over his work.

My mother's words were always so full of emotion and dreadfully rhythmic. She has a way at making you feel what she says: Let's just say she paints a very vivid picture. I felt it and it was the same feeling I got when I thought of my Bella.

* * *

**I have been very bad lately and have been slacking on responding to your wonderful reviews. I don't want you to feel that your thoughts and comments (or concerns) are going unnoticed, because they are definitely going the opposite of that lol. I have it set up so I receive emails when I get a review of a fav add or alert add or whatever so every time BMNM or CA or any of my other stories receives anything I know right away. Why or how you ask? Because my phone is permanently attached to my hands and it vibrates or makes a really odd whimsical sound when I get an email through gmail....If you were to see the emails I have in it...nothing but emails...**

**I am so happy how many reviews this story has gotten so far.....that being said..I need your help. **

**I want to continue this story for as long as it stays interesting...I feel like it will get boring after Bella and Edward's relationship is out and has evolved to its greatest height. **

**PLEASE LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS**

**(**

**)**

**(**

**)**

**\/  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_**BPOV**_

"I want to go with you," I said barely audible as he stepped out of the car. If Edward was going anywhere I wanted to be right beside him. I wouldn't be able to really live if he did not exist in my life; just the thought burned in my mind.

He stood outside my door as I looked back up at him and I thought maybe he heard me and maybe that was asking too much, too soon. I regretted saying it at all. He opened my door and held his hand out for me to take it. He led me up to him and shut the door behind me.

"Do you want to go to Seattle and attend WSU with me?" He smiled that crooked smile and waited for my answer. I wasn't really sure what to say; yes, was not the right word and please wasn't either.

"I have to go with you, there isn't any other option." He buried his face in my hair and I exhaled deeply as I thought about what the coming months would bring.

We would go to Seattle, a big city but new faces and we would be together. It would be hard, not seeing my parents, but I would survive and be happy seeing Edward every day. We could drive to Forks occasionally on the weekends and I would finally be independent. I would be out of the small town of Forks and my life with Edward would begin.

"Let's go inside," he smiled sweetly down at me. "I can't wait for you to meet my mother."

Now, not only was his house beautiful beyond words, it smelt of Turkey and cookies. Odd combination but it was wonderful. There was light music playing in the background and when we entered the living room everyone was laughing and talking amongst themselves.

"Hey," Edward called when we entered the room. Emmett was sitting on the arm of the long couch and Rosalie was leaning into him. Alice and Jasper were cuddled up in the oversized chair and Carlisle and—I assumed Edward's mother, were seated on the long couch hand in hand.

"Oh, this must be Bella," she cooed and lifted herself off the couch and headed towards us, her arms extended. "Welcome," she ushered me to close the empty space between us and I mirrored her actions and released Edward's hand. She was strangely soft and her voice was so motherly, much like my own mother's. I felt instantly at home; accepted.

"Thank you, you have a beautiful home."

"Thank you Bella," she looked back at her husband and I waved nervously. Dr. Cullen could very well know all of my medical history—not that there was anything to be ashamed of—even though he isn't my regular doctor. Who knows how solid patient confidentiality really is and who knows what kind of strings a doctor has at his disposal.

"Nice to see you again Isabella; I see you have taken a liking to my youngest son." I was instantly stained red. He has no idea.

"Yeah," I said nervously, my voice shaky and a light giggle slipping at the end.

"I see why he adores you so much," and I see where he gets his cunning persona.

I didn't notice that Emmett and jasper had left the room until they came through the door, a huge tree making its entrance first and I noticed Emmett underneath it. Jasper came in behind him and was giving him directions to keep him on track. Final Destination: Emmett almost falling flat on his face because Jasper had forgotten about the one single stair between the entry and the front room.

I laughed, really laughed and covered my mouth trying to muffle the sounds coming from within. Edward looked at me with wide eyes and smiled bigger than I had ever seen him smile before he joined in my hysteria and took me into his arms. We all laughed, more than I have ever laughed, I think, ever. Not even when I was younger, at least not all at once.

Emmett and Jasper got the tree standing tall with the help of Edward and Dr. Cullen and we—me, Rosalie, Alice and Esme—held it up while they positioned it right. Edward wasn't lying when he said the tree was taking up his parking spot in the garage. I was surprised it didn't take up the entire thing; it nearly hit the ceiling that was 15 feet high, give or take a few inches, leaving just enough room for an angel or star; whichever they preferred.

We had it up and standing alone in about an hour and Dr. and Mrs. Cullen brought out two boxes overflowing with ornaments and decorations. Jasper brought a latter in and propped it up against the tree. I watched him climb up, which worried me. I know not everyone has the lack of stability that I do, but I couldn't help but see the outcome I would have if it were me in Jasper's place.

He started wrapping a string of lights around the middle of the tree and he was leaning over just enough to make the tree sway to one side. He grabbed onto the tree for leverage and a look of pure terror was plastered on his face as he struggled to right himself.

I could not stop the hysteria from escaping my tightly clenched teeth. He caught his balance and met my half open gaze. I straightened up thinking I had crossed the line but was relieved when he smiled and chuckled nervously, "That was close."

The tree in its final state was breathtaking; all the ornaments were mostly done by Edward, Alice and Emmett during their younger years. The lights matched the house to perfection and shone through the big bay window out to the front lawn. It was like a house in a snow globe, the snow was thick on the ground and made it that much more captivating.

"Now, I don't want to pry but do you have plans for tomorrow?" Esme asked as I was saying my goodbyes.

"I'm not sure; we usually sit at the house and eat turkey while watching the game."

"Well, if you are interested we would love to have you for dinner; your parents too of course."

"I'll run it by them, thank you." I said goodbye to Alice but when I went to say by to the others they all put me in my place.

"Please call me Em, only old people and my parents call me that, and even they rarely do."

"Oh, o-okay Em," It felt odd in way, calling him that but I guess I would have to get used to it.

"I prefer Rose," Rosalie added.

"Right, Rose…got it." I joked and we shared a few laughs before Edward and I exited the house. On the way home he asked me for my opinion on his family and I told him the brute and honest truth. They were amazing. They treated me as if I had been there all along and it was easy to act like I had been. I felt included and that they appreciated my company: That I wasn't used to.

He also asked me about Seattle and going to WSU, if it was what I really wanted. I honestly wanted to do it; I would love nothing more than to get out of Forks, but now there was something holding me back.

The kiss in the car was amazing; the car was beginning to be my favorite place. He made me feel things I have never felt, sensations I have never experienced. His hands always seemed to know the right places and the pressure in which he ran his hand along my side and down my thigh was nearly high educing.

The lights flickered on and off too soon and I hated Thomas Edison for inventing the damn things because they always seemed to come between us. I reluctantly pulled myself away from him and sat in my seat catching my breath.

"What time should we be there tomorrow?" I asked still winded.

"I'm not sure but I'll IM you when I get home." He leaned over the center counsel and looked up at me with his beautiful deep green eyes. "Can I have one more little kiss?" His voice rose when he said little and he used his index finger and thumb to emphasize just how little he meant. The seductive look on his face was almost too much and I would bet anything he didn't even know he was doing it.

I smiled as I leaned in and brushed my nose against his and he pushed forward roughly, but somehow gently, to crush his lips to mine.

"Good night my Bella," he said as our heads leaned against one another.

"Good night my M&M," I exited the car before I was unable to do it and every part of me screamed for me to stay. Again, just as all the other times, he waited until the door was shut behind me before he left; leaving me watching him through the little window yet again.

"Hey Bells, how was your day?" My dad was sitting on his chair in the front room, the post game show on and a Rainer in his hand.

I reluctantly answered, "Good."

"Someone came by for you today; James was his name I think." I have no idea who he was referring to.

"I have no idea who that is," I replied before taking a seat on the sofa opposite him.

"He seemed to know you, a little older I think but he seemed like a good kid." He was contemplating that, but I really didn't know anyone named James.

"I really don't know any James dad; they must have made a mistake."

"How many Bella's do you think there are in this town?"

"A few I'm sure. Did he ask for Isabella or Bella?"

"Isabella, but I'm sure anyone would ask for you that way, it is your name." He smiled his crinkly and a bit intoxicated grin.

"Well either way, I don't know a James. I'm going to bed." I gave him a hug and kissed his head, "Good night," and I headed up to my room.

The first thing I did was log onto the computer and headed to the site that led me to Edward; he wasn't on. I left it logged in and went to the Forks High home page. I clicked on the link for Running Start and looked over the colleges that were listed. Seattle was the closest one, but there was a campus in Vancouver and PSU in Portland Oregon. I would have to remember to bring that up.

There was a bell noise coming from the first opened tab, notifying me that someone had signed on. It was Edward. I sent him the first thing that came to mind.

**Vamplvr1987:** a/s/l

That was what I thought about, the first thing he ever said to me, well the first thing willingly. It seemed like the perfect time to reminisce because it has been three months and Edward and I are happier than ever. My parents could see it; I could feel it and I never wanted it to end. The first day was one of the times I remember most because it was the day my life took a turn for the better. I guess when they say risk takers have all the fun they aren't speaking too far from the truth.

_**EPOV**_

"I never knew Bella was such a down to earth chick, even though it's hilarious when she falls down; she's alright." That was good coming from Jazz. He is very charismatic but it takes a good wholesome person for him to accept; he never did take to Tanya very well.

"Yeah I know, no more laughing when she slips up, she's self conscious about that," I warned him.

"Fine, fine I'll be good. No promises I won't smile though, I can't help it if it's funny."

"Jazz, gimme a break man come one," Em complained about the game.

"What, I was just jamming out. It isn't my fault you haven't been practicing." I had come up to Em's room after the conversation with my mother and they were playing Guitar Hero 5. Jazz has been playing a long time so he was on expert where Em just started playing on hard.

"I play winner," I said knowing exactly who the winner was going to be. I was Jazz's only real competition even though he usually won; I gave him a run for his money. Em lost like I knew he would and Jazz picked Sowing Season by Brand New.

"You sure you want to do this Cullen? Humiliate yourself in front of all these people." He jokingly pointed at the screaming fans on the television screen. The song he picked was a fairly hard one; he was trying to show me up.

"You're on Hale," Rose and Alice walked in just as the song started. We started off neck and neck but Jazz had the upper hand because he was dead on when he hit the notes. We gained star power at the same time and as soon as he lifted his guitar mine was in the air shortly after. I missed a few beats toward the end of my star power but it didn't matter because his had already run out.

Rose and Alice were posing as our screaming fans and egged us one. That's just one of the many antics that go down in this house on a weekly basis

We whammyed the crap out of the whammy bar in unison and when the row of stars came Jazz missed the last one. Rose and Alice went silent when I received star power even though Jazz didn't and rocked out the last few notes which brought me ahead by literally 57 points.

"I won, oh yeah I won," I danced around in a circle rubbing it all up in his face. It was payback for all the times he was able to do it to me.

"I want a rematch," he proclaimed and restarted the song. He beat me this time and threw and even bigger celebration than I did. I took the guitar strap off my shoulder, gave it back to Em and headed out the door. When I got up to my room I unplugged my laptop and sat down in the middle of my bed.

I logged into the website where it all started, surprisingly Bella was online. I started to send her an IM when a box popped up.

**Vamplvr1987:** a/s/l

**Badassvamp360: 17/m/wa and u?**

**Vamplvr1987:** 17/f/wa

**Badassvamp360:** Explain the screen name?!?

**Vamplvr1987:** Oh that, I like vampires..movies anyway..what's with yours??

**Badassvamp360:** I was watching Van Helsing when I made it..

**Vamplvr1987:** So do you have like have a ton of girlfriends you can't get enough of?

**Badassvamp360:** Only one..any boyfriends for u?

**Vamplvr1987:** Only one…any parties tonight?

**Badassvamp360:** I wish, but there wouldn't be a party unless my girlfriend was there and she is unavailable at the moment.

**Vamplvr1987:** I love you my M&M 3

**Badassvamp360:** I love you my (Marie) Bella..

**Vamplvr1987:** What are you doing?

**Badassvamp360:** Sitting in the middle of my bed in the dark..wishing you were here beside me.

**Vamplvr1987:** That is very bold of you Mr. Cullen, wishing for a girl to be in your bed.

**Badassvamp360:** Just to hold you and I would only wish for a girl if that girl were you. I have to draw the line somewhere.

**Vamplvr1987:** So you wish I were in your bed?

**Badassvamp360:** Not like that Bella, give me some credit lol..I'm not that guy.

**Vamplvr1987: **I wish I were there…beside you…

**Badassvamp360:**….so do i

I have never wanted any single person or thing to the extent that I want Bella; the feeling has never been so robust, so overbearingly dominant. At times it was all my mind would wander to; the way her shirt—if she wasn't wearing her hoodie—hugged her frame like a glove making her luscious figure visible. Or sometimes it would be too much when her soft almost too full lips were against mine; it was almost painful the amount in which I wanted her as close as she could ever possibly be. I think I would lose my control if she were ever that close to me, it would be ecstasy in its purest form.

My laptop made the sound of a door opening and a doorbell sound emitted from the Yahoo IM that signed me in automatically.

_**SeXiBlOnDiWiTdABoDi:**_ Hey Eddy, do you have time to talk?

_**Badassvamp360:**_ No!

_**SeXiBlOnDiWiTdABoDi:**_ Okay, I'll talk, you read…I feel terrible about how we left each other today, and I don't know what came over me. I guess I just miss you and to think that it's really over, well, it just makes me want to cry. I love you, I always have and I always will.

_**Badassvamp360:**_ None of that matters Tanya, there is no going back. I am happy now, happier than I have ever been. I should be saying thank you because I might never have gotten to know Bella the way I have and I wouldn't have even known true and utter happiness.

_**SeXiBlOnDiWiTdABoDi:**_ I refuse to give up on us Eddy…we belong together, it is inevitable and you know it.

_**Badassvamp360:**_ Goodbye Tanya!

I x'd her out and made myself invisible; the only thing that is inevitable concerning Tanya and me is that we will never be together again. Bella is now the keeper of my heart and I hoped with all of my being that she would want to keep it forever.

Before drifting off to sleep I wished Bella a goodnight and told her that I loved her one last time. She replied in the same manner and I made sure to turn the automatic sign in off in the Yahoo IM so I would not be surprised by Tanya again. I could go the rest of my life not hearing from or seeing her again and would be completely content.

Dreaming of Bella was almost as good as holding her in my arms, to dream of her every night and see her everyday would be pure bliss. I would have her close to me 70% of the time which still wasn't enough but it was better than the reverse.

When the beeping from my alarm emitted, I willed myself to stay unconscious—to stay with Bella in our meadow. Which was almost always the location of my many dreams that involve her. Occasionally we would in my room, doing very inappropriate things but that wasn't often. I got out of bed with a loud sigh and sat there on the edge of the bunk bed, my hands tangled in the mess I call my hair.

I tried really hard, everyday not to think of Bella in that way; she's so fragile and means so much more to me than that. Of course I was unsuccessful in my futile attempts to keep my mind from wandering, but I would like to think I hid it well. She is so amazing and beautiful and genuine that I could not let myself show her that side of me: That hormonal teenager that still raged within, so much more now that she came into my life.

I was picking her up for Thanksgiving and when I pulled up to her house she was waiting on the porch. Snow was now fully covering the ground and she was all bundled up in her winter jacket. I did take noticed to her hair being down yet again; then again, I take notice to every inch of her body at any given moment.

I got out and opened her door, I didn't bother to greet her until I was back in the car because the icy chill outside stung when it hit my face. "Good morning," I said when our lips parted.

"Morning," she smiled as her eyes stayed closed for a moment longer than necessary. I leaned in and kissed her again, gently and then presumed my position in the driver's seat.

"You handled yesterday like a pro Bella," I said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, well I think Lauren has it out for me now." Her expression changed and she spoke with more energy, "And did I tell you about Jessica?"

"No what about her?"

"Oh my god, I cannot believe how low she is. She seriously tired to apologies to me about being such a twit. Oh," she mocked, "Now that you're linked to the in crowd I guess we can be friends. Does she really find that cordial?"

"Jessica is, well, she's a follower and she tries to fit in as best she can. We should really hook her and Mike up." Then I would get rid of that nuisance once and for all.

"I don't know, Mike's a pretty decent guy, I don't know if Jessica deserves him."

"Mike Newton, he's vile," I replied to her immediately.

"I know he seems that way, but underneath his persistence and annoyance, he has always been my friend."

"And for that I truly envy him," she blushed my favorite color of pink when I said it and I chuckled at how effortless it was to bring it up to the surface.

We pulled onto my street than and I opened Bella's door for her after I parked. I leaned back against the car after closing her door and pulled her to me. "I love you too much," and I squeezed her to me.

"I think we are in the same situation," she giggled, "I love you too." She leaned onto the tips of her toes and lightly touched her lips to mine. The moment took over in a way and I pushed my lips down hard on hers—holding her in place with my hands behind her back—and took in a deep breath of her. Her scent and lovely appearance took over all of my senses as I walked behind her up the stairs to the front door. Yes, I stared a bit, but what straight man would be able to resist looking?

* * *

_I hope everyone had a great Gobble Palooza...mine was delicious. _

_So everyone is aware******PLEASE READ******I will not be posting again this weekend as Tomorrow...well today is dedicated to homework and Sunday is dedicated to the family. But I have decided where I am going to take this and I promise there is a lot more of BMNM on the way. _

_On another note**...This is one of those attempts at getting you all to review...**I have a bunch of you that review on a regular _(IwannabeVamp, -Natasha. cullen. is. here-, Sasha88, mkavana1, biteme1994 and sprinter1 just to name a few..thank you so much for leaving me your thoughts on this story)_ but there are about 350 plus that don't. I would love to know your thoughts on this....I'm hoping you obviously like it sense you keep reading it and have marked it as a fav or marked for updates...but I would like to know first hand. _

_I feel like I'm losing some of you...the last chapter had the least reviews out of all of them...please tell me if this is the case and give me your suggestions to keep you all interested tehe...that is my goal her...to keep your interest in my story..  
_

_Obviously I will keep writing this story weither you review or not but it would be nice haha..._

_I'm sure you know how it goes..._

_so again................._

**PLEASE LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS **

**(**

**)**

**(**

**)**

**\/  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_**EPOV**_

"Lord we thank you for this food, for rest and home and all things good. For rain and sun and heaven above but most of all for those we love," Alice said grace as our hands were linked around the big oval table in our dining room.

"Amen," every said in harmony. Our hands fell to our plates and we dug in; stuffing, turkey, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, yams and pumpkin pie.

Bella ate quietly at my side as the rest of us talked and bickered back and forth about everything and anything, just as we always did. "I am so going to do it," Em was arguing with Jazz and our father about hydroplaning on water with Jasper's new snowmobile. He and his family—including Rose—go to Mount Hood every year to stay at Timberline Lodge and they just upgraded their snowmobiles.

"You are not going to take my Ski-Doo and drive it into a lake…you my friend, have lost your mind."Jasper shoved another bite of mashed potatoes and turkey into his mouth, signaling the discussion was over.

"Dude," Em was on the edge of his seat. I could make out the strain in his neck as he prepared to argue his point further, "Have you seen it done?"

Jazz shook his head, "I don't…"

Em interrupted him, "Have you seen it done?" he persisted.

"No, I haven't seen it done, but water and my eng…"

"Well I have," he cut him off again, "and I'm telling you it's doable." He relaxed back into his chair and Jasper was about to say something but Alice interjected.

"Don't you have your old snow thingy?" Jazz looked at her confused. "You know the one you had when we first started dating."

"Oh, right." He looked at Em, "You can attempt suicide with that one; I can handle parting with it."

"Au contraire, it's going to blow your mind Jazzypo. And you, _my _friend are going to try it; bet me." He extended his hand across Rose to offer it to Jazz and he didn't hesitate to accept.

"No problem, you might as well pay up now," he held his hand out like he was waiting to receive money.

"You'll see," he was frustrated now, "I'm telling you Jazz…you are going to do it." It sounded more like an empty demand than anything else.

It was quiet for a moment so I turned to see how Bella was holding up and I caught her looking at me. "Hey," I said as she quickly looked down.

"Hey," she replied nervously.

"How's the food?"

"Delicious and the entertainment's good too," she smiled adoringly.

"Yeah, they're always like this, takes some getting used to I guess but," I looked back over to see Alice gingerly whipping whipped cream off of Jazz's nose. I grimaced and turned back to face Bella with a quirked brow, "You gotta love em."

"You're lucky to have a big family," she replied still speaking slightly higher than a whisper.

"Sometimes it sucks; it really isn't all it cracked up to be."

"I beg to differ," she countered louder this time.

"Oh really? On what grounds?" I asked suspiciously.

"On the grounds that you're never alone, you always have someone to talk to or to hear out your problems and help you sort through them. I never had that so don't take it for granted." She wasn't sad, she was more like telling me how it is and she was right. If I ever had any problem I always had someone to go to whether it be guy issues or girl problems; I had somewhere to turn.

"Well I hope it's what you want because this big family of mine is now yours, too," I grabbed her hand that was resting on the table and brought it down to my lap and rubbed it tenderly. She blushed but didn't respond and I hoped I wasn't pushing her too hard.

We all took our plates into the kitchen and mom told us not to worry about the dishes, so we made our way into the living room.

We started reminiscing about times when we were younger and telling Bella of our most memorable moments. She looked intrigued by everyone's acceptance but a little nervous too. Jazz was animated when he told her about the time we all went to see a concert in Seattle and how I lost my ticket and we managed to sneak me in anyways.

She wasn't completely comfortable, but she was warming up. I could tell by the way she relaxed into my side as we sat on the love chair.

"Let's play a game," Alice squealed like a childhood Alice I remembered.

"That depends," Em said, "Which game?"

"Quarters…who has quarters?" she sang.

"Oh, we haven't played that in ages," I was instantly overjoyed.

"Quarters?" Bella said incredulously, "As in win by having the lowest card quarters?"

"You know the game?" I was a little shocked, most people don't know about it.

"Yeah, my dad taught me when I was little," she shoved her hands in her pockets, "I don't have any quarters though."

"I do," I jumped up from the chair we were sharing and headed towards my room, taking two and sometimes three stairs at a time. Bella was definitely bringing this giddy side out of me; it swept over me any moment she was in proximity.

I joined them in the sitting room where the long coffee table sat in between two long couches. Bella was having a conversation with Jazz and I was happy to see she was opening up. There was still that little tilt in her head that said she was shy and the way she fiddled with her fingers when she was listening that said she was nervous, but it wasn't as obvious as the first time.

"Did you see the one where Michael says he has a surprise for everyone in the office and comes into work with two bags full of "Ice Cream Sandddwhicccchhes," he mocked the character from the show.

"Yes, that was hilarious," Bella laughed beautifully at Jazz's interpretation. "You can do that really well," she gasped for air.

"That's what she said," Jazz countered, mocking the characters again.

"I see you've found an office partner huh," I was standing behind the couch now, being so thankful that they were all getting along.

"Yes, finally someone with a good sense of humor."

"Hey, I love the office," Alice validated, "I just don't get the jokes all the time. Tim and Pam are so cute."

"It's Jim Ali," I corrected her.

"Whatever, Jim and Pam, either way," she smirked at me for pointing out her inaccuracy. Jazz took the seat next to her and I took mine at the end of the couch next to Bella.

"What is that?" she asked referring to the object in my hands.

"Oh this, it's my piggy bank. Enough quarters in here to last all night." I shook the big pink pig lightly so she could hear it. She laughed lightly at my pig and I had to stand up for it. "Hey, don't diss the pig." I sat it down next to me on the floor and relaxed into the back of the couch taking Bella with me.

Alice dealt the cards and we played four rounds before Bella had to excuse herself to answer her phone.

"She is so sweet," my mom said as soon as she was out of hearing range, "And something about you is different."

"Yeah, I think it's because she brings your sweet side out. I haven't seen that side of you in months." Alice said at my side.

"I know, don't ruin it guys, she's very leery of people so don't make a big deal out of this." I was speaking softly and everyone laughed at my caution.

"Wow, Edward Cullen pining over a girl once again, I thought those days were over," Em joked.

"Yeah, well, so did I," I replied honestly before Bella returned to the room.

"I'm sorry but I have to go," I could tell she was holding something back. Something happened and she needed to go to take care of it. Well not without telling me first.

"Ahh," almost everyone sighed in unison.

"I had a wonderful time," she smiled nervously.

"You're welcome back anytime," Esme hugged her and everyone said goodbye.

"Don't be a stranger," Jazz hollered as we walked away hand in hand.

_**BPOV**_

"Hello," I answered my phone before I was even out of the room.

"Bella," my dad was livid, "What in god's name is going on? Someone just threw a brick through your windshield with a note attached to it. Do you want to explain to me why you should stay away from Edward Cullen?"

"What? Someone did what?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "What does the note say?"

"It says stay away from Edward or else, Bella this is not funny."

"I...I don't know, I'm coming home."

"You bet you are," he didn't even say bye; he just hung up acting like this was my fault. My perfect night just did a complete 180 in the blink of an eye.

I walked back into the sitting room and told everyone I had to go. I didn't say why because I only wanted to divulge that information to Edward. Everyone said bye with hugs and orders to come back soon.

We weren't even to the car yet and Edward started in on me. "What happened?" he could see right through me.

"Wait until were in the car."

We weren't out of the sight of the house before I started to spill. "Someone really doesn't want us together."

"Why do you say that?" his tone was quizzical.

"My dad just called and said someone threw a brick through my windshield with a note that says stay away from Edward or else."

"Are you serious?" He almost stopped the car completely but continued with a distraught expression on his face.

"Yeah, and he isn't happy about it."

"Tanya left, she's back in LA where she belongs. Who else would do it?"

"Try Lauren Mallory, she was giving me dirty looks all day Wednesday during gym and she was there when I ran into Tanya."

"Maybe, but I can't picture Lauren damaging your property for Tanya," he considered the possibility.

"Maybe she's got a thing for you too, it wouldn't surprise me; every girl in school has a thing for you."

"Doubtful, and no every girl does not; you didn't." he pointed out.

"Well not so much as everyone else but I always thought you were nice to look at."

"You did?" He smiled a very goofy smile my way and it made me laugh.

"You know you are gorgeous."

"You're no sour apple yourself Miss. Swan," he winked and it made my cheeks flush.

"Yeah, because I have guys drooling over me on a daily," he had girls on him at least once a day, not so much anymore but he used to.

"You don't see yourself very clearly," his voice was hushed and seductive.

"You have officially flattered me, way to go," I joked. He reached over and did what he has done every time we have driven together. Put my hand on the gear shifter and proceeded to shift with his hand on top of mine.

We rounded the corner to my house then and my dad was standing outside with the brick in his hand and he was comparing it to the spider web-like crack in the glass. As soon as Edward had the car parked I got out and went to stand next to him. I didn't say anything and just looked at my mangled windshield

"Why should you stay away from him Bella? Is he in some kind of gang?" He didn't look at me until he stood in front of me.

"No," I revolted, "But we have a theory and if it's correct then we know who did it." Edward was standing by my side now and he turned to him.

"Who did this?" he asked rather uncouthly and it made me burn with anger.

"Lauren Mallory, she was friends with my ex and my ex isn't happy about us," he gestured between us, "She's the only person I can think of that would do this."

"Knowing who did it and thinking you know who did it is two different things," he seemed angry for a moment but then his edges softened up, "But it's a lead so that's where I'll start."  
"Sorry sir, I really don't know what else to say."  
"You've said enough, I'll take it from here. Don't either of you go bothering Lauren until I can get to her first, you got me?" he demanded a confirmation from both of us.

"You have my word," Edward replied seriously. My dad looked at him for a second before heading to the house with the brick still in his hand.

"Don't be too long Bella," he called over his shoulder as he started up the stairs.

"Lauren will not get away with this," Edward seethed under his breath.

"No, you heard my dad, let him handle it," I grabbed his arm that was resting at his side and pulled him to me, wrapping his arms around me and then doing the same.

"I never said I was going to do anything, just that she'll pay," he told me. "I gave your father my word and your word is your bond."

"All of this will blow over, wont it? I mean she's the one who slept with your best friend?" I said the last part wearily afraid that might have been out of line.

"It doesn't matter; as long as it doesn't get to you I can ignore it all forever. All I need is you and I'm happy."

We said goodnight and Edward stood in the middle of my front yard watching me as I made my way up to the front door and waved when I turned to look at him. He mouthed I love you before I opened the door and disappeared behind it.

"Get some sleep Bella; we'll talk about this tomorrow," my dad said from the front room before I even moved from the door.

"Okay, goodnight dad," I figured my mom was already in bed because I didn't see her anywhere. I got ready for bed then logged onto the website to see if Edward was online. Before I could check he sent me a message.

**Badassvamp360:** Hello love, sorry it took me so long.

**Vamplvr1987:** That's okay, what are you doing?"

**Badassvamp360:** The same thing I do every night Bella…try and take over the world..muahaha

**Vamplvr1987:** Very funny Eddy..3

**Badassvamp360:** Now that is uncalled for…CinderBella

**Vamplvr1987:** Whoa, rewind….I am not CinderBella..don't you start calling me that or there will be trouble.

**Badassvamp360:** Is that a threat coming from the police chief's daughter? I never thought I'd live to see the day.

**Vamplvr1987:** Damn right it's threat, but I'm calling a truce…I will not call you Eddy if you do not call me CinderBella..

**Badassvamp360:** Deal

**Vamplvr1987:** So what are your plans for the weekend?

**Badassvamp360:** Hopefully spending it with you.

**Vamplvr1987:** I'm not very entertaining, not like your family.

**Badassvamp360:** I'm sure we can figure something out *wink wink*

**Vamplvr1987:** Don't get too imaginative Mr. Cullen, I wouldn't want you to get your hopes up.

**Badassvamp360:** Oh it's a little too late for that…and I've been waiting 18 years so what's another few months…

**Vamplvr1987:** Wow…few months huh..

**Badassvamp360:** give or take.

**Vamplvr1987:** haha, you and your imagination.

**Badassvamp360:** I can't help it; you have no idea what you do to me Bella.

**Vamplvr1987:** Oh and you don't think you have the same effect???

**Badassvamp360:** Doubtful, very doubtful

**Vamplvr1987P:** Well you're wrong…

**Badassvamp360:** Conversation change…What did your dad say when I left?

**Vamplvr1987: You are always using my own mechanism against me…he didn't say anything just that we'd talk about it tomorrow.**

**Badassvamp360:** He doesn't think I have anything to do with it, does he? I got a vibe that he did.

**Vamplvr1987:** I don't know but if he does I will straighten that out right away…it had to be Lauren.

We talked for a while longer, not so much about the incident, and then said our goodbyes. A sound emitted from my laptop and it made me jump. Edward said he was going to bed so I wasn't expecting to receive a message.

_**Jameshasagiantpeach:**_ Hey

_**Vamplvr1987:**_ Hey..

_**Jameshasagiantpeach:**_ a/s/l?

_**Vamplvr1987:**_ 17/f/I don't disclose that information right away.

_**Jameshasagiantpeach:**_ Okay, so what's up?

_**Vamplvr1987:**_ Just got done chatting with my boyfriend…what's up with you?

_**Jameshasagiantpeach:**_ I was waiting for you to be free.

_**Vamplvr1987:**_ Do I know you?

_**Jameshasagiantpeach:**_ Maybe

_**Vamplvr1987:**_ Is this Em? Or Jazz? I know it's one of you haha very funny.

_**Jameshasagiantpeach:**_ Nope sorry, but I'm glad to know I got the right person.

_**Vamplvr1987:**_ What is that supposed to mean?

_Jameshasagiantpeach_ has logged off, messages you send will be received when _Jameshasagiantpeach_ becomes available again.

That was weird and frankly a little frightening. Who the hell was that? Then the conversation between me and my dad came back to me and he had said James came over looking for me. Jameshasagiantpeach must be the same person; it would be too much of a coincidence for it not to be. But who is he and why is he coming to my house and messaging me?

There was a noise against my window, like a rock hitting it or a tree branch scrapping across it. I jumped from the sudden noise filling the tensed air around me. I got up quickly but cautiously and walked up to the window. I looked down and out across the small field that divided us from the neighbors. It was dark and seemed to be unoccupied. The branches connected to the tree outside my window seemed to be too far away to reach, but then again it was windy outside.

I rested my hands on the window's ledge, propping myself up while I peered out at the woods to the left of me. The trees swayed in the wind which only further confirmed my previous assumption. Out the corner of my eye it looked like someone was running across the field but when I turned my head to look there was nothing.

A feeling that someone was watching came over me and I pushed away from the window, shut the curtains and backed up to my bed. My room suddenly felt crowded and uncomfortable, but I knew it was all in my head.

* * *

First of all...thank you to all of you that have commented on BMNM...I am so excited that you like it as much as you do. I would also like to say I'm sorry about the comment I left on my last A/N I did not mean to offend anyone or sound like I was needy in anyway. I just wanted to let you all know that every review is appreciated as much as the first. I look forward to hearing he violin nonsense my phone produces when I get an email.

On another note, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very interesting but I'm curious as to what you think about the last part...I am looking forward to your guesses or comments. Also, welcome to my friends from TTS...I stopped posting there because the site kept deleting my chapters....So hello all and I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter...

**...THERE IS A LINK ON MY PAGE TO JET-SKI HYDROPLANING...CHECK IT OUT, IT'S OFF THE WALL... **

So as always....3

**PLEASE LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS**

**(**

**)**

**(**

**)**


	20. Chapter 20

**_I know I don't usually do A/N's before the chapter but I just wanted to warn you that this chapter is different than the rest....it's my way of showing the passing of time but trying not to leave the important stuff out. So please forgive me if you hate it, it won't happen again, most likely...unless of course you like it which I don't really think you will....that style just isn't me but it was all I could do...I didn't want to drag the whole weekend and week out until the festival..so yeah....thanks_**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

_**EPOV**_

I didn't really know what to think about what happened to Bella's truck but someone was definitely going to pay for it. I don't understand why people can't just leave us alone; who cares that I'm with her, it's no one's business but our own. I mulled over that the whole ride home getting more and more irritated that I didn't know who did it.

I told Charlie that it was Lauren because Bella was so sure that it had to be her, and I had a feeling that he thought I had something to do with it. I couldn't let him think that because it would ruin all chances with Bella, even if he was wrong. I still don't believe it was her but it definitely wasn't me.

"You are whipped my friend, whipped. Whapsh, whapsh," jazz made a whipping motion with his hand when I walked in the door.

"I am not whipped," I tried to lie but a smile spread across my face that I couldn't successfully stop.

"You wish," Em agreed. "You were eye fucking her every chance you got," his booming laugh echoed through the silent house.

"I was not eye fucking her," I shrugged, "I was just trying to enjoy the view." Everyone laugh, myself included. I was grateful it was this way rather than them trying to tell me I was an idiot or that she wasn't right for me because she is right for me in every way you look at it.

"Is she coming over this weekend? We should do something fun." Alice chided from the couch.

"I haven't asked her yet but I planned on including her in whatever I decided to do," I took a seat next to her and started flipping through the channels of the muted television. Something I did to pass the time, I never watch T.V.

"I'm so happy you're happy again," she leaned over on her crossed knees and hugged me, "I missed your Eddy attitude."

"So help me Alice," I shrugged her off of me and she wasn't expecting that. "If Bella picks up on that I will never forgive you."

"I'm sure she won't, she has known you as Edward for far too long. Plus she probably knows you don't like it so if you ask her not to, I'm sure she won't because I am not stopping."

I was almost out of the room by the time her speech ended. I wanted to talk to Bella and find out what her dad said after I left. When I logged into the site I had a message but it wasn't from Bella.

Jameshasagiantpeach: Hey Eddy

Badassvamp360: What the hell do you want?

Jameshasagiantpeach: No hostility bro, I was just seeing how things are going. I haven't seen or heard from you in a while.

Badassvamp360: What ever gave you, the impression that I wanted to talk, to you?

Jameshasagiantpeach: We were best friends…doesn't the old saying go "Bro's before Hoe's"? She was a slut anyways…why would you let us fall out over her

Badassvamp360: I cannot believe you have the audacity to message me and tell me I'm in the wrong. YOU SLEPT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND YOU ASSHOLE…

Jameshasagiantpeach: Well I tried to make amends so I guess I will continue on with what I was asked to do…you had your chance.

Badassvamp360: What the hell are you talking about?

Jameshasagiantpeach: You will see….see you round Eddy

Jameshasagiantpeach has signed out.

The nerve of some people, he has something up his sleeve. I knew him well enough, even though I haven't seen him in over six months, I remembered like it was yesterday. His shoulder length greasy hair reminded me of some dirty redneck and he always wore ratted jeans and flannel tops. He was a loud mouth prick and all the ladies swooned over him. He was the bad country boy to a T, old general was his car, he spoke with a southern draw and he loved his country music.

We were both from two very different worlds, his parents drug addicts, always high on something and being poor and always struggling because of it. My parents have always been financially stable with room to breathe and the only thing they were ever high off of was life.

I remember the day we met; I was riding my back at the pit near my house and he was already there when I arrived. We both went up the same jump but opposing side and collided at the leaping point. We didn't get hurt too bad but we went to my house to clean up. James saw the fire engine play structure in my back yard and every day after that he came over so we could play together.

He changed so much from that first encounter and I was a bit frightened of what he was going to do. Not that I'm afraid of him, not in the least; I could take him out with my pinky finger, the scrawny fucker, but he did always posses a fairly creepy imagination.

**_...TIME PASSES…_**

**_Third Person POV_**

Saturday Bella woke up to a good morning love IM from Alice's phone and she swooned over the feelings that welled inside her as she read the words that came from Edward's heart. She giggled to herself at how frivolous she was becoming. She didn't think this girl was still inside her, nestled deep within.

She sent him an IM back saying good morning M&M and went off to do her morning routine. Edward did the same after sending her a response that read I hope you're ready for today because it's going to be a blast. He too could not believe how much his outlook was changing.

After Tanya poisoned his trust he shut out all of his heart, didn't let anyone in except for his family who were the only people left that he did trust. When he started to love Bella his heart opened up a little and tested the water; afraid that Bella would break his heart or he would do something to hurt her, he wasn't sure but one thing he was sure of and that was the happiness Bella brought back into his life. The happiness he lost when betrayed by the woman he thought he loved and the best friend he thought he could trust.

Bella came back to her room, excited to see if she got another IM from Edward and impatient to read what it said. Of course he did, just as she expected. She was thrilled that he had the day planned for them because that meant they would be together and that's all she ever wanted.

Sunday was the same, wake up to a good morning love IM and wait to hear what the plans are for the day. Whatever Edward wanted to do Bella wanted to do. Whatever held his interest was sure to have the same hold on hers. If it didn't she would never tell him, only enjoy his company.

Monday went without pressure; not many people stared today but they still whispered. Bella tried to tune them all out with thoughts of Edward; his warm soft lips moving against hers, moving with passion and filled with emotion. She thought of his hands pressed hard against her back to hold her to him and she tried to duplicate the fragrance that always inundated around him but that was something only Edward himself could recreate.

Edward wasn't so forgiving when it came to the whispers or looks he was still receiving. If he passed someone in the hall on his way to a class or sat close enough to someone and heard their whispers he made his presence known. Bella was know his everything and he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to her because whatever happens to Bella happens to Edward. They are connected to one another like a magnet to metal, a string to a kit; one without the other could not be complete.

Lauren was Edward's main focus, he wanted so bad to confront her and find out who did it because deep down he knew it wasn't her. She was sure to know who did it but he refrained from going anywhere near her. If he wanted anything to do with Bella, he would obey Chief Swan's orders for her.

Tuesday night Bella received another IM from Jameshasagiantpeach and this time it scared her. He told her things about what she did that day, things she did at school and after. Then there was a knock on her door and her father came in.

Charlie had been worried about Bella sense the first incident and checked on her more often then he used to. He couldn't help it, he would have a feeling that something was wrong and he had to see with his own eyes that Bella was in her room, safe and sound. He noticed the look of fear on her face and went to her side.

Bella tried to cover up what was on her screen, the messages between her and the one called James. It clicked then, as she watched her father, leant over her shoulder's reading what she didn't want him to know. James could be the same James that Edward had been hurt by, the James that was his best friend until he slept with Edward's girl friend at the time. It would make sense, Tanya could have called him for a favor and he obliged.

Charlie became more and more furious with every word he read and the feeling of fear for his daughter started to crowd him like a theater on opening night (New Moon). When he looked at his daughter sitting on the edge of her bed, all fear gone from her face leaving behind realization in its place his heart filled with the love he had for her and he knew he had to do something. He is the Police Chief and what good is he if he can't even protect his own family.

What to do was the only question running through his mind as he flew down the stairs to the kitchen and dialed his sister Charlotte's number.

Bella didn't say anything to Charlie, but she told Edward what she thought the next day during their ride to school. She told him everything, about Charlie telling her James stopped by more than four nights ago, she told him what he said on the IM and how her dad reacted to reading it. She told him that her dad called someone after he saw it but she wasn't sure who it was.

Inside Bella was in torment, scared that her dad would force her to stop seeing Edward, force her to stop breathing, feeling and living because that was exactly what he would be doing if he took Edward away from her. Just the thought made her chest feel heavy and her breath became hard to swallow.

Edward was beyond furious; he had crossed that bridge a long time ago. He knew now exactly what James had meant when he said he tried to make amends. Edward wished more than anything that he would have been able to let it go and just accepted his apology, but he knew now it was too late.

Every night Bella would get IM's from Jameshasagiantpeach but now she didn't respond, she ignored his casual remarks of what she did that day and his crude language. Edward received IM's from him as well but he let his feelings flow freely in his responses. He didn't care that it would only add fuel to the fire, he only cared that James was stepping into his territory and he wasn't going to let him get away with it, not this time. This time he wasn't after Bella in the way he was after Tanya, he was trying to push her away from him.

The weekend finally came when they would go to Seattle for the tree light festival. Carlisle went to see Charlie at the police station to discuss Bella's invitation to join them. Edward had told Carlisle about the IM's between himself, Bella and James. Carlisle was worried about Bella's well being and knew that James was not a good person.

He remembered his mother, she brought James in on multiple occasions when he needed a check up or fell ill. She put on a façade that she cared but her lack of enthusiasm when she spoke of James or the way she blew off his cries for attention showed him everything she was trying to hide.

He tried to prove this on many occasions because Carlisle cannot, and will not, sit by and watch someone get abused. All the way up until Edward and James' falling out he tried to prove it and he still believes he was right to this day. James had turned into the person his mother and father were, drugs taking over his life well before he moved to Long View; the drugs were making the decisions for him.

When he arrived at the police station he and Charlie talked but very little about the coming road trip. Charlie told Carlisle what his plan of action was, he couldn't find James anywhere, so he had to protect Bella the best way he knew how.

Carlisle agreed but asked him to hold off on anything he planned to do until after the holidays, she deserved that much. He used the fact that Bella would be out of town all weekend to persuade him to let her go. It worked and Charlie was more than thrilled that Bella would be safe another weekend.

Charlie was watching the game Friday night after Bella had left with the Cullen's for the weekend and his wife was sitting next to him. They were startled by a loud clashing sound that came from the front door. Charlie was up quicker than either of them thought possible, even after the 6pk of Rainer he had consumed.

He grabbed his gun form its holster that hung from the coat rack before he proceeded to the door with caution. He looked through the small window at the top of the door and saw nothing. He opened the door slowly, pointing his gun out first before opening it completely.

On the porch he saw yet another brick and on the door was an indent that seemed to be shaped just the same. There was another note and Charlie rushed to find out what it said, reading the words made him want to cry, yell and hunt down whoever this was that was stalking his daughter. This note was different, more frightening than the last; it read I warned you once and now the time has come.

Charlie was frightened for Bella's life at this point and decided right then and there that Christmas was not coming soon enough, a lot can change in two weeks and a lot can happen.

* * *

_**So what did you think, be honest please...I can take it. haha. Thank you guys so much for leaving me your thoughts and a big thank you to my friends from TTS for coming over to ff and continuing BMNM...I hope it isn't much of a pain.**_

_**The next chapter starts the weekend and then we will find out what Charlie decided to do with Bella and who he called. I also just wanted to say that this story is not completely out of character but it isn't exact because they are all human (James is not a vampire) so their personalities have to be close to this day in age, with the exception of the adults of course lol, and I am sorry if anything I say or write about offends anyone. This is obviously just something from my head so don't take anything to heart.**_

_**As always...**_

PLEASE LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS

(

)

(

)

\/**  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_**BPOV**_

"But I want to ride with you," I faux cried into Edward's shoulder as I hugged him, standing in front of his house.

"I wish you could, but Alice insists on having quality girl time." Curse Alice and her girl time.

I squeezed him tighter to me before Alice came outside and yelled, "Road trip," officially breaking us apart. "Come on Bella, you'll survive four hours without him."

"Four hours, ugh," she towing me away towards Esme's Escalade and when my hand slipped free of Edward's I mouthed I love you before I turned to watch where I was being dragged to.

"Are you sure?" I asked, "My survival isn't something to make assumptions with." I joked.

"I do not make assumptions Bella, especially when it comes to someone's life," she hopped up into the back seat and slid over so I could follow. Rose was in the front seat while Esme was driving.

"These girls will keep you plenty entertained my dear," Esme glanced at me through the rearview mirror, "They get so hyper when we go on road trips." She shrugged as we started down the dirt road, Esme leading the way. I wanted to look behind me to see Edward but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Even though the windows were tinted I could feel him watching me and it made my heart flutter.

Before we set out on HWY 101 we pulled into a gas station to fill up. "Munchies," Alice sang when she opened the door, and then skipped to the car that encased my heart. I got out as well and joined her. Jasper got out at the same time Edward did and I could not help the look of satisfaction on my face. I know it was there, I could feel it.

He didn't hesitate to grab my hands and wrap them around his neck then put his arms around my waist. He leaned his head against mine and I practically melted into a puddle under his touch.

"I missed you," he whispered into my ear before he kissed lightly at the small just under it. I shivered and he chuckled before he pulled away from me, but he didn't release me, only took my right hand in his and led me to the little store.

Alice was in the chip aisle, her hands already overflowing with roasted peanuts, beef jerky, vitamin water and a smores granola bar. "Geez Ali, are you feeding an army?" Edward asked when we were in the aisle opposing hers.

"I don't know what you're talking about but this is all for me….ah they do have them," she bent down out of sight then reappeared with a bag of Smartfood White Cheddar Popcorn. "Be still my heart," she cooed looking at it longingly.

I just laughed as Edward towed me away to the drink coolers. "What do you want?" he asked as he grabbed an Arizona Sweet tea.

I thought about that and the only thing in this store that looked good was Edward, "I'll take one of those." He reached in and grabbed another sweet tea and failed to hand it to me before we headed to the counter.

"Do you want anything else?"

"No, tea is fine," I said not really liking the fact that he was paying for even that, but I didn't argue.

"You can go wait in the car, my mother looks like she's getting lonely out there by herself," he kissed my cheek softly leaving the scent of his breath lingering between us.

"Sure," I was a little confused as to why but I let his hand go and walked out the door. Esme was singing quietly along with Shania Twain to You Don't Impress Me Much. She stopped when she noticed my approach.

"What are they doing? I knew I shouldn't have let them loose in there," she said sarcastically.

"I think they're all paying now, Edward asked me to wait in the car for him." Esme was so easy to warm up to, all of them were really.

"Oh, he's got something up his sleeve, be prepared." She looked down at me from her seat in the Escalade and smiled affectionately, "Those boys of mine are hopeless romantics if nothing else; they get it from their father." Just as she was through speaking her eyes moved to look behind me and a softer smile formed on her face.

I turned and just as I expected, Edward was exiting the store, he had the same amorous grin on his face as I saw on Esme's moments ago. He held our teas in his left hand and his other was behind his back. Right before he reached me I figured out why.

"I got this for you; it's the first of many more to come." In his hand was a single rose, but it was unique, half of it was white and the other was red. The best part about the rose was that it was fake. Fake roses last forever and I happen to know a little about roses, if you combine white and red it stands for love and unity, basically saying "together forever as one"; which was definitely what our love was destined to be.

"Thank you," I was a little embarrassed that I didn't see it coming, but I have never received flowers from anyone before, real or fake. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you my Bella," he took me into his arms then and pushed his lips to mine. The teas were cold between us but his breath and close proximity kept me warm. Esme cleared her throat and Edward pulled away from me, all too soon.

"It should be illegal for you two to be out in public," She laughed.

We all returned to our respected vehicles and headed east to Seattle. It was nice, I was able to enjoy the scenery more than I thought I would; that was, until the sugar kicked in and Alice was acting like the energy bunny on crack.

"What all are we going to do while were there? Are we going up in the space needle? Can we ride the ferry to Bremerton?" Question after question she continued, I don't know how she came up with all of them but they kept coming almost all the way until we got there.

I hadn't been to Seattle in years and it was beautiful, just like I remembered. We arrived there late around 10 or so and checked into our hotel rooms. Edward, Em and Jazz were sharing a room; Alice, Rose and I were rooming together while Esme and Carlisle shared their own.

After a long conversation with Alice about the clothes I choose to wear and how she wanted to dress me up some day, she finally knocked out. It was funny because I went to use the restroom and when I came back out she was sprawled across the bed lightly, very lightly snoring.

I chuckled under my breath, trying not to wake either of them up. "It's funny," I heard a voice say from the other bed. "I have never seen Edward so free, and I have known him since I could walk. Even when we were kids he seemed to never let loose and enjoy life."

"Oh," was my response when I took a seat next to Alice on the bed.

"I might not have been the nicest to you Bella but I never thought ill of you. I just…" Rose struggled to find the right words, "Never thought to take the time to get to know you."

"It goes both ways," I replied. I never made any initiative to get to know any of them, so she shouldn't feel bad about it.

"Yes, but I just want you to know that I'm glad you have come into our lives, especially Edwards, Emmett even seems to be happier now and I didn't think that was possible, he's a very easy guy to please." When she said his name her voice was laced with admiration, I never noticed how in love the two of them were.

"Thanks, I'm glad I'm here too," which is the truth but it sounded really stupid coming out of my mouth. There was light knock on the sliding glass door that led out onto a balcony that was seven stories up.

"What was that?" Rose asked before we saw Edward's reflection in the window. My heart felt like it leaped into my throat and it took every piece of me to stay planted where I was. I didn't want to break any rules and I wasn't sure how Rose would feel about that.

"Go ahead; I know you want to see him," she rolled her eyes at my blatancy but I didn't hesitate to take her up on it.

"Thanks." I took off to the door and opened it quickly shutting it silently behind me. Before I even had a chance to take in Edward's disheveled appearance he took me into his grasp, his muscles constricting around me like a cobra. His lips moved angrily against mine and our teeth clashed more than once.

He lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist and he sat me against the ledge that wasn't facing out over the seven story drop. His teeth caught my bottom lip and a light moaning whimper escaped as my hands fisted in a bronze heaven. He had never treated me this way, this roughly and frankly I was ecstatic that he was. It caused my inside to thrash as I pushed myself against him willing him to continue. As if he knew exactly what I wanted he took my lower half in his hands and it caused a whole other round of sensations.

He pulled me closer to him, if it was even possible, and I could feel all of him against me, and I mean all of him and it sent another whimper out into the dark night. He moaned against my neck as he kissed along my collarbone and returned his arms around me and let my feet fall.

"You are going to be the death of me," he said winded and he looked like he'd been sleeping from the way his hair was all over the place. I celebrated on the inside 'all me, that was all me'.

"You started it," I stretched onto the tips of my toes and gave him a chaste kiss, "I'm glad I played along." There would never be a time that I would get too much of him, never a moment when I would want anything but him.

I snuck into the room and grabbed the blanket Alice brought and took it back to Edward. I wasn't ready to let him go, not yet, so I wrapped the blanket around him and myself and we stood there in each other's arms for a while. Then we moved to one of the chairs, I on his lap, us both wrapped up in the blanket and each other. We didn't really talk, just enjoyed each other's company and I made sure to be as close to him as humanly possible.

_**EPOV**_

I hadn't seen Bella much all day, thanks to the gender specific car ride set up. I cursed Alice for doing it but she was right, Bella needed some female companions and her and Rose were the best ones for the job. You don't get more girly than those two and you add in my mom and hey, _it's a girl party_.

Jazz and Em were up playing the hotels video game which was Mario Carts for Nintendo 64, way out dated but it worked. I went out onto the balcony and slid the door shut behind me. I knew deep down I was hoping Bella would be out on hers, which was on the other side of my parents', but I knew she wouldn't be caught in the cold, not like this.

The breeze was cold, as it always is during this time of the year. I could hear the cars driving by some seven stories below us, Fifth Avenue, the busiest street in downtown Seattle. I walked the rest of the way to the ledge and peered over it. A gust of wind came at the same moment and pushed me back because of the sting it caused.

I looked over towards my parents' balcony and their lights were off, but I saw that the girls' room was still on. There was only one balcony keeping me from the part of me that mattered most. I measured the distance between my balcony and the next to see if it was worth scaling the wall. I figured it was about four feet apart and I could totally make it but the wind had me second guessing myself.

I put my foot up on the ledge and it was a bit high to try and balance myself so I decided to take a run at it. I started from the furthest side and reached out to grab the bar along the railing lifting myself over and soaring onto the next. I landed light on my feet and made way to the next checking my landing point before rushing into it.

I landed on Bella's balcony and didn't hesitate to knock lightly on the glass door. I heard her coming and my body vibrated in anticipation of what I was going to do to her. She looked beautiful all day and when I gave her the rose I wanted to do so much more than I did…well not too much.

She came through the door quickly and didn't meet my adoring stare, when I heard the door latch I exploded. The need to have her close to me, her body against mine, was like a hunger I that couldn't be suppressed. The need took over and I took her into my arms without warning and I kissed her senseless. I know this because she whimpered; yes Bella whimpered and I almost fell apart right there.

Instead I lifted her up to set her on the ledge for better access and she lifted her legs and threw them around me, latching them at the ankles. She was not helping with the whole falling apart thing, but I still sat her against the railing. Her hand moved to the back of my head, she gripped my hair in just the right way to send me over the edge and she tugged with just the right amount of pressure to make me squirm. Was she trying to torture me? She was definitely enjoying it, I could tell that much.

I could feel myself heading over the edge to the point I would need fresh clothes so I ended it there, as hard as it was. (**That's what she said** haha had to do it) Not without exploring the only part of her I was willing to touch and the part of her I enjoyed watching as she left any room. She would have to come to me for anything beyond that; I wasn't going to be the one to break that boundary.

"You are going to be the death of me," I told her because beyond belief, it was true. I couldn't help but be formal to her no matter what I wanted; it would be her decision if and when we take our relationship to that level.

"You started it," she reminded me and I was damn happy that I did. She kissed me sweetly and it brought back the hunger for her lips against mine but before I could act on it she had an idea. "I'll be right back."

She escaped into the room and I was left to freeze to death on the balcony. The warmth of her body had kept me warm for the most part during our…moment and now I was starting to feel the sting again. She came back out not long after she'd left holding a blanket clutched in her arms.

"Perfect," she grabbed Alice's down blanket. "This thing would keep us warm all night if we wanted it to," I told her and she wrapped it around me and herself. We stood there holding each other in the blanket and eventually I led us to the chair and she cuddled up to me while I sat.

"Bella," I said after a while of silence.

"Hmm," she replied sleepily, as if she was drifting off.

"I won't let James get to you," I squeezed her tighter to show her that she means the world to me and so much more, "I'll do whatever it takes."

"I trust you," she whispered and snuggled further into my embrace.

I would do whatever it takes to keep her safe, even if that meant tracking him down myself and doing unmentionable things to him for trying to hurt me again. I know this is all about me and to have Bella be hurt in the process is just unacceptable.

It was really nice being able to hold her for as long as I did. The blanket, and our body heat, kept us plenty warm. The only reason we moved from our spots was because daylight was approaching and Bella had fallen asleep in my arms.

I took her in and laid her down without making her stir and made my way back across the balconies without a hitch. Jazz and Em were sprawled out on one of the beds, Jazz lying one direction and Em in the other. I laid down, huddled up to the edge of the bed and fell asleep wishing I could hold Bella as I drifted off.

Three very short hours later we were being woken up by mom and dad. "Come on sleepy heads, it's time to get up," mom said as she opened the blinds to let the sun shine in. I regretted not getting enough sleep but decided it was worth it in the end. "You three meet us downstairs for breakfast, you have 20 minutes."

She walked out then leaving us to prepare for the day. It was sure to be torture on my fatigued state, I would have argued to sleep longer if it were any other time. I forced myself to get up even though my mind was telling me it needed more rest. I desperately hoped Bella didn't feel the same, and was thankful when I remembered that she had fallen asleep long before I laid her down in her bed.

As soon as we were ready we left the room and went to see if the girls had left.

"Go away, we're not ready yet," Alice yelled from inside their room.

"Food," Em boomed trying to get Rose's attention.

"Be done in a few, go ahead," she replied.

"Why do women take so long to get ready when it takes us like five minutes?" Em asked while we were walking to the elevator.

"Because they have a different view on beauty," Jazz said all knowingly.

"Oh yeah, and how's that?" he pushed for more insight.

"Well, I for one think Alice looks beautiful without her makeup, not that she isn't with it but it's a different kind of beauty; like fake." We got in the elevator then and I pushed the first floor button.

"Ya know, I think you're right. Rose does look her best right before she goes to sleep, well in my opinion."

"That's right, in your opinion, I think she looks horrid at night," Jazz joked and Em ran out of the elevator and down the corridor after him.

I found them along with my parents in the lounge. I noticed, now that I was awake, that the hotel was actually rather elegant. So much that it even had a piano. I decided I would give it a go, why not. We weren't the only people her but it wasn't like I would see the random faces watching me again after this weekend.

I went and sat at the bench and ran my fingers across the keys. An image of Bella, the Bella before I knew who she really was, came into view and I knew exactly what I would play. Bella's lullaby flowed out of my finger tips so perfectly that I felt the true meaning behind it, the meaning I myself didn't intend to put into it but subconsciously I must have.

It was sorrow in the beginning, a sadness that wrenched at your heart, made you feel like that was all it was ever going to be. Then it was hope, hope that beyond the troubles of your worries, there could be a better tomorrow. In the end were tears, tears that only fell from happiness, love, companionship, faith and finally the happy ever after.

When I was done, my family was looking at me with the look in their eyes that I meant for Bella to have when I played her song for her. They felt my love for her, maybe they weren't aware it was intended for Bella, but they definitely felt it.

I pushed away from the piano to stand and when I turned I saw Bella. She stood there with no motion of walking forward so I went to meet her, unsure as to why.

"Thank you," she said in the mesmerizing tone, the only sound that sent my body humming with excitement. To say she looked better wouldn't suffice because it wasn't possible, but she looked beautiful. I probably had the stupidest love struck look on my face because her cheeks cherried up and she shuffled her feet.

"It's too much isn't it? I tried to tell Alice but she wouldn't listen to me," she whined and it was probably one of the single cutest things I have ever witnessed.

"You're beautiful," is what managed to finally slip from my teeth. For some reason I could not pull myself together, I just wanted to pant at her feet and do whatever she asked of me.

"Thank you," her cheeks flushed even deeper and I knew it was because everyone was watching, even the strangers in the room. "Why didn't you wait for me before you played my lullaby? I would have loved to hear it."

"I can play it again, come sit with me," I would play any song she wanted to hear, anything to make her happy. I would embarrass the crap out of myself if it made her smile. Seeing it meant that she was enjoying herself and if that's what it took to keep her at my side forever than I would do it every day.

* * *

_**I'm sorry if I offend anyone with my talk of The Office...I cannot get enough of that show and it runs on repeat on my PS3 all day long...it's so freaking funny but it's totally a different kind of humor..haha love it..**_

_**Anyways, I have started a poll on what Charlie had decided to do to keep Bella safe, I have a few idea's but I'm not sure which one to do...so it would be really helpful if you could go and vote. If you're here from TTS and you don't have an account you can tell me on TTS if you want to. Also, there is some fun coming in the next chapter, I'm sorry if I drag the weekend out too long but I just love having them happy when something terrible is going on. It's good to be able to escape reality but they won't be able to do it for long. **_

_**Next chapter has plays, ice skating, hot chocolate and a really good moment between the two of them...can you guess what...(NO LEMONS LOL)**_

_**Thank you everyone for your comments...I really don't have a lot of time as final's are going on right now...so I'll be studying the rest of the weekend, but I haven't had a chance to respond to any of your comments. I am deeply sorry for that and I wish I could but I wanted to get another chapter to you before I couldn't. That's three in the last four or five days, I'm so proud of myself haha...but your comments mean a lot to me as I'm sure you know, so please continue to do so.  
**_

_**I have the next chapter and half of the next already written but it's on my phone..so I just need to find the time to transfer and it will be up. So probably middle of next week...If I get a wild hair up my a** I might get another out before then but please do not hold your breath because I highly doubt it..**_

_**As always....**_

**PLEASE LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS**

**(**

**)**

**(**

**\/  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_**BPOV**_

I woke up in a bed, a place I didn't recognize until I saw Rose and Alice debating on what outfit would go best for the weather and the plans for the day. I wondered how I got to be in the bed and I felt empty that I wasn't still in Edward's arms out on the balcony.

"Good, you're awake; we have a surprise for you." Alice was excited and I didn't like where this was going. "Now, you're going to have to give it a chance;" she was tiptoeing around like it was something dreadful. "It'll grow on you…I promise."

I sat up and tried to run my hand through my hair but it was ratted beyond finger combing. Alice came out from around the side of the little closet that the hotel provided holding a set of clothes in her hands. "What is that?"

"This is what you are going to wear today," she practically bounced. I looked over at Rose who smiled and rolled her eyes.

I didn't argue; I knew Alice enough by now that she wouldn't give in until she got her way, "I'm vetoing anything that I think is inappropriate. I don't want to be uncomfortable in my own skin."

"That is perfectly fine, but within reason," she said. I pulled myself out of bed and out from under the warmth of the covers and grabbed the pile of clothes from Alice's extended arms on my way to bathroom. "Edward will just have a heart attack when he sees you," she added right before I shut the door.

I would actually like very much to see that; to have Edward Cullen drooling over me would be amazing. That fact ran over and over again in my head while I showered, and almost made it easy to put on the form fitting DKNY deep blue long sleeved shirt with the white Burberry skinny jeans and the Christian Louboutin python pumps. I know this because Alice was sure to tell me through the door.

"The only time I have ever worn heels was my mothers," I yelled through the door, "And that was so many years ago, I don't know if I'll be able to walk in these." I held the shoes up in front of my face as I said it.

"You will be fine, we'll help you," she tried reassuring me. I resisted looking in the mirror until I had the entire ensemble on. The first thought I had was that it's too much, granted people don't know me here so they wouldn't know if this was my everyday attire of not; I still felt awkward in it, especially the pumps.

"I knew it would look amazing on you," Alice sang and clapped her hands together when I walked out of the bathroom.

"I feel weird in this," I confessed, "I don't know if it's me?"

"It is so you Bella," Rose was seated on the edge of the bed; looking me up and down. "You're working those jeans."

I blushed, "I don't know about that." I turned to see a full length mirror and turned slightly to check out my backside.

"We weren't aware you had such a nice butt Bella, no wonder Edward's always gawking at it; I can hardly look away myself." Alice giggled.

"Excuse me?" I laughed "Edward does what?"

"He is always checking you out, especially when you leave a room. We call it rubbernecking; his neck bends so much it looks like rubber," they both laughed.

"You have got to be kidding me," I said under my breath embarrassed, "He does it in front of everyone."

"Of course, he is not afraid to show that he loves _all_ of you." There was a knock on the door then, "Go away, we're not ready yet," Alice yelled through the door.

"Food," I heard Em boom from the other side. Rose shook her head at how ridiculous her boyfriend was and responded while Alice took me over to sit in front of the third of four mirrors throughout the room. Obviously the designer loved to look at their reflection.

"I really want to do your makeup," she already had the utensils in hand to do so.

"Alice, I really don't like to wear makeup," I was ready to ride this one out.

"Please Bella, just some light browns to bring out your eyes, a little mascara and some blush."

"No blush, the eye stuff I can handle but not the blush. I already blush enough for everyone in this room."

"Yeah, you're probably right about that," she agreed and put down the bigger of the two brushes in her hands. She applied some eye shadow and put mascara on; my eyes felt funny and they watered up for the first couple of minutes until I got used to it. We were all finally ready and heading for the door when the anxiety kicked in.

I am not one to be the center of attention and I couldn't help but feel that was exactly what I was going to be when we entered the lounge.

"You look fine Bella," Alice tried reassuring me in the elevator. "He's going to love it, just wait."

"I'm sure he will; I just don't like calling attention to myself; being a hermit and all." They both laughed at my sincerity.

"Those days are over with Bella, you're gorgeous and you shouldn't be hiding it from the world," Alice put her hand over my shoulder just as the elevator doors opened to the lobby. "Now, let's go get our men."

I didn't get further than the door when I heard it, my lullaby flowing beautifully from the lounge. He was thinking of me, and he was playing the piano in front of everyone. He is so much stronger than I am.

I hadn't realized I stopped in mid stride and Alice was turned looking at me wide eyed, "What is it?" She looked worried.

The tune ended there and I took off in the direction I heard the song coming from and when I rounded the corner that brought me to the lounge, Edward was standing from the piano. All of his family, and people I have never seen before, were looking at him adoringly while I was glued where I stood; completely taken away. I felt like I was in come kind of fairy tale, the grounds person randomly running into the prince and they both fall in love.

I might not be your average teenage girl, I may not like to watch all the romantic movies—give or take a few—and I may not like to do those girly things like Alice and Rose and 80% of the girls at our school but every girl wants to experience their fairy tale; I was living mine.

He turned to face me and I had taken him by surprise, then I remembered my appearance. Hearing my lullaby took all of my worries away. I felt my cheeks flush and he headed toward me, closing the ridiculous amount of space between us.

"Thank you," I said when he reached me, I was thankful he didn't let me stand here like an idiot by myself. His eyes were wide as he took in the makeup I was wearing that I knew would be too much. "It's too much isn't it; I tried to tell Alice but she wouldn't listen to me." I was appalled at how whinny my voice came across, even without my knowledge before hand; Alice was definitely rubbing off on me.

He told me I was beautiful and I turned even redder as I took in all of the people watching us. Really, this kind of thing just doesn't happen in my world but I was starting to realize that it does in his and it occurs often.

I asked why he didn't wait for me because I would have loved to hear my lullaby. I've only heard it in person the one time and that was before I knew he was my M&M. He didn't hesitate to offer playing it again and I wanted to accept but I was already red enough to last for weeks.

"Later," I said as we walked toward the piano. He seemed to study my face for a moment but agreed and led me to the table where everyone else was already seated.

After breakfast Esme and Carlisle surprised us all with tickets to see the Nutcracker. "It's at two until four and the light festival doesn't start until six so we have plenty of time for both." Carlisle seemed to be just as excited as the rest of them.

"I've never been to the ballet," I told Edward as we waited for the next elevator to go up and get our things.

"Then you're headed into the teary zone. I don't know a woman alive who hasn't cried watching the Nutcracker." Now he tells me.

"Why do people watch ballet if it's just going to make them cry," I asked when we walked through the elevator doors. "I don't like to cry."

"You'll see, it's full of emotion and sorrow, it's very touching." As soon as the door shut I was fully aware that we were alone; I could practically hear my heart starting to beat faster.

His hand came up to my chin and continued to lift my face up to see him. When he was in full view he leaned down and kissed my lips softly. Instinctually, I turned to face him and our heads tilted to either side and he kissed me again. It was slow and passionate as our lips moved together. I had the slightest urge for more but I didn't act on it because the kiss was really nice as it was.

I heard the door start to open and I pulled away from him to exit the elevator but he stood there for a moment longer, holding onto my hand.

"You're so mean to me," he said almost sounding serious but there was a pout to his tone.

"I don't mean to be," I joked hoping I was right about what he meant.

"I know…you can't help but wear tight jeans and tight tops and walk in such a way that should be considered indecent exposure. I understand," he joked.

"Come on," I pulled on his hand with my own and he followed. I walked backwards and he tried to coax me into turning around and walking like I should but I was in a playful mood. When I finally did turn around to walk, I pulled my shirt down as far as it would go, which barely covered my rear so I held my hands out to cover it.

"That isn't fair," he whined and tried to smack my hand but I moved away before he could.

"Life isn't fair Eddy," I regretted it before I could stop myself and my mouth formed a small o as to say oops as his did the same.

"Oh really…CinderBella, I thought we had a truce?" he smiled and I knew he wasn't upset with me.

"We do, we do," I chanted as he tried to grab me and I tried to dodge his attempts but to no avail. He got a hold of me and hugged me to him.

"It's okay, if you want to call me that you can and I won't call you CinderBella," he was so sweet it almost hurt my teeth.

"No, I think I like Edward better, or even M&M." he kissed me quickly and we both went to our rooms to grab whatever we needed while we were out. I grabbed the bag Alice said went with my outfit and she threw a bunch of random things in it like lip gloss, a hair brush, some other accessories and called it good.

I had my little wallet that I carried around with me that held my ID, my school ID and what little amount of money I hardly ever had and put it in there with everything else.

_**EPOV**_

Bella did cry as we watched the second to last scene of Act II and she was overjoyed that she was able to experience the ballet.

"I never knew there was so much to it," she replied to my mother, "I always thought it was just people dancing around. I didn't know there would be so much emotion. I felt all of it."

"I knew you would appreciate it," she said to her.

Jazz was wiping his eyes as he walked out of the restroom and I had to take the opportunity as it came, "Oh, Jazzypo, you cried too?"

"No, there's something in my eye," he said with enthusiasm and we all laughed and he mocked laughed. He continued to rub his eyes with small circles of his fist.

We piled into the Escalade and made our way to the city center where the festival took place every year. There was nowhere to park when we arrived and we circled I don't know how many blocks before we found a spot that mom could barely fit into.

It was cold and Bella was wearing one of Alice's puffy fur coats (imitation of course; Alice is against hurting anything that has a heart beat) and she looked so cute, I guess would be the word for it, all bundled up and shivering as she walked alongside me.

"Are you going to survive this night without freezing to death?" I asked as we started walking the four blocks to the festival's location.

"Yeah, I'll beee fine," she tried to cover her shiver but her words gave her away.

"If it gets to be too much, I'll give you my jacket," I dreaded doing so because I was a little cold with the jacket, but I wanted Bella to be comfortable.

"N-noo, I'll be fine. I just n-n-e-need to get moving is-s-s all," she pulled her hand from mine and breathed into her coat sleeve. I put my hands in my pockets to warm them for the time being.

We arrived at the center and there were little stands littered all along the base of the giant tree. I spotted a coffee stand and knew that was exactly what Bella needed. "Come on Bella, do you want something warm to drink?" I grabbed her hand that was hidden inside her sleeve and pulled her to the stand. "What sounds good; Mocha, raspberry delight with foam," I said with zeal.

"Hot chocolate," she asked with a small smile.

"A hot chocolate," I told the person helping us and handed him the cash to cover it. I turned back to see Bella's body spasm from a shiver. "You're awful cute when you're freezing to death."

"Thanks," she joked.

"Do you want to go ice skating after you warm up?" I figured it probably wouldn't be her cup of 'hot chocolate' but I could probably coax her into it.

"Sure, I'll probably be a t-t-total failure at it but a-a-at least I'll be-e-e generating body heat." I did not expect that response, nor was I prepared to respond to it. I just looked at her a little amazed at how often she surprised me and won me over with her personality.

"One hot chocolate; I added a few extra marshmallows for you," the guy informed us as I took it from him.

"Thanks," I handed it over to an expecting Bella, her hands popping out of her sleeves opened wide to wrap around the warm cup. "Here you go."

"Ahh, that feels s-s-so good," she hadn't even taken a drink of it yet and she was visibly thawing.

"Take a drink; it'll warm you up faster." She did as I said without hesitation and within a few minutes her jaw stopped shaking involuntarily and she was having a good time.

"So about the skating, if you're okay now we can skip it," I wanted her to have options because I had a sinking suspicion that she did a lot of things because I did them.

"No ice skating sounds…interesting, but only if you help me and hold my hand. I really do not want to fall and break my neck in front of all of these people."

"That won't be a problem," it just gives me more reason to be closer to her. Em and Rose were already out there; something they made sure to do every year. Make everyone else look plain and ordinary. They were both exquisite ice skaters, Rose was put into classes when she was young and Em played hockey for while, now he only plays for fun. But when he did it for sport he spent the bigger part of his days on the ice.

We sat on a bench and put our skates on. Bella was having a bit of trouble tying hers so I helped her out, "Let me help you."

I knelt down and took her size six foot into my hand and the skate in the other. I rubbed little circles with my thumb on the top of her foot before I slipped it into the skate. I laced it up and did the same with the next; she didn't say a word while I did it, not until the last skate was laced.

"Thank you," she blushed.

"Anytime," I stood on my feet and held my hand out for her to take it. When she did I told myself and her that I wouldn't let go until we stepped off the ice. "Your hand is in mine until were off the ice, unless of course you feel like you can do it on your own."

"No, don't let go…ever," she said as she tiptoed from the bench to the rinks ledge. "Please," her ankle buckled under her but she held her position using my hand for support.

"We aren't even on the ice yet and you're already falling down," I pointed out the obvious.

"Like I said before, I spin on a different axle. Me and flat surfaces can't even agree with each other; ice is bound to have it out for me." I was on the ice now; she was still on the edge of it looking down contemplating if she wanted to take the next step.

"We don't have to do this; we can find something else to do until the lights go up." She put one foot out to touch the ice and then the other. When she did she flew into me and I just about lost my balance. We wobbled against each other in circles until I caught myself.

I laughed, "That was close huh?" She had her one hand gripping my shoulder and the other was still firmly and comfortably in my hand. She looked scared, "It's okay now."

"Oh my god Edward, I'm going to die."

"I would not let that happen, now…" I steadied her on her skates and she did what I wanted her to do. She stood in front of me holding both of my hands and she was shaking her head. "I'm going to skate backwards and I will pull you with me okay?" I leaned down so she would look at me; she was too busy looking at her feet.

She looked up from under her lashes and nodded her head for me to proceed. "Here we go." I started backwards and she let out a light squeal when she started to move. We went around the rink three times like this and before we started the fourth she was willing to try and skate next to me. For awhile it was working until her foot caught on a rivet and twisted causing her to go under my feet and we both went down. Luckily I didn't land on her but I did land next to her, her hand still in mine.

"I'm so sorry Bella, are you hurt?" she was holding onto her ankle and she shook her head no. "I think you are," I got up and lifted her to a standing position and she didn't put any weight on her left foot. "Come here." I lifted her into my arms and carried her off the ice.

I sat her down on the same bench we sat at before we started and she winced as her foot met the ground. "Can you move it?" I unlaced her skate gently and handled her foot with care. She winced when I slid the skate off but she moved her ankle slightly.

"It hurts a little," she tried to sound strong but I could see right through it.

"I'll return our skates but then we're going back to the hotel," or maybe even the hospital after I talk to my father. I returned both our skates and when I headed back to her there were three men standing over her. I couldn't make out who they were but the only image I had in my head was of James.

* * *

Soooo sorry it took me this long to update...tomorrow..well today is my last day of school until January 5th so expect at least three updates a week as I will a crap ton of time on my hands...

Thank you to all of you who have commented it really means a lot to me...thank you to all of you that are reading BMNM I thank you for sticking around for this fluff filled weekend. The fluff doesn't stop here....still some wonderful experiences to be had by our fav couple of all time....tehe love them...(Jim and Pam are on my list as well....JAM)

I wanted to take this time to give you all a story recommendation....I love to read fanfiction but sometimes it is really hard to find good ones... well there is this one but I think it's rated M it's called The Hard Way to Learn A Lesson...it's listed on my favs and it is amazing...I couldn't stop reading it I loved it so much. Edward is so wrong yet so right throughout, the story is great. It isn't complete but it has 47 chapters and she estimates 60 total....

If I find any others I will let you know...if you know of any please let me know in a comment...I will check it...currently I am only reading THWTLAL so anything you have to suggest will get my viewing lol..

as always...

**PLEASE LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS**

**(**

**)**

**(**

**)**

**\/  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23

* * *

**_**BPOV

* * *

**_

The ballet was amazing, I cried at the end when the girl that had grown to a woman was met with her angel; The Nutcracker. They flew off together and the scene cut to the final act with the girl in her bed waking up from the dream. It was all so beautiful.

The day had started out better than I could have imagined and now we were headed to the main event; the tree lighting festival. The air was cold and chilled me, I hated the winters here. I would much rather be somewhere warm like California or Arizona; but I would endure it to be with Edward.

He bought me hot chocolate from a little stand and offered me his only jacket on multiple occasions. I think if I would have accepted he really would have given it to me.

I, Isabella Marie Swan, was ice skating; albeit not very well and not without aid from the love of my life, but I was doing it. Edward was holding me steady as he slid flawlessly across the ice. He didn't even have to watch where he was going, it was ridiculous.

"How do you do it?" I asked.

"How do I do what?"

"Be so perfect, you're good at everything," I laughed but I was as serious as it gets.

"I'm not good at everything, but I do excel in quite a few things." His tone was sweet and calm even though he was still skating blind. "You're helping me with trig remember; obviously I'm not good at that."

"That doesn't count," I argued.

"Well you're good at a lot of things too, math, well school in general, the piano…"

"So are you," I interjected.

"You're a fantastic kisser," I smirked at him. "Seriously, if there was a contest you would win; hands down." He chuckled and I blushed. "I'm only perfect because you see me that way; I have my down sides."

"Name one," I challenged him.

"Okay, well, let me think about this. It's not every day I'm asked to point out my flaws." He was gorgeous when under pressure; he seemed to actually be nervous about this. I couldn't wait to hear what he would come up with.

"If you have to think about it then it can't be that bad."

"Oh, I know; this is a good one. I can't dance."

"I don't believe that for a second."

"No seriously, I can't…I'm one of those sway in a circle kind of guys," he chuckled. "It's terrible, trust me."

"Well I can't dance either. You've seen me on an even surface, no way." I laughed nervously.

"Do you want to try skating at my side?" he asked out of the blue.

"Do you think I can do it?" I won't lie, I was little frightened.

"Of course I do," he had so much faith in me even I was starting to believe him. I released his right hand we were skating alongside one another. "Edward…I'm doing it!"

"I never doubted you for a second. All you needed was a little push." I looked into Edward gaze; I missed his eyes. Looking into them was like a drug to me and that drug had completely taken over my life.

"Whoaa," I knew I should have been looking where I was going. My skate stopped suddenly and caused me to lose my balance. I tried to recover it but failed miserably. I went down and my legs wrapped up under Edward's and he came down with me; landing right on my ankle.

"I'm so sorry Bella, are you hurt?" He was in a panic. I shook my head no because I didn't want to see him worry the way he was. "I think you are."

He got up quickly and lithely then lifted me up with both arms and carried me across the ice. He sat me down on the bench and put all of his attention on my throbbing ankle. He unlaced my skate and he looked like he knew what he was doing. I guess, having a doctor for a father that would be expected.

He asked me if I could move it once the skate was off and I tried to push it off as nothing but I don't think he bought it. He said he was going to return them and we were going back to the hotel. As long as he was going with me, I thanked myself for being so clumsy.

He left me there and I didn't try to move my foot again but as soon as he left my side a group of men started my way.

"Hey doll, you okay?" the taller of the three asked. He had light brown hair and a built physic.

"I'm fine thank you." I looked away, trying to put off that I wasn't looking for conversation.

"Is there anything we can do," the guy standing next to the taller one asked.

"I think I can take it from here," Edward came to save the day. His voice was hard and stern, as if he was telling them to back off; I was taken.

"Hey man we were just trying to see if the lady needed any assistance." The third finally made an appearance. Edward's stance was protective as he stood in front of me and the three men didn't take any move of leaving.

"Thanks," Edward said in a tone laced with venom, "But no thanks."

The big man started closing the gap between us and it looked like he was ready for a fight. "What's going on little brother," Em bellowed and slapped Edward's shoulder, squeezing it momentarily before facing the three men. "Is there something we can help you with?" I noticed Jazz right behind him, they were all here defending me; my chest felt heavy.

"No, we were just leaving." Just like that they were gone.

"I'm taking Bella back to the hotel," she sprained her ankle and she's freezing.

"Whatever floats your boat, I wouldn't mind getting into another altercation, but that's just me." Em chuckled.

"Thank you."

"No problem man, what's family for if not to have your back?" The way Em thought was so simple yet so right. I liked him more in that moment.

"Bella doesn't only mean something to you ya know, she's in all our hearts now." Alice added when she laced her arm around Jasper's who was smiling reassuringly towards me. They were all a part of me too; they had no idea how much.

Edward had Carlisle look at my ankle and he informed us I wouldn't need medical attention but I should elevate it as much as possible so going to the hotel was exactly what I needed to do. He wished us well and told Edward they would get a cab back so he wouldn't have to worry about picking everyone up later.

I stayed behind while Edward fetched the car. "So why does danger seem to follow you around wherever you go?" Em asked and Rose swatted him on the shoulder.

"What kind of question is that?" She asked him.

"A legitimate one," he responded rubbing his shoulder. "She trips on her own feet, she fell for Edward of all people, she got James after her and now almost got kidnapped by three random dudes." He was defending his actions and he looked at me for his answer. "You're a magnet for this kind of thing aren't you?"

I didn't know how to respond to that but I had to say something, he was looking at me as if begging for me to answer him to clear him up with Rose. "Well, I haven't died yet have I?" I said with heavy sarcasm.

Everyone laughed hysterically, "You are so fucking great Bella," Jasper said and I couldn't help myself….it was just too easy.

"That's what he said," Jazz broke out into further hysteria and hunched over holding his mid section.

Edward honked from the curb and I was in the air being carried by the big bear himself, Em lifted me as if I was light as a feather.

* * *

_**EPOV

* * *

**_

I couldn't believe I hurt Bella, but most of all I could kick myself for leaving her unprotected. The wolves descended as soon as I left her and I was lucky to make it there before one of the mongrels put their filthy paws on her. I nearly growled the words when I stepped between them and the whole of my existence.

I hit the horn to grab their attention as Jazz was bent over laughing and Alice was rolling her eyes at him. Em scooped Bella up in his arms and headed towards me. She held on for dear life, as if he would really loose his grip on her. He sat her in the front seat and said, "Now don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"As if there was anything he wouldn't do," I said after he shut the door and waved us off.

"Feeling any better?" I knew her answer before she even reveled it but I still wanted to decipher her tone.

"I think I'm thawing," she was leaning forward with her palms facing the vents and she was smiling.

"That doesn't tell me anything about your ankle," I pushed her.

"It doesn't really feel any different, it doesn't hurt until I try and move it." She winced as she did but she kept her hands hovering over the heat the vents provided. "I don't think it's that bad."

"I'll be the judge of that when we get back to your room." I pulled into the parking garage designated for the hotel and parked as close as I could to the entrance. We made our way into the hotel, down the corridor and into the elevator. She wasn't heavy but after a while my arms started to sting.

"You can put me down," it sounded to me like she didn't want me to, I know I didn't.

"No I can't. That would be the exact opposite of elevation." She didn't argue and she didn't take her chocolate heaven away from me. Her eyes always seemed to be telling me something, something she wasn't or something she didn't even know herself.

The doors opened and I made my way down the hall as Bella started digging in her purse. "I don't think I have my room key, I can't find it." She looked apologetic and I just shrugged.

"No problem, I have the key to my room." I stopped in front of my door and slipped the flat piece of plastic into the slot and as soon as it blinked green I turned the handle. Once inside I sat Bella softly on the bed, the side I slept on last night, and made a mountain under her ankle out of the pillows that surrounded her.

"Will you sit with me?" She asked sweetly batting her eyes as if she needed something to persuade me. All she had to do was ask.

"Do you want covers, are you cold?"

"No, I just want you," she faux complained. I crawled up next to her on the bed and she had her arms out stretched welcoming me. We wrapped ourselves around each other and laid there almost comatose for a few minutes.

"Are you hungry? I can order room service?" I leaned over to grab the phone and she latched onto me like a baby chimp to its mother.

"Wait, don't go, not yet," she had a good grip on me and pulled me back to her. "I'm not hungry yet." She proclaimed. "I only want you next to me right now."

"Well in that case," I threw my arm back over her and curled up against her, my head on her chest. Yes, one her chest but I tried really hard not to think about that and I was utterly unsuccessful. She started running her fingers through my hair and it felt so good, the gravity of the short amount of sleep I got and the long day came crashing down on me. I could fall asleep in seconds from her touch, but I fought against it.

Being next to Bella, in a bed, alone was something I only ever fantasized about, not that anything ever happened in that bed—much—but to hold her like this was akin to heaven. Her fragrance consumed me as I took deep breaths of her greedily. My left hand was behind her and under her shirt rubbing small circles on her bare skin. She felt so good, smelt so good, it was just right.

I was so busy trying to stay awake that I didn't notice when her movements stopped. I looked up to see her face and she was sleeping. Seeing her like that, so at peace and calm; I wanted to be there with her but I knew better. My parents would not approve even if we were only sleeping. Not to mention she needed to eat.

I got out of bed slowly as to not wake her and made the call down to room service. I ordered something I figured couldn't go wrong for Bella and chicken cordon bleu for myself. Forty-five minutes and it would be delivered.

I laid back down next to Bella and listened to her steady slow breathing and watched her chest rise and fall with every breath she graced. I looked down at her ankle that was swollen about twice the size of the other and guilt came over me. I wanted to apologies to her profusely for causing her any amount of pain. Her pain is my pain and it will always be that way.

I continued to watch her as she slept and a few times I thought I heard her try and speak. Bella talks in her sleep, who would have thought we would share that as well. I tried to listen harder, really I was hoping to hear my name roll off her tongue in the majestic way it always seemed to do. I moved closer to her, all the way until my ear was hovering over her mouth.

"Edward."

She was awake, I was sure of it. I was expecting to see profound chocolate when I turned my head but her eyes were still loosely closed. "I love you Edward," she said hardly audible. "Forever," she finished.

I was in awe, Bella was dreaming about me. I couldn't stop the hormonal teenager within before I thought about her dreaming of me the way I dream of her. I pushed it aside quickly because that would only give me something further to imagine.

"I love you too Bella, always," I kissed her quickly and softly so I didn't wake her and at the same moment there was a knock at the door. I got up and answered it with a finger to my lips.

"She's sleeping," I pointed out to the Hispanic woman and she looked at me as if I were crazy. She pushed her cart passed me and settled it next to the table.

"You call when you want picked up," she had a heavy Spanish accent; she probably didn't know much English. "We come get it for you," she continued on her way back to the door. She glanced at Bella then me before exiting the room completely and letting the door shut itself. I couldn't fathom what was going through her mind but hopefully it wasn't along the lines of date rap drugs.

I set up a tray with Bella's meal and crawled on to the bed on my knees. The jostling of the bed caused her to stir and she looked up at my guilty stare. "I, uh, brought you dinner in bed."

She blinked a few times then pushed herself back to more of a sitting position.

"How's your ankle, is it pulling through?" I asked when I proceeded to get my tray.

"It isn't throbbing as much, thank you for Dinner Edward, it's really sweet."

"No thanks is necessary, it's the least I can do after what happened."

"It's nothing, it could have happened to anyone," she hadn't taken a bite of her food yet, probably waiting for me to join her. I hurried up and got next to her, grabbing a handful of napkins before I left the cart.

"I love you," I said when our backs were both against the head board.

"I love you too," she smiled a beautiful smile and I reached up without a thought to kiss her tenderly and sensually. "Eat," I said after a moment. She wanted more, so did I, but food was on the agenda.

* * *

**_BPOV

* * *

_**

I fell asleep running my fingers through Edwards hair and he rubbing my back with his fingers. It was nice; the pain from my ankle was subsided as all I could think about was his imminence, his touch, his heady scent, just him all around me. It was a marvelous feeling.

After a while we got up and I changed into something Alice had left out for me; it was a long knee length dress, deep blue in color. There was a tan over coat to go with it along with a pair of black heels. I was worried about my ankle in them but miraculously it didn't hurt anymore.

Edward came to meet me at my room and he wore a deep blue button up shirt that matched my dress with black slacks. His hair was wild and crazy, just the way I like it, to perfection. We made our way down to the lobby hand in hand. In the elevator we stole little glances at each other with big smiles on our faces.

The doors opened and Edward led me out and when we arrived in the lounge we didn't take a seat at a table. We sat on the bench at the piano. "I love you Edward, forever," I told him because nothing that has ever been said was truer than those words coming from my heart.

"I love you too, always," he replied and I felt the truth ring high in his words. He leaned forward and kissed me so gently I couldn't be sure that I felt it. When he pulled away he started playing, playing my lullaby.

He was so elegant with the piano; such a different side of him that made me love him just that much more, like the amount would never stop multiplying. When he was done I raised my hands to the keys and started playing a different kind of tune, one that held sadness and sorrow, gain and loss, the tears of pain. I didn't recognize this song but I played it flawlessly; like I'd played it many times over.

When I reached the Cadence of the song I felt my body sway, like it was being jostled from the bench below me. I opened my eyes to see a completely different scene around me; I was shocked by the reality the dream had me believe I was in.

Edward said something to me but I didn't quite hear it. He had a tray in his hands and he seemed to want to give it to me so I sat up and then I realized my ankle was still aching. He put the tray over me and went to a cart that was next to the table.

He asked how my ankle was and I told him the truth, it hurt, I just didn't tell him how much. I thanked him for dinner and he gave me a kiss before we ate. He had to make the move to stop our moment because I could have gone the rest of the night and all of tomorrow wrapped up with him.

The food was good but dessert was better. Edward finished before me and sat his tray on the ground beside the bed. He watched me eat, which was more than a little embarrassing but I dealt with it. I didn't even have enough time to set my fork back on my plate before he had my tray in his hands and lifted it to set it next to his.

"Can I kiss you love?" his lips were hovering centimeters over my own and I could taste him on my tongue. When he asked for my permission it made me feel like I was in total control of the situation and the size comparison between us held no meaning. If I were to say stop, Edward would stop, the only down part to it was that I couldn't tell him to keep going further.

"Please," I whispered looking into his eyes. His arms constricted around me and his lips came down with a passion that almost sent me on a whirl wind of emotions. Edward and I were lying in a bed making out, basically foreplay, and I am so sexily frustrated that I would make the move myself I knew what that move was.

His hand was on my thigh following all the way up to my butt where he gripped and pulled me in closer to him. It sent a whimper through my chest and my hands into his hair.

"We should stop," he huffed as he fought for air while he had the chance.

"What if I don't want to," our legs were wrapped up in each other's, minus my bad ankle; we were both consciously aware of it.

"Well what we want and need are two very different things," he kissed me considerately and pushed some of my hair out of my face before kissing me again.

"But I want you," I said and his whole back straightened as my words set in. I threw my good leg over his hip and pushed my chest up against his, our shirts still on. "I want you." I probably sounded like an idiot but I'm still unsure as how to seduce a man. I was working from observation.

"You can't say those things to me, do you know how bad I would love to take you up on that but I can't," he closed his eyes and shook his head. "That's like holding a fish up too high for the sea lion to get it."

"Why can't you?" I had to know. Was it because I didn't have a curvy enough frame, did I smell bad; why was I more will than he?

"I don't want to take something from you and give you something in return until we don't have to think of James anymore," his jaw tightened every time he talked of him now. I know part of it was over Tanya but a big part of it, the part of it that brought on the tightening of the jaw; that part was over me. "Beside's, sex can change a relationship and I like ours the way it is at the moment."

"You can just say it," I was calm; "You don't want to go that far with me. You don't have to beat around the bush."

"Oh Bella," he crushed me to him, "You are so far beyond wrong. I do want you, all of you. The time just isn't right." I knew he was right but I didn't want to admit it. "Do you really want your first time to be rushed and in a hotel bed?"

"No, I guess not," I cuddled up to him and laid my head on his chest. "I'm sorry you're missing the festival thing," I whispered against him.

"I wouldn't miss being here with you for anything, don't worry about it."

"When will they be back?" his family was still outside in the freezing arctic air.

"Around 10 or so." It was eight o'clock by the read of the clock on the night stand. I didn't say anything for a while and I started to drift off because of the silence and the beat of Edward's heart. After only a few minutes I realized he had fallen asleep. He was positioned up against the headboard and I was on the greater portion of his chest.

I buried my face back into his shirt and prepared to let unconsciousness take me over. That was until Edward started to talk.

"Bella, stay back," he sounded awake; he said my name so clear. "Don't do it Bella," he sounded pleading and I couldn't fathom what he was talking about but I continued to listen, hoping to find out. "No, you can't have her," his grip on me tightened and he growled. "Bella, you're mine," he said in a saddening tone that was slurred.

"I love you," he said barely audible, I had to struggle to understand it. I cupped his face and he stopped stirring.

"I love you, always." I drifted off in Edward's embrace. Something I have been dreaming about for months.

***********

We were woken up by Em and Jazz, "Wake up, dad's coming," one of them said. I felt Edward move out from under me and leave the bed. I tried to protest but it didn't work.

"How is she?" I heard an older man's voice enter the room. "Why isn't she in her room?" he asked.

"She didn't have her key, she already had dinner and she seems to be doing fine." Edward's voice was like an angel as he spoke quietly.

"Take her to her room, the girls are in there to let you in," I heard him leave and that's when the inquisition started.

"Did you finally do it bro," Em asked Edward.

"Huh?"

"Come on man, you can tell your big brother without feeling embarrassed."

"God Em no, is that all you ever think about?" I felt him sit on the edge of the bed. "I don't want to ruin anything."

"Dude, seriously how the hell is sex going to ruin anything? It makes it better bro." I was fully awake by this point but I didn't let it be known. I really wanted to hear this conversation. "It makes spending time together one of the best parts of any day. Oh man and the makeup sex is the best kind, whoo."

"Okay, we're done; I'm taking Bella to her room." I felt his arms go under me and then I was being lifted into the air with ease yet again.

"I'm taking you to your room Bella," he whispered into my ear as he walked.

"I don't want to go," my grip tightened around his neck.

"I don't want you to go either," he laid me down on the bed and knelt down next to it. "But I have to." I looked into his smoldering eyes and I never wanted to look away. He kissed me sweetly before prying my hands from around his neck. "I love you," he pressed his head against mine.

"I love you more," I replied.

"Don't start that with me because you will lose…we're equal." I nodded my head only to humor him and he left, leaving me alone with his sister.

I fell back asleep, for which reason I'm unsure; the conversation that was sure to take place between Alice, Rose and I or the fact that he was gone, either way morning came too soon.

* * *

Thank you for all your wonderful comments....sorry to my TTS friends for the mix up on the last update. I screwed that up good didn't I LOL...No James...yaaaa most of you knew that. There is a link on my page to the story of The Nutcracker if you don't know what it is...check it out

So I had a thought...that eventually I would do a chapter in all of James' POV...what do you think about that...would you read it??? I think it would give you some good insight into James' mind...see what kind of person we're dealing with here. He isn't your everyday Joe Shmoe...he has issues and deep seeded problems. He's a hillbilly druggy..that could be interesting.

Thank you all for reading BMNM and welcome to all you knew comers....

As always....

**PLEASE LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS**

**(**

**)**

**(**

**)**

**\/  
**


	24. Infatuation

_So I thought I would give you some insight into the mind of James. He is a druggie and the following chapter is not meant for I would say 16 and under...but that's just me. I changed my rating for this story to M because of this chapter. Please if you are under 16, don't continue or continue at you own risk. There is drug references and personalities throughout. Please do not take offense. I grew up around people that did this drug on a daily...My mother who is now 7 years clean...I have never been into drugs so I did not get this from personal experiences._

**SO...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED LOL...PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU GET EASILY OFFENDED..**

_Thanks again for reading BMNM...who what a wild ride it has been..._

* * *

_**JPOV**_

Longview Washington; such a shit hole of a place and I fit right in. The apartment I share with my roommate is only three blocks from the dealers house and a hop skip and a jump to the liquor store; not that I'm old enough. The best thing about small towns is the hookups you gather from everywhere. Someone always knows someone that can help you out in some way.

"ID please," Laurent asked from behind the counter when I brought up the pint of Monarch rum. Foul shit but cheap and gets you fucked up. I handed him my ID, both of us knowing damn well I wasn't of age and he handed it back to me. "5.95," he informed me of my total.

Laurent was a friend I made through our dealer, the day I met him he told me he worked here and that he would hook me up. Like I said before, small towns and hookups come hand in hand.

I took my drink and my stash I bought from Jenks, my dealer, and headed home. Tonight was going to be a blast, a blast from the past.

I didn't notice Victoria sitting on my front step until I passed through the gate. I didn't say anything as I advanced and our eyes were locked on one another. She stood when I reached her, "What the fuck are you doing here?" She was such a mooch, no money to pay for her addiction so she shows up on my door step in hopes of trading sexual pleasure for some sweet crystal release.

"I wanted to see you baby, I missed you."

"You didn't miss me, you missed what's in my pocket, don't fucking lie to me," I was looking down at her, making her cringe.

"Well, I missed that too," she said in a needy tone. I didn't take my eyes off of hers as I made my way around her and finally arriving at the door. "Please James," she begged.

I opened the door and did what I knew I would do when she begged, she always begged. "Get your ass in here, hurry up." I had a soft spot for beggers; I don't know why but something about it really hit the on button.

"You get none of my rum," I said swinging it slowly in front of her face as we sat on my futon bed in the middle of my room.

"I don't want any of that, I want what's in your pocket." Her hands ran up my chest, fingering the buttons to my flannel on the way up. Her fingers traced the edge of my chest pocket that contained all of her excitement. She tried to reach in and grab it but I was too fast, my hand shot up and gripped hers with excessive force.

"Don't you ever try and fucking take anything from me you filthy bitch." A soft squeak escaped her mouth as I twisted her arm and forced her to lie on her side. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I'm sorry," she replied frantic. I released her hand and shoved it at her. She recoiled from my menacing stare and held her hand gingerly.

I pulled out the rectangle mirror from under my bed and put my stash on top of it. Victoria's eyes light up as she watched my every move. I poured it out of the small baggy making sure to get every bit of it out and on the mirror. She scooted closer to me, getting a better view of her coming fix.

"Do you have bill?" I asked.

"No, I'm broke," she didn't take her eyes away from the crushed up rocky substance.

"Fuck," I muttered. "Good for nothing," I grumbled as I leaned over and reached into the drawer to my beat down nightstand and retrieved a half dollar I had put in there for just such occasions.

I rolled it up nice and tight and stuck it into my left nostril. I used my other hand to hold my right nostril shut, bent over and took the fattest line; just like a man. I sniffed and rubbed my nose vigorously to get it all down and handed the bill over to Victoria.

She reached out and took it selfishly, propped up on her elbows and took the line like she's been waiting for it her whole life. "Ahh," her head went back and she arched her back as the substance ran through her. _Sweet relief_, I thought.

She kissed me then and I thought of the only thing I ever thought of when I was in this situation. I thought about her. The girl of all my deepest darkest fantasies, the girl I have obsessed over since the moment I saw her. I was 11 and I never let her know I existed. I worshiped her from afar every day, I dreamt of her every night and I still do.

I took a shot of rum while she unbuttoned my pants and exposed my length. Even when my dick was in Victoria's mouth I imagined her being the one licking and sucking on my tip. I imagined deep brown chocolate eyes looking back at me through thick lashes, not Victoria's eyes. When I fucked the dog shit out of Victoria I imagined her being the one under me causing my cock to twitch and making me feel like the world was under my will.

Victoria left after I finished; I didn't bother trying for her because I didn't fucking care. I thought about the phone call I had received two days ago; the phone call that was taking me back in time tonight. The phone call from Tanya.

"_He fucking likes that loner twit, I can't believe it_," Tanya was bitching about Edward which was something she did quite often. Edward was with Bella, he has something I want and will never have.

"_What do you want me to do about it_?" I asked feigning like it didn't bother me but in reality my blood was boiling. Edward has always had more than me, always had the things I always dreamed I would have, the things I would almost kill to have. Now he had Bella, the one thing I thought we both would never have.

"_I want you to make them breakup, make Bella run away screaming. It shouldn't be hard, just some appearances and maybe some phone calls. I can get her IM and her phone number, her address too probably_."  
"_I know where she lives_," I seethed. I was going to do this, for once I was going to take what I wanted. I was going to force Bella away from him. If I can't have her he can't have her either.

* * *

Short and sweet I know...but now you know James...and I'm telling you right now before I get a crap ton of comments asking...there will be no rape in this story and that's probably as detailed as it going to get...

As always...

**PLEASE LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS**

**(**

**)**

**(**

**)**

**\/  
**


	25. Chapter 24

I hope none you have gotten turned off by this story since Infatuation...that was just insight into James mind, I will not be writing like that again in this story. James is a sicko freak if you haven't noticed and I haven't decided if he is dangerous or not. I love being in control tehe...So here is some more fluff for you fluff lovers lol...no lemons of course...

Thank you for the comments on JPOV...I was really worried about and I'm happy to hear no one was offended, at the least the people that reviewed.

Thanks for reading BMNM...

* * *

**Chapter 24**

_**EPOV**_

Bella's ankle was worse by the morning and I carried her down to breakfast. I didn't mind, I could never have her close enough to me so it was one of the highlights of my day. The second highlight of my day was the ride back home; I switched spots with Rose and Ali sat in the front while Bella and I were in the back seat.

She rested her foot on my lap while we drove and I traced little circles lightly around her ankle as we stared into each other's eyes. It was a beautiful place—Bella's eyes—full of imagination and love. I couldn't look away and she seemed just as reluctant.

We stopped at a little store just out of Tukwila to gas up and get some food for the ride home. "Can you get me something to drink?" Bella asked in the sweetest voice. Angel's would be envious if they were to hear it.

"Anything you want, just name it."

"Something. Not. Soda," she giggled.

"Any preferences?" I knew she liked tea but it could get old after awhile.

"Not tea."

"Okay, be right back," I kissed her before I got out and shut the door, careful not to let too much of the arctic air through.

When I got in the store there was just too many choices. "Ali, what should I get Bella to drink?"

"You don't know?"

"Well, no she said no soda or tea."

"Eddy, you should know what your girlfriend like's to drink," she looked at me accusingly.

"Should I go ask her?" I was already backing away from the cooler doors, ready to run to the door.

"No, no just get something and I'm sure she'll be happy with whatever." She was in own world as she searched the candy aisle; she wasn't going to be any help to me. She left me with too many choices, but I think in the end I made the right one. I paid for everything and made my way through the gusting -0 degree winds and climbed back into the warm truck.

"What did you get?" Bella asked taken aback.

"Well," I smiled and I know I had a guilty look on my face. I felt a little awkward as she eyed the two full bags I had in my hand; but I couldn't bear to think I didn't know what my girlfriend liked to drink. It seemed such a simple thing, but I didn't know. "I couldn't decide what to get you so I got one of just about everything except soda or tea." I smiled, hoping she would blush for me because her scarlet cheeks always told me that she liked what I was doing.

"I cannot believe you did that," there it was the pink in her cheeks that I pined over. Yes, I pinned over pink cheeks, but only Bella's. "That's so….I don't even know." She paused looking up to meet my gaze, she was flustered; didn't know what to say. "No one has ever done anything like this for me."

"Hey," I lowered my sight to be even with hers. She needed to know the severity of what I was about to say to her, "I would do anything for you so get used to it."

She rummaged through the bag and picked out the Sunny D Orange and peanut butter filled crackers. "If you want anything, feel free, there's plenty."

"You're too sweet to me; what did I ever do to deserve you?" She was really waiting for an answer to such a ridiculous question.

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"I asked first," she pointed out with a pout.

"I don't know if I can put into words what captivates me to you, but I'll give it a shot." I was talking quietly while Esme and Ali were singing along to some song on the radio, I couldn't really be sure what it was; I wasn't paying enough attention.

"I was in a different place before you came into my life, I was empty, broken and all faith in woman was nonexistent to me anymore. Women in general seemed to be conceited and trivial; they could be nasty and do unforgivable things to the men around them. Even worse, the things some do to their rivals are just uncalled for.

"I had given up on woman, I wasn't looking and I wasn't taking any offers. I wasn't happy but I wasn't hurting either." She was listening to every word that slipped through my teeth. I couldn't help but compare her to Tanya in these moments. Bella really listened to what I was saying anytime I talked, I could see it in her eyes; nothing I said escaped her ears. She made me feel important, that my needs and feelings mattered and it wasn't just all about her. That was the Tanya comparing again, everything was always about what Tanya wanted.

"That changed when I started having conversations online. I talked to more than a few people; that was until I started talking to a fellow vamp lover." She smiled because she knew I who I was referring to.

"Something about our first conversation stuck with me. Maybe it was the common liking of a fictional being or that I didn't get to ask all the questions I had, either way; I needed more. Out of all the people I talked to, you stood out to me and I didn't even know who you were.

"When Mr. Varner notified me that you would be my tutor for the year I didn't think anything of it. Just another person I would have to spend a half hour with, studying my worst subject: A blast. Well, I didn't expect what happened to happen, but it did."

"What happened?" I had her intrigued and I had to play up the suspense a little.

"You happened; your shyness Bella is so….I can't find the right word but it drives me wild. That was only the first thing I noticed. Then the way your eyes held so much depth, so much feeling and so many things I wanted to know. Your eyes are what caught me and reeled me in to notice other very intriguing thing about you, all the while falling more and more for my Marie.

"It really hurt me to think of you—Bella—while talking to you—Marie—I liked you. I had gotten to know the real you. The part of you that you can be and let free when you're around people you trust. You trust us," I said very sure of that statement, "I know because I saw you all weekend, the real you."

"It was me either way," she had thought about it and it didn't seem to affect her.

"Yes, and the day you came to my house I knew; even before I played your song. I knew that if you felt the same way it would show, and it did." She looked wistful as I told her how I felt, I didn't mean to go into so much but I wanted her to know the degree in which I love her. It was hot, I'll tell you that much.

"You didn't think I was a clumsy, loner freak?" she smiled and waited for my response.

"You showed me that women aren't all that I had conceived them up to be, of course I didn't think that. Not to mention, you're beautiful." I kissed her and that's when we pulled up to her house.

"Don't think you're off the hook, I want to hear your side of this story."

I got out and grabbed her things out of the back and took them up to the front door then went back and opened her door.

_**BPOV**_

Dad wasn't happy about my ankle and he didn't say anything about James harassing them while we were gone until after Edward left.

"Bella, this is getting to be a nuisance and god help him if he actually hurts you or your mother."

"What can I do about it? You act like it's my fault." I didn't know whether I wanted to laugh, cry or scream. This James, whom I've never met or remember ever seeing, is harassing me and my dad's telling me it's a nuisance.

"If it gets any worse there is something we can do, and you'll do it whether you want to or not." He wasn't kidding and I really did not even want to know what he was talking about. Obviously I wouldn't want to do it.

"Can I go," I asked fighting back tears. I would have to hobble up the stairs on my own but I would do it; it would be better than listening to this.

"Go, but remember what I said and don't hide anything from me. This is your safety we're talking about not your social life."

"This isn't about my social life, I'm scared and you want to take it out on me. I can't help that he comes around her, I can't help that he messages me online and I can't help that I can't help it."

"Goodnight Bella," he sat down in his chair and my mother was looking at me from where she was seated on the couch. They were probably arguing over this all weekend, my mom usually saw things my way but my dad always had the last say in things like this: Being a cop and all. Great way to welcome me home.

A few grunts and breaths and I was in my room. I wasn't even going to bother getting ready for bed; it would be too much work for the condition I was in. I put my phone on the charger and pulled out my laptop, setting it on the bed next to me. I made a stack of pillows at the end of my bed to elevate my foot and logged onto the computer.

I was about to navigate to the internet when my phone vibrated on the nightstand. I had to scoot and lean over to get it but my foot managed to stay planted where it was. I flipped it open and my eyes rested on the little symbol in the top corner of the screen that indicated I had an IM.

**Badassvamp360**: Guess what I got?

**Vamplvr1987**: I haven't a clue….

**Badassvamp360**: My phone….woot woot

**Vamplvr1987**: Yay, no more website chatting?

**Badassvamp360**: No more website chatting. I miss you, I think I got a little spoiled over the weekend..lol

**Vamplvr1987**: I miss you too, but before you get too excited I have some news…James came by again.

**Badassvamp360**: What did he do? Why didn't your father say anything?

**Vamplvr1987**: He threw a brick at the front door with another note that read: I warned you once and now the time has come.

**Badassvamp360**: Dammit Bella. I don't know what he is capable of and I'll be honest it's probably not limited. I don't think he cares about going to jail or the repercussions. Like he's above it all.

**Vamplvr1987**: Edward I'm scared…why would he do this, go through so much trouble for her.

**Badassvamp360**: Because he has nothing better to do. He's a druggy they do it for the thrill, the adrenaline rush that comes second had to breaking the law. I won't let him hurt you Bella, I will find him myself if that's what it takes.

**Vamplvr1987**: I don't think that's a good idea, what if he tries to hurt you?

**Badassvamp360**: He wouldn't, he knows I could take him out, that's why hasn't shown his face. He knows I will fuck him up if we cross paths.

**Vamplvr1987**: Well don't, please. I don't know what I'll do if he hurts you.

**Badassvamp360**: For you I will do anything, except that. I won't go looking for him but if I see him, there are no laws as far as I'm concerned.

**Vamplvr1987**: Don't say that, you can't kill him.

**Badassvamp360**: That's not what I meant, I just won't hold back. He deserves every contact my fist is going to make with his face.

**Vamplvr1987**: You're hopeless…conversation change…I don't think I can make it to school tomorrow. What do you think?

**Badassvamp360**: Hopelessly in love. Can I stay home with you? I want to take care of you, and help you get dressed.

**Vamplvr1987**: Haha, wow bold Edward coming out to play? But seriously, if you come over anytime after 8 my dad will be gone and my mom will totally let you stay.

**Badassvamp360**: It's a date, get some rest. I love you.

**Vamplvr1987**: Okay, I can't wait. I love you more?

**Badassvamp360**: Hey what did I say about that?

**Vamplvr1987**: That I love you more…

**Badassvamp360**: That we don't need to get into that because I'll win.

**Vamplvr1987**: You're just scared because you know I'll win.

**Badassvamp360**: Sleep well my Bella…until tomorrow.

**Vamplvr1987**: Goodnight my M&M….

We always seem to end our conversations on a happy note. It's healthy to do it that way, we never have any built up animosity towards one another. That's one sign of a healthy relationship.

When I started to drift off I thought about Edward and an anonymous James. It transformed into a dream at some point and they were circling each other.

"_Bella, stay back_," Edward said in a protective tone. I was standing off to the right of him. I had conjured up James to look like the guy named James from that vampire movie, Twilight. He had a brick in his hand and Edward was weaponless. I bent down to grab a rock to throw to Edward but arms came around me and held me in a strong embrace.

"No! You can't have her," Edward yelled but I was taken over by the smell that came from James. He was caramel and apples all the way. Something I remembered from my child hood. "Bella, you're mine," he spoke softer now.

My mind was in a whirlwind as I came back down to earth. James was clutching me in his arms and I wanted nothing more than to be fee of them. I wiggled my way free, somehow seeming easy and Edward welcomed me into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I replied.

*********

I woke up with a vague, if nothing at all, picture of my dream dancing at the forefront of my memory. I checked my phone first thing and my good morning IM was waiting for me. I didn't respond because I wanted to find out from mom if she minded that he came over today during school.

My ankle felt worse today, and looked it too, black and blue and throbbing as soon as it wasn't elevated anymore. I couldn't put any weight on it so I hoped to the door. "Mom," I yelled at the top of the stairs. She appeared at the bottom in seconds. "Can you come up here?"

"Sure," she started up the stairs, "What is it sweetie?"

"Can Edward come over, he already asked his parents about skipping so he could help me around the house and they said it was fine."

"I don't know if your dad would like that very much," she was probably right but he wouldn't have to know about it.

"We don't have to tell him," I took the chance, it was all I could do to have at least a chance of her agreeing to it.

"No, I'll tell him when he gets home. But Edward has to be gone before then." She turned around wearing a smile and headed back down the stairs; she had said yes. I reentered my room and fell onto my bed and grabbed my phone.

**Badassvamp360**: Good morning love, I can't wait to see you.

**Vamplvr1987**: My mom said yes, come over when you can. I can't wait to see you either.

**Badassvamp360**: I'm leaving now.

**Vamplvr1987**: Okay, I love you mauh!

**Badassvamp360**: haha I love you too….muah!

He sent me a kiss; I had to laugh at that because it was such a girly thing to do for such a manly man. It was even girly for me, but I couldn't help it.

I waited in my room because I wasn't going to try and hobble down the stairs but I left my door open so I would hear the knock when he arrived. I wondered how different we would be around one another in front of my mom. Would Edward still look at me the way he does sometimes? Like I'm the only thing in his ling of sight. Or would he be different?

I didn't have to wait very long to find out, he arrived in record time. I heard the knock on the door loud and clear and I hobbled my way to the top of the stairs so I wouldn't have to wait as long to see him.

"Hello Mrs. Swan," his heart throbbing voice carried all the way to where I was standing. I held my breath as I waited for my mom's response; I wasn't sure what I was expecting.

"Hi Edward, please come in."

"Thank you for allowing me to help Bella and spend time with her today. I hope it isn't an inconvenience?" Of course he was the parent wooing type; just look at him.

"No, no I'm off the hook so I should be thanking you," she laughed and shut the door. "She's up in her room." I heard her walking away from the door as she continued, "But I'd be more comfortable if you came downstairs."

"No problem, I'll just go get her?" he asked more than told her.

"Oh yeah, go for it. I think you'll need to carry her down."

"Got it," I saw my mother first and she looked up at me and stood at the bottom of the stairs. Edward came into view and my entire body yearned for his touch.

He took two stairs at a time until he reached me and he put his arms around me. It didn't even bother him that my mom was watching. "Hi."

"Hi," I was near faint but I made do with what was given to me.

"Do you have anything you want to bring down?" he asked looking into my room.

"Um, my laptop and my phone," I started towards my room but he stopped me before I could get very far.

"I'll get it," he grabbed the laptop off of my bed, "Do you want your blanket?"

"Yeah," I nodded. He looked so right in my room.

"I'll be back," he headed down the stairs passed my mom who was still watching and disappeared into the living room. My mom smiled widely at me and put her right thumb up. I rolled my eyes at her and shooed her with my hands. She left right before Edward bounded the stairs, again two at a time.

"Come here," now that we weren't under my mother's watchful eye, he greeted me properly pulling me to him slowly and giving me that look; the look. It made my heartache but in a really good way. His hand was on the back of my neck and his other was pressing hard into my back as he kissed me sensually but delicately. No tongue, just little pecks. The last one was harder than the preceding one's and it left me more wobbly than I already was.

His arm went under my legs and he swooped me up without bothering my ankle in the least. My arms locked around his neck and he started descending the stairs; thankfully, one at a time.

* * *

So I love M&Mward and have decided that he is my ideal man haha...

I'm going to try and get another chapter out by Wednesday and I'm thinking this story is getting close to over...I'm hoping to finish it before the 5th when school starts.

I have another story lined up so be looking for that as well...it will be M rated though...

Thank you so much for your comments....BMNM is going to pass CA right up and that just thrills me. I can't thank you all enough..

As always...

**PLEASE LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS**

**(**

**)**

**(**

**)**

**\/  
**


	26. Chapter 25

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter...it wrote itself and told me this was as long as it was going to get. So be made at the chapter not me

I have an announcement to make...I am totally stoked to say that BMNM has officially passed up CA in the reviews department...thank you for all your support...I cannot get enough of it...

* * *

**Chapter 25**

_**EPOV**_

There was a loud noise that came from the front lawn and I had to cut mine and Bella's conversation short.

Badassvamp360: Sleep well my Bella.

I typed it up as I ran down the stairs and to the front door where Em and dad were already guarding. I couldn't see anything beyond them and I had a sinking suspicion that James had something to do with it. It was dark outside and we couldn't make anything out.

"What the hell was that?" I asked when they didn't say anything at my approach.

"We don't know," my dad replied.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go find out." Just then the alarm went off to my car and we all jumped. "What the fuck, not my car," I pushed passed them and jerked the door up, turning on the front light just in time to see nothing…but my car.

I ran over to it and circled only to find that one of my $800 rims had deep gouges in it and my passenger side mirror was broken off, "Fuck." I kicked the rim and then kicked rocks from the pavement in the direction he would have left in.

"What is it bro?" Em asked as he came around the backside. "Oh damn," he said when he noticed the rim. "That's harsh. Who would rip out the taillights?"

I rushed over to look and sure enough, the casing to my taillights were bashed in and ripped out. "Ahhh," my hands were in my hair and I wanted to beat the living crap out of James. He was hurting both the loves of my life and now he was hitting below the belt; taunting me, begging me to fight back. I needed to find out what the hell was going on and I needed to find out now.

I went back into the house, turning the alarm back on before entering and Em followed. "What was it Edward?" my dad asked.

"My rim, my mirror and my taillights," I replied as I walked up the stairs.

"Why?" he was confused and I didn't have his answer.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out." My door was open ajar and I slammed my fist against it causing it to ricochet off the wall and slam shut after I passed through it. It opened and Em let himself in.

"What's the deal with James? Why's he going all psycho stalker on Bella?"

"I'm asking the same questions Em, I have no idea. I'm at a loss for words." My tone deepened and I was outraged. "He's the one who fucked me, not the other way around. I could see if he were dating Tanya and she slept with me and then doing this crazy shit but not how it stands."

"We can find him, this is a small town we can catch him off guard." Em had a plan forming; I could almost see the light bulbs hovering above his head.

"I'm calling Tanya first, if she put him up to this then maybe she can get him to stop. Not that I don't want to find him and show him who he's dealing with. I would rather it all just ended, now.

"I'm going to call around, see what I can find out." He left then and I dialed the number I had deleted from my phone months ago but I had it memorized.

"_Hi Edward_," she greeted like she was expecting me to call.

"What the fuck Tanya?"

"_Whoa, you be sweet_," she said and I hated when she acted like that.

"Did you call James?" I seethed.

"_What do you mean? Sure I call him, but not for anything specific. Why_?"

"You know why, don't play with me."

"_I really don't know what you're talking about Edward but I'm sure you're wrong_."

"You called him and asked him to fuck with me didn't you? To drive me completely crazy until I give in."

"_You are crazy, I never asked h…_"

"I'm not giving in, it isn't going to work."

"_Edward, I…_" I hung up. She wasn't going to admit it and I was only getting further irritated by her voice. I went up to Em's room and he was already on the phone with someone.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's in town, if you see him don't tell him I called." He was quiet listening to the person on the other end. "Okay cool, thanks bro."

"That was Chad," he said he hasn't seen him but if he does he'll give us a call." His gaze fell back on his phone and he started searching through his contacts.

"Tanya wouldn't admit that she called him, I don't believe her for a second. He wouldn't even know about us, let alone Bella, unless someone informed him." I was still baffled as to why he was being so persistent. What was in it for him; Tanya's companionship? Would he really stoop that low to win her affection?

I decided that yes, yes he would.

Em looked away from me as someone answered his phone call. "Hey Tyler, just calling to see if you've seen James around town?" he asked.

"Well, if you do give us a holler and don't say anything to him about this call."

"Cool man thanks," he looked up at me as he slapped his phone shut. "Tyler hasn't seen him either."

"Cool it for now; we can call around tomorrow when I get back from Bella's." I told him, I wanted, no needed, to be a part of this.

"When you going there?"

"I'm skipping school because she can't go and I want to help her around the house." He gave me the stupidest look.

"Never thought I'd see the day when Edward freaking Cullen wanted to help around anyone's house," but this is Bella. He laughed, "It's a good look on you."

"Thanks," I quirked an eyebrow at his random use of words, "I guess."

"No, I mean it. I'm glad you finally found someone to be happy with and so fucking happy that it wasn't Tanya." That was something we could both agree on.

* * *

*************

Mrs. Swan invited me to come in and I had to calm my nerves because I could sense Bella's presence. Like static electricity running through me, my body hummed in anticipation to be close to her...to see with my own eyes that she was in the same condition I'd left her in the night before.

When I was told to do something, I did it; and when Mrs. Swan said to go get Bella and bring her down stairs I didn't hesitate to listen. She settled at the bottom of the stairs and when I followed her gaze to the top my eyes were finally rewarded with her smile.

I didn't even think which was happening a lot when I was around Bella, and I climbed the stairs taking two at a time. I took her gently, but urgently into my arms when I reached the top and it hadn't occurred to me that Bella might be uncomfortable being like this in front of her mother.

I put some space between us, "Hi."

"Hi," she blushed but smiled back. She was okay with it.

I got her things and took them downstairs and on my way back to get her, her mother retreated to the kitchen. I took advantage of the moment.

Bella looked taken away when I reached her and beckoned her to come to me. She didn't hesitate to lean into me and I put my lips to hers. They tasted sweet, like cherries and I wanted to more but I held back. Her mother was in the other room.

I teased her a bit, giving her light pecks then stealing her breath away at the end.

_**BPOV**_

I was going to be out of school all week, Dr. Cullen wrote me a note but Edward had to return tomorrow.

That's what I got from his IM's Monday night. He seemed to be a little reserved while at my house but my mother liked him loads. She kept smiling and nodding her head in approval whenever he wasn't looking. I never knew my mom had a cougar nature; it was rather funny actually.

My dad was fine with Edward coming over; he even invited him to stay for dinner twice during the week. He and my dad talked a lot about sports and Em. My dad was a big fan of his hockey days. I didn't even know he had hockey days until recently and I couldn't wait to go back to Edward's and see some pictures. They were bound and destined to have at least one.

We hadn't heard from James since his visit on Friday after we left to Seattle and I was thinking maybe he had given up. A girl can dream can't she?

He didn't show any signs of continuing this form of harassment until Thursday night.

Edward took me up to my room after dinner, second time this week, and kissed me before saying goodnight and leaving. The whole of my being always seemed to lessen when I couldn't feel his presence anymore.

My phone vibrated when I was trying to plug it in to the charger and there was an IM symbol. I navigated to it and expected to see Edward's IM highlighted but it wasn't. It was someone else….

**Jameshasagiantpeach**: Hey there Bella, how ya doing…getting along okay?

I didn't respond.

**Jameshasagiantpeach**: You looked beautiful today in your PJ's…too bad Eddy boy looked like a complete douche…fucking homo.

I still didn't respond.

**Jameshasagiantpeach**: I know you're getting these, I can see you reading them.

I instantly looked towards my window, expecting to see a peeping tom but I saw nothing.

**Jameshasagiantpeach**: Oh you can't see me sweetie, but I can most definitely see you…you're gorgeous by the way. Edward doesn't deserve you.

**Vamplvr1987**: How can you see me?

**Jameshasagiantpeach**: Ahh, there you are.

**Vamplvr1987**: HOW CAN YOU SEE ME??

**Jameshasagiantpeach**: Well that, my sugar plum, is for me to know and for you to never find out. I see you every day, well in exception to this past weekend which wasn't cool by the way.

**Vamplvr1987**: Why are you doing this? What's in it for you?

**Jameshasagiantpeach**: Let's just say a much needed slap in the face for Edward and protecting the woman I love.

**Vamplvr1987**: How are you protecting Tanya? Edward wants nothing to do with her and I don't even know her.

**Jameshasagiantpeach**: I don't love Tanya Bella.

I stopped responding after that, it was too creepy. Normally I didn't answer, not after the first time I'd received the messages online. He said Edward didn't deserve me and that was the biggest fallacy I had ever heard. To makes matters even more disturbing, he said he could see me. My room is on the second floor of the house, how the hell did he see me?

"Dad," I yelled because my room suddenly felt crowded and I wanted my blinds shut and the window bolted to the frame.

"What is it?" my dad rushed through my door and asked frantically.

"I just received some IM's from James. I think he said he loves me." I handed him the phone and he read over the messages. Why would he love me? He doesn't even know me. Or maybe he does and I just never noticed him. Why would he take a liking to me? I never stood out, I didn't talk to anyone except Angel, Ben and Mike: How did this happen?

"I think you should get out of here for a while, give this time to blow over."

"No," I was instantly in a hysterical panic. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen. "No dad, no. I don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay here with you and mom and Edward."

"Bella, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. You're going to your Aunt Charlotte's until this is handled." He was stern and he was going to stand his ground.

"Dad…please," I pleaded. "Don't do this. He'll be winning if I go. That's what he wants. Please dad, I'm begging you." I had to do something. Just the thought of there being 1500 miles between me and Edward for any immeasurable amount of time was torture. I couldn't even begin to imagine what the actual experience would be like.

* * *

I was speechless, my body trembling. I wanted to scream; I wanted to run away but I could barely walk, let alone run. So many memories were running through my mind as I lay with my back against the headboard staring attentively at the window on the eastern wall in my room.

The first IM conversation I had with my M&M—

_**Vamplvr1987**: seems we have some things in common._

_**Badassvamp360**: what kind of music do you listen to?_

_**Vamplvr1987**: classical mostly but I like old rock too and u?_

_**Badassvamp360**: I don't know about classical music but old rock is stand able. I like indie music._

_**Vamplvr1987**: I have to go, my mom is calling me. I'll save you in my list if that's ok?_

_**Badassvamp360**: yes please do and I'll save you in mine. Do you know when you'll be on again?_

_**Vamplvr1987**: tomorrow after school, talk to you then..bye._

_**Badassvamp360**: looking forward to it._

The first tutoring session with Edward—I remembered the way his emerald eyes were so pained and I remember wondering what could have caused such a beautiful man so much agony. I was happy, now that I thought about it, that I hadn't seen that look in his eyes since then or at least it wasn't as prominent if not nonexistent. That moment was the start of something special and I held onto it.

The moment I realized Edward Cullen was my M now that was an emotional moment that turned out to be one of the best moments of my life. He played my lullaby for me, the song I had inspired him to write without even knowing it.

The very best moment of my life as of yet, was the moment I looked into Edward's eyes as we stood on the sidewalk across from the Newton's store. His words were still so crystal clear as I remembered.

"_Can you look at me?" he had asked._

"_If you like disappointment," I replied fighting back the tears._

"_I told you once that you could be anyone and I wouldn't be disappointed, but I lied. I would be heartbroken if you were anyone but you my Bella."_

The first time Edward kissed me, the shock I felt between us; now looking back that spark was very significant. That spark was the connection between us tying our souls together as they were always meant to be. The first time Edward told me he loved me; that was a memorable event. My heart soared when I knew the sensations coursing through my mind, body and soul where not only affecting me, but him too.

I hadn't moved my line of sight sense my dad left the room. My mind wouldn't wrap around the 180 flip my life had taken. I had opened up to Edward and his family more than I have ever opened up to anyone. They knew me, Edward knew me and loved me for who I am. I loved all of them that went without saying; and I know they love me too.

My dad was making me go to Jacksonville, taking me away from the only person in this world that I couldn't live without. I refused to believe it.

Friday after school Edward came over and I felt like I was going to hyperventilate when I saw him. The vision of him just made what I had to do that much harder.

"Ready to go downstairs?" he asked after he hugged me and told me he missed me.

"Wait, can we talk for a minute?" the ache in my voice was evident and the look that crossed his features told me that he knew something was wrong.

"Sure, you can always talk to me Bella, about anything." He sat down next to me and took my hand in his. I don't know how he always did it but he always knew exactly what I needed.

"James IM'd me last night," his expression turned to anger at the sound of his name. "He told me I looked beautiful in my PJ's. I asked him how he could see me and he said he saw me every day." I paused trying to let what I just said sink in and he just stared at me waiting for me to continue.

"I'm pretty sure he said he loves me and I don't even know the guy."

"He said that?" Edward asked baffled.

"He didn't right out say it. I asked him what he was getting out of this and he said slapping you in the face and protecting the woman he loved. I told him he didn't need to protect Tanya and he said he didn't love Tanya."

"He fucking loves you," he was enraged. "How does he even know you? He can't love you."

"I don't remember him at all," which was true. I wasn't one to watch Edward and his posse so how would I know who he was.

"That's because he wasn't anyone special, he didn't do anything unless I forced him to," Edward was contemplative as he spoke and then there was nothing but silence until we heard my mother call for us downstairs.

"Be right down mom," I yelled in response. I looked at Edward who was looking at me and I hated what I had to do next. "There's something else."

"He did more?" he asked bewildered.

"More like he caused it," I took a deep breath and looked down at our hands that were laced together. I would miss this so much, the contact of his skin.

"What?" he pushed when I didn't continue.

"I have to go to Jacksonville."

"What?"

"I have to go stay with my Aunt Charlotte until James is caught and behind bars. My dad is forcing me to go Edward, but I don't want to. I want to stay here with you." I nuzzled up to him and he held me in his arms.

* * *

I want to thank blondechica94 for her wonderful comment...I am so thrilled that you like it enough to look for updates everyday. You have no idea what that does to my ego...as a wonderful writer said (here on of course) "Reviews make writers happy" and I couldn't have said it better.

I also have yet another fanfic to suggest...the writer of this is the one who said (reviews make writers happy) I just got done reading it a few hours ago and I couldn't put it down. That's why it took so long for this update...it would have been posted last night. The story is complete and it was amazing, I would recommend it to anyone..._**I Will Follow You Into The Dark**_ **rated M**...Edward is a pediatricion and Bella is an exotic dancer and she comes with hefty baggage. Check it out, you will not be disappointed. It's listed under my favs.

Thank you all for reviewing and leaving me your thoughts....You know who you are...

Thank you for reading BMNM and adding it to your alerts...I am always happy when someone does that....

As always...

**PLEASE LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS**

**(**

**)**

**(**

**)**

**\/  
**


	27. Chapter 26

Can you believe the amount of updates...because I can't LOL

In the last chapter I accidentally put Jacksonville and Phoenix as Bella's destination and it is in fact Jacksonville. I fixed it but almost half of you read it before I could get to it. I hope you continue to read after this chapter...things are going to get interesting I think and I can't wait to hear all of your thoughts on it..

OH, no IM in this chapter I'm sorry...

* * *

**Chapter 26**

_**BPOV**_

With the help of Dr. Cullen we were able to convince my dad to let me stay until after Christmas, which was now only a week away. Just thinking about there being 1500 miles between Edward and I was heart wrenching. My dad took my phone and my laptop away to diminish James' contact with me. He also nailed down my window to its frame which was fine with me; it gave me a sense of security.

If my dad wasn't at home then Edward was. The whole first week of winter break he spent his days at my house and each night my parents invited him to stay for dinner to show their gratitude.

Edward remained cool and collected the entire time, not once did he tell me how he felt about me going to Jacksonville. He acted like it was no big thing while I felt like I was dying inside. I wanted to ask him on many occasions what he was thinking, but I kept my mouth shut because I wanted _him_ to tell _me_.

Was he in denial? Did he not care? Was this what he wanted, to protect me? Had he changed him mind about me? If that wasn't the case would the time apart bring us closer or push us further apart? Would he find someone else? Would he still love me when I returned?

These were the questions running around in my head all week; ever sense my dad informed me I would be going to Jacksonville. He'd said there was no point in risking my wellbeing when I could go somewhere and be safe. My wellbeing was threatened the moment he said I had to go.

I was seated on the floor in the Cullen living room surrounded by the family I have grown so close to over the last three months. I loved every one of them and I believed that they loved me too. Edward was at my side, holding my hand and caressing it as he looked down musingly. These were the moments I wanted so bad to ask where his thoughts were.

"This is unbelievable; you didn't have to do this," I said as I held a mini digital camera. "This is too much." My gift suddenly seemed very frail. I don't have a job but I still managed to get them each something.

"Don't be silly Bella, you deserve it and I didn't spend that much on it." Alice knew me well.

"I got you this," I said as I held out a small box wrapped in paper. She reached for it excitedly and ripped the paper off. Under the paper reveled a small clear container that held the product inside.

"Aw," she cooed. She held it up for everyone to see.

"What is it?" Jasper asked confused, leaning forward to get a better view.

She squealed with delight, "Pixie Dust," and laughed with a smile on her face. Everyone laughed because it seems I'm not the only one reminded of a pixie when I look at her.

"My turn," Em boomed and threw a little box to me. "You have to open yours to Ali," he said tossing her the same sized box. I peeled the wrapping off slowly to produce a small black velvet box. I opened it delicately and pulled out a necklace, silver with a pendant that read 'Little Sister' and a blue gem hanging beside it.

"Aw, Em…thank you. I love it." Alice jumped up and ran around the couch to hug her big brother's back.

"Um, thank you Em. I really…don't know what to say." I really didn't, obviously my going away wasn't only affecting me. I just wish I knew the effects it was having on a certain someone else.

"Well, you're my new little sister so get used to it."

"Here ya go," I threw him the gift I got for him. "It's nothing special. I had no idea what to get you, so I hope you like it." I told him because there's no way it was going to compare to his gift. It was beautiful and came from his heart. Em was one of the harder choices; of course I had the hardest time with Edward's gift.

"Nah, I've always wanted to play Mahjong, especially on HD," he chuckled and sent me a reassuring smile. I had gotten him a PS3 game that was on the clearance rack at Gamestop. It was a combo thingy that included Solitaire, Mahjong and Tetris.

"Here is mine," Rose tossed her gift into my lap and stood next to Em who was rested on the arm of the long couch. The rectangle box in my lap was the kind that you knew had to be clothes. It was a brown sweat suit with a half coat and the butt of the sweat pants read 'Cutie'.

"Fitting," Edward murmured beside me so low that I don't think he intended on anyone hearing, myself included.

"It's adorable Rose, thank you." She leaned into Em and she had the most thoughtful look on her face. "I got you one, too."

Em caught the little box in his hand when I threw it to her and he handed it over. She opened it slowly and pulled out the contents. "It's beautiful Bella, thank you." A little red rose encased by mock glass. I never said my gifts were going to be extravagant.

"My turn," Jasper stood over me and put his gift in my lap.

"Oh god, I am terrified to see what this is going to be," I joked because that's the kind of relationship we have; two jokesters.

"Just open it." I proceeded to open his gift and was awestruck at what was inside. I had seen it a few weeks ago online and told him about it; he knew I wanted it.

"I love it…Jam. Aw, they are so cute," he knew my favorite characters just like I knew his. My words came out in more of a whisper and I couldn't believe I had to leave these people. All because of some guy that can't get over something he never had. I hated him more in that moment.

"I knew you would Mcloveit," he joked.

"And I know you're going to Mclovethis," yes we like Superbad too. I handed him my gift and he ripped the paper off with enthusiasm. I knew he would like my gift just as much as I like his. Jasper was such a wonderful person and I never thought I would meet someone that liked "The Office" like I do, but there he was looking excitedly at the 'Schrute Farms Beets' watch that belonged to his favorite character Dwight Schrute.

Carlisle held out his gift, "This is from Esme and me. Keep an open mind and don't be upset because it's yours and we will not accept it back." This family knew me almost better than my own.

"You know me," I laughed and reached out for it. It wasn't heavy but it wasn't light either. They threw Jasper a present too and told him to open his at the same time. I ripped the wrapping paper off slowly and the box didn't tell me anything. I opened it up and gasped at what was inside.

The first five seasons of The Office, "Wow." That was all I could say.

"This is sick, thanks," Jazz celebrated for the both of us. I was at a loss for words. The thoughts behind the gift were overwhelming but I didn't have time to think about that because Edward was going to give me his gift. I was sure he went over the top and my gift was going to look feeble next to his.

Edward cleared his throat and Alice was the one to speak, "I think we should give Edward and Bella a moment."

"No, you stay we'll go out back." He grabbed my hand in his and helped me to my feet. "We won't be long."

"Thanks again you guys, the presents are amazing," my stomach constricted as we walked out of the room. Edward was taking me somewhere private for our gift giving. Maybe he would talk to me now; now that I'm leaving in three days.

He led me out the back door in the kitchen and down the stairs. He didn't say a word and that fact only made me worry. Why was he being so calm about this? I could be gone for 9 months at most, after that I would be 18 and I would be coming back.

When we reached the lake he turned to me and held a little box in his hand between us. "Before you say anything I want you to open this." He smiled but it wasn't the smile that usually sent my head spinning, it was forced and full of sadness. I wanted to tell him everything would be okay, that we would be fine; but really I wasn't sure if that were true.

I pulled the little box out of his hands and pulled the tape off slowly, careful not to rip the pretty blue wrapping paper. I could see him watching me in my periphery and I wanted to look into his eyes and have all of my questions answered but I didn't. I couldn't, because I was terrified of what I would find in them.

I handed him the paper and our eyes met momentarily and he gave me a mock smile once again so I gave him one back. Under the paper was a black velvet box, very similar to the bag that Em's necklace came in. I held my breath for a second, closing my eyes to have the courage to open it. The lid clicked when I lifted it and I opened my eyes. There nestled atop a little piece of satin fabric was a ring with a heart shaped blue sapphire attached to it and two small light blue diamonds on each side.

"It's a promise ring Bella," his voice was pained and when I looked up I saw why. He was fighting back tears and mine were already flowing. "I promise that I'm going to find James and bring you home. I promise that I will think of you every day that you're gone, I will be counting the days."

I looked at the ring and lightly ran my finger across it; I would love to wear his promise ring. I would want nothing more, I could survive this. If Edward would still want me when I returned than I could endure the space, and time apart. His gift answered so many of my questions.

"It's beautiful," I didn't look away, "I love it." I was basically whispering because I knew my voice would betray me.

_**EPOV**_

James was going to die; hypothetically speaking of course. I was livid when Bella told me she was going to Jacksonville. I kept my cool though, I couldn't really freak out in her room with her parents downstairs. I just took it in, said goodbye and I love you then left.

Once I was in the car and the Swan house almost out of sight, that's when I broke down. I'll admit I was shell shocked, the tears welled but they didn't fall over. I pushed it back and concentrated on the road.

Bella was leaving..

Bella was leaving…

James was definitely going to pay for this—that went without saying. I can't remember one thing I did to him to cause this kind of treachery. I don't know why the hell he thinks he loves my Bella but he has lost his damn mind if he thinks I'm going to give her up. Not that she would want him; she doesn't even know who he is.

"Oh James…James, James, fucking James." I said out load gripping the steering wheel with both my fists and twisting; my jaw clinching. "You better stay hidden because you don't want me to find you."

I reached the house and pushed the button for the garage. Until further notice, my car was in the garage, no more scrapes and bruises for my baby. I set the alarm, closed the garage and went through the side door and into the house. My mother and father were sitting at the dining room table talking animatedly about something.

"What's going on?" I asked.

They both looked up at me, all conversation ceasing completely. "We were discussing Bella's absence," my father told me blatantly. "We were wondering…what do you plan to do during that time?"

"I plan on searching every inch of Washington for James, Bella can't come home until he's not a threat to her anymore and I'm going to make sure he's not."

"Edward, now you should let the police do their jobs," he had to know that I wouldn't do that. "If you find out where he is you should just call the police."

"Oh I will, after I bash his face in."

"Edward Cullen," my mother stepped in. I had a soft spot for her and she knew it. "Do you really want to make your mother worry? And Bella, you'll worry her too."

"Ah," she had me; reel, cast and hook, just like that. "So you expect me to stand by and let Bella sit in Jacksonville forever until the police find him? Do you know how long that can take?"

"I'm not saying you have to stand by and do nothing," she reached up and pulled my hand from my hair and held it firmly in her hand; causing me to look into her eyes that mirrored my own. "You can do research, call people you know that he could stay with and find him that way. If and when you find him, because I know you will, you're a Cullen and Cullen's don't give up. You just call chief Swan and he'll take care of the rest."

"If only it would be that easy," I let out a deep breath and told the best lie I could. "I won't go looking for him."

"Thank you son," my dad said standing from the table. "I will allow you weekend visits to Bella, but on one condition," he raised his finger in the air. "You must keep your word, keep your word and the separation won't be as hard. Can you handle that?"

"You'll send me to see her every weekend: Until she comes back?" I had to be sure what I was hearing. I didn't like to lie to my parents and was relieved that they were giving me an option so I wouldn't have to.

"Every weekend for as long as it takes," he put his hand on his chest and smiled sincerely.

"Deal," I extended my hand to seal the deal and he accepted. "Thank you."

"You're welcome son; we just want you to be happy and safe." I hugged my mother and then my father before I headed up to my room. Tomorrow was going to be a long day for Em.

*******************

Christmas day was just around the corner and we've had no luck locating James. Bella was going to be here in a few hours to spend Christmas Eve with me and my family. I had picked out her gift the day after she told me she was leaving. I thought I would have to give it to her sooner than today, but thanks to my dad and my promise to stay with Bella and her mother while Charlie was at work, Bella wasn't leaving until the 28th.

I had searched the mall in Seattle with Ali as my wing man for hours, looking for something to give Bella to show her the severity of my love for her; to show her that I am serious about us and want to be with her forever. I couldn't ask her to marry me; that would just be too soon. I wouldn't mind being engaged to Bella but I knew it would frighten her and that's the last thing I want to do.

I expected Ali to find the gift, the one that says Bella but also says Edward. To my surprise and utter satisfaction, my eyes rested right on it. It was sitting in the window of one of the many jewelry stores and the moment my vision focused I knew I'd found it. Blue was a glorious color on Bella and went marvelously with her soft skin.

"Ali," I'd called and luckily she was looking around the Jewelry store so I didn't have to go anywhere to find her. "Look at this, what do you think?"

She nearly bounced to my side and peered in the little window. She gasped when her eyes feel on the ring I had pointed at. "It is so Bella…Edward she's going to be absolutely mad about it."

"Mad," I remember asking perplexed.

"Mad, as in happy like crazy happy she's mad, crazy…you don't get it." She had smiled and reiterated. "She's going to adore it brother. It's perfect."

Hopefully she had been right.

I hadn't talked to Bella about her trip to Jacksonville and how I was feeling about it, I didn't want to cause her anymore pain, she's had enough. I think it might have been eating at her and I felt bad about it but I couldn't bring myself to tell her that I was slowly dying inside, everyday getting closer and closer to the day she would leave me and I would only be half of me. The moment she leaves my life will cease to exist, not until she returns will I live again.

She arrived just before dinner and we ate spiral ham, mashed potatoes, green beans and dinner rolls. She was quiet most of the night, in turn, causing everyone else to be the same. Not until we sat on the floor in front of the tree that she'd help us put up and decorate almost a month ago did she loosen up. I think the gravity of what we had to do in three days was weighing heavy on her shoulders because I know it was heavy on mine.

I couldn't form one coherent word to say to her, I was at a loss for words, only Bella could do that to me.

We were only passing out Bella's presents tonight; that was, until she revealed that she had gifts for us as well. She kept apologizing for how insignificant her presents were and I wanted to tell her that it's the thought that makes the gift, but the words caught on the tip of my tongue and that's where they stayed.

All I could do was watch her, the way her face light up when she opened a present and the pink that covered her cheeks every time she thanked someone. She smiled wide when every one of my family members loved their gifts she got for them.

We were standing next to the lake and I gave Bella her gift. I told her what it meant and the promises that I would make sure, over anything else, to keep. That I loved her and nothing else mattered more than her safety.

"I guess my gift isn't so bad," she said when she handed it to me.

"Can I ask you something?" She shook her head yes. "Why do you keep saying things like that, like your gifts aren't good enough?"

She blushed and looked down at her feet. I raised my hand under her chin and she looked at me when I lifted her eyes. "Please tell me?" I tried using my persuasive voice but it came out more like begging.

"I don't have the means to get you any of the things you're used to; I just wanted to make sure no one got their hopes up."

"Are you serious?" I chuckled, "You could give me dirt and I would keep it forever."

"Just open it," she pushed. I saw her eyes water up and I wanted to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be okay, that we were going to be okay. Instead I opened my Christmas present.

I swear it was fate for Bella to be my tutor; for me to forget about social statuses and broaden my horizon. I thanked whatever higher power that was watching when Mr. Varner assigned her to me.

"Bella, I'm speechless," I looked at the piece of jewelry in my hands. The chain was medium size, sterling silver I guessed but my vision was obscured. At the groove in the chain was a silver ring band, and when I took a closer look I noticed the etching on the inside rim.

'_My M&M My Edward My Life',_ that's when the tears pushed over.

I looked at Bella, into her loving-chocolate-gorgeous-all I ever wanted to look at again-forever in my life-eyes and I know the intensity in my gaze was lucid. Her hand came to my face and wiped a tear, her other hand followed and did the same. My heart shattered as the reminder of her fast approaching departure hit me like a wrecking ball.

"I love you so much Bella," I pulled her to me and she broke down in my arms. Hell, I broke down with her, the coming change was sure to be true and infinite torture on both of us until we're together again.

"Hey," I leaned away from her but kept her tight against me. "I'm coming to see you every weekend, we can do this Bella. Then James will be out of our lives and we can move on." I whipped _her_ tears this time—took a few extra swipes but I got them—and she smiled up at me.

"Every single weekend?" she asked.

"I'm not missing a one," I made my best efforts at a genuine smile and she seemed to accept it by leaning into me and wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I love you too," there was a slight crack in her voice.

She brought her lips even with mine and I practically pounced on her face with my own. I wanted to feel her softness against mine and I didn't want to wait any longer. Her tongue found mine quickly and I didn't hesitate to return the quiet whimper that came from her chest when they touched.

Heaven; in her arms, at her touch is heaven. I don't know what I did to deserve hell.

* * *

Pixie dust is foundation sold at Target spelt Pixi…random I know.

There are links on my page to some of the gifts including Bella's Promise Ring, the little sister necklace (same for Alice and Bella except Alice's is a red gem...pic is Bella's blue one) and Rose's keychain, the Jim and Pam shirt, and the Schrute watch.

I want to say thank you to Nicole_3005 for leaving comments on old chapters and reading BMNM. You are an anonymous reviewer so this is the only way to thank you…so Thanks.

Cannot believe BMNM has reached and exceeded 600 reviews…do you know how happy that makes me…so happy that I spent a few hours writing this chapter only to have my youngest daughter jump on the computer and close my word doc. Totally sucked because I'm one of those people that doesn't save often and the one time I don't write it on my phone first it gets deleted. I was a little peeved and took me about an hour to start rewriting it; I was devastated. But I knew that you all were waiting for the next update and I just couldn't wait any longer to give it to you..

Thank you all soooo much for your reviews...600 I'm truly amazed....Thank you all who have added BMNM to your favs or your alerts and those of you who have just joined us. I'm pleased that you have chosen to spend some of your free time on reading this story.

As always....

**PLEASE LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS**

**(**

**)**

**(**

**\/  
**


	28. Chapter 27

_**Do I write much??? Yes, yes I do....haha  
**_

_**Big twist in this chapter y'all....not sure if any of you expected this but I would love to hear it.**_

_**I am blown away by all of your support and all the recent alert adds that I couldn't get this chapter out fast enough...**_

_**YOUR REWARD  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 27**

_**BPOV**_

After arriving home from the Cullen's I went inside and went straight to my room. There was a light knock on my door frame, even though the door was wide open and I was right there in plain sight.

"How are you doing sweetie?" My mom asked and I could hear her voice getting closer with every spoken word.

"Terrible," I replied as I fell onto my bed. "I know it isn't your fault," I continued as I lay back against the headboard, "But why does this have to happen now? I just found him mom, to be torn away from him now is just so…wrong."

"I know, and I feel terrible about it. I know how much you two care about each other…"

"Love mom, we love each other," I corrected her.

"Whatever the case may be, I believe in fate and if it is your fate to be with the Cullen boy than James will be caught and you will come home." She patted my head and turned to walk out the door but not before turning around and saying, "You will survive this Bella, trust me. It might do you some good to be away from him for a while; I don't want you to become dependent on someone else." She blew me a kiss and then she was gone.

"_I'm already dependant on him_," but I didn't say it loud enough for her to hear it. There are just some things that parents don't need to know, and that is one of them.

Christmas with the Cullen's was magical in more ways than one. Everyone loved my gifts; that was the first trick, then Edward gave me a promise ring, a constant reminder of the promises he made. I wasn't sure if it was the kind of promise ring that comes before an engagement ring, but it was a promise that I intended to hold him to. The third was how much he let me see, he cried, not a full outcry, but I wiped his tears away. He accepted my promise ring as well.

My promises were the same but different. I promised that I would think of him every day and that I would come back to him more in love with him than possible. I promised that I would be careful and I would take care of myself no matter how hard it was to be away from him.

Secretly, I promised to be his forever, his wife someday if he ever asked me, which I really hope he does and to be a good mother to as many babies as we can manage. I never thought I would want something so bad that I would go through so much hurt to get it. The old Bella, pre Edward, would hot have done this; she would have given up at the first sign of conflict. Edward was worth every second of my torment.

After we'd exchanged gifts Edward took me into his house and we'd sat on the bench in front of his grand piano and he played my lullaby. The first official time I heard it as my lullaby. I cried, he shed a few tears as well and then I played him a song.

It was a song I'd grown to love over the years, not that horrid song from my dream back in Seattle; it held emotions so deep you felt them. They ached through your body with each lingering note. It was all the feelings I felt towards Edward, toward leaving him and being void of him for five whole days at a time. The feelings I felt when he walked into a room, the warmth that came over me each time was staggering. The pain I felt when I thought of what I already knew I had to do.

Yes, there was something I had to do to fix this, I couldn't and wouldn't go a day without seeing Edward, not now, not ever.

That's why I chose to do what I am doing now, sitting downstairs at two in the morning on the desktop computer, in the dark by myself logging onto the website that jump started my life.

**Vamplvr1987**: Where have you been?

**Jameshasagiantpeach**: I should be asking you the same fucking question, what the fuck Bella?

**Vamplvr1987**: I'm sorry, my dad took my things away…apparently you have scared the crap out of him.

**Jameshasagiantpeach**: I only want to show him the sleaze that Edward is. And I want you baby, I always have. Meet me…

**Vamplvr1987**: I don't even know what you look like, how am I supposed to know who you are?

**Jameshasagiantpeach**: Oh you'll know. I'm going to do so many unimaginable pleasurable things to you you'll be screaming my name and seeing my face everywhere.

**Vamplvr1987**: When?

**Jameshasagiantpeach**: As soon as you're ready, preferably before you go to Jacksonville.

**Vamplvr1987**: How about tomorrow morning? My dad will be at work and I can get out of the house before Edward arrives.

**Jameshasagiantpeach**: How do I know this isn't a trick, because it sounds like a trick?

**Vamplvr1978**: I'll snag my phone before I leave, I know where my dad puts everything and you can IM me where to go after I've already left. I don't have a car.

**Jameshasagiantpeach**: I'll pick you up.

**Vamplvr1987**: Okay…I can't wait to see you, to meet you finally.

**Jameshasagiantpeach**: I have been waiting almost 7 years for this, it's going to blow your mind.

**Vamplvr1987**: I'm looking forward to it.

**Jameshasagiantpeach**: You have no idea.

I shut the computer off and made my way back to my bedroom; I was exhausted. I had never felt more violated or disgusting in my life as much as I did when I was replying to James. "_I have to do this," _I kept telling myself over and over again. I was not going to go weeks without Edward and have him flying in every weekend only to leave me again in the end.

I had to do something and this was all I had come up with; I was meeting James and I was going to take him down myself, but not without a little help of course. I'm scheduled to leave Seattle Airport tomorrow at five pm; this is my only shot and I was going to do it right. James is apparently in love with me and I have no idea who he is. Thankfully, Esme still had a ton of pictures, the newest was eight months ago; he couldn't look that different.

I climbed into my bed and curled up in my blanket, thoughts of tomorrow running feral through my mind. "_I can do this, I can do this_," I mentally chanted. I had to do this, there was no other way. James was controlling my life and Edward's, he had his hands in our strings and he was making all of the moves. It was time for this to stop and I didn't want to wait months; hours was more like it.

I had found my phone yesterday; I knew where it was the whole time. My dad needs to find a new hiding spot because it's been the same since I was seven. Three things I knew for sure, my phone has a high tech tracking device that my dad had installed the day I got it. I can't turn it off and my dad has it linked to the police station.

Have I ever told you that my dad is overly protective; you have been warned.

The second thing is that Edward was coming over at eight in the morning to spend the day with me and he will bring my absence into view if my mother doesn't figure it out by then. The third, and this one is most important but the least confident, is that James will not physically harm me, anything else I can handle, I would just have to play along for as long as I can.

This was my last chance, after this I'm at a loss. I will be in Jacksonville with weekend visitations and Edward will be in Forks spending six hours a weekend 30000 feet above ground. He doesn't deserve that and I don't want to cause him any amount of discomfort and reason for him to give up on us.

I thought back to our conversations, before I knew who he was. I didn't think someone like him really existed; he had to be someone messing with me. I remember wanting him to be real and that was my birthday wish, for my M&M to be the real thing. Birthday wishes have never come true for me, not until that one.

I thought back to that day of school when I faced my fears and stood next to Edward with his arm around me in a loving and protective manner. The look on Tyler's face was comical; I can say that now because we're actually friends. Never thought I'd see the day when Jessica Stanley would be apologizing, that was unexpected. I still haven't forgiven her and I still think she only did it because of my sudden 'popularity' but our friendship is on the road to recovery. Lauren had been pushed out of the group completely, she wouldn't even give me a chance; not that I wanted her to, she chose her route.

Edward was getting an A in Trig and he thanked me for it often, even though he was the one doing it, I was just showing him the way. Now that I have experienced what life can really be like I do not want to give it up, call me selfish, call me conceited I don't care, I'm not going down without a fight.

I finally fell asleep with thoughts and scenarios taking over my dreams. Before too long, I heard a melody and saw Edward playing the piano in the lobby of the hotel we stayed at in Seattle. He told me to trust our love, that nothing in this world could penetrate it and that I would forever hold his heart in my own. I believed him and when my alarm went off at 6:30 am I told myself today I was going to make it happen.

My dad was already gone; he took an earlier shift so he could be home by noon to spend time with me as well. I threw on some jeans and my sweat shirt, grabbed my phone and stuffed it in my pocket.

I could hear my mom in the kitchen and I knew if I stepped on the fifth step down and the eighth that they would creak and she would be aware of my presence, so I skipped over those ones. I shut the door behind me with a silent click and darted off down the road. I didn't stop running until I was out of the vicinity of the house.

James messaged me the moment I stopped running.

**Jameshasagiantpeach**: I see you, you look lovely.

I smiled, it was forced but I couldn't let him know that this was in fact a trick.

**Vamplvr1987**: Thank you, where are you?

As soon as I looked away from my phone I pretended to be looking around frantically for him.

**Jameshasagiantpeach**: Keep coming forward, you'll see me I'm in a black Sedan.

**Vamplvr1987**: Okay…

I changed over to my txt messenger and sent my dad a text, hopefully he would receive it in time. If not the locator will tip him off if it hasn't already.

_Dad, I took matters into my own hands, you can ground me later but right now I need you to watch my locator and find me. Do not reply or this will end badly, I know you can do it, you're the best cop in town and the best father. I love you…B._

I deleted that message and sent another…

_Angela, play along please…_

I sent it then deleted it.

_Angela, I'm finally meeting James, I can't believe it….wish me luck…eeee._

When I looked up I was face to face with a black Sedan, the windows were fairly dark, but I could see James' hungry eyes like they were glowing. I smiled timidly remembering that he liked my shyness, something he told me during our one way conversations.

He motioned for me to get in and I did. Here we go.

_**EPOV**_

When I dropped Bella off at home after the wonderful night we spent with my family she kissed me in the car and I felt it again. The feeling that this change in our lives was going to be the end. I wanted so bad to be able to read her mind, to know that the separation wasn't going to ruin what we have. If she needed someone to listen; I wanted to be that someone. If she needed to let out her frustrations and yell kick and scream; I wanted to be her retreat.

Most of all, I wanted Bella to be mine forever.

She left me with a goodbye and I waited until she was safe in her house before I started the car. The drive home was a blur, all I saw were two brown eyes staring back at me. They were beautiful and full of life yet saddened in a way that jerked at my heart. When I walked in the house Em was thumping down the stairs in a hurry.

"Eddy, I got a phone call from Chad, he saw James in the school parking lot talking to a few people." He didn't need to say another word. I knew I should be calling Chief Swan but I had to show James I wasn't one to be messed with. "He called me right away."

"Let's go," I seethed. I never knew your vision could turn different colors but I swear mind turned to red.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about," Em grabbed his coat and we were out the door and back in my car in seconds.

"How many people was he talking to?" I asked as I backed out of the garage and sped down the dirt road from our house.

"He said like four or five, we can take them dude. James is a scrawny tweak; he'll be easy to take down." He seemed more enthused about this than I was; I was more pissed than anything else.

I drove passed the school once and we both saw nothing, "Did he say what he was driving?"

"Yeah, a black sedan he wasn't sure the make and model," Em was looking out the windows all around the car.

"I don't see anything dammit," I hit the steering wheel with my fist. I thought this was going to be it; I thought I was going to find him, kick his ass and turn him in to the police making it so Bella didn't have to leave me. My hopes were shattered when the parking lot was empty.

"Well, I told everyone who's on the lookout what he's driving and they'll tell us if they see him. We'll get him Edward, he can't hide forever."

"He can hide until Bella leaves, I can't let her go Em, I just can't."

"You'll see her on the weekends, it'll work out." He tried to calm me, "You'll see. She'll be back home in no time."

"I don't want her leaving at all Em; it's hard to breathe just thinking about it. It makes me nauseous thinking about her in danger, having to leave her home, I can't bear it. I won't."

"Let's go home and we'll keep trying," a black sedan passed in front of us through a stop light and we both watched in silence as it rolled past. "Dude, is that him?"

"We're about find out." I flipped my switch and took a right to follow the black car. It continued to drive for a while then pulled over in front of a house. I didn't take notice to where we were I just pulled up right behind it, not even shutting my engine off before I got out. I walked up to the driver's side door and yanked it open, ready to punch that mother fucker in the face but I was met with Angela Webber.

"Shit," my hands were in my hair and I couldn't think straight.

"Edward, what's wrong with you?" she asked in her caring tone. "Is something wrong with Bella?"

"No," I nearly growled, "I just thought you were James. He's driving around in a black car, I'm sorry if I frightened you."

"Its fine, I'm sorry I excited you," she joked halfheartedly. She stepped out of the car and shut the door before turning to me. "Everything will work out, love never fails, and you two are going to live happily ever after."

"Why does all of this have to happen? What the fuck did I do to deserve this, what did Bella do to deserve this?" I leaned back against her car and slouched over with my hands on my knees.

"You haven't done anything; it's just the path of love." I looked up at her with a quirked brow. "Edward," she leaned against the car next to me. "Love, real love, is a very hard thing to come across; when it happens it doesn't come easily. There are, how should I say this…tests."

"Love tests?" I asked in a mock tone.

"Yes, tests to see if you are capable of such things as true love. There will always be bumps in the road, there will be hurdles to conquer and _this_ is just one of those hurdles."

"I'm not sure Bella can take this, she isn't used to things being so wild like they have been. I'm afraid we won't pass the test Ang."

"Oh Edward, let me tell you a thing or two about our dear Isabella." She smiled and it caused the edges of my lips to lift. Angela was a good friend to Bella and she was a good friend to me; she as showing me that right now. "There isn't a test Bella has taken that she hasn't passed, I think she got a B once in her life and it was not a pretty picture in the least. Bella is stronger than you think and she loves you more than a vegetarian loves tofu."

"That is not a good analogy Ang," I told her sarcastically.

"Well it's the only one I have that actually makes sense so take it or leave it," she chuckled. "She loves you; she's told me, she's showed me and I've witnessed it with my own eyes. Things will work out, you'll see."

"Thank you for being such a great friend to her, she's been through so much disappointment, I'm thankful she's had you." I had to say it because it was true and the truth of it was filling me like a balloon that was about to burst.

"I wouldn't be anything less," she replied simply.

"Thanks for being my friend, too."

My head was down and her hand patted my back before rubbing small circles and then she removed it completely, "Anytime."

I fell asleep around three in the damn morning and I had to be up at seven to see Bella before she left. My mind wouldn't wrap around it and I couldn't believe that I wasn't going to see here for five excruciating days. The thought of it caused pain throughout my entire being; my heart ached for it not to be true but my mind told me that it definitely was.

My alarm woke me up and the first thing I did was send my love, my heart and my soul to the one person who could have it. After the message was sent I hoped in the shower and got ready for one of the worst days of my life. Little did I know it was going to be worse than I thought.

I pulled up to her house, still with no response to my IM, and knocked on the door. Renee, which is what she insisted I call her, answered the door with an unfathomable expression.

"What happened? What is it?" I asked, all coherent thought gone in that instant.

"She's not here, she left, I didn't hear her wake up," she was sobbing in my arms and I wanted to know everything.

"We don't know where she went?" I asked, trying to get her to keep talking, to give me something to work with.

"She's with him," she whispered.

"What," I almost lost my balance and took us both down the stairs, "With whom?"

"Charlie received a text from her saying she was taking matters into her own hands; to watch his locator to find her whereabouts."

"And," I pushed.

"The locator went out 20 minutes ago," she broke down into hysterics and I became physically ill. Bella was who knows where with James, James, the fucker of her worst nightmares.

What the hell was she thinking?

I called Alice without releasing Renee; she needed someone to hold onto or she was going to go over the edge.

"Ali, come quick, I need you."

"_What is it? Is something wrong with Bella?"_

"Yes, get over here," I ordered and snapped my phone shut.

"When was the last time you heard anything?" I asked Renee.

"About 15 minutes ago when Charlie called to tell me he received the text and that the locator wasn't working." She sobbed through the whole shpeal and I was growing more and more worried with each second that ticked by.

My phone vibrated in my hand and I swore if it was Alice I was going to freak out but when I opened it, it was a message from Angela.

_Edward, I got this really strange txt from Bella this morning around 6:50, she said please play along. Then she sent me another txt that said…Fwd: Angela, I'm finally meeting James, I can't believe it….wish me luck…eeee. Is she okay?_

Bella was trying to trick James, he was smarter than that, he was going to figure this out and she was going to get hurt. My blood started to boil.

* * *

**_What did you think? I am seriously dying to know...I wasn't going to go this route but I ended up doing it anyways and I hope I chose the right direction...._**

**REMINDER: No rape in this story...**

**_I wanted to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed, I know I say it all the time but I can't get to everyone and this is the best way for me to show my appreciation to you. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by Saturday...maybe sooner but don't hold me to it._**

**_As always..._**

**PLEASE LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHT**

**(**

**)**

**(**

**\/  
**


	29. Chapter 28

**_So I know I said this would be out Saturday but I guess I lied. I hope you like my take on this because to be honest I'm a little disappointed but it's how it played out. _**

**_Last chapter had over 50 reviews...thank you so much...you know who you are. Also, thanks to those of you that are anonymous, I thank you over and over again, thank you. _**

**_Here is the chapter...keep an open mind and remember how much Bella loves Edward and how much she believes that she needs Edward in her life to breath, to her he is her whole reason for even trying...so ya keep that in mind...and the fact that Bella has opened up and become a stronger person since she got to know Edward. _**

**_Okay, enough rambling here is the chapter....enjoy _**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**_BPOV_**

This wasn't what I expected to happen; I expected to get in and we would drive off somewhere to talk or something, my dad would show up with back up, hold a gun to his head and we would be free of him: shows what I know.

When I got in he grabbed my phone that was still in my hand and we were off. He never stopped, I couldn't get out and I didn't try. If he planned on killing me I only had one chance to get out of here alive.

I looked over at him with the bravest face I could and he met my gaze, "Who were you messaging?" His voice was raspy and demanding.

"My friend Angela," I said simply, amazingly no fear present in my tone.

He looked down at my phone and tried to figure it out but got frustrated with it, "Show me." He handed me the phone and I navigated to my messages then handed it back. He looked down and read my faux message to Angela. "You told her about me?"

"I did," he looked at me for the first time and his eyes were wide, almost crazed and his hands were shaking. I took a deep breath and tried really hard to sound convincing, "I was looking forward to it." Which really wasn't a lie, I can't wait to get this over with so Edward and I can be happy.

"Oh were you?" my phone vibrated in his hand and he looked down at it. He growled, in a darker sinister kind of way but a lot like Edward; it gave me chills.

"Was it Angela?" I asked.

"Edward, you wanted to say Edward," he was mad and it didn't dawn on me until then that Edward would send me an IM. _Shit._

"No, no I didn't," I tried to calm his worries; maybe I could get him to pull over so we could '_talk_'. "Can we find a spot somewhere; I want to talk?"

"I am not pulling over so the chief of police can find you, not with me." The speedometer raised a few notches and I had to look away. The only time I'd been in a car going over 80 mph was with someone I trusted with my life, Edward. I was terrified of James.

"Okay, will you tell me why you never talked to me before?" If he kept talking and driving he couldn't hurt me. That was my plan, getting out of this at the very most slightly scathed.

"I had a reputation to uphold, I couldn't just talk to you." He was flustered and he had a lot of Edward's traits but that wasn't one of them. Edward didn't care about what the people thought at school, all he cared about was what I felt. He waited until I was ready, his patients never faltered and that had meant the world to me.

"I see, so why now? Why all of a sudden does your reputation not matter?"

"I never had to worry about it because you were never taken; there was never anyone for me to compete with. You were always mine," he looked over at me with an expression I couldn't decipher; guilt, pain, excitement. "Until Edward, he always gets what he wants; it's always been like that. It has always bothered me but not as much as this."

"As what?" I pushed because I was starting to see what this was really about. It wasn't all about me; it wasn't even about Tanya…deep down it was about his jealousy of Edward.

"As him always getting everything he wants, he can't have you Bella, you're the only thing I knew I wanted and I knew he would never have. That's why I never pursued you, because there wasn't anyone to worry about."

"James, I never even knew you. How was I to know you were interested? You have to speak up if you want something or it'll pass you by. The early bird gets the worm and all that." I was shaking and freaking out on the inside, but I had to keep my cool. If he is as troubled as Edward said he is than he has to be treated in a certain way. Basically, I have to walk on eggshells so not to provoke him into doing anything crazy.

"I'm speaking up now, isn't that enough?" His voice was pained but for all the wrong reasons. He was definitely a disturbed individual and he needed help, not punishment.

"It's too late," before I even said it I knew it would be crossing the line, but I couldn't let him believe he had the chance.

"It's never too late," he growled, "I will get what I want this time." He looked at me and his eyes trailed from my face down and back up, "I already have it." My phone vibrated in his hand again and he constricted his fist around it.

"Shut the fuck up," he yelled and it made me jump. "I'm getting rid of this fucking thing," he rolled his window down, "No more interruptions," and chucked my phone out the window at 83 mph.

"James that was fucked up: How am I supposed to get a new phone?" It was odd how easily I was able to talk to him, how easy it was to play this part. I think it was the fact that his eyes held no danger, but his mouth was a different story.

"I don't give a shit, Edward can fuck off, he doesn't deserve you." He sighed loudly and continued. "He thinks he's god's gift to women and he always, always gets what he wants. That's the only reason he won your heart, because he's persuasive and suave; manipulative."

That is far from the truth and I wanted to defend him but right now just wasn't a good time for it. "Enough about Edward, I'm here aren't I?" He definitely didn't deserve the accusations James was throwing around about him. Edward was born into this life; it wasn't like he chose a family to belong to, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to my place; they'll never find you there. We can be together, and happy. You can meet my friends and they can all suck it for not believing me." We were headed south on Hwy 101, he was really taking me to Longview.

For some reason unknown to me I wasn't completely scared. James' mind was screwed up, un-repairable maybe, but he didn't seem dangerous. Obsessive and delusional, definitely, but not deadly. "How long until we get there?"

"A few hours," his eyes were less wild than when I first got in the car. I decided this was a good time to try and talk some since into him. Maybe I could stop this before it was too late. My father was without a doubt on his way and Edward had to know by now that I was gone. It was probably him messaging me.

"Can I be honest with you?" My voice was a whisper and I continued to look out the side window.

"Have you not been honest with me?"

"No not completely."

"Well, let's hear it," he pushed when I fell silent.

"I want you to take me home," that was what I like to call plan A.

"I am taking you home."

"No, I mean my real home, back in Forks."

"I can't do that Bella, I'll be arrested and everything I did and all the waiting will be for nothing."

"James," I waited until he looked at me, so he could see the truth of my words, "I don't love you." Probably not the best way to go about the situation but I had to try and get through to him.

"You will, you just have to see, you'll come around, you'll see." His tone was hopeful but it also sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"No, my heart already belongs to someone else." His eyes turned to fury again, there was definitely not going to be any reasoning with him. He had it set in his mind that I was the one he was in love with. I knew it was more of an infatuation than anything else, but trying to make him believe that was proving to be quiet the feat.

"Fuck that, your heart belongs to me and no one else's; it has since the moment I saw you." The fury was rolling off of him in waves as he visibly tensed as lights flashed behind us.

"I think you should pull over," I told him.

"Did you set me up?"

"No of course not, but I don't want to see you behind bars," I had to make it look like it was in his best interest or else there was no chance. "You can't run from them James, this is stupid." The speedometer inched closer and closer to three digits. "If you pull over you'll only have harassment charges on you. I chose to get in the car."

"Fuck that, I can and we will," his foot slammed down on the accelerator, the needle reached and acceded 100 mph and that's when I started fearing for my life.

**_EPOV_**

After arriving to Bella's and finding her mother a wreck—after Alice arrived—I jumped in my car and headed towards the police station. I still hadn't received a response from Bella so I sent another message; I needed to know what was going on.

I have never been truly frightened in my life; I never had a reason to be. I'm not talking about the kind of frightened when you're on a ride at the county fair or even the frightened when someone threatens you like James has been for the last month. I was completely petrified for Bella; James is a crazy drugged up junkie with his obsession sitting in the passenger seat. Addicts can't resist for long when their addiction is taunting them, we only had a matter of time.

So many things were going on at once, I've never been around or involved with any police activity but I was relieved at the seriousness of the situation. I pulled into a parking spot, my tires skidding to an abrupt standstill. I threw the door open and ran into the station. It was loud, people rushing from one thing to another, officers putting on bullet proof vests and Charlie; he was the loudest of them all.

"Keep trying that locator," he ordered an elderly man sitting at a lone desk. "Dave, get the Ranger ready," he ordered another man. He stalked off in the opposite direction only to bark more orders at a group of officers. "Get those vests on and get prepared,' he yelled in frustration.

"Can I help you Edward?" Mrs. Dupree asked from behind the front desk. She has been the receptionist at the station since before I was born; she knew everyone in this town and I mean everyone.

"I need to speak with Chief Swan in regards to Bella."

"He is in no emotional state to talk about this, as you can plainly see," she waved her hand in the direction of the chaos going on behind her.

"It's important," I pushed.

"Edward, I'm sorry but he needs to keep his head in his work right now. Being it's his daughter we're searching for it'll be easy for him to let his heart make the decisions."

"I can help," I told her.

"I'm sorry Edward." She shuffled a pile of papers on her desk, basically telling me the conversation was over but I was rewarded for my efforts when Charlie looked up from his officers.

"Edward, come here son," he beckoned me. I smiled at Mrs. Dupree and walked around her desk to jog over to him.

"Hey, any news on the locator?" I needed to get that out first before anything else.

"It went about 15 minutes after I received her message, they were headed South on Hwy 101 and then…nothing," he was beyond stressed trying to keep his professional façade while falling apart inside, it wasn't hard to miss.

"How long has it been now?" _How long has my world, my life, my everything been in danger_ is what I really wanted to ask.

"Roughly 30 minutes, we already have a man in pursuit and we've notified the counties in the area but I don't know what we're looking for."

"A black sedan, that's all I know," he didn't reply to me but he picked up a radio and started rambling off codes and numbers, "Black sedan, I repeat they are driving a black sedan." He sat it down, grabbed a vest and threw it over his shoulders, grabbed his gun and started walking to the door with everyone else.

"I'm going with you," I called after him once my feet agreed with my head to move.

"No Edward, it's too dangerous."

"Then I'll follow you in my car," cop or not, this is Bella we're talking about and I wasn't going to stay out of this.

"Edward," he said and I looked right into his eyes, I wasn't backing down and I wasn't taking no for an answer, he would have to lock me up. Anytime I looked into Bella's eyes she seemed to know what I was feeling or what I was going through and I was hoping and praying she got it from her father. I think my prayers were answered.

He stepped to the side quickly, grabbed a vest and threw it at me. "Put this on, you're riding with me." I did as I was told and rushed out of the station right on Charlie's heels.

"Buckle up," he ordered when he put the car in reverse and we were on our way. He put the radio to his face, "What mile marker was it?" Static came over the radio and a woman's voice could be heard, "_Just past Fuhrman Road_." He pushed a few buttons on the receiver and pulled the button with his finger again, "Be on the lookout for a black sedan heading south on Hwy 101, unit seven if all is clear at Fuhrman, fall back and find that phone. Do. You. Copy?" He released the button and let out a breath as he pushed harder on the accelerator.

"Copy, over," he returned the radio to its holster and flipped on the lights.

"This is what we're going to do," Charlie started to give me the rundown on the situation. "When we got Bella that phone of hers I had a locator device installed for precautionary measures." He must have seen something in my expression because he continued in a tone that sounded rushed. "I like to know my family is safe, that just gives me a sense of control for just such occasions."

I saw him in a different view just then, I saw him as Bella's father who happens to have the knowledge and knowhow of a police officer. He has seen the real Bella her entire life, he has protected her, nurtured her and forgiven all of her mishaps. "That locator went out as she was headed south on Hwy 101. I have called the police stations along the way and they are looking for anything suspicious.

"Now," he looked at me then and he looked different, he looked thankful. "Thanks to you, they are looking for a black sedan." He paused for a moment, typing something into his computer that sat cockeyed in front of him on the dashboard. Suddenly a picture of James popped up, his criminal history was listed below and all of his previous addresses.

"We're going to find them and James is headed straight to Jail," Charlie informed me of what I already knew. We had to find them, my life would be over if Bella never returned to it. In a way, I was angry at her for risking her life, for risking taking herself away from me forever. I could deal with the weekend visits as long as there was an end in sight. I couldn't see anything here; now in this situation, all I could see was red.

It seemed like time was flying by, thirty minutes on the road and still no car in front of us. I was beginning to be impatient; I needed to know that she was okay. I tried to message her again and still nothing. Unit seven radioed in and notified us that he found her phone, it was completely destroyed. That explains that failed locator and the silence from Bella.

The highway curved into a bend and once we rounded it and started straight again we saw a car. "Is that them?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't know any better than I would.

"I hope so," he sped up, reaching 100 mph and exceeding. We were gaining on him; I could almost make out the color when he abruptly took and exit.

"Where is he going?" I felt like a child in a classroom for the first time; asking question after question to the teacher.

"He's running," Charlie knew his stuff, been a cop a long time; of course he would see a chase if there were one. We took the exit and there was a fork in the road, "East or west?' he asked me.

"Um," I thought about it for a minute. I looked east and tried to sense some king of anything that pulled me in that direction. I looked west and again, tried for something. Both ways did little in helping me but I had a yearning to go west, "Right."

He grabbed the radio, "Breaker, unit three and four break east, unit six unit five follow me." He placed it back in its holder and we were off again, two cruisers following behind us.

**_BPOV_**

When there was one set of lights there were many. It was like watching a parade coming around the corner, red and blue lights flashing furiously as they seemingly got closer. James was panicking, or at least he seemed to be. He was rocking slightly in his seat, his hands were squeezing and rotating around the steering wheel, his eyes darted from one mirror to the next and he wasn't speaking.

You would think, or at least I would think that a person in my situation would be scared, would be frightened of what the next few minutes would bring. The feelings inside of me where so mixed, so not how I would've expected them to be. Maybe it was my preparation that made it that way or maybe I was so fearful that I was too scared to be scared.

I looked back at the lights and they were definitely gaining on us; James was going to lose this battle and he was going to go to jail. "James," I said and he didn't answer me. "This is not going to look good for you; anyway you put it you're going to jail. Don't make the charges worse, just pull over."

"No," he yelled and it pierced through the silence that had been surrounding him since the lights showed up. He turned the car sharp and took an exit we were almost past, "We'll get away and then we can be together."

The car was racing down a windy serpentine type road that had a rushing river running alongside it. There was no railing on the side of the road to catch us if he were to lose control, "You're scaring me right now James, and we're going too fast for this road." He took a quick glance at me and he was confused; he probably wasn't expecting that.

"You're scared of me," he asked, "Don't be scared of me I would never hurt you." The car slowed minimally and the lights were nowhere behind us. A dirt road came about and James turned on it and drove a few yards up. "Please don't be afraid of me," he begged.

"What did you expect from me James, I never even met you until now and you're telling me that you are in love with me. That scares people," I was being calm, thinking maybe I can talk some sense into him and he could walk away with little consequences; in turn leaving me and Edward alone for good.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry, but I know we are meant to be together; I have known it for a long time now." He was still shaking from the adrenaline rush of the getaway but his tone was calm, mirroring my own.

"Do you know what a relationship entails, I mean really know? You have to be emotionally ready, meaning you have to have a stable life, have a sense of direction. You can't just go about life on a whim when you have someone else's feelings to consider."

"I have a stable life…"

"James," I interrupted him and the look on his face was that of a child. I decided to take another approach because he wasn't getting it, "To have a real relationship, two people have to love each other…I don't love you James. I love Edward and he loves me and it isn't about Edward always getting what he wants. It's about two people finding each other and we weren't even looking."

"You don't love me? You don't even like me?" the anger in his tone was back and I could see he wasn't happy to hear that, actually, he was the exact opposite of happy, he was pissed.

"I don't even know you, how could I feel any of those things when you have been causing me so much grief in the last month?" He bobbed his head as if to say 'okay, you wanna play that way,' and started the car.

The first thing I thought was that it was over; I had the sinking suspicion he was going to drive us over a cliff and that was going to be it. He threw it in reverse but stopped abruptly; I turned my head and saw why.

* * *

**_So what did you think? I'm sorry if it ruined the story for you but there are some good time to come so I would appreciate it if you continued to follow me on this. If not I understand, I've had a few stories that I was reading and they totally crashed and burned, but that was my opinion. _**

**_thank you so much and thank you for your comments...it really excites me that you like it as much as you do. Last chapter had the most comments of all of them and I cannot thank you enough for it._**

**_Also, if you feel like reading something not related to Twilight there is a link at the bottom of my page for a romantic one-shot I wrote for a competition. Thanks to those of you who voted for it...you know who you are. _**

_Won first place for Best Romantic One-shot on TTS..Goes over the Memory of how a woman fell in love and the hard times she had to overcome to be with the man she loved. Some drug references and language. Rated M Posted on fanpress_

**_Also someone asked for the link to one of the stories i recommended....they are all on my fav list...that's the easiest way to find them..._**

**_So as always..._**

**PLEASE LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS**

**(**

**)**

**(**

**\/**


	30. Chapter 29

**_Thank you soooo much for you reviews...I cannot thank you enough...awesome christmas present for me, I couldn't have asked for anything better._**

**_For some reason I thought this was going to be longer but I guess it's not. I was really trying to give y'all something for x'mas and that was my only option LOL...._**

**_So the reason I wasn't sure about the last chapter was because of the way Bella handled James. I really tired to put myself in her situation and I couldn't be sure what I would do. Bella is smart and lives with a police officer, she has seen things, heard things and even witnessed things that made her smarter in that situation. She knew he had to be treated carefully or he could go over the edge, so she did what she thought was the best way to handle him. _**

**_Someone had some questions and concerns about the last chapter and here is the answers I gave her. In case someone else was thinking hte same thing._**

**_Charlie is a father and a police officer and sometimes those two things get mixed up and he treats Bella a little harsh because he has seen the kind of kids that run around these days. He trusts her but he doesn't want her to be influenced or end up being called to something she's involved in like he is now. Now that he is, his fatherly side is showing more than ever, his little girl is in trouble. James and Edward were really good friends, at least they seemed to be, they spent a lot of time together and when you spend a lot of time with someone you tend to get some of their traits. My brother in law and his best friend are exactly a like, they even sound the same lol. Yes it was inconsiderate of Bella to do what she did but she wasn't thinking about her parents, she was thinking about the long week ahead without Edward. Edward kept sending messages because he wanted to know that she was okay...that was until they found the phone._**

**_I hope that answers and questions you had and weren't able to ask. If you have any other concerns please don't hesitate to ask._**

**_This chapter continues from the last but in EPOV..._PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE END, IT HAS SOME IMPORTANT INFO ABOUT THIS STORY AND OTHERS**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**_EPOV_**

"Don't leave this car Edward, not until I call for you, ya hear me?" Charlie's hand was on the door handle waiting for my reply.

"I hear you," I didn't want to but I did, and I would obey.

He was out of the car quicker than I thought possible and had his gun out and pointed at whoever was in the driver's seat. I could make out the silhouettes of the people occupying the vehicle but I couldn't tell if it was the _right_ vehicle.

He tapped the barrel of the gun on the windshield and hollered something to the occupant and the door opened. Charlie backed away from the door and two hands came out in a surrendering pose. I held my breath from the time I saw the hands until I saw the back of his head. The hair, something about the hair struck me as familiar but it wasn't the hair I was expecting and hoping for.

James' hair was long and wavy and blond in color; this person's hair was blond but cut short. I itched to see the face of the driver, to know it was James and Bella was only a few feet away. She had to be okay, if she wasn't okay I was going to get out of this car and kill James myself.

Charlie grabbed the man's hands and turned him around, looking through the door in the process. The eyes that looked up at me were crazed and not a pair I remember ever seeing, but….they belonged to James.

Charlie resurfaced from the car and started cuffing James; as soon as he locked eyes with me I was opening my door and sprinting to the passenger side door. I didn't know what to expect, Charlie's expression was undecipherable. I know what I wanted; Bella to step out of the car in one piece, not a scratch on her.

The door inched open before I got to it and I pushed it the rest of the way until I saw the passenger. The chocolate eyes I craved to look into were looking up at me; the smile that made my heart lurch dissipated my red vision and the scent that sent my mind spinning enveloped me as she stepped out of the car.

"Bella," I took her hand and pulled her close to me, took her forcefully into my arms. "You scared the shit out of me," I told her not loosening my grip in the least. I never wanted to be void of her again, I wouldn't survive it.

"I had to do something," her tone was calm; "I couldn't be without you." Hearing her voice gave me chill bumps; I was actually hearing her voice, feeling her skin again my own.

"I have never felt so relieved," I squeezed her tight to me and heard James' vile producing voice.

"I didn't kidnap her she got into the car," he defended his actions. I wanted to yell, I wanted to let go of Bella, walk around the car and kick the living shit out of him, but Bella was shaking slightly in my arms; she needed my comfort.

"Ask her, she'll tell you," we all looked at Bella who was still pushed hard up against me.

"Yeah, he's telling the truth, I opened the door and got in but I didn't ask him to take me to Longview," she added.

"You're being arrested for harassment and assault with a weapon," Charlie read him his rights on the way to his cruiser and I turned my attention back to the person who was keeping me from ripping James' head clean off.

"Are you okay?" I asked, leaning away from her so I could get a good look. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine," she looked a little shocked but I wanted to know what happened.

"What happened?"

"Can we talk about it later, I just want to go home and spend the day with you like we originally planned," she closed what little amount of space that was between us and kissed lightly at the curve in my neck. It sent a shiver through my body and she giggled.

Just the sound of her giggle, even after such an experience thrilled my being, "You have no idea how good it is to hear that."

"I can imagine it's as good as this," she laid her head against my chest and I molded to her. Everything I did, everything I do, I do it for her.

"Bella," Charlie called after he was done with James. She pulled away from me and my arms didn't want to release her; not ever, but I did. She bit her bottom lip and a smile crossed my face because I was beyond thrilled to see it. I don't know what I would do if I had to go through life without it.

Charlie pulled his daughter into his arms and held her tight like vice grips, he never wanted to let go either and who could blame him; Bella is the epitome of wonderful.

"You scared me kido, don't do it again." Bella laughed but it was muffled by her emotions.

"I won't," she replied.

"We have to talk when I get home, but until then," he looked up at me and in that moment I knew I had been accepted, I had won over chief Swan, "Edward can stay with you."

We rode with officer Pete, I or Charlie weren't going to let Bella be anywhere near James. He was going back to Longview and straight to the slammer to await trial. Bella and I would have to testify but that wouldn't be for months. I relished in the fact that we had months, we had years, and we have forever to be together.

The ride home was a quiet one but we held each other in our arms, happy to be together again and have everything that was threatening our relationship in the past. When we arrived at her house Renee was waiting on the porch.

Bella jumped out of the cruiser as soon as she was able and ran to her mother whose open arms were outstretched and waiting to be filled. Renee laughed, she cried and she smiled a lot. She also told Bella to look forward to spending time in the house because that's where she was going to be for a while.

She left us on the porch and Bella decided she had a few things to say, "I know what you're thinking," she started.

"Do you?" I pushed because I don't think she really does.

"I do, and I have to say that everything I do, I do it for you. I don't care about what anyone else thinks anymore, I love you and I'm not afraid to show anyone who's looking." She was animated and not what I expected after the day's events. "I met James because the thought of having 1500 miles between us and supervised visits was too much. I knew I wasn't going to survive it and I knew I wasn't going to let it happen. I had to do something."

"How did you do it? I mean how did you get him to agree to it?" Those were the minor questions I wanted answers to; figured I'd start there.

"I messaged him on the website and acted like I was interested. He asked for us to meet and I agreed." Everything about her, her posture, her voice, her expression was beaming. She was proud of herself.

"That was dangerous," I replied calmly.

Her smile faded and her posture went with it, "I know," and there went her voice.

"But I'm proud of you," I nudged her shoulder with my own to get her attention. "The Bella I meet three months ago wouldn't have been so brave." My smile returned on her face and she laid her head on my shoulder, wrapping her arms around mine.

"Thank you, I needed to hear that," and that wasn't the only reason I said it. I knew she needed to hear it, but I was also really proud of her for conquering her fears and taking control.

She told me the things that he said and the fact that he was jealous of me surprised me at first until I looked deeper. When we were friends, from the very beginning, the fire engine play structure, he was hanging out with me because of the material things I had. More than one incident came to mind when I tried to think of a time when he seemed envious of me. Every birthday, every Christmas; every time I got something and he didn't. The look on his face I had passed as dull excitement was in fact jealousy.

When I got with Tanya and our time together was split to incorporate her he stopped coming around all together, at first, but eventually came back around and he was more friendly to Tanya than in the beginning. I should have seen it then but I was more thrilled to have my best friend back; having him and my girlfriend get a long was a major plus.

Now that I look back over the things that happened during that time I can see that he was only doing it to try and get Tanya, which he eventually succeeded in doing. Thankfully, this time his plan didn't work. Tanya wasn't meant for me, which led me to who I was made to be with.

Bella was one of god's personal molds, no plans for her but happiness; she was made for bigger and better things. Someone was definitely made for her and that someone was absolutely without a doubt in my mind, me.

**_BPOV_**

I was beyond thrilled to see my dad's cruiser behind us, blocking any exit for James to sneak through. There was a locked gate in front of us that stopped us from going forward. When I saw Edward get out of the cruiser my heart filled and an overwhelming sensation shot through me. _My knight in shining armor_, I thought. I had to fiddle with the car door to get it open.

Being in his arms again was pure happiness in its broadest form. Nothing could or ever would compare to the warmth that succumbed me and the feel of him wrapped around me.

I knew I was going to be in trouble and I feared that I would have to go the rest of winter break without seeing Edward. So when my dad said he could stay with me until he got home I was taken aback but I wasn't going to say anything about it.

My mother was in tears and I felt horrible for putting her through that but there was no other way. She informed me that I would be spending a lot of time in the house and I had to wait for dad to find out the specifics.

Edward and I talked on the porch, I told him everything that happened and he listened without being biased or at least as much as he could be. We didn't spend a lot of time dwelling on the past thought; soon we were talking about the future.

Edward had to leave when my dad arrived home later that night, but not without him giving Edward his thanks and informing him that he was welcome to come over bright and early in the morning. That gave me hope that I wouldn't have to go a single day without seeing him.

"Bella, come in here and sit with me," dad said after dinner. We didn't discuss anything during dinner; I think he was saving it all for now.

"Before you say anything can I talk," I asked.

"The floor is yours," he agreed.

"I know what I did was stupid..."

"Very stupid," he muttered.

"And I know I'm grounded for like ever, but I did it because I'm in love with him dad. I love him and I couldn't bear the thought of being without him. I never thought about how it would make you and mom feel and that's a mistake I can't take back. But I can promise you that I won't do anything like that again; I'll be good and I won't disappoint you anymore." I took a deep breath because I said all of that in one breath. I wanted to get my point across before he jumped in and interrupted me.

"Bells, you have never disappointed me. Sure you make some wild decisions that aren't always in your best interest but you're a teenager and I expect you to make mistakes and I expect you to learn from them."

"I have learned," I told him. I definitely wasn't going to go out and do that again.

"I know you have, because you're a smart girl," he paused and I didn't really know what to say. "Edward was so worried about you; he was a wreck until we spotted you on the freeway. That boy loves you and I don't blame him a bit."

"He does and I love him, please don't take him away from me or everything I did will have meant nothing," I hoped that wasn't where he was going.

_Overprotective father remember_.

A smile crossed his face and a line creased between his eyes, "I wouldn't dream of it, he is good for you. If it weren't for him we wouldn't know what we were looking for."

"Edward helped you find me?" I wasn't aware of that. "I thought he just road along with you."

"No Bella, he was the key to the search."

I processed that for a moment and reminded myself to mule over that later. "So what's my punishment?" I wanted to get that part of the night over with.

"Grounded until school starts back up, to the house no visitors," that last stipulation was what I was worried about, "With one exception."

His last word lingered in the air and he fell silent. He was letting my mind wonder and it was driving me nuts, "Well, what's the exception?" I pushed.

"He's coming over in the morning isn't he?" His smiled widened and I almost knocked him down onto the couch when I lunged at him in gratitude.

"Thank you so much, I'm so sorry I scared you, I love you dad." I was frantic and excited and couldn't wait until tomorrow.

"Just be safe and no more crazy stunts like that, you almost gave me and your mother both a heart attack; Edward too maybe. He looked like he was going to be sick the entire time," he chuckled.

"I will, I won't, I'm sorry and thank you thank you thank you for being such a wonderful caring forgiving dad." I bounced up and down in his arms and I thought about Alice. "Wait, what about Alice?"

"What about her?"

"Can she come over too?"

"Now, don't push your luck Bells, you can see her when school starts up."

"Okay, that's fine, totally fine," I didn't want him to think I wasn't grateful because I was, "Thank you dad." I hugged him tight one last time before I ran up to my room. There on my bed, was my laptop. I stood in place looking at, unsure if I was allowed to use it.

"You can use it," my mother said from behind me. I was startled and turned to face her; she was leaning in the door way against the door frame.

"I can?" I climbed onto the bed and turned it on. "It's not part of my punishment?" I asked.

"No, being stuck in the house at 17 is punishment enough," she smiled sweetly and told me goodnight before shutting the door behind her. I went directly to the site and logged in, Edward was already signed in and I had a message.

**Badassvamp360**: I miss you already and I don't even know if I'll be able to talk to you until tomorrow…..so I'm sending this even though you may not answer. I miss you so much right now it's almost unbearable. I want to be with you Bella, always and I cannot explain in words how I felt when you stepped out of that car. Please, for the love of everything that is wholly, please do not ever scare me like that again. I felt like my life was ending, there was no meaning anymore, no light to show me the way. You are my light my Isabella and I cannot live in the darkness. I love you with all of my heart and soul…sleep well.

He was still on so I sent him a quick message to let him know I was there.

**Vamplvr1987**: I'm here Edward, don't sign out.

**Badassvamp360**: Bella, thank god, I was going crazy thinking about you.

**Vamplvr1987**: I miss you terribly and I cannot wait until morning. I'm not going to say I'm sorry for doing what I did because it worked and that's what I wanted but I will say that I'm sorry for scaring you and putting you through all of that. I love you too and I couldn't bear the thought of being without….do you forgive me?

**Badassvamp360**: Of course I do, there isn't anything to forgive. I'm grateful that everything worked out as it did, it could have gone either way.

**Vamplvr1987**: So you forgive me then?

**Badassvamp360**: Bella, you were already forgiven before anything happened. I could never be mad at you.

**Vamplvr1987**: I heard you had a big part in finding me…Thank you.

**Badassvamp360**: Anytime, but I don't want there to be another time so don't do that again.

******************

I don't know how time manages to fly by when everything is so perfect. Edward spent every second possible at my house during the last week of winter break. He picked me up on the first day back to school and I wasn't nervous at all. Not that anyone has said anything to me in weeks, but I was still nervous about it. Everyone seemed to forget about mine and Edward's relationship and I was thankful for the disappearance of the stares and whispers.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Edward asked as we drove with my parents to Longview to testify against James.

"Haven't you asked me that before?" I questioned, because I knew he had. The first day we went to school as an '_item_'.

"I want to make sure you're prepared, forgive me for caring," he feigned being upset.

"Aw, you're so sweet, but yes I'm ready." James didn't hurt me, I don't think he ever planned on hurting me, well until the last few moments, I was sure he wasn't going to. "Seeing him really isn't going to be that hard."

"Okay Mrs. Grew Some Balls," he joked.

"I did, you got something to say about it," I held my fist up to his chin and he pushed into it.

"Do it, I dare you," he smiled. I pulled my fist back and faux punched him, touching his chin softly. "I knew you couldn't do it."

"Don't tempt me," I kissed him because he looked so cute when he knew he was right.

"Hey kids, parents are in the car," my dad informed us. It was easy for us to get lost in our own little bubble, dad always kept us grounded though.

"Sorry," we said in unison.

Walking up to the little court house gave me a feeling in my stomach I wasn't expecting, I felt nauseous. I didn't think it would have that much of an effect on me but I guess I was wrong. Sitting in the court room, knowing James was somewhere in the building was a little nerve wracking as well. Edward must have noticed my worry because he held my hand in his and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I was going to thank him but before I could a Longview correctional officer came in and behind him was James, dressed all in orange.

He looked at me with that same crazed look in his eyes that he had when I got in the car with him, I don't think I'll ever forget that. He didn't take his eyes off of me throughout the entire process. Even when I was called up to the stand and reading back the messages between us his eyes never fell short from mine.

When Edward was called up to the stand his eyes never left mine. I felt vulnerable when Edward wasn't sitting next to me in his protective stance, I didn't like it. When James was called to the stand to explain his side of the story he admitted to everything and that was all he said. The judge ruled and sentenced him to one year in prison with no chance of parole and he would be checked into a mental ward in Port Angeles for evaluation when he was released. If he was found to have mental problems he would stay in the ward until he was better and if that didn't happen then he would be there forever.

They let us know that if he were to be released they would notify us and a restraining order would be immediately placed. Meaning he couldn't come within a certain amount of feet of me or he would be put in jail again. I thought about that and decided that he probably wouldn't care about that if he wanted me as bad as he said he does, so hopefully he would get over his obsession.

Now our lives were going to begin, no more worry, James was officially a nightmare of the past.

**Six Months Later**

**_EPOV_**

"Are you sure you want to do this," I asked as we sat in the music room at the piano. "We can do something together, I would love to play with you," I chuckled, "And I don't only mean the piano."

"Edward, stop kidding around, this is important to me," she whined and placed her hand on the keys, "Now go away so I can practice."

She'd been practicing an unknown song for the graduation ceremony coming up in two weeks. She wouldn't tell anyone and that included me. I was playing something also, which is why I offered to perform together but she insisted on doing it herself.

"Okay, well, I'll go and practice my piece at home then. Ya know," I offered this multiple times as well but she wouldn't budge, "You could be practicing on my piano and it would be much more private."

"Oh yeah, so you can hear my song, no way Cullen," she teased and pushed me towards the door still sitting on the bench. I moved back closer to her and she leaned her head back, right into my hand so I could kiss her; like she knew what I was going to do. She probably did, I'm an open book when it comes to her.

"I love you," I told her and she said it back. Every parting is such sweet sorrow. Shakespeare could not have said it better himself.

* * *

**_No this is not the last chapter but I feel like it's coming up here soon. Maybe three or four more chapters...I want to ask you if you want me to do an epilogue of like years later to see how they are doing..what happened and if they stayed together (everyone should know the answer to that one). Please let me know in a comment and I will see what I can do..._**

**_Also, I am going to start a new story called Serendipitous Healing. I will leave the summary at the end of this story so please continue to read after this. I am not going to post it until it's done because I just don't have the time to write it during school and I feel so bad when I have to make people wait for so long. I think you all will like it though, but I think you all would like any Bella and Edward story. I hope you will all give it a chance...my friend The Desi has already read the first chapter and she says it will be a hit._**

**_Summary of Serendipitous Healing._**

**The old saying goes; "When life hands you lemons, you make lemonade." If I were capable of that I wouldn't be in the situation I am today. He came to me on a whim, like something in a fairy tale. My life was going nowhere and I didn't care, people seemed to be in and out of my life and I had grown accustomed to that. The group home was a dump and I didn't care, Edward complained of it nonstop. When he was taken away from me my world turned upside down again. When he didn't keep his promise to me, my life had no meaning. When Charlie and Renee adopted me I didn't care, I figured they would throw me away like everyone else had in my life. I wasn't worth the love and attention anyone wanted to give me. That's what I thought until the Swan's and their two adopted daughters showed me otherwise. I worked hard to forget about Edward, or at least put him in the deepest part of my conscious. It worked, until I went to sleep. 10 years later I am still dreaming of him, he is vivid in my dreams, I can even smell him it's so surreal. **

**_I know that probably isn't the best summary but it isn't complete yet so I'm not really sure what's going to happen...but I can tell you the first six or so chapters are going to cover 10 years. It will be ExBpov's and I am really looking forward to what you all will think about it. I am hoping to post sometime mid January...that's if I'm lucky. If it isn't complete by then I will just start posting chapters because I should have a good amount of them done by then._**

**_I also plan on posting for A Cullen's Journey into Black as soon as I can. I haven't been in a vampire writing mood and if you write then you know how hard it can be to write something when it holds very little interest to you. I had a hard time finishing CA and was thankful that I did. I will get to it I promise, I'm just not sure when._**

**If I don't post before Christmas I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas...I won't say and a Happy New Year because I better post before then...I know I will... and I probably will before Christmas too but this is just a precautionary measure...lol**

**So enough of my rambling, this is the longest A/N I have ever written...I will be surprised if any of you have read this far...**

**If you have I totally appreciate it...**

**As always.....**

**PLEASE LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS**

**(**

**)**

**(**

**\/**


	31. Chapter 30

_**Sorry...I was MIA there for a few days, but I'm back and ready to resume our randomly scheduled posts....I have a week left before school starts and that's when I want to have this story done. **_

_**Thank you everyone who has reviewed and everyone who has read or added BMNM to their alerts or favs. There have been more than a few annonomys reviewers and I want to say thank you. One of you wasn't sure if you were actually leaving a comment in the right place and yes, yes you were and thank you for that. **_

_**I also want to thank my friends from TTS that have followed me from the beginning...You guys totally rock.**_

_**So without further ado here is chapter 30...not the last chapter yet.**_

* * *

**Chapter 30**

_**BPOV**_

I had been working on a song for over three months; the moment I knew I'd be playing I started right away. Edward has no idea what it is and I wasn't giving it away, not to anyone.

Before I knew Edward was my M&M he wrote me a song for my birthday and it was the most beautiful thing that has ever graced my ears. He admitted to me later that he thought of me—Bella not Marie—when he wrote it so it really represented all sides of me.

I wanted to give him something like that too, just on a grander scale because the tardiness of it. He has helped me more than he knows or takes credit for. Anytime we talk about it he always says _you did that not me_, but in reality I did it because of him. I wanted to be more outgoing so he could do the things he wanted to do; he refused to do anything without me.

"Let's go Bella," Alice called from her bedroom. I'd locked myself in the bathroom to change into my bathing suit and I'd regretted buying it the moment it was on. It showed too much, it fit just right; Edward was going to go gaga over it.

"I'm coming; give me a second," I slipped my shorts and halter top over it and glanced one more time in the mirror. My clothing preference has changed over the months from black and grungy—total tomboy—to light and bright happy colors. Mostly thanks to Alice and her shopping addiction, but also because of Edward. He makes me happy beyond words so why would I dress like I wasn't?

We were all animated the whole ride there, singing along to Pocket Full of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield; very fitting for the rare weather in Forks. Angela, Eric, Mike and Jessica were meeting us there. Mike and Jessica started dating about four months ago. It was really sweet, Mike asked her and she was completely elated when he did.

We have been getting along just fine, I'm still unsure if she is sincere but I won't hold a grudge and I will not forget.

"I have a surprise for you," Edward told me as he drove down the country road that would end at first beach.

"I hate surprises," I whined. I was already worried about what he was going to think of the bathing suit; he doesn't even know I bought it. Hopefully he would know the significance of it.

"I think you'll really like this one," he held my hand in his as he drove one handed. We were using Esme's Escalade so we could all ride together, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Edward and I; so no hand over hand on the shifter today. To this day he still does that when we drive in his Volvo and it gives me a sense of protection.

I remembered the time, about five months ago, before the court hearing Edward wanted to teach me how to drive a stick even though I didn't know how to drive an automatic. I'd told him I did not want to drive his car because it's his baby and what the hell would I do if I wrecked it. He said I wouldn't because I was learning from the best and he actually got me in the driver's seat.

I was ten different kinds of clammy, one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the shifter knob. He put his hand on top of mine, "Push the clutch in," he instructed and I did. "Now this is first, second." He went through all the gears and I let him do it even though I knew that much. "Now let the clutch out slowly until you feel it pull a little." I did but I let it out too much and the car lurched forward.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I panicked, "This is a bad idea."

"Bella, the car can take some beating, its fine," he'd reassured me. "Slower this time," his voice was calm and sent shivers through me.

By the fourth time I was letting the clutch out I managed to move the car a few feet but killed it because I panicked. He praised me for how good I did when I knew it was crap but I let him do it. I have my license now and I passed the test driving the Volvo; he really was a good teacher.

The beach was beautiful today and the sun was shining all around us. People were everywhere and I suddenly felt like I wasn't wearing anything under my clothes. We made our way down to the beach, everyone carrying something. I noticed right away, the bronze skinned Quileute boys throwing around a Frisbee just as they were almost a year ago. I didn't stop to say hi but I told myself I would on the way out if they were still around.

Alice set up a blanket on the beach and Edward dragged me down to the shoreline and continued passed some trees. "Close your eyes," he took my hand and I did what he asked.

"Is this what I think it is?" I asked as he led me further down the beach.

"I hope so," he squeezed my hand and then I was being swept off my feet and cradled comfortably in his arms. "Keep your eyes closed," he ordered, "Do you trust me?"

"Only with my life," and my heart, my soul and my entire being; but I kept all of that to myself. I felt him step up onto something and then jump back down to what I assumed was the ground. We walked for a few more minutes and then he let me stand, facing him.

"I love you," he said sweetly.

"And I love you," I was barely able to get it out before I could feel his breath on me. His lips were soft, as they always were and his hands caressed my body in every place appropriate in public. His hands were held firmly against my back, crushing me to him and my arms were wrapped greedily around his neck.

He lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist, our kiss never parting. These moments always caused sensations throughout my body that I wanted to experience fully with him. Of course he always had some kind of excuse, but I never argued.

"Open your eyes," he said when our lips parted and I did. My eyes followed his and there on the shore of the beach was a Jet Ski.

"I knew it, I knew it was going to be this," I chanted, still in his arms.

"I thought you would…one dream down," he muttered that last part but I heard it. The gravity of our previous embrace was still strong and present in his voice and my own.

"I can't believe you remembered," you would think most guys wouldn't.

"I remember everything about our conversations," he informed me, "I even have them all saved on my computer at home."

"So do I," I confessed. I hadn't told him that because I thought it was kind of stupid. I was thrilled that he had done the same thing.

"Are you ready to ride this thing?" He asked setting me back down to the sand.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I was scared. Water is deep, Jet Skis are fast and god knows Edward loves to go fast.

"It won't be that bad, I'll go slow."

"No, don't make exceptions because of me. Just…don't kill me okay," I laughed nervously.

"I wouldn't dream of it, you can ride in the front that way you won't fall off without me knowing."

I walked away from him while he prepared for the ride and I prepared for what I was about to do. I took my shorts off first and when I did I noticed Edward watching me.

He blushed, Edward blushed and it was so sexy I couldn't take my eyes off of him until he broke our gaze.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it would bother you," he started fiddling with the Jet Ski and I watched him in Awe. As if him being embarrassed by getting caught watching me undress and watching him tinker with his toy wasn't enough to leave me stunned, he lifted his shirt over his head. I have seen Edward shirtless many times over but not in this way; out in the open with the sun glistening and dancing all over his toned stomach. Now I was the one who was caught staring and blushing.

"Are you coming or what," he chuckled; he knew I was ogling him.

"Yup," suddenly I was too far away from him and I was too covered up. I ripped my shirt off over my head and tried not to notice the look on his face when he looked me up and down. I ran to him and jumped on him, sending us both into the water; Edward's back getting the brunt of it.

When we surfaced I was laughing so hard I swallowed water and he patted my back laughing, "You tackled me," he accused.

I coughed, "I couldn't help it, and you looked like you needed to cool off." I know I did.

"I picked one damn good swimming suit didn't I?" He took a deep breath through his nose, "I don't know if I want to share you with anyone."

"Well, it was your choice and now we get to deal with it," I teased and pressed myself against him, the skin between us touching for the first time. He pushed me away slightly; his eyes trailed from top to bottom and back up languidly as he took in the whole of his creation.

He growled and kissed me roughly before turning us around and setting me on the Jet Ski. "You make it very hard for me to control myself, you know that don't you?"

"Well, if I didn't have to try so hard," I joked letting my hand trail up over his shoulder and down almost reaching his naval before he retrieved my hand with his.

Of course he stopped me there.

"Let's go," he jumped on behind me and started the engine.

Riding the Jet Ski was exhilarating; he even let me drive it some, even though I really didn't want to. His hands ended up holding onto my waist and his firm grip gave me butterflies.

We eventually made our way over to the shore where our group was and they all took turns riding it. Edward and I lay out on the blanket and I could feel him looking at me while my eyes were closed. I asked him what he was looking at but he denied it and acted like he was watching Mike. I felt him get up and opened my eyes to watch him sprinting to the shore where Mike _was_ actually having trouble with the Jet Ski.

I felt like an idiot for assuming he was watching me.

I heard something land close to me and I felt the sand that sprayed onto my hand because of it. I looked over and saw a Frisbee and a Quileute boy running towards me.

"Hey Bella, looks like my Frisbee likes you," he joked.

"Hey, Jake, how have you been?" I asked and I instantly felt guilty for not ever going and seeing him.

"I've been better, but today is such a nice day who could be down in this weather huh," he leaned down and grabbed his Frisbee and switched it from one hand to another. "You look good," he offered.

"Oh, thanks," I immediately felt naked. "So, so do you," I added.

"Thanks," he looked nervous, "So who are you here with?" he asked, and I felt someone step onto the blanket.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, you must be?" Edward had his hand extended out to Jake.

"Jacob Black," they shook hands and I could almost feel the testosterone levels rising in the both of them.

"Ah, Jake, the Frisbee thrower; Bella's told me about you." They released each other's hands, both just as willing.

"Has she? Well, I'm sure it's all lies," Jake joked. I could sense he was uncomfortable.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Edward sat down next to me where I was leaning on my elbow and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck right under my ear. Jake looked taken aback but he didn't say anything to prove that and he left with a _see ya later Bella_ and a _nice to meet you Edmund_.

"Edward," he corrected him as he walked away. "He was nice," Edward teased.

"Oh stop it, you didn't have to be mean to him, he wasn't doing anything."

"Oh but he was, he was ogling my girlfriend," he smiled cheekily and I smacked his shoulder in disbelief.

"No he was not," I disagreed. He feigned being hurt and I laughed.

"Trust me Bella; he wanted more than a mere hello from you."

"Aw, is my M&Mward jealous?" I had called him that once and it stuck with me. Only in moments like this did I use it.

"I am, is that such a bad thing?" I never thought Edward would be jealous over me. For one, there was no reason for it; he has my heart and every other part of me for as long as he'll keep me. For two, he's so strong and confident I didn't expect it.

"There's no reason for it; no guy will ever hold a candle to you and you know it," I reassured him.

"I do, but that doesn't mean I don't get jealous of other guys admiring my girlfriend."

"So should I cover up then, like I used to; black clothes and all?" I was mad; yes I was made at Edward, seriously mad for the first time. "Because if that will keep your mind at ease then I'll do it."

"Don't be mad love; it's just something I have to deal with…being a guy. I'll get over it eventually," he promised and I believed him.

"Good, because it's stupid and unnecessary," I lay back down and closed my eyes. I could feel his eyes on me again.

"What are you looking at Edward?" I stated firmly, I was still a little irritated from the previous conversation.

"Nothing," his answer came too fast.

**_EPOV_**

I couldn't wait to get Bella to the beach. Three reasons; One the obvious, I wanted to see the sunset with her. Two, I wanted to see her half naked; that's the hormonal teenager talking, and third because I had another dream to turn into reality.

I told her that I had a surprise waiting for her and she complained about it like I knew she would, but surprised me when she didn't push the issue. I had her close her eyes when we got further down the beach than everyone else and I carried her most of the way in my arms. She felt good in my arms, like the world was right where it should be; everything was copacetic.

I told her to open her eyes after first kissing her senseless and she wasn't shocked when she saw the Jet Ski but she was happy about it.

I would be lying if I said that Bella was the most beautiful woman in the world because Bella in a bikini is hands down, the most beautiful woman in the universe. I haven't seen much of Bella's skin; I've seen her back because I have given her a massages. The way her body curved and the slight arc of her hip was sexy as hell.

On more than a few occasions, I know Bella was trying to get me to make love to her but I just couldn't do it. I'm stalling I know, it's probably not the right thing to do, or maybe it is, but I just like the way things are. Sex changes people, it changed Tanya, it changed Emmett, and I didn't want it to change me or Bella.

Or maybe I'm a pansy and I'm scared, could be any of the above mentioned.

I was completely immersed by water when Bella tackled me into it. I didn't mind, but a warning would have been nice. When I held her in my arms I couldn't help but take notice to her skin against my own. The feel of it was so erotic I had to push her away. I took the moment to take a good look at her and that was definitely not a good idea.

When we finally got out onto the water, the excitement of the act itself took my mind away from Bella; but not completely. I still noticed the way she was leaning into me and her strawberries and crème shampoo took over my sense of smell. She also held her hands daintily over mine as I steered the direction we wanted to go.

"Do you want to drive?" I asked after a while.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" she turned to reply.

"I think you can do it, I'm right here."

She bit her bottom lip before pushing her hands into mine to take over. She didn't have to do much, just hold the gas lever and take wide turns so we wouldn't flip over.

"Am I doing this right?" she asked after I released my hands from the handles to place them on her waist. I felt her tense when I did and I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sort of tense.

"Yes, you're doing great," I couldn't help the thoughts that came to mind when I felt her waist in my hands. Her skin was soft and supple; I had the sinking need to rub my lips against it to really feel the softness of it.

Eventually we took the Jet Ski back to the group and everyone had their turn. Bella and I lay out on the blankets Alice and Angela brought. She had her eyes closed and I admired her from a slight distance.

"What are you looking at?" she asked teasingly and her cheeks flushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I can feel you looking at me," her arm was resting over her eyes and she peeked at me from under it; one eye opened.

I looked away quickly and the edges of my mouth lifted slightly as I held back the grin that was threatening to surface. "Mike looks like he needs some help," I observed.

I got up without warning after her eyes closed again, and ran down to the shore to get the Jet Ski started.

"Here, it's a little tricky on the start," I reached over Mike and pushed down on the start button a few times. "Now let the clutch out," I instructed him.

"Thanks," he replied insincerely when it started after the second attempt. I could tell he wasn't happy about Bella and me; hopefully Jessica could deter his mind away from her.

When I headed back up the beach to reclaim my spot next to Bella I saw something I didn't expect to see. There was a boy from the res standing over her and my body felt hot instantly. He wasn't a bad looking guy, built well, but he looked young. I still wasn't taking any chances with Bella; especially with her wearing the swim suit I picked out.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, you must be?" I extended my hand to try and intimidate him, _she's mine_, I mentally growled.

I didn't much care for Jacob Black, he looked at Bella wrong, endearingly, and I could tell she was uncomfortable. What I didn't know, or expect was why.

"You didn't have to be mean to him, he wasn't doing anything," she said after I corrected him when he called me Edmund as he left. He was lucky Bella was there to hold me grounded.

She saw that I was jealous and called me on it. I told her the truth and she got a bit angry at me, but she forgave me because that's the kind of person she is. We both can't stay mad at each other for long.

"Edward," she said with her eyes shut once again, "What are you looking at?"

I answered almost before she even had the entire question asked, "Nothing." _I was definitely not undressing you with my eyes, _I thought to myself.

We headed home shortly after that, Tyler took my Jet Ski back to the dock; he was the one who brought it out to me in the first place. My parents had invited Bella to dinner with us at Bella Italia—little did they know she'd already been there before.

We dropped her off at home so she could shower and change before we headed home to do the same. Then I would be back with the Volvo to make the drive to Port Angeles with just us in the vicinity.

* * *

_**So just some fun fluff for you guys...I don't see any trouble for our twosome but you never know....the chapters are still coming so anything is possible. **_

_**I will be doing an epilogue but I haven't decided exactly how I'm going to do it. It may come after school starts but it will definitely be done. Thank you for all your feedback on that as well. **_

_**This isn't going to be a long A/N like the last few have but I just want to say....HAPPY NEW YEAR WHOOOO 2010....can you believe it? I was wondering what the hell were going to call it...twenty-ten...O10 or just plain old 2010...it's a conversation me and my friends have a lot for some reason, or at least we have been talking about it a lot recently.**_

_**As always....**_

**PLEASE LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS  
(**

**)**

**(**

**\/ **


	32. Chapter 31

**_This chapter is short but the next one will be extra long I think and it will also be the last...and then the epilogue will follow_**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**_EPOV_**

**Badassvamp360**: I miss you…are you ready to go? I'm leaving here in about 10 minutes so we can get there roughly around the same time.

**Vamplvr1987**: I'll be ready by the time you get here…Hurry up because I miss you too dammit!

**Badassvamp360**: Okay, don't get ur panties in a twist.

**Vamplvr1987**: Ohhh, you think you're funny don't you haha

**Badassvamp360**: Not at all…just stating facts lol

**Vamplvr1987**: Edward Cullen, do I need to wash your mouth out with soap?

**Badassvamp360**: Ohh is big bad Bella gonna make me??

**Vamplvr1987**: You better just get your ass over here and find out.

**Badassvamp360**: Yes ma'am, I'm leaving now.

**Vamplvr1987**: Yay can't wait to see you.

Bella looked beautiful in the dress Alice picked out for her. It was deep blue—Ali knew what I liked—and strap high heels, the kind that wrap around half way up the calf; very sultry. We'd been dating now for nine months; the best nine months of my life even if you include James' harassment. I wouldn't trade any of my time with Bella; it all has had a lasting effect on me.

The whole next week was spent on rehearsal; Bella would rehearse in the morning during second and third period while I rehearsed in the afternoon during sixth and seventh. Graduation was a big thing in Forks, any reason to make an enjoyable night out of anything. Not much happens here so a lot of the town was sure to attend. Every year they have students entertain the crowd and it's always first come first served.

Lauren and Tyler were the first to sign up and it wasn't Tyler who insisted on doing it. Lauren could sing, I'll give her that and Tyler was going to be playing the guitar. It was sure to be something damn near fantastic. Jessica and Mike took up the next spot—two spots total—and they were doing a skit from Dirty Dancing Havana Nights; they were keeping it modern.

When we tried to sign up they told us the spots were already taken, but my dad likes a challenge and he persuaded them to let us perform.

I wanted to play for Bella, to show everyone in this Podunk town that I am more than a pretty face. I'm insightful and caring and incredibly romantic. Bella was playing because she wanted to open up. I knew she was scared out of her mind; she was nervous and wouldn't let anyone hear her song until the actual performance.

She had her own way of doing things and that way has worked for her. I've heard her play all of one time after the first. I've offered on more than a dozen occasions that she play my piano but she insisted she'd rather hear me play.

I played for her all the time; she's heard her lullaby more time than I count on both my hands and hers. It brought her happiness in turn bringing me happiness. I couldn't wait to hear her play for everyone, to see every one of their faces when she blows them all away is going to be a memorable moment.

"What are you thinking?" she asked as we walked to our meadow the night before graduation. We were tired of all the responsibility and all the watchful eyes, we needed an escape and we both had the same idea.

"Thinking about you of course."

It was warm out; the night breeze had a light chill but the air itself was warm. Bella wore her knee highs and a skin tight green thigh length shirt that did something amazing with her frame. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail and she was charging through the brush like it didn't bother her a bit.

"About what? Tomorrow?" she guessed.

"Yeah, and the next day and next week; next month," I continued.

"What do you think about it?" she didn't meet my gaze but continued to concentrate on pushing her way through the greenery. When I didn't answer her right away she looked at me and I saw the desperation on her face; she thought I was having second thoughts.

I grabbed her hand just as she went to take her next step and it caused her to spin around and collide with her chest against mine. She took an uneasy breath as we met and she looked up at me biting her bottom lip.

"I think it's going to be the most amazing time of my life. I think about the next year; the next 10 years. I think about our future with a house and a car; the dog in the back yard and the kids running chaotic in the front yard." The pink took over her skin and I think I blushed, too. "I love you Bella and I want to have all of those things but they will mean nothing without you."

I suddenly felt the need to hear her say it, to know that that was our future, that we both envision the same one. If she didn't have the same view then everything I know is wrong. That Bella was brought to me by fate that I was brought to Bella by destiny and that we are meant to be together.

"Tell me you want the same things Bella," I asked her, "Tell me want to have the house and the dog with the kids. Someday I will live that life…please tell me I will be living it with you," I pleaded with her. I was losing my sanity, breaking down right there in the middle of the forest in front of her.

She didn't say anything but greedily wrapped her arms around my neck and grazed her lips over mine and continued to plant soft kisses. "I want a dog," she said breathless before kissing me again, "And I want a house and a car." Kiss, kiss, kiss, "I want babies and I want them to have your hair," she cried and kissed me softly but languidly as I felt a tear roll onto my cheek from hers.

"You don't know how good it is to hear you say that," I had my face nuzzled up into her hair and I said it in her ear. We continued to the meadow and sat under our tree once we got there. We watched nature as it ran its course; squirrels and chipmunks ran up and down and all around in the tree we were positioned under.

The creek could be heard in the distance and the leaves and grass were swaying in the light breeze. The moment was so relaxing that Bella fell asleep in my arms for the second time since we've been together. I couldn't wait to go to sleep next to her every night and wake up to her every morning.

I was just about to join in her slumber when she stirred and said something under her breath. She was still sleeping and I remembered she talks in her sleep like I do.

"_Edward_," she said clear as if she were awake. "_Yes, Edward_," she said a little louder. She was silent for a moment and I started to nod off again, but not before I heard her said, "_I do_."

**_BPOV_**

Edward said he wanted to have a future with me, and that future included a house, car, dog and some kids. I was beyond thrilled when he said it; I couldn't hide my excitement. The things he does to me will never cease to amaze or drive me crazy in the process.

Falling asleep in his arms gave me the best feeling, like I would be safe even though we were in the middle of the forest outside of Forks.

We woke up to the sun disappearing in the west, and we hurried to get back to the car before all the daylight was lost. It didn't work out that way but we made it back without getting lost or eaten by bears or wolves.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked me.

"I really wish you wouldn't ask me that," I practically begged. "I'll never be ready; this is so insane to me. I can't even imagine sitting up on stage in front of the entire student body." I looked out the window shaking my head. "I hope I don't choke or miss a note."

"Don't think about the negative possibilities, think only about the positive," his hand that was over mine on the shifter constricted and he pulled it up to his lips and kissed softly the small between my thumb and my index finger.

"I can't, I've tried. My mind always ends up back on me completely bombing the whole thing." I leaned my head against the head rest and continued to look at him. He leaned towards me, my hand still in his.

"What?" he asked looking into my eyes momentarily before returning to the road in front of us.

"How are you so calm? What's your motivation?" I finally blurted.

"I'm doing it for you, I know how much you like to hear me play and I want to do something bigger than sitting in my house at my piano." His motivation was me, and I couldn't even find a small piece of motivation from anything including him. I just genuinely don't want to do it; but there is a small piece of me that does.

I want to show everyone at school that I am not the same girl from the first day. I have changed, Edward has changed me to the person I was meant to be. Not without help from Alice of course. She has been the best friend throughout all of this along with Angela.

Angela doesn't look at me any different like everyone else does, and her, Eric and Mike sit with us every day at lunch. A girl couldn't ask for a better group of people to have around.

We said goodnight in the car, the proper way. It was always hard to leave him after a whole day spent together but it only made the reunion that much sweeter.

I pulled out my keyboard after saying goodnight to my parents and played the song I wrote for Edward; Edward's lullaby. I had it down to an art by now, but being nervous can change things.

* * *

"Since when do you play piano Cullen?" Lauren asked the day the flyer was hung on the billboard. Right there in bold letters…

Entertainment as follows

Lauren Mallory & Tyler Crowley – Everything I do I do it for You

Michael Newton & Jessica Stanley – Havana Nights

Edward Cullen – Piano own orchestration

Isabella Swan – Piano own orchestration

"Don't worry about what I do Lauren, worry about yourself," Edward has been giving her the cold shoulder for months now. It made me feel bad until she opened her mouth.

"You think you're so special don't you?" She said looking at me. "Just because you're dating a Cullen doesn't mean people are going to like you."

"I don't care who likes me, and I'm not dating a Cullen…I'm dating Edward," I corrected her.

"How can you put up with her?" she was looking at Edward and she was definitely running out of reasons why we shouldn't be together.

"I don't put up with her, I can't put up with not being with her," Edward said grabbing my hand and holding it firmly in his.

"Is this seriously some kind of joke," she was freaking out for no reason, it wasn't like she wanted Edward; she had Tyler. What was the big deal? Just because Tanya asked her to hurt me, that didn't seem like reason enough. Or maybe she was just an over dramatized teenage girl.

"Not at all Lauren, you can tell Tanya that too," Edward told her acutely.

"Oh," she stomped her foot, actually stomped it like a five year old and Tyler followed her out with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Don't let her bother you, she's just jealous that we're going to be playing at the graduation along with her," he pulled me close to him and brushed his lips against mine. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I replied against his lips. I got a little lost in his embrace, forgetting completely that we were still in school.

* * *

I woke up before my alarm went off and got a total of 4 hours of sleep, if that. I was so nervous and anxious about today that I couldn't get my mind to shut down and rest. I prepared for the day and ate a quick breakfast just before Edward showed up.

"You're going to be there right?" I asked mom before running out the door. I wanted to be sure because this was big for me and I needed her there for moral support.

"Of course sweetie, so will you father. He's getting off early and we'll be headed that way as soon as he gets home.

"Love you," I jetted out the door and Edward was half way up the stairs but I didn't notice and I ran right smack into him.

"Whoa, in a hurry," he said when he caught me in his arms.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't watching where I was going," I laughed and hugged him.

"That's okay with me. You can '_not watch where you're going'_ anytime if the outcome will be like this." He held me tight against him and then we headed to the car. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I'm going to throw up, but I think I can handle it," I wasn't as on edge as I was last night and I didn't have as many butterflies in my stomach. In less than five hours I would be up on stage, the last to perform so it had to be a good one. I had it down, I knew my stance, I just had to have enough courage to actually go out and do it. That was the only part I was worried about, but then I was doing it for Edward and I could do anything when it came to him.

"I know you can," he smiled in my direction just before we turned into the school parking lot. "And I know you'll be great." He parked in his usual spot and I waited for him to open my door for me, something he said I had to let him do. It was sweet and I didn't mind waiting.

Today was nothing like a normal day at school; it was one big celebration. Every room was open to anyone and each one had different hors d'oeuvre and pastries. They also had their own random game or trivia questions that students could play or answer for little gifts, nothing special.

Edward and I walked hand in hand through the corridors and visited our class rooms to say so long to our teachers until next year. Next year will be our year to graduate, I can't wait to be free of the school, just to go to school again for a few more years. I didn't mind, school is something I rather enjoy when snooty people or people who don't give a rats ass aren't involved.

"Hey Cullen," Tyler called from down the hall as we were headed toward him.

"Hey Crowley," Edward replied back.

"I can't find Lauren anywhere and she won't answer her phone," he seemed worried which for some strange reason worried me. I was hoping to know where she was all day so I could be sure that she didn't do anything to mine and Edward's props. We had set them up a few days prior, so anyone would have ample time to tamper with them.

* * *

**_Thank you everyone who reviewed...sorry it took me so long to update after Christmas...I think I may have lost a few reviewers but I hope you're still reading because I would hate it if I pushed you away so close to the end._**

**_I have posted a link to a banner for Serendipitous Healing...it has two quotes from the story on it so if you're interested please check it out. I will be posting the preface and the first chapter on the first of January...and posting will commence around the middle of January..._**

**_So one more chapter and then the epi....I hope you all have liked this story which I am assuming you do since you keep reading lol. I hope to see you on the next story for which I will have a Beta..so hopefully not many grammar errors like this one._**

**_As Always..._**

**PLEASE LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS**

**(**

**)**

**(**

**\/**


	33. Chapter 32

**_Thank you all so much for your reviews....I noticed some of you haven't been commenting lately and that's okay. But you know that's what us writers live for, reviews....so don't be shy. This is the last chapter before the epi and I would so appreciate your thoughts on how the story went; not that it's over yet._**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

_**BPOV**_

Tyler found Lauren in the choir room singing to her heart's content. Even though this was not a competition, she still had to try and out do us. I could care less; I just wanted to get through it without throwing up.

When 3pm came around parents and friends started flowing into the auditorium. Every seat was taken that wasn't intended for a graduating student. I took refuge in the fact that not _all_ of the school would be attending and most of the people in the audience were people I didn't really know.

Lauren came out from the choir room and joined Tyler at his side. All the entertainment was lined up backstage in order of performance. The announcer started over the intercom and that's when the butterflies started to thrash.

"First of all, thank you all for coming and supporting this year's graduating class. There are plenty of students that attend Forks High but not all of them make it to the end. I want to take this time to congratulate all of you sitting in the first four rows. You have made this principal proud and you will all continue on to do great things." He paused and there was a loud applause from everyone in the audience. "The first thing on the itinerary for tonight is a performance by two very talented students. They will be singing and playing the guitar to "Everything I do I do it for you" by Bryan Adams. So please put your hands together for Lauren Mallory and Tyler Crowley."

The auditorium erupted with applause and hoots as Lauren and Tyler made their way out to the stage. Lauren looked so confident and right at home when she took the microphone in her hand.

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more_

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you _

Lauren sang an entire verse before Tyler started and it was so powerful when he played, it flowed through me.

_  
Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice_

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
_

Everything in the song I felt about Edward, everything about it reminded me of us. I don't think I was the only one who thought so; Edward took me into his arms, my back against his chest and we swayed to the song as if the song was meant for us.

_  
There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way_

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you_

_Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

Lauren held the last note and the crowd started to cheer; no denying she had one hell of voice but she was still a total bitch. She glared at me and smiled vindictively as she passed. Tyler was great too, he didn't miss a note.

"You nailed it Crowley," they did the fist bump thing as Tyler passed to follow Lauren out to their seats.

"Next up, we have a dancing duo. They will be recreating a dance from Havana Nights. Keep in mind," Principal blahs voice raised a few notches, "They have reasonably altered the dance to be appropriate for school function. Please give a warm welcome to Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton," he announced.

"Break a leg." Jessica smiled a genuine smile when I said it and the crowd erupted again as they made their way onto the stage. The entire auditorium fell silent and so did the lighting except the lights on the stage floor.

The moment the music started they were on beat, every time the music exaggerated so were their movements. I knew Mike could dance and I knew Jessica had been taking classes since before I can remember, so she had to be good. But I wasn't expecting this level of perfection form either of them.

They moved across the stage like they were fish in water, every movement looked so natural yet carefully planned out. Their expression was always serious, but you could feel the chemistry between them.

My hips started to sway just a little as Edward stayed in place and he leaned down to my ear, "Please don't do that," he practically growled in that way that drives me crazy.

So I kept doing it.

"Please Bella," he yelled in a whisper and his grip tightened around me, crushing me against him. Then I felt why he wanted me to stop and I smiled to myself.

"Now you see how it feels," I said not moving to look at him.

"I know;" he growled again, "Trust me." He pushed the hair that was covering my neck with his chin and kissed my neck quickly a few times.

"Stop it Edward," I giggled but tried to be serious, "We're at school."

The music stopped and so did Mike and Jessica in a heart throbbing pose.

The crowd went wild.

They practically ran off stage and Jessica was all smiles right along with Mike. As soon as they were past the curtain Mike pulled her back by her hand and dipped her in true tango fashion and kissed her indulgently.

When he put her back upright she looked taken aback but I knew she was freaking out on the inside. She'd always had this big crush on him and now look at her; as happy as I am with Edward.

"That was amazing," I said and they totally deserved it.

"Thanks, good luck," they continued past us to their seats next to Lauren and Tyler…now we get to wait.

Principal Harper began the ceremony and Edward and I stayed planted in our spot. After a few minutes I swayed my hips once back and forth. Edward remained silent but his whole body tensed and his arms constricted around me. That was the only response I received and I remained still after that; for the moment.

After too long I swayed again, hoping to get something from him anything that told me I hadn't upset him because I was beginning to think I did. He released his hold on me and he spun me around to face him. His lips crashed down with a lover's passion and it took my breath away. Static electricity shot through me and it was as if my whole body ignited and morphed into something unfamiliar to me.

The emotions were pouring out of him and into the kiss, and that was influencing my own feelings; so it wasn't a shock to me when I snapped. I used all of my force to push him back against the wall that was only inches away. The most toe curling, satisfying noise came from him when his back hit the cold concrete wall and he kissed me deeper.

I remembered we were at school; the only thing dividing us from the hundred plus people in the auditorium was the thick curtain hanging from the ceiling. Realizing that, I pulled away and he kept hold of me, one hand planted firmly at the small in my back and the other lightly on the back of my neck.

I pushed away once more and this time his grip fell and he grunted. "Damn, I don't even know what to say about that," he crossed his harms and smiled but tried and failed to hide it.

"I say we need to do that more often," I turned and looked out at the crowd that, thankfully, couldn't see us because of the lighting. Now that would be a story to tell.

"Now, we have two talented young students whom were late to sign up to perform and they, along with myself and my staff, would be honored if you stayed to hear what they have prepared for you today." Principal Harper cleared his throat. "Both are playing the piano but separately. First up, put your hands to together for Edward Cullen."

"I love you my Bella," he held both my hands in his and looked deep into my eyes, my favorite crooked smile across his face.

"I love you my Edward," I giggled and stood on the tips of my toes to plant a light kiss on his lips but he had other ideas. His arms wrapped around me and he held our lips together.

"This is all for you." He took off to the stage and every single person in that room cheered.

Principal Harper cleared his throat, or at least that's who I expected it to be, but I was wrong, "Hi everyone, thank you for staying and letting me play this song for all of you. I wrote it for a very special person in my life and she loves to sit next to me on the bench when I play it. I hope you don't mind if I ask her to come out and join me?"

The crowd erupted in whoots and hollers and I stopped breathing.

"I take that as a yes?" the crowd cheered again. "Okay, Bella, will you come out here and give me the pleasure of listening to your song?"

I could feel that my face was seven shades of red and my heart was pounding out of my chest. The only thing that got my feet to move was the thought of Edward standing there waiting for me, everyone watching him, probably half of them hoping and beating I wouldn't come.

All of the guests and most of the students applauded when I walked onto the stage. I waved nervously and Edward started toward me, meeting me right in front of the piano.

He handed the principal the microphone and we sat down at the bench. "_I love you_," he mouthed and I simply smiled and looked into his eyes. His hands rose and the lights dimmed just as he placed his fingers over the keys.

His eyes never fell from mine and I had no intentions of looking away. The beautiful melody that's been inspired by the way Edward feels about me flowed marvelously out to the audience. I never thought it could feel any more romantic but I was proven wrong. The tears welled in my eyes but he never missed a note, even when he pouted his bottom lip out in an apologetic manner, he stayed strong on point.

He look away a few times when the song became more profound; he was born to play the piano, his fingers were long and slender and strong and he had rhythm in his head if not in his feet too.

When it came to the last few notes he looked at me, his expression serious and determined; for what I wasn't sure.

The crowd was silent waiting for something to happen because they had to feel the chemistry between us crackling because it was loud and clear in my ears. My mind was doing back flips; what did I do to deserve this man? Whatever it was I am so incredibly thankful for it.

_**EPOV **_

I was just about to kiss her in front of all the people watching but she turned her head to the ivory keys. Her fingers hovered over them like she was mentally preparing; I knew the feeling. She looked at me and mouthed "_I love you_," and I didn't respond; just as she had done when I did the same.

Something soft and calm flowed from her fingers as she started to play her song, my song. Her eyes were on mine and she looked stunning, not even thinking about the watching eyes all around us. We were the only two there. I couldn't look away from her but when she looked away from me to put more emotion into my song my gaze fell on her fingers pounding relentlessly on the keys. She was moving with such fluid and elegance it took my breath away.

I thought about how much she put into this song, how she wrote it for me like I wrote one for her. The feeling that started in my chest and exploded to the tips of my fingers and toes caused my eyes to swell. I ducked my head only to look back up and into her eyes, I could do that forever and be perfectly content.

She smiled a goofy smile at me and I couldn't help but smile back, she would never cease to completely satisfy me with just being who she is. The smart, clumsy beautiful girl, that loves me.

She hit the last note with perfection and after a moment of the actual note itself there was a loud pinging noise from inside the piano. Bella jumped and stared at it, worry spread across her face.

She looked back at me and I don't know what expression my face held but she smiled and whispered, "I didn't do it." I laughed and hugged her to me then kissed her softly and quickly before principal Harper came to the stage.

"That was magnificent; you two have got some real chemistry and talent. How about a round of applause for these two love birds," he started to clap, and slowly, so did the audience; even the students. I had to search for one that wasn't and that one person was Lauren.

Blown away…just like I knew they would be.

We exited the stage and Bella jumped on me once we were out of sight. "Oh my god Edward that was...I don't know what that was but it felt amazing." She was most likely referring to the adrenaline rush she was probably experiencing.

"You were amazing. Didn't I say you would be great?"

"Only because you were there to take my mind off of everyone else. It was so easy to do it, to just play and only see you. That song was so deep for me," a tear fell down her cheek and I wiped it away.

"I felt it Bella, I know and appreciate it so much you have no idea," I held her there, her legs wrapped around me until I was interrupted by a finger tapping on my shoulder.

* * *

That night I made Bella promise to go to the meadow with me. I had finally come to the conclusion that Bella was it for me and I was it for Bella. There would never be a moment when I would second guess my love for her or her love for me. The day would never come when I wouldn't wake up and be anxious to see her, to feel her in my arms.

The time had come and I was determined to make the very best of it. As my mother has always said; her boys are hopeless romantics and I was going to stay true to that tonight.

On my drive over my mind wandered on the future that we were sure to have. The college scout that was at school today told us both that we were headed somewhere magnificent. Bella and I have been saying we were going to UW and now that plan was going to be a reality.

She was outside waiting for me, sitting on the top step of her stairs like she has done so many times before. Today was somehow different; today she showed me what she felt, the love for me that she holds flowed out of her and into that song. I couldn't deny it now or ever; Bella loves me.

Before I had the car in park she was crossing the lawn. I got out quickly and met her at the yards edge. "Hey," I greeted her when she molded into my arms.

"Hey," her voice was amorous and she leaned her head against my chest.

"Let's go," I pulled her to the car and opened her door for her. In the back seat was a blanket and hot coco; I know she really likes it. I also knew that she was going to have and an important decision to make and I had to except it either way. As we drove to the meadow, her hand under mine, my mind started to sway in one direction more than the other. I wanted her to be more than willing but I also want her to say no for reasons I have still yet to come to terms with.

"This won't change anything will it?" We'd finished half of our coco before we both couldn't take the pressure anymore. I couldn't be sure who attacked who first but I think it's safe to say it was a mutual thing.

"Like what," she asked her hair already a mess from my hands tugging at it. We'd already been rolling around on the blanket for some time; I'm sure mine looked ridiculous. "Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you."

She pulled up on the rim of my shirt and I read her mind by lifting my shirt over my head. She bit her bottom lip and ran her hand down my chest. "That you love me and you'll always want me around," I questioned. I couldn't stop myself from asking, it just came out.

"Of course I will," I gently lifted her shirt over her head and she trembled from the light breeze against her bare skin. I pulled her close to me, kissing the small between her neck and collar bone.

She wore shorts that looked so small around her hips, they screamed rip me off. "Forever? No matter what?" I demanded a little stern for my liking, but I needed to get my point across.

"Nothing could ever make me love you any less."

With that the shorts came off along with my own and the moment was as perfect as I could conjure up. Bella was with me and not turning me down; she proclaimed her love for me and I did the same for her. What better way to end an already eventful day than with a physically satisfying activity.

_**BPOV**_

Playing in front of all of those people wasn't near as bad as I thought it would be. With Edward there and the lights dimmed, it felt like we were the only two people in the room. It was easy and very emotional; especially when I saw Edwards's eyes tear up. He was feeling my song, the song I wrote for him. I was the happiest girl in the Pacific Northwest in that moment; that is, until we went to our meadow.

We drank hot coco and talked about the coming summer, "Emmett's taking Jasper's snowmobile over to Lake Crescent next weekend and I sort of agreed that I would go."

"Okay, what time are we going?" I smiled hoping I wasn't assuming wrong; that he really meant just he was going. Maybe he needed some guy time; which I would totally understand. "What?" I asked when a smile crossed his face.

He laughed lightly and leaned in and kissed my cheek, "I was hoping you would say that."

"I was hoping that was what you meant," I took a sip from my canister and when I opened my eyes he was inches away from my face. His hand wrapped around my head and I was dying with anticipation of what we did next. I think we both had the same idea as we set our canisters down and basically attacked each other.

The weather was nice, no clouds in the sky, and we were completely alone. No one was going to venture all the way out here to our meadow. He caressed my body in ways that made my heart skip and my breathing to come in ragged breaths.

He asked me if things would change, and he meant by having sex would we be different, would it change the way I felt about him. Nothing could ever change the way I feel about Edward, those feelings were undeniable and irrevocable. Being that intimate, on that level was sure to only make things between us even better. It felt like I was going to explode if my life were to be more than the fairy tale it was turning out to be.

Edward was so gentle and loving through the whole thing and to be honest, it was nice and all, but I think I wouldn't have minded some bad behavior from him. We lay on the blanket and just smiled up at the sky, now I knew what all the fuss was about, it was definitely worth all the talk.

* * *

The next week went by quick and Edward and I were inseparable. My parents even started letting me stay the night at his house when Rose and Jasper had their sleep over nights. It was really exciting to be there for that. Emmett was a lot goofier when you got ice cream in him and some old movies.

I snuck into Edward's room and we would make out for hours, we respected his parents enough, and mine, to keep it PG for the most part. His bed was comfortable and I would try and convince him to let me fall asleep in it, but we both knew I would never do it.

The weekend came and we were going to Fairholm, to Lake Crescent so Emmett could attempt to pull off his crazy stunt of driving the snowmobile across the lake. He had made us all watch the YouTube video about three times so he could assure us that it was safe and totally doable. Saturday morning came around and I woke up in Alice's bed next to Alice and Rose.

I jumped up to a sitting position and started to try and untangle myself from the frilly blanket that was holding onto me for dear life. I kicked my feet at it until it completely came off and I was free. I ran to the door and wrenched it open and sprinted down the hall to the door I was looking for. I didn't bother knocking, he wouldn't answer anyways and I knew he'd still be sleeping.

The door creaked open and I tiptoed my way around his bed so I could get under the covers in front of him. As soon as I kneeled on his bed he reached up and grabbed me, officially scaring the crap out of me and pulling me down on to him.

"And what do you think you're doing sunshine," he held me close to him, his arms like an iron cage holding me captive.

"I _was_ trying to lay with you but I can see that it's out of the question," I giggled and tried to wiggle my way closer to him.

"Hey, hey," he complained and released me, "No doing that this early in the morning, that isn't fair nor is it right to tease me like that."

"I'm sorry," I made a faux pout face and he kissed my cheek.

"Good morning love," he crushed me to him and again only to release me and look into my eyes. "I enjoy, very much, waking up to seeing your beautiful face. It's very satisfying. I don't know if I'll ever be able to wake up the same again."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll survive," I chuckled and wiggled again. It was my new favorite thing to do; tease Edward. It made me feel like I had something he wanted and that he wasn't going to let go of me because _I am that thing_.

"Not with you teasing me like you are," he pulled me closer to him and pushed himself against me. "You're gorgeous Bella."

"Thank you, you're not too bad yourself," I turned around to face him and our noses were touching at their peaks.

"We should go get some breakfast before we head out to Fairholm, Emmett will have us out there all day if he can't get the snowmobile stunt to work out," his lips touched mine quickly and firmly and then he flew out of bed and went straight to the bathroom leaving me salivating in his retreat.

* * *

"Go Em," I shouted from behind him where he was positioned over the snowmobile. "Show em' how it's done."

"Whoo," he pulled the throttle back and the hefty chunk of machinery went bucking forward and almost knocked him onto his ass. "Shit, hold on…let me try that again," he repositioned the snowmobile and tried it again.

He went straight onto the water, just like in the YouTube videos and he was staying afloat. We had their speed boat on standby so if, or when he was to sink we had a rescue mission in the waiting. Water was spraying up all around him and he was clearing half the lake by this point. Jasper and Edward were hooting and hollering; egging him on.

He made it all the way to the other side and he fist pumped to show how proud he was and to say "_I told you so_". He hopped back on and traveled back across without any mistakes and he began on Jasper.

"Come on, you saw how easy it was…bro?" he put his hands out in a WTF manner with his mouth hanging slightly open.

Jasper was shaking his head, "No man; I told you I wasn't going to do it," he laughed and I knew he was going to give in. As long as Emmett kept up on his persistence Jasper was going across the river on his snowmobile.

"Dude, you just watched me do it," he said with fervor, "Why not?"

"Because I value my life," he chuckled loudly.

"Don't be such a puss bro, be like Nike and just do it."

That was it, Jasper was anything but a puss and he hated when Em called him that. You could practically see him grow a spin as he headed for the death trap.

"Yeah, I knew you would do it," Em followed close behind him.

Edward and I sat back on the shore under some brush and I observed everything going on around us. I had good friends for the first time, friends that I can count on no matter what; I don't know what I ever did without them.

Who started out to be my M&M is the man I can't imagine living my life without. Edward is everything I could ever want and everything I never anticipated. He knows me to the point he finishes my thoughts. He loves me absolutely and he cherishes every moment we have together.

Life couldn't get any sweeter.

* * *

**_That line is my fav...sweeter as in M&M's haha that's my dry humor I guess. _**

**_So that was the last chapter, there is still an Epilogue to come. Should be up by the weekend. I almost got it done before school started...I'm very proud that I got as far as I did. _**

**_Just to answer a few questions you may have about this chapter. _**

**_The loud pinging noise from the piano after Bella played was a string breaking from inside. Lauren did mess with it but she planned on them playing separately when in fact they played together, one right after the other. She anticipated that it would break half way through the song but instead it did right at the end. Also the person that tapped Edward on the shoulder while he was celebrating with Bella about her performance was the college scout from UW. _**

**_Thanks to all of you for following me on this journey...now to talk about a new one..._**

**_I have been telling you all about my new story that I will be starting updates on towards the end of this month. I have posted the preface and the first chapter. Please check it out and let me know what you think. I don't have it all written up yet, but I do have the first, oh I don't know, 10 to 12 chapters written. Of course it is on my phone so that's why it will take me so long to update. I have to manually transfer to the computer. It's my way of doing my own editing. _**

**_So look for the Epilogue and please check out Serendipitous Healing. I really think you will like it if you can get past the first chapters of them not being together. _**

**_As always..._**

**PLEASE LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS**

**(**

**)**

**(**

**\/**


	34. Epilogue

**_First and foremost, thank you so much for all your reviews, it has sincerely made my days for the last few months. I can't tell you enough how good it makes me feel to hear from you. A few reviewers thought there was going to be a sequel to BMNM but as of now I have no intentions of doing that. I may in the future because there is still a lot that can happen, but enough about that._**

**_I wanted to send a shout out to Nicole...she doesn't have an account and started reading after I completed this story. I have no way to thank her for her wonderful thoughts and words so this is the only way. Thank you Nicole, for leaving me your thoughts even after BMNM was complete...not everyone does that and I still love to hear what the readers are thinking...So thank you very much and I hope you enjoy the epi...although it is in third person POV I think you will like the outcome..._**

_**The first POV is no one's. It's third person and it hits on a few highlights in their life together. You get an EPOV and a BPOV in this chapter as well and there is a surprise one at the bottom. I'm not to sure what you guys will think of that one but I feel it makes the story. So please tell me what you thought of that...**_

_**Here it is y'all...**_

**

* * *

Epilogue**

**_Third person POV_**

Half way through the following school year, Edward and Bella started attending UW in Seattle and they graduated later that year from Forks High.

The college years were stressful and confusing for Bella. She found herself struggling in her classes because her mind was always on Edward: What he was doing and where he was if he wasn't by her side were the questions always running through her mind. What was he thinking and was he still in love with her were the questions when he was close to her.

As if keeping up on school work and maintaining an apartment wasn't hard enough.

Edward, however, found college to be quiet enjoyable; he being very outgoing had a lot of friends, but what came with that was many admirers. Something he knew Bella was worried about. He did his best everyday to show her how much she meant to him. He did his best not to have any friends of the opposite gender, even though nothing could ever temp him to hurt his Bella.

They went through a rough patch middle of the second year, Bella was sure Edward was cheating, or at least he was thinking about it. All of their classes had been shared until Edward procrastinated and one of Bella's classes was full by the time he tried to register for it. He had a friend in that class, the one without Bella; a girl that he kept from her.

"Why would you hide her if there's nothing going on?" that's what she asked him.

"Because I knew it would upset you and I only see or talk to her in economics," he'd reassured her.

Edward couldn't believe it had come to this, he wanted Bella to trust him more than anything but how could he gain it if she always assumed the worst.

It took a few days of ignoring Edward before Bella couldn't take it any longer. He had been ignoring her too, because there was no reason she had to be upset with him.

Edward was in his room, which used to be the study, and Bella knocked lightly on the door; her heart pounding in anticipation of holding Edward in her arms once again. Edward knew it was her; it would be no one else. So he took his time answering; Bella had a lesson to learn.

"Hey Bella," he said when he opened the door to see her holding her hand up in a fist, preparing to knock on the door again if he hadn't answered.

"Hi…can we talk?" Her words came out in a whisper and Edward could not refuse her, nor did he want or intend to.

"Sure." He moved to the side and let her pass into his domain. "What do you want to talk about?"

Bella was a mess; her words came out in a rush, "I'm sorry for accusing you of something I had no proof of. I can't help it that I'm afraid of losing you to some hotter-than-me bimbo." She could feel the tears; feel the pull at her heart as the words leapt from her lips.

Edward felt the pull too; it was the connection between them growing stronger. He went to her, magnetically, and told her she was the only girl for him and the feelings held for her haven't changed since the moment he knew he loved her.

Bella believed him and they had what you call "_Makeup Sex_" all over the study room, computer desk and copier included.

* * *

"Don't open your eyes until I tell you to; promise?" Edward had been nervous all week, all of it building up to today. He had taken Bella to downtown Seattle; there they stood in front of the store he'd been visiting all week, preparing for this moment.

Bella was confused and excited; she had no idea of what Edward had up his sleeve but graduation was approaching so it had to be something good. She continued to keep her eyes closed as instructed and walked through the glass doors. Nothing could be heard or seen and she was starting to get really curious.

The moment everything and everyone was in place and up to Edward's standards, he tore his hands from her eyes, "Okay open them." Edward watched as Bella's eyes went from disorder to appreciative and finally bliss.

Bella opened her eyes to a place that didn't make sense until her vision focused on the rectangle glass casings positioned just so all around the room.

"Isabella," Edward called in the most alluring tone. He took her hands in his and marveled in the feel of her soft skin against his. "I've loved you since before I met you, I just didn't know it. I want you to be mine forever and I promise to be yours in return."

Edward got down on one knee and held Bella's left hand firmly in both of his. "My Bella, will you do me the honor of allowing me to purchase you one of these rings and wear it to show my undying devotion to you?" He smiled cheekily, but there was a visible worry line right above his left eye brow. Something Bella had seen many times before.

Bella almost fainted. She'd expected Edward's proposal to be romantic, but not like this. She knew it would come, it was inevitable. The world would cease to rotate on its axels if they were to ever be apart.

"I will love you everyday more than the last." Edward stood up and Bella hugged him to her in a desperate attempt to have him as close to her as she could get him. She wanted to crawl into his arms and stay there forever.

But she had a ring to pick out.

"So that's a yes then?" he asked while Bella was still holding onto him.

Bella mentally laughed at his notion. "Of course if it, yes, yes I'll marry you." Edward was ecstatic, to hear her say it was all he needed. Bella would finally truly and utterly be his, forever. That's something he's wanted to do since the moment he saw her by the sitting park. He thought about doing it there, but he wanted her to have a ring that she would be proud of; something she picked out.

Something Bella still wasn't aware of was that Edward had a ring made specifically for her. He hoped she would pick that one. If not he would tell her afterwards and see if she wanted it. It was a lame thing to do but he wanted to see if she would pick it by chance—or fate.

Bella was busy looking at all the rings, "That one's too big," she said. "That one looks like it was made by a blind man," she giggled. _It did look poorly thought out_, Edward thought to himself. His ring had a lot of time and love put into it.

They went through case by case and Bella had found three that she liked. The last case was the case that Edward handpicked all the rings; it also held the ring he'd made. He mentally crossed his fingers and hoped she would notice it and fall head over heels for it.

Bella looked down through the glass case and saw all the rings she would pick, how was she ever going to pick just one? Something caught her eye, something shinny yet dull, not as flamboyant as the rest.

"Can I see that one?" she asked the clerk behind the case.

"Sure," she pulled it out and sat it on top of the glass. The clerk knew that this was the ring Edward made and she had to fight back a smile as she felt so thrilled for the gorgeous man standing in front of her.

Bella grabbed it immediately and tried it on. "Edward, I think I like this one best, it even fits my perfectly." She tilted her hand from side to side; examining it in the different lighting it created.

"Bella," Edward called for her attention and when Bella looked at him he could see the joy she was experiencing. "I actually made this ring for you. I designed it myself." Edward was proud that he made a ring that Bella would like best; he was also so thrilled that she picked it over the rest.

Bella was at a loss for words. She looked down at the ring on her finger and was in awe at how beautiful it truly was. Now she could add sentimental to the list of things Edward would do for the proposal.

* * *

"Don't forget my bag," Bella yelled from the car. Edward was in a panic, running down the hall of their three bedroom home in Forks. They moved back home after college and stayed after they got married behind Edward's childhood home.

Bella was enjoying this part of her life, and though she dreamed of getting out of the small town she had always called home, she couldn't because there were too many wonderful memories. Not to mention she was babied and loved and waited on hand and foot by the people around her.

This moment was the one they'd been waiting for, for over eight months. Edward spotted the bag sitting next to his and Bella's bed half way pushed under it. He snagged it up and darted back towards the front door.

Bella was sitting in the front seat on the phone with Alice. She and Jasper too, live in Forks, just three blocks away actually. Alice was so excited; finally she wouldn't be the only one. Now she would feel like she wasn't the only one changing things.

"Here we go," Edward declared when he entered the car. He couldn't shake the smile on his face as Bella continued to take deep languid breaths looking out the side window. His sight fell on her hands that were cradling her swollen stomach so tenderly.

"Everything alright?" he chanced not looking away from the road; afraid some unexpected bump or obstacle would make her more uncomfortable.

"Just drive," she managed between breaths and Edward did as she asked.

They arrived at the hospital minutes later and Edward allowed the valet to park his first child, under any other circumstances he would have done it himself. He prayed silently that the valet driver knew the importance of his vehicle.

A hospital staff member brought out a wheelchair for Bella to relax in and Edward wheeled her into the section where they had visited a month prior to prepare and get a feel of the place and people.

Carlisle and Esme were flying in from Colorado where they had a house that they vacationed at yearly; they would arrive tomorrow morning. Charlie and Renee were already on their way. Rosalie and Emmett would be there shortly along with Alice and Jasper.

There were complications and Bella wasn't dilating like she should. The baby's heart beat was a little low but nothing to worry about; that's what the doctors and nurses said. Edward was mentally freaking out but he kept his cool in front of Bella; no need to worry her further he thought.

Nine hours later Carlisle and Esme arrive, still no baby Edwella. That's what Alice was calling it. When Edward and Bella tried to find out the sex it was no use, he or she did not want to show them until the time came. They had bought a select few clothes for the first few days and a bassinet but other than that only the necessities were purchased.

Alice was more than happy to go shopping for them after she knew whether she had a niece of a nephew. She hoped for a boy so he and Dylan could get dirty in the mud growing up and stick up for each other when trouble came their way. But a niece would be amazing; maybe she would finally get her shopping apprentice, she laughed to herself.

"Bella, you look great. You've been in here for nine hours?" Esme asked, taken aback by how good she looked.

"Yeah," Bella replied with a light breath. She was tired out, the pain was too much to bear for so many hours that she broke down three hours ago and accepted the epidural in her back to ease the pain. "Drugs," she laughed groggily.

"Don't worry hun, a lot of woman get them." Renee was by her side holding her hand and talking to her while Edward had left to see the family outside. She was worried for her daughter and her grandchild. Even though the doctors said all was fine, she couldn't deny the feeling that pulled at her heartstrings.

Esme agreed by shaking her head and a tear ran down her cheek, she remembered being in that same bed three times over. She missed the scene of children, walking, crawling and just barely rolling over.

"Don't cry Esme, the baby will be fine," Bella forced a smile to cross her face and she yelled at herself to believe her own words.

"Everything looks good, the baby is functioning normally except for the low heart rate and that's only because of the stress." Carlisle was sure, after seeing the status with his own eyes and expertise, that the baby would be fine.

Four hours later and Bella was rushed into an emergency cesarean because the baby's heart rate was dropping lower than anyone was comfortable with. Five minutes was all it took and the baby was rushed off to the nursery to be further observed and cared for.

"A girl," Edward breathed when the nurse told them before exiting the room with her. He knelt down to be closer to Bella's ear. "We have a little girl." Bella wasn't completely coherent but her lips rose in a smiling fashion.

What was a family of two is now a family of three. Edward was beyond thrilled and he didn't hold back that fact when he went to the waiting room to tell his family; Charlie and Renee included.

_**EPOV**_

Today was my little girls first day of school, "Come on Ema; you don't want to be late for your first day do you?" I'd taken the day off to ride along. Renesmee was thrilled to be going to kindergarten; she worked hard every day with her numbers, letters, shapes and colors.

She even learned the months of the year in order.

"Are you coming with us daddy?" my angel asked when I buckled her into her booster seat.

"I am…you think I would miss your big day?" I asked energetically, tickling her under her chin.

She shook her head and smiled that gorgeous smile that wins me over every time. "No," she giggled in response to my tickling.

"That's the answer I was looking for," I shut the door after making sure the buckle was tight. Bella was already in the front seat turned around to talk to Renesmee. She was talking to her like the couch before a big game.

"And you're going to talk politely and share with your new friends," she said when I turned the engine over in my rebuilt Volvo. I couldn't part with it, even though it is now 8 years old.

"Yes mommy, I know I need to share my toys," Bella had been drilling her about that because she wasn't one to share. Even when Dylan and Alyssa (Rosalie and Emmett's daughter) came over to play she had a hard time watching them play with her toys.

The school was ravenous with kids and parents everywhere you looked. We found the room and stood outside it while Renesmee looked around with excitement.

"Oooh, mommy they have a water fountain," she exclaimed excitedly to Bella, pulling on her arm.

"Yes, and I'm sure you can have a drink anytime you want." She wrapped her arms around our daughter and kissed her cheek. "Have a great day at school Ema, and make friends okay."

I could hear the tears in her voice; it caused my throat to swell.

"Give daddy a hug," I picked her up in my arms and held her tight. "You have fun and don't let anyone pick on you!"

"I know, I'm a big girl," she held on to the straps to her backpack and ran into the room. The teacher found her and showed her to her seat. She smiled and waved at us then continued on with her teacher duties.

"Our little girl is growing up," Bella sobbed unsuspectingly and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"Yes she is; what do you think we should do about that?" I quirked an eyebrow at her and smiled devilishly.

"Edward! Let's get off the school property before you start thinking like that," she grabbed a hold of my shirt collar and pulled me down the corridor, but not after both of us taking a sixth look at our daughter laughing with another little girl and boy.

Life was good, the only thing that could make it better would be adding another addition to our little family. But that might be asking too, much.

_**BPOV**_

Life has taken a wild turn to say the least. I didn't give kids much thought before our wedding. I just figured they would come in time. I didn't expect to get pregnant on our honeymoon on an island off the coast of Brazil: That was a nice surprise.

Time goes by so fast; Renesmee's first day of school came and went. It was a tearful moment but I held it in until we got to the car. I decided today would be a good day to tell Edward the news that I hoped was going to be good news to him.

I was beyond thrilled.

I'd given up on having a job for now, Edward makes more than enough as the music teacher at Forks High and Ema needs her mother to be there for her. Edward was the one who suggested we do it this way and I agreed. Now things were going to change again.

We got to the house and Edward was in a playful mood, very touchy feely and for some reason it irritated me. That was only further proof of what I was going to tell him. That has only happened once before and that was when I was pregnant with Ema.

Edward and I were lying on the couch his head was laying on my stomach. Here we go, I thought. "Edward I have something to confess." He looked up with worried eyes, "I guess I could have worded that differently. I have something to tell you," I corrected.

"What is it?" he sat up and looked me in the eyes, I had to avert mine.

"_I'm pregnant_," I whispered.

"What?" he asked; not sure what I said.

"I'm pregnant," I said louder but still under my breath.

"Bella," his eyes widened but no smile crossed his face like I'd hoped. "Did you just say we're pregnant?"

"Technically I said I'm pregnant, but yeah. Are you excited?" I smiled widely trying to show him that I was; I was ready to have another baby. I missed the feeling of my arms cradling a tiny innocent being that I helped create. I wanted that again and I would never regret it; this was what I wanted.

His mouth was gapping and I was so close to freaking. He shook his head slightly, "I'm speechless."

"Well say something, anything. Good, bad, I'd like to know how you feel about this." His expression changed and I wasn't sure if it were better than the blank one I was seeing moments ago, "How do you feel?"

"I asked you first Edward, it doesn't matter how I feel right now I want to know how you feel." I was having a minor panic attack, nothing major.

His adoring stare was piercing and I felt the spark between us crackle to life. "Bella calm down, you don't want to hurt the baby."

"Don't tell me to c-," his finger pressed against my lips as he shushed me and he looked down at my stomach. His hands trailed down my sides causing shivers to run through me. He lifted my shirt just over my flat stomach and revealed a small portion of the purplish pink scar that started at one end of my cervix and ended at the other. His finger trailed lightly over it and then he laid his head on my stomach.

"I hope it's a boy," he said. "Either way is fine but I would really like I son," he said to my stomach.

"So you're okay with this?" I assumed.

"Of course I am love, nothing would make me happier." He crawled up me and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Are you okay with this?"

He was inches from my face and the all too familiar feeling of unconsciousness flowed through me. "More than okay," I tilted my head back to reach for his lips and he met me half way. We still had two hours until we had to pick up Ema; that was just enough time.

**_JPOV_**

The inside of a cell is nothing to brag about, four concrete walls, a metal frame attached on all ends with a flat hard cushion and a white sheet. No pillows, no comfort and no privacy when you have to use the john. I played endless amounts of king's corners and even more rounds of single solitaire. I think I read six books, full novels and I never read. I didn't even do it when it was required back in school.

There isn't much else to do, it passed the time and that was all I could think about; that and Bella.

She was the apple of my eye for a long time, always silently there in the back of my mind. I didn't realize the reasoning behind it but with all the free time and solitude, I had a lot of time to think.

I believe that Bella was a symbol of all the things I wanted and would never have. Edward was the guy living my fairy tale life and I didn't think that was fair. It wasn't his fault his parents worked hard for what they achieved. It wasn't his fault that his parents didn't do drugs and allow said drugs to run their lives.

When I saw Bella it was like I woke up, _what the fuck am I doing_? I remember thinking. But she got in the car and at that moment I felt like there was no turning back. I had started it and now, somehow I had to end it. It was my pride, I didn't want Edward to win by me just giving up, no he had to fight for it and fight for it he did.

Maybe not in the literal sense of the word but I was sure he did his part in tracking us down.

After my sentence was served they sent me to Highline West Seattle Mental Hospital, which is where I have resided for the last year and a half. I have had one visitor throughout the whole ordeal and she has come every chance she could. I didn't ever think I would look at a woman as a companion, a partner; I thought I'd be a bachelor forever. Victoria has cleaned up and got a job back in long view at the Arco in town. I could tell she hasn't been using, her cheek bones aren't as prominent and she doesn't look broken out from all the chemicals anymore.

Today was my last day in the center; I was being released because I have proven not to be insane after all. I had realized my delusions and dealt with them accordingly. I know Bella is nothing to me and I am nothing to her. She is with Edward and they love each other. I was going to be with Victoria and do my damnedest to make it work. I was going to straighten up my act and the first thing I was going to work on was moving the fuck out of Long View; tweaker capitol of the Pacific Northwest.

* * *

"Victoria, where is Jason's shoes," I hollered out the back door of our mobile home. Victoria and I married shortly after I was released from Highline. She worked while I hustled but I only did it so we could get out of there.

Once we moved to Vancouver, Washington I got a job at a painters union and have been working there ever sense. Victoria and I had our first and only child, _as of now,_ a year after we married. Jason is now four and a beautiful little boy with a mixture of my and her mother's curls. He was smart, he knew right from wrong and he was a good boy.

I was prouder and prouder of him every day. On the rare occasion, Jason would come to the work site with me and I would teach him the trade. That's why I needed those damn shoes; he already had his little painters pants on we bought for him.

My little man.

"They should be by the front door," she was outside in the little garden we had full of vegetables. Victoria had taken us all vegetarian and it actually had a big impact on my life. I feel more energetic and I don't feel as heavy.

"I don't see them…please come and help me." I watched her through the window as she scrambled to her feet. She was going to come in with guns flaring. When she pushed through the sliding door the expression on her face told me I was right on.

Before her face could turn as read as her hair I swept her up and kissed her senseless.

My life had done a complete 180 from my parents, I don't do any drugs but I occasionally indulge in a drink or two or three. I have a wonderful woman I can call my wife and I'm the proudest father in the world.

I have everything I always thought I never would, could or deserved to have and it's all thanks to Bella.

If it weren't for her I would have never gone to prison, I would never have gotten over the infatuation I thought of her and I would have never gotten better. I would have passed this life by and I would spend an eternity in hell rather than live the life I was headed for.

People make mistakes, mine was a rather large one and I paid my debt to society. I do not condone what I did and I would never ask for anyone's forgiveness. I will live with my decisions and I will try and make up for them for the rest of my life.

* * *

**_I felt that James had a hard life growing up with druggy parents and maybe he was just drawn to Bella because she was so pure, who knows. James is a good guy and I had to tell you what happened to him. He never bothered Bella or Edward again, they just don't cross paths. _**

**_It was an amazing ride y'all and I had a lot of fun posting it for you all to read and I especially enjoyed the wonderful reviews from all you wonderful readers. Hearing your fav parts and stuff was awesome and your constructive criticism I took as help along the way, thank you so much for your honesty and your reading...It has meant a lot to me._**

**_Don't forget to check out Serendipitous Healing...It's listed in my stories on my page. _**

**_For the last time on BMNM....._**

**PLEASE LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS**

**(**

**)**

**(**

**\/ **


End file.
